Too smart for your own good
by Heytherebluesky
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE STORY THE BEGINNING What can you do when your own mind starts crumbling? Shikamaru never thought he would be making himself that question.
1. Chapter 1

**Shikamaru's POV**

He woke up with the familiar scent of the Nara forest filling his lungs. He stretched in his bed, yawning lazily, and opened his eyes. As all mornings, the first thing he did was to think about Neji. It had been more than six months since the boy had returned to the border, but the last two weeks they had spent together in the forest cabin were printed permanently in his mind. The Hyuuga's small but strong body, climbing over him to sit on his lap, or letting himself be pressed against the floor by Shikamaru's weight, came back to him almost all the time. They had seized each second they got tasting and exploring the other. Once and again, they had kissed and touched and bitten passionately, until they runned out of energy. Sometimes, they had simply snuggled and sleep after doing so. But in other occasions, they had talked for hours, lying in the ground, before going for another hot and wet round. Those had been magic nights. Shikamaru had felt like he was floating around all the time, walking over the clouds he usually looked from below. That was how high Neji got him. To the freakin sky.

He stretched again. He hadn't slept in his bed in a very long time. During the last months, he had spent most nights on the forest cabin, sleeping in the floor over that clumsy pile of blankets he had used with Neji many times, and surrounded by papers and books he keep reading until almost morning. In no moment he had stopped looking for information about the Hyuuga clan. And that brought him some consequences. In the first place, he was drowsy all the time for the lack of sleep. And it didn't helped him that the activity in the village had increased. Many gangs of bandits had made moves in near locations, so missions were being sent in all directions to deal with them. Shikamaru had participated in a lot of them, generally leading. In the second place, he had almost constant headaches, probably for not stop using bir bain at any second. So he had mental and also physical stress. It was exhausting.

But even though it was, he hadn't stop. Every single day, he dedicated at least five hours of his time in pondering what he knew, or in looking out for more information. Very quickly he had realized that he wasn't going to find much about what happened and was happening inside the clan, because that was very well sheltered in their domains. So he decided that he needed to circle his objective, searching for approximate data.

First, he needed to learn more about the Bakugan. How did it exactly worked? And did it have any weakness? There weren't details on those matters anywhere, so he simply started reading everything he could find about ocular jutsus. He got a few books about the known kinds, and started having a general understanding of them. In particular types, the information he could gather was mostly of the Sharingan. He had took it from the criminal description for dangerous enemies. Many Konoha ninjas had studied the Uchiha jutsu in order to have more tools against Itachi, and Sasuke, after his change of teams. He tried to imagine which things in those red deadly eyes could have something in common with the functioning of the Bakugan.

At the same time, he started to be more and more interested in the village council. He meticulously investigated the three of them, assembling their stories to discover how had they growed up, what teams they had belonged to, what education they had received, and how they had gotten where they were now. All that was important, of course, in order to analyze the people which he was dealing with. But in the deepest part of his brain, what he wanted the most was to understand how they thought. To attempt this, Shikamaru had carefully read all the missions reports and requests the council had signed, and also everything they had rejected. With this he expected to find the logic of their judgment, reflected in their decisions. That would allow him to determinate their real objectives.

With all this data circling in his head, it was usual that his neurons got stressed and tired. When this happened, the only solution he found was taking one of the many infinitis equations he knew, and start calculating it. Going slowly through the numbers in that monotonous exercise, that was simple for his mind, but no too much to not require concentration, made all his worries disappear for a while, and gave him a nice pleasant tingle in his brain.

He lazily sat in the end of his bed and yawned deeply. That day, he had to check the reports of the last missions to make a resume for the Godaime. After rubbing his eyes, he stood up, put on his uniform and washed his face. Then, he walked sleepy to the kitchen, where he could hear his mother making breakfast.

-It's nice to have you at the house. -the woman told him when he entered the room. She had already put a dish for him over the table. -If you never come I can't make sure you are eating properly.

-I am. -he answered, sitting down. -Sometimes I sneak in at nights and grab some leftovers.

-I know. -Yoshino affirmed. -That's why I always leave you something.

Shikamaru ate in silence, pretending to listen to his mother while she talked at him. In his mind, he was already catching up with his last thoughts from the previous night. Every day, he started his ponderations right where he had left them.

When he finished his breakfast, he got out of the house and started heading to the Hokage Mansion. He was walking relaxedly with his hands in his pockets when he spotted the figure of his best friend leaving his home too. The big boy saw him, and waited for him with a huge smile.

-Good morning, Shikamaru. -he said when the lazy ninja reached him.

-Hey, buddy. -Shikamaru smiled as well. -Ready for another damn day of work?

Choji giggled, and answered with a joke. But the Nara didn't quite heard it. Something had suddenly caught his attention. At it was that his friend looked noticeably different. Shikamaru realized immediately of what it was: the boy's hair. It looked… white. But, extremely white. Like, hoary. Actually, it reminded him a little of Jiraiya's hair. Had Choji changed his look? Maybe Ino had finally convinced him of letting her dye it. But anyway, how had he not seen it when he was approaching?

Shit. Should he say something? His friend was very sensible about his appearance, and critics affected him deeply. Maybe if he didn't said anything, he would feel bad too. He decided to erase that possibility.

-You look good. -he commented lightly.

Choji looked at him with a hint of surprise, but then smiled friendly.

-Thank you. -he answered, and they both started walking to the Hokage Mansion.

The morning passed by slowly and tediously. He spent most part of it sitting alone at an office, reviewing mission reports. Some of them were so damn bored. While he read, his mind paid the less attention possible, while it wonder about things he matter more about. All of them regarding the Hyuuga clan. Lately his brain was divided like this almost all the time.

He was immersed in this mix of thoughts when a voice sounded right in front of him.

-You always do this. -it said.

Shikamaru jumped in his chair and looked up, finding Asuma, who was staring at him with a half smile, smoking a cigarette.

-Sensei! -the boy screamed, taking a hand to his chest. He hadn't even heard the man coming in. -Cough or something. You scared me.

But Asuma didn't reacted at that. He continued as nothing.

-You make me talk, get me distracted, and avoid training all day. -he said. -Well not today. I want fifty push ups, no excuses.

Shikamaru rose an eyebrow, not following. Was he mocking him?

-What? -he asked.

But his sensei didn't answered. He just stood there, smiling and smoking.

Almost a minute passed, and his expression didn't change. So the boy started figuring something was wrong.

-Sensei? -he called, studying Asuma's face.

But the man didn't stir. After another minute, Shikamaru was completely sure that things weren't right. He lifted an arm and waved a hand in front of his master's eyes.

Nothing. Not even a blink. So something was going on with the man. The young Nara stood up and slowly surrounded his desk. He stopped next to the man, and called him again.

-Sensei? -he asked.

No reaction. Slowly, he put a hand on Asuma's arm, and squeezed lightly. But it passed unnoticed.

What the hell? He should ask for help. Maybe the man needed medical attention. He was about to turn to the door to go find the Godaime, when something in his surroundings stopped him. The walls, the floor, the hole room in which they were, started trembling.

He clenched harder to his sensei's arm, startled. Once more the man didn't react, not to him, not to the strange effect around them. "What the hell?", Shikamaru thought again. Was that an earthquake? No, the lamps weren't balancing. Actually, they weren't moving at all. Besides, it was more like if the texture of things was shaking. Maybe even changing.

He look to one side and to the other, trying to understand what was happening to decide what to do. But things kept getting weirder. Gradually, the floor under his feet started turning into a red, tender grass. Around him, the walls disappeared, and a vast and beautiful field came into sight in front of him. The intense light of sunset hurted his eyes.

"The fuck?! What on earth is going on?!". He knew what there was behind that office. The park that surrounded the Hokage mansion. And he was absolutely sure that there was a big stone fountain right there. It looked nothing like that immense field, in the end of which he could see a width calmed laker. Besides, it was like eleven in the morning. There was no way the sun could be going down.

He looked up, and discovered that the ceiling was gone too. Letting go Asuma's arm, he turned around to look in all directions, and saw that the door had disappeared, along with the rest of the Hokage Mansion. They were in a completely different place now. And apparently, alone.

-Sensei, what's going on? -he asked, turning to the man again.

But he wasn't there anymore.

Shikamaru froze. He was starting to feel fear. Had the man really been there? Or had he imagined it? And most importantly, where the hell was he now? Had he been transported somehow? Or was it all an illusion? Maybe he was inside a Genjutsu. But if that was the case, who was provoking it?

Time passed. The wind ran free, stroking his face. It felt so real. And his sensei arm had felt real too.

-Hello? -he asked to the emptiness.

But there was no answered. Maybe he should start walking, and try to find people.

He was about to do this when he heard a dragged sound behind him. It was like a heavy hiss.

He turned around and had to let out a cry of terror. In front of him, an enormous creature was writhing. It was like big, fat worm, with a threatening jagged mouth. It advanced slowly, smelling the air and lettin a green slime behind.

Shikamaru made a step back. Where the hell did that thing came from? And when? It wasn't there a few seconds ago. It had just appeared from out of nothing, like his sensei, and like that field.

Things didn't happened like that in the normal world. Reality was definitely not working right. And that had to mean that he was under someone's control. He had to get out of that situation.

But he didn't had time to order his thoughts. The big worm retreated a little, just enough to take impulse. It was going to go for him.

Shit. If everything felt so real, even if he was inside a Genjutsu, that beast could hurt him. He had to stay away from it's teeth until he found a way to fix things. The disgusting creature made a jump forward, and attacked him.

Shikamaru moved to the right as fast as he could, and managed to avoid it. He rolled in the ground a couple of meters, and then kneeled, facing the worm. But in that moment, a throbbing pain exploited in his brain. It was like being stabbed in the top of the head. He took a hand to his temple, and the feeling got so strong that he had to close one eye. With the other one, he kept the worm in sight. The beast was accommodating itself to attack again.

Fuck. He needed to avoid the creature again. But his brain hurted so much that he was having trouble to move. He couldn't made his body stand up. Even though he shouted the order mentally, his mind wasn't able to communicate it to his legs. He wanted to scream for help, but he didn't remembered any word. It was like if all the vocabulary he knew had vanished.

The pain got sharper. He felt as if his skull was breaking. Shikamaru closed both eyes, frowning deeply and clenching his teeth. He couldn't look up to face the worm, and he couldn't got up to run away. In a second he would feel the creature mouth tearing his skin.

But an instant later, that preoccupation disappeared. Because a deafening sound brusted in his ears, and everything turned white behind his lids. His brain shut off, and he fell heavily to the ground.

He woke up about an hour later. The first thing he noticed was that his face hurted, and that is was being pressed against a hard surface. The second things was a strange tingle in his head. His brain felt like a soft mass. He opened his eyes, whining.

After a few painful seconds, he realized he was lying on the office floor, in front of the desk in which he had been working sooner that day. He tried to remember what had happened, but his mind was blurry. Taking a hand to his head, he sat down and leaned his back against the furniture. Drops of blood fell from his wounded mouth to his vest.

The recent events came back slowly. The images he had seen unleashed the same questions than before. What had happened? If all that had been a Genjutsu, where was its owner? And what had been his or her objective? Trying to stay calmed, he started analyzing everything by parts.

First, his sensei. The man had looked completely out of place since the moment he appeared. He remembered the words Asuma had said to him:

"_You always do this. __You make me talk, get me distracted, and avoid training all day. Well not today. I want fifty push ups, no excuses"._

That sounded familiar. Shikamaru was sure of having heard it before. In the training camps, during some afternoon with his team. Had it happened in the past? How the hell was it possible?

Then, the field. At that moment, the Nara thought that he had never been in that place before. But paying more attention to the details, he started doubting. Actually, it was very similar to the green extension that surrounded Fukanzen. He had seen the grass turning red under the sunset light many times, when he traveled with his father. But how had he suddenly appeared there? And how had he came back?

Finally, the worm. He was sure of never having seen a thing like that in his life. Not in a mission, not in a training exercise. Nowhere. So it was completely new.

Or wasn't it? He remembered something about giant carnivorous worms from a zoology book. A detailed description, and a tiny drawing, that matched with the beast that had attacked him. So somewhere in his mind he might knew that thing already. And that was even more disorientating.

He was blank. Had someone got inside his head and mess with his memories or something? But why? And how? What kind of jutsu allowed to bring things from your rival's mind and make them real again?

Everything was too odd, and he just couldn't find an explanation to it. Thinking that if he stood there someone could see him, he decided to finally stand up. The first thing he did was to inspectionate the room. He searched for signs of anything, an anomanity that could tell him that reality was being manipulated in some way. But he found nothing. He looked outside the window, and saw nothing strange. Just the usual park with it's big fountain. Everything seemed in place.

After checking two more times, he returned to his chair. The still disorientated boy stared at the reports in front of him and tried to resume his work. But he kept rising his head to watch his surroundings at almost every minute. After about and hour and a half, he started filling a slight tingle in his brain. Like an itch. He ignored it, and intended to concentrate.

He worked very slowly, transcribing the most relevant notes of all reports into a new one with an ink pen. From time to time he stopped, just to check if the strange sensation was still there. And it always was. In little time, he also started having a mild but evident tickling behind his eyes. It was similar to what he felt when he spent a whole night reading. But he knew that was exhaustion. And he had slept pretty well that night, in comparison to previous ones. He couldn't be that tyred.

He spent so much time trying to understand his symptoms while he worked that he forgot about eating. He just went on with his task, keeping note of his own state. When he finally finished with all the reports, it was already getting dark outside.

Shikamaru reunited the papers in a pile and put his inform on the top. Then he grabbed them and stood up. Walking slowly he let them in the Hokage's office, making just the necessary conversation, and left the building.

With slow step and his hands stuck in his pockets, he took the path to the forest. The weird images of that morning still filled him with questions. He licked his lips and felt the cut he had made to himself in the fall. His brain continued bubbling, and it was starting to generate a headache.

When he arrived to the cabin, he didn't even turned the candle on. He simply took his vest and black sweater off, walked straight and threw himself over the pile of blankets, where he grabbed his head with both hands, covering his eyes. The sensation in his brain was getting annoying.

He must have stayed like that for about two hours, going in and out of dreams. Or at least that's why he thought, because different voices started sounding in his mind, though he couldn't see anything.

-And so he told me I am a spoiled girl, can you believe it? -Ino's words came to him. -I don't know who he think he is to talk to me like that. Especially when he is a stinky caveman who doesn't know what a shower is. I better be spoiled than to smell like dog.

He remembered his friend complaining about Kiba like that. But why the hell was he dreaming about it? It was a complete waste of a dream. The girl kept talking, but someone else started speaking over her.

-The objective of this exercise it to get to the finish line without casualties. The three members of each team must make the whole haul or you'll be disqualified. We senseis will act like obstacles on the road that you'll have to overcome.

That was Kurenai's voice. And she was talking about the first time the whole teams had trained together after the chunin exam. He remembered it perfectly, it had been a very troublesome exercice. But short later, another speaker joined in.

-You should be proud about that test, boy! No many people can say they have an IQ that goes over the hundred. Stop complaining about everything and just be happy for once!

Those were words Iruka had told him after Asuma made him took the intelligence exam. He hated that everyone knew he was smart because of it, and his teacher had tried to cheer him up. Damn, his memory could be so freaking retailer. He could remember too many things that were just no that important. But why were this conversations coming back to him now? Ignoring the growing pain he tried to understand, but there was no case. He found nothing in common between those apparently aleatory impressions of the past.

Slowly, his head filled up with people talking. His mother, his friends, his teachers. He even heard the voices of some persons he had met during missions and then never saw again. And they all kept talking at the same time. It didn't matter that a new memory was starting in his mind, the previous ones went on undisturbed. That way, in short time he had the feeling of having about forty different individuals speaking to him inside his skull.

It was overwhelming. Shikamaru inhaled deeply and pressed his eyes with his fingers, to shortly after release a sharp breathe. He needed a cigarette.

Still grabbing his head, he sat down in the blankets and opened his lids. But what he saw made him freeze with fear. Under the white moonlight that came from the window, he could see figures moving around inside the cabin. It belonged to dozens of people. Who were they? And how had they entered?

He was able to distinguish the features of some of them, and he finally understood. They were the owners of the voices that were sounding in his head.

Yes, that was it. They were all looking at him, and talking to him. Ino, Kurenai and Iruka, but also so many others. He just stared at them not understanding a thing, and the pain in his brain got stronger.

This were memories. Just like it had happened in the Hokage Mansion that day. Things he remembered, apparently random, were appearing in front of him from out of nothing. Why was that happening?

He was inside the Nara forest, so if there had been people dangerous to him in there the wood would've took them out, or at least tried to. So this was maybe about him. There could be something wrong with his mind.

He needed to learn more. Despite of the enormous ache, he stood up and focused on the closest interlocutor. It was Choji, who looked at him with a smile while he ate from a bag of chips. First, Shikamaru had to know if he could interactuate with those memories.

After walking the short distance between them, he stood in front of his friend and stared directly at his face.

-So, what's up? -he asked.

But the big boy didn't responded. He continued eating and nodding with his head. Maybe in that memory he had been the one talking, and Choji was just listening to him.

Time for next try. Paying attention to any possible sudden change, Shikamaru raised one hand and put it on his friend's shoulder. Just like it had happened with Asuma, it felt very real. He looked at his fingers and pressed them a little, seeing the fabric of Choji's clothes moving under them. It was just too realistic to be an illusion. Even despite that, the boy simply kept eating and nodding.

Did that meant that if something like the worm episode happened again, those images of the past could actually hurt him? That put him into a very vulnerable position. He was removing his hand to touch his face and wonder about that when a seductive and lustful voice sounded somewhere next to him.

-Look at me...

He turned his face, and widened his eyes at finding Neji. He was wearing a long coat, that hanged from his shoulders completely opened showing his bare chest and stomach. Besides from that, he only had a pretty tight and short underwear. His dark hair fell disheveled over his pale skin, and his cheeks were red with arousal.

-Shikamaru… -he purred, nailing his stormy eyes on him.

-Oh, holy, shit. -he almost stuttered, unable to stop wondering the Hyuuga's body, which shone like the sculpture of a muse under the moonlight.

In no moment neither of the voices stop talking though, and he felt his brain complaining from the hyperstimulation. But Neji's sight was more breathtaking that the pain and the dizziness. He watched the boy with hungry eyes.

The Hyuuga held his stare, and walked slowly to him. Then he stopped, and grabbed Shikamaru from the fabrics of his t-shirt, very softly. Seeing that he was trying to approach his face, the taller boy immediately lowered his to meet him. The Hyuuga licked his own lips and exhaled his familiar sweet scent against his mouth.

-I want you… -he murmured, panting heavily.

Shikamaru's body got an adrenaline shock.

-Fuck. -he cursed, shaking at the proximity.

Those were words he had always wanted to hear coming from Neji's mouth, though he had never admitted it even to himself. Listening to them made his blood turn into lava.

But wait. That was impossible. He had always wished to hear those words, which meant he had never heard them. That situation had never happened before. He had never saw the Hyuuga wearing those clothes, and he had never said that phrase to him.

So this wasn't a memory? What the hell was it, then? He felt a penetrating jab in his skull, but in that moment Neji's lips crashed with his.

It was so real. The slippery tongue that invaded his mouth tasted exactly like he remembered. Unable to control himself, he took the smaller body by the hips and pressed him closer. They kissed hungrily, and he felt heat rising between them.

This could definitely qualify like interacting. But he couldn't stop to considerate it, he was just too tangled in Neji's delicious tongue.

The older boy took his hands to Shikamaru's neck and then to his hair, sticking his fingers in it and grabbing it strongly. So fierce, so desirous. The Nara moaned into his mouth, fully aroused.

Around them, the other people kept talking at the same time.

After long and hot seconds, they broke the kiss for air. He looked into the Hyuuga's big eyes and found that mesmerizing pink he had already seen before. Pain exploited in his brain and he frowned an eyebrow to control it, because he didn't wanted to stop staring at the boy in front of him. The sight of him filled his chest with a warm tingle of longing.

"Damn, I miss you.", he thought.

In that moment, and without warning, a hard surface impacted with his cheek. The hit got him out of Neji's hold and sent him staggering many steps to his left. His cheekbone hurt intensively, and he took a hand to his face before turning around to see where that had came from.

His breathe froze inside his throat. Nara Shikaku was standing in front of him, with a maniac expression and his hands fisted like rocks. His father's face had never looked so scary and demoniac before.

-You little piece of shit. -the man spat between his clenched teeth. -I can't believe you are my kid. You're so pathetic.

Those words penetrated him like a stab in the heart. He had always imagined his father felt something like that towards him, but the man had never really say it out loud. He was very afraid he might, someday, and he thought it was very possible. But to the date, it had never happened yet.

So that wasn't a memory either. What the fuck then? What he was seeing were no situations from the past, but simple probable things that could and could not happen? How was a thing like that even likely?

The constant pain went deeper, making him feel as if his skull was braking. Millions of penetrating needles pinched his brain, and he took his head with his hands, clenching his teeth and shutting his eyes.

It was unbearable. He had never felt a pain like that one before. Without realizing it he started walking backwards, completely losing the notion of where he was. When his back stumbled against the cabin wall, the ache in his brain was just too strong. He frowned deeply, begging for something that would stop that hell.

-Aaah! -Shikamaru screamed with all his lungs.

In that moment he sensed something crawling up his legs. Startled, he opened his eyes and looked down, to find black tentacles surrounding him.

They looked like the shadows from the Kage Nui jutsu. Was he generating them? He didn't had a second to think about it, because the dark tentacles kept going up fast, grabbing his arms and surrounding his neck. They got tighter with every passing moment.

He was about to scream in panic again, when a shrilling sound boomed in his ears.

After that, he widened his eyes, and his mind simply stopped. The last sensation he got was that his brain was melting, because a blinding whiteness covered his sight, and he ceased feeling at all. He didn't even realized when he fell through the wall to the floor.

Next morning, he felt the tingle in his brain before even opening his eyes. Or at least that's how it looked from his perspective, because he had actually never closed his eyes in the first place. Shikamaru shook his head, but it only increased the dizziness.

-Shit… -he mumbled, taking a hand to his forehead.

Had he slept all night after that weird meltdown? The sun was already entering through the cabin's window, so it was at least morning. But if he had been sleeping for the last hours, why was he so tired? He felt like he hadn't actually slept in days.

His lids were heavy, and he didn't had the strength to fight. After one final blink, he closed his eyes and let himself fall to the side. He was already sleeping when he touched the floor.

During the next days he was anxious and at alert all the time. Sometimes everything was fine. Normal. But other times, strange fragments of the past simply appeared in front of him. And in happened anywhere. In the forest, in the Hokage Mansion, in Konoha's streets. He had tried to run away from them, but apparently they didn't existed in space, because wherever he went, they went with him.

He considered millions of possible explanations to the problem, but he couldn't actually confirm any of them. The one that haunted him the most was to think that the Hyuuga clan could have discovered that he was gathering information about them, and had came up with a way to miss with his brain. That could be really bad, because if they knew he was doing it for Neji, the boy would definitely be in a dangerous situation. They had a magic trick to kill him in a second, after all. And thinking about that made a cold wave run down his spine.

"Calm down", he told himself. "You have no proof of that, so you can't just freak out about it". He realized he was getting paranoiac.

The first he thought was that he needed to get medical attention. Someone had to check his mind to see if it was broken somehow. Maybe a Yamanaka could do it. It would be really easy to just ask Ino to help him.

But he immediately realized he couldn't do that. It someone got access to his mind, they will found out that he was investigating the Hyuuga clan, and that could make him look suspicious. Besides, they would also see what had happened between Neji and him, and he didn't wanted that to be known by anyone.

So he had to deal with the situation on his own. That was fine. He just needed to get some information about mental breakdowns or something like that.

He knew he had been using his brain a lot lately. Actually, the morning of the first episode he had been reading reports while he thought about his last information on the Hyuugas. He did that thing in which he divided his brain to think about different things at the same time, and that had probably messed up with his ideas.

The most important thing was to keep people from noticing it. He went to work like usually, but made the less interaction as possible with the rest of the ninjas. He stood away from his team and his sensei, because those were the ones that knew him the most. If he took the risk of having any kind of hallucination in front of them, they would probably see it. So he tried to complete his work fast every day to then return to the forest without stopping.

Most of the time he locked himself in the cabin and smoke in the floor with his back against a wall. Sometimes some figures appeared, and he just stayed there, looking for a way to block them, but not achieving anything. When he was not having any kind of vision, his brain just kept tingling like a nest of ants.

In other moments, he let himself fall against a tree and watched the lake in the heart of the forest, expecting that his mind will find some peace. But it was frequent that instead of doing that, his mind transported him to another place. Sometimes a room, sometimes a park, sometimes another village. He could only lie there, filling his shadows crawling up his back and to his wrist and neck.

They didn't always hurted him. It only happened seconds after passing out, when the pain in his head got insufferable. He always woke up over the green grass of the forest, with red marks from the shadow's grasp and his head resting over Suimin fur. The deer had appeared next to him every time, and then had helped him to get on his feet, and supported him all the way back to the cabin. Shikamaru didn't knew how, but the animal always found him.

He was leaving the Hokage Mansion after an exhausting day of trying to concentrate in his work despite of the recurrent hallucinations, when a girl stepped on his way. It was Tenten, who looked at him with a big smile.

-Hiiii, Shikamaru. -she greeted him with a rogue tone.

The boy stared at her boredly, intending to look lazy as always, and not exhausted like he really was.

-Hi. -he replied.

-Guess what? -the kunoichi asked him with enthusiasm.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

-What? -he questioned.

-Neji is coming back! -the girl answered with a happy grin. -It's been almost seven months. He just wrote to me confirming it.

Great. If the Hyuuga came back, and they were alone together, how the hell was he going to hide his condition? The boy was very perceptive, after all.

-Yay. -Shikamaru said with sarcasm.

Tenten put her hands at her hips.

-Ha-ha. Act indifferent all you want. I know you are happy about it. -she affirmed.

Shikamaru just shrugged, and walked past her. He didn't wanted to stay for too long, or he could have another weird episode in her presence.

He walked towards the forest without losing a second, thinking. So Neji was coming. He wasn't going to pretend he didn't wanted to see him. He did. And that stupid vision from the other night had made it very clear to him. He missed the boy. The Hyuuga had left for such a long time that he couldn't help it. Being with him again was an idea that made his heart beat faster.

But he wasn't on full use of his senses, and his mind wasn't exactly a well oiled machine in that moment. Neji was smart, and very observer. He was definitely going to see that something was up.

Shikamaru was only sure of one thing: he didn't wanted Neji to know that he was investigating the Hyuuga clan. The boy would simply freak out about it. He had reasons to do it, of course. His life was the one that could be erased in less than a minute with a simple spell. And that was why Shikamaru was being very, very careful, and intended to keep that way. But he felt totally capable of discovering those guy's dirty crimes, and maybe even made them pay for them. Neji wouldn't trust that he could do that, he was just too afraid of their power over him. So he had to keep all he knew to himself, at least for now.

**Neji's POV**

He arrived to Konoha with the first lights of morning. There were already many people up, starting with the daily work, and Neji walked among them through the familiar streets. The three other members of the border that had came with him that time said goodbye and parted ways to their homes. He moved slowly to the center of the Village, just wondering his gaze, taking everything back again.

He didn't doubted a second about coming back after seven months. He wanted to see his family and his friends. And of course, he was expecting to meet with Shikamaru again. The last two weeks they had spent together had been so intense and nice. Everything had flown naturally between them. And they had accorded they weren't in any sort of relationship or anything, but they could enjoyed each other's company anyway.

Neji entered in the Hyuuga domains and reached his house, where his cousins and his uncle received him with great joy. He stayed with them until late afternoon.

When he finally left his house, he walked to the Hokage park, looking for his friends. Tenten knew he would arrive that day, so she and Lee were probably expecting him. He activated his Bakugan to find them faster, and he did. When he appeared behind the two of them, happy cheers filled the air. Tenten hugged him and Lee dropped a few tears.

They hanged out together for hours, just catching up. When the sun started descending, he excused himself, saying that it was time go have dinner with his family. But he actually headed to the Nara forest. He knew that if Shikamaru was already in there, he wouldn't be able to find him with his Bakugan, but he might run to him in the way. With calmed step, he approached the acces he always used.

He had only be walking for about fifteen minutes when he felt a particular chakra sign not far away. It made his skin bristle.

There was no doubt. He could never be wrong about Shikamaru's chakra. It felt like no other one he had knew in his life.

But though his heart made a happy jump at recognizing it, he noticed there was something strange in it. A slight sensation of mess, but he could not explain it. Anyway, it was very light. Maybe it was just due to all the time they had spent apart.

If he could perceive his charkha, that meant that he was still outside then. Neji had caught him just in time. He activated his Bakugan, and localized the boy not far away from him, heading to the forest. The Nara walked with his hands in his pockets, looking as bored and relaxed as always.

Neji took a shortcut, and waited for him behind a turn. When Shikamaru took it, he quickly lifted his eyes from the ground and stopped, freezing at the sight of the Hyuuga.

The older boy simply held his stare, and smiled softly.

-Hello, Shikamaru. -he said.

The Nara kid didn't moved. And for a few seconds, he didn't answered either. He was looking at Neji with wide eyes, petrified. Too much time passed, and then he saw the boy turning his eyes to one side to the other, and then back at him. Finally, he spoke.

-Hi, Neji.

The Hyuuga raised his eyebrows, surprised. He had imagined that Shikamaru knew he was coming to Konoha, but he looked really surprised. After a short silence, the taller boy added:

-Welcome back.

He still seemed a little startled and tense, but Neji decided not to scrutinize him.

-Thank you. -he answered, and smiled lightly again. -How have you been?

With those words, Shikamaru finally relaxed. It was weird, like he couldn't believe he was having that conversations a few seconds ago, but now he did. Neji doubted he could be that much excited to see him.

-Pretty good. -the Nara replied, smiling too. -What about you?

Neji watched him, feeling his chest expanding. That familiar half grin, he definitely had missed it. He caught a scent of Shikamaru's fragrance, a mixture of cigarettes and wet earth. His whole body reacted to the rencounter.

-Good too. -the Hyuuga responded.

Then, they simply looked at each other in silence for a while. Shikamaru's black pupils nailed on his took him back to the turbulent trip that had been the last year they had shared. Neji was just so glad to be alone with the boy again after so long.

-I have to go. My uncle wants us to have dinner all together for my arrival. -he explained in a soft voice, feeling bad for breaking that comfortable silence.

Shikamaru just nodded. He was still smiling, and looking at him with dreamy eyes. Neji felt them caressing his soul.

-But I'll see you tomorrow, okay? -he continued.

The Nara smiled wider, and nodded once more.

-I'll be waiting for it. -he said.

Neji couldn't help to exhale a little laugh. Without even stopping to think about it, he approached to Shikamaru. He put a hand over one of his arms, stood in the tip of his toes, and then planted a soft kiss in the boy's cheek. The Nara just breathed his scent in the air, and let it out with a slow exhalation. They stared for a few more seconds, and then Neji started walking again, knowing that Shikamaru was watching him leave.

**Hi to all!**

**Well, this is the first chapter for the sequel of my other story, "The Beginning". If you have not read it, you'll probably won't get anything of what's going on XD**

**I wanted to thank very very match to all the readers that had followed this fic to this point! It makes me so so happy to know that you like the story enough to keep reading it! Every comment or reaction of yours always makes my day! Oh I've got to stop I'll get emotional T.T**

**I really hope you like this first glance of the new part, and if you want to I'd love to know what you think!**

**Kisses and hugs and infinite love for all of you! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shikamaru's POV**

"All right, just stay calmed", he told himself. "Was that real or not?"

He was standing in the road which lead to the Nara forest, watching at the point where Neji had disappeared seconds ago. It hadn't been a crazy situation, mostly because he knew that the boy was returning to Konoha that day. But the dozen of people that were there too and that wouldn't stop talking to him, made it hard to be sure. He felt stunned, having so many things happening inside his mind at the same time. But he tried to analyze the conversation with cool calm.

When he first saw Neji standing in front of him, he immediately thought he was an illusion. After all, he had seen the boy many times in the most strange and unlikely situations lately. But this was different, because he knew there was a possibility of it being true, as the Hyuuga could already be in the village.

Shikamaru had discovered that this people that appeared apparently inside his head weren't just all the same. One part of them reproduced events from the past, just exactly as they had happened. Others belonged to situations that had never occurred before. The ones that were just memories didn't responded to him. He had tried to talk to them, but they simply kept repeating the past. On the other hand, the ones that corresponded to new events, could reply to him. So knowing this, he could be sure that, if he asked a question and the supposed illusion didn't answered it, it was a memory. But if it did, it could be an illusion from the other type, or an actual person.

So he had to ask questions that allowed him to decipher who was real and who was not. That's why he had told Neji "Welcome back". That stated that he had been away for a long time, which was true. The Hyuuga had responded affirming the fact by saying "Thank you". If he had been just another vision, he would've probably ignored his sentence, approached and smashed his mouth against Shikamaru's, like he had been doing in every illusion during the last days, for some reason that he still couldn't get.

So the boy had been real, and that meant he had to be very careful to keep him from noticing that he was actually totally losing his mind in that moment. He put all his strength in ignoring the crowd that kept forming around them, and in showing a calmed and normal expression. He decided to speak the little as possible to not screwing things up.

The kiss Neji had given him in the cheek was unexpected, but he couldn't ensure that the boy wouldn't do something like that after not seeing each other for so long. Again, if he had been a mere product of his imagination, things would've got way more hot, judging from his previous observations.

All that was a mess, yes, and it made his brain ache with that strange and unpleasant tingling. But the bigger problem was ahead. If Neji and him met alone the next night, he would be too exposed. And he honestly didn't feel capable of controlling his reactions.

Shikamaru had been trying to go on with his life despite of the constant pain in his brain and the weird visions, but it was getting harder every time. Still, he had to act normal and continue with his usual activities. If he just hid in the forest, people could start wondering where he was.

He sighed, feeling tired and frustrated. Asking himself what the hell he was going to do, he took a look around, watching the faces of those who kept talking to him. The obnoxious sensation in his brain intensified, and he closed his eyes, clenching his teeth.

The next day, he decide to arrive to the Hokage Mansion very early. That would allowed him to finish his job with the reports sooner, and he would have time to return to the cabin and spend some time there, preparing himself for that night. It sounded like the best idea in his head, but things turned out in the worst possible way.

Not even an hour after he arrived, Shizune appeared at the door of the office in which he was working. Trying to control his expression, Shikamaru paid close attention to what the woman told him, searching for hints that could told him if she was real or not.

-Oh, so good you are here, Shikamaru-kun. I need you to come with me. -the lady said.

The Nara turned to her in his seat, acting bored.

-For what? -he asked.

-A mission has arrived and there are little ninjas available now. -she explained. -We need you to take care of it.

Shikamaru tried to think as fast as he could. Shizune asking him to handle a mission was a plausible situation. It had happened many times before, though no exactly like that. So it wasn't a memory, and it could be a real scenario. And a new illusion? He had noticed that that kind of visions always regarded something meaningful to him. Most of them were about Neji or his father. There was no way to prove it, but he had the impression that those illusions were connected to his fears and desires. So it would have been weird that he had delirious with being assigned to a new mission. He decided that the situations was most probably real.

-Fine… -he finally answered, standing up slowly.

Shikamaru follower Shizune through the halls, maintaining his usual lazy posture. When they got to the Hokage's office, they simply entered. Tsunade, who was sitting behind her desk, raised her head at hearing them.

-Good, you found someone. -the woman said, looking at the boy. -Shikamaru, I have a job for you.

-Mmm… -was the Nara's reply, as he approached to stand in front of her.

-We have information about a gang in the south side that is planning to poison the river that provides form water to the village of Okina, to besiege and plunder them. -the Hokage informed. -I need you to go there and stop them. And if you can, capture them too. Here you have the location and the information we have gathered.

Tsunade handed him a folder with papers, and Shikamaru raised his arm to take it. He opened it and stared at the documents with resigned eyes.

-Can you do it? -the Hokage asked him.

The boy shrugged.

-Do I have a choice? -he responded.

The woman smiled, and reclined in his chair.

-Good answer. -she said. -Gather a team and leave now. We can't lose time.

Shikamaru turned around and left the office. He walked slowly to the buildings exit. Damn, how was he going to deal with a mission with his broken mind? He couldn't even imagine how troublesome it would be to strategize surrounded by visions. And to prevent his team to notice his state. He had to end with the mission as fast as he could, to avoid being discovered.

Analyzing his situation, he decided he was going to take a small team. That increased his chances. And the best would be to sumong people that didn't know him so well. He lowered the entrance stairs thinking about this, wondering when the firsts visions would start to appear. He didn't noticed the three shinobis walking towards the training fields that crossed his way.

-Hey, looks who's here! -a girl voice exclaimed.

Shikamaru raised his head to find Tenten, Lee and Neji standing in front of him. He tightened the folder in his right hand, and quickly chose a question from the ones he had already practiced for any possible encounter.

-Hey. -he said. -What are you guys doing?

-Good morning, Shikamaru-kun! -Lee shouted with great energy. -We are about to show Neji our improvements during his absence!

-Sound nice, and exhausting. -the Nara replied, and decided to end the conversation fast. -Well, proceed. I have to go.

He started walking away, but Neji's voice stopped him.

-Are you leaving to a mission?

Shikamaru looked at the older boy, and saw that he was watching the folder in his hand.

-Aamm, yeah… -he answered, searching for an excuse to disappear from that place.

-Where? -the Hyuuga asked again.

Damn, why didn't he let him go?

-In the south side. -he responded. -And I have little time, so I better get going.

He tried to walk away again, but this time it was Tenten who held him back.

-Wait! -she exclaimed. -Do you have a team already? We could go with you!

No, no, no. That was a terrible, terrible idea. Shikamaru smiled awkwardly.

-I doubt Hyuuga wants to spend his break doing missions. -he said. -It's fine, I'll find someone else. You guys go do your training.

-But Neji likes doing missions, right? -the kunoichi insisted, looking at her friend. -And it'll be fun! What do you say, for the old times?

The Hyuuga stared at her and smiled softly. Shikamaru felt fear.

-Yes, why not? -he answered. -Lee, what do you think?

The alluded boy lifted his fists with enthusiasm.

-YES! LET'S PUT OURSELVES AT THE SERVICE OF JUSTICE!

There was no way to scape. He would simply have to go with them.

-Looks like you have a team! -Tenten exclaimed, looking at Shikamaru.

The boy stared at her with bored eyes, and simply murmured:

-Hurray…

-I think the word you're looking for is "thank you". -the kunoichi added.

The Nara sighed, and started walking again.

-Yeah, whatever. -he said. -Let's go.

Team nine followed him, while they chatted animatedly. Shikamaru thought he couldn't be more unlucky, but when they were getting closer to the village's exit, he realized he was completely wrong.

-Good morning, y'all! -the happy voice of Naruto resonated in the air.

Shikamaru turned his head to the sound, and saw the boy cheerful waving at them. He was with Sakura, and for his disgrace, with Ino and Choji.

The four ninjas approached the group to say hi.

-Working early? -Sakura asked.

-We're leaving to a mission. -Tenten explained. -Do you guys want to come with us?

Shikamaru felt more anxious, and prayed that the others will decline the invitation.

-Sure! -Naruto answered. -I'm getting rusty, need a little exercise.

-Yeah, is something to do. -Ino agreed.

Not liking the way things were going, Shikamaru raised a hand to ease the excitement.

-Thanks, but we don't need that much people. -he said.

-Oh, don't make yourself beg. -Tenten pressed. -It'll be nice!

-Hey look! -Naruto interrupted, waving again. -There are Kiba and Shino! Let's invite them too.

All right, now things definitely couldn't get worse. The two boys reached them and agreed to join them. Now he would have to travel with nine people, which was way more than he had planned. Trying to stay cool, he resumed the walked, followed by the others. They left the village and headed to the south.

The trip was indeed exhausting. Shikamaru walked in silence, while the rest of the ninjas talked and joked behind him. After only an hour, the first visions started appearing. Genma, the Godaime, even the deceased third Hokage. He ignored them, and focused on the voices of the real people. He couldn't let anyone realized that he was hallucinating, but his brain was already starting to ache.

When they finally got to their destination, they stopped near the river, but not too close, in case the enemies could see them. They were almost in the place were the report said the operation would take place. Shikamaru opened the folder and took a map, intending to choose strategic positions for each member of the team. His friends kept talking, waiting for his instructions.

At least seven more visions had appeared already, and he was struggling a lot to concentrate. The pain got sharper, and he frowned at it, but expected that it would pass as simple thinking. After long minutes, he put the map away and turned to his team. Among them, the visions talked unperturbed. He focused to ignore them.

-All right, listen up. -Shikamaru started. -The priority is to destroy the poison so they can't pour it in the river. And if there's a chance, we must try to take them as prisoners. Hyuuga, could you check the perimeter?

Neji made a step forward and activated his Bakugan. After a few seconds, he spoke:

-There are two groups of people near the river coast. Some of them are carrying bags that look pretty heavy. They must have the poisson there.

-How far are they? -Shikamaru asked, and unconsciously took a hand to his forehead when a penetrating pain assaulted his brain.

-About half a kilometer. -the Hyuuga answered. -They don't seem worried for being caught.

-Yeah, they don't know we got information about their plan. -the Nara explained, lowering his hand to not raise suspicions. -We got it from an infiltrate informant. Okay, we'll split into three groups. Two will confront the enemies, and the other will stay behind as back up. The primary objective is to destroy or to steal those bags.

He was about to instruced how they will split up, when the trees and the ground under his feet started shaking. Slowly, his surroundings begun to change.

"No, please, not now", he thought, panicking. But there was nothing he could do. The road in which he was standing vanished, and transformed into a wet, dark cavern. He could hear the sound of water running over his head in the surface.

He had been in that place during a mission a few years ago. With horror, he saw that his team was no longer on sight. Nor even the vision were there anymore. He didn't knew how his real body would be in that moment. Maybe he was still standing up in front of his friends, maybe he had fallen to the floor and was now convulsing or something.

He stood still for long minutes, not knowing what to do. Finally, he decided that he must try to dissimulate anyway, just in case his friends were yet looking at him. So he slowly turned around, expecting that with a little time things would get back to normal.

But it didn't happen. The only thing ahead was the dark depths of the cavern. The pain in his brain got stronger when an enormous snake came out from the shadows, tasting the air with its long tongue. Shikamaru went petrified, knowing that the thing might actually hurt him. But he couldn't make his body move. He was simply numb.

He remembered having seen an animal like that one, the day Orochimaru attacked Konoha during the chunin exams. So it was probably very, very dangerous. As it had happened with the worm days before, the boy saw the creature getting ready to jump over him. When the snake sharp fangs flew towards him, the pain under his skull went unbearable. He couldn't help to scream, but seconds later, the already familiar acute sound exploited in his ears, followed by that blinding white light that made him feel like he was no longer anywhere.

**Neji's POV**

Shikamaru made a pause, and the team waited. And waited. And waited. He was taking a lot of time, just looking straight ahead, completely mute. It was strange. Seconds ago, he seemed ready to tell them his strategy. But now, he looked blank. Had he realized something he had not considerate before?

-Sooo…? -Ino asked after long minutes of silence. -How are we going to do it?

But the Nara didn't answered. Actually, he didn't even seemed to hear her.

-Um, hello? -Ino questioned again.

But once more, no answer. Neji narrowed his eyes, expecting to find an explanation to the boy's silence. After a while, he started feeling that something was wrong.

-What's up, man? -Kiba asked. -I thought we had little time.

Nothing. Shikamaru didn't stir.

-Come on, Shikamaru. -Ino insisted. -If you have doubts, maybe we can help with the plan and…

Before she finished talking, the Nara slowly turned around. Neji looked at his back, waiting for something to happen. But another minute went by in complete silence.

-Could you at least explain us what's going on? -the blond kunoichi continued.

But Shikamaru's state didn't change. Now Neji was definitely worried.

-Don't ignore me! -Ino shouted, already pretty annoyed. -I hate when you do this. Hey, look at me!

Again, nothing. Suddenly, Neji felt a strange vibration in the air. As if someone's chakra was starting to flutter agitatedly. He didn't need much time to realize it was Shikamaru's.

An alarm sounded in his head. Something was going on.

Apparently Ino hadn't realized yet, because she kept complaining.

-If you don't answer me right now, I swear I will kick your… -she started threatening, but she stopped when Neji grabbed her by the wrist.

The girl looked at him, but he had his eyes nailed on the Nara. He let her go, and made a few steps towards Shikamaru.

-Nara. -he called with a serious voice, but had no answer. The rest of the team stared at his captain, not understanding.

Noticing that there was something really odd there, he decided to act.

-Bakugan. -he whispered, activating his jutsu.

What he saw made his heart give a jump. Shikamaru's chakra was waving in a chaotic way, and it didn't look like the boy was controlling it. Wasting no more time, Neji walked forward and slowly surrounded him, until they were facing each other.

Shikamaru's eyes were wide open. His lips were tightly pressed, and he was looking ahead with a very strange expression. He didn't even seemed to notice Neji in front of him.

-Nara. -the Hyuuga called again. But the boy's face stayed the same. -Shikamaru?

He noticed the rest of the team exchanging confused looks. Wanting to be sure of the Nara's unawareness, Neji raised a hand and moved it in front of the boy's eyes. Not a single blink.

That was when everybody understood that there was something wrong with him. The rest of the ninjas approached, surrounding him.

-What's happening? -Sakura asked.

-I don't know. -Neji replied. -His chakra is behaving strangely, and he doesn't seem to be aware of his surroundings.

-Dude, wake up! -Naruto screamed close to the Nara.

-Are we sure he's not, like, faking? -Ino questioned.

-Why would he be faking? -Shino interrogated.

-I don't know. He's weird, and his always lying in strange ways.

-I don't think he is lying. -the Hyuuga stated. -I think there is something wrong with him.

Suddenly, Shikamaru's body shook violently. Neji was the closest to him, so he put a hand on the boy's shoulder, trying to stabilize him. The Nara went still again, but something even stranger happened. He blinked twice, with one single eye. It gave the impression that he was a malfunctioning robot, and Neji thought it couldn't be a good sign. But he didn't had time to analyze it, because Shikamaru closed his eyes strongly, clenching his teeth. It looked like he was going through a terrible pain. The Hyuuga tightened his grip on him, but it passed unnoticed. After a second, the taller boy opened his mouth to release a loud scream. It resonated among the trees, sending a chill through Neji's spine.

What happened next filled him with terror. Shikamaru's head inclined back, and he opened his lids. But his eyeballs had rolled backwards. There was nothing in them but pure white.

The Nara's body started shaking again, this time more violently. Ino placed herself next to him and grabbed his other shoulder, trying to hold him still, but the movement was to strong. Naruto and Kiba took him by both arms, intending to help, but he just shook more. The movement was too intense, so much that the Choji, Sakura and Shino grabbed him too. The whole team was holding to their captain, with worried expressions on their faces. Some of them scream in panic, not knowing what to do.

To everyone's surprise, things got worse when black thick tentacles started climbing over Shikamaru's body. "What is happening?!", Neji thought with terror, and then he realised that those strips look a lot like one of the Nara's jutsus. They kept going up, surrounding the boy's legs, stomach, chest and arms. They were very tight, and were obviously hurting him. One of them reached Shikamaru's neck, and got entangled around it with violence. Neji grabbed the black tentacle and tried to make it release the boy, but it was impossible. It was just too strong.

This was bad. They needed to take him out of that state. Neji moved his hands to the boy's face, but he couldn't lower his head.

-Shikamaru! -the Hyuuga screamed, feeling fear.

-I think is something on his mind! -Ino shouted. -I can get inside it and see what's happening!

-No! -Sakura said. -We don't know what's going on. He could hurt you!

-Well we have to try something! -the blond girl replied.

She let go Shikamaru's shoulder and put a hand over his forehead. But a second later, she was expelled backwards, falling to the ground.

-Ino! -Choji exclaimed, turning to go help his friend.

The girl grabbed her head and closed her eyes, with evident pain.

-Ouch, what the hell? -he said.

That wasn't right. Whatever was going on inside Shikamaru's mind, it was strong enough to send a ninja flying away. It couldn't be good for him.

He was seriously considering knocking him out, when the shaking stopped. Slowly, the Nara lowered his head, and his eyes rolled back into place. With his lids half opened, he returned to look straight ahead, and then stop moving at all. The dark tentacles retracted until they disappeared under his feet.

Everybody stood still for a few minutes. They didn't knew what to do. Some called his name, but Shikamaru didn't seemed to hear them. They let him go, and he simply stood standing there with a unreadable expression.

They were in a big problem. Their captain was totally out, and they had little time to act on their enemies plan. Carefully, Sakura and Shino took the Nara to a tree, and made him sit down against it. The boy didn't resisted, and he just remained completely absent. The team started discussing what to do.

-Should we retreat? -Sakura asked.

-No way. If we don't stop his people, they will poison the whole river and a lot of people will die! -Naruto responded.

-Should we go on with the plan, then? -Sino questioned.

-I don't know. -Choji said. -Shikamaru always has a plan B, in case things go the wrong way. Maybe we should make one too.

-We don't have that much time. -Kiba interrupted. -We need to act fast! Let's just do it and maybe we'll be lucky.

They debated for about fifteen minutes. Neither of them had ever lead a mission, so they were filled with insecurities. When they had almost decided to go on with the first plan, they heard a sound coming from the Nara's place.

-Fuuuuuck…

The boy was leaning against the tree, grabbing his head with his hands.

-Shikamaru! -Choji exclaimed, happy to see his friend awake again. -Are you okay?

The Nara pressed his eyes with his fingers.

-What the hell happened? -he asked.

-You went totally crazy, and scared the hell out of us, that happened! -Ino answered, putting her hands on her hips. -Could you explain to your team what was all that?

-Team? -Shikamaru repeated, obviously not remembering where he was yet. But suddenly, he seemed to understand, because he lowered his hands and opened his eyes wide. -Shit. The mission.

-Yes, the mission! -Ino confirmed. -What do we do?!

Supporting himself in the tree, the boy stood up. He tried to made a step forward, but staggered, taking a hand to his head again. He looked dizzy.

-Damn it… -he cursed.

Then, he closed his eyes again and kneeled in the ground, like if it was too much an effort to stay on his feet. He took a few seconds to regain his composure, breathing hard. The team surrounded him, worried and waiting for an instruction. After a while, he spoke, without opening his eyes.

-Listen. You have to take the bags with the poison before is too late. Just like I said, two teams go, and one stays as backup. There's no plan B, so be careful. Forget about taking them prisoners, that'd be a problem for the future.

-What do you mean with "you"? -Naruto asked. -Are you not coming with us?

Pressing his temple his his fingers, Shikamaru shook his head slowly.

-I can't. -he answered harshly, and after a long pause, he called without rising his head: -Shino.

The boy made a step forward.

-Yes?

-You're on charge. Assemble the teams, and keep note of their movement with your bugs. Keep everyone safe above all.

-Me? -the Aburame asked, stunned. -But, I don't think that I…

-Trust me. You'll be fine. -Shikamaru cut him. -Neji will help you with his Bakugan, right?

-Of course. -the Hyuuga answered.

-But I'm not ready to lead, I mean… -Shino continued.

-You are. -the Nara interrupted him again. -If I didn't think you can do it, I'll choose someone else. Just stay calm as you always do. I'm very sorry, but you guys can't count on me right now. -After saying this, Shikamaru leaned back against the tree, falling through it until he was sitting in the ground. Even behind his closed eyes, Neji could see that he was exhausted. Letting his hands fall next to his body, he whispered:-Now hurry up, it might be too late already.

Then, as strange as it could sound, he seemed to fall asleep.

Neji felt a tremendous need of running to the Nara and cheek his state. The boy had look so out of himself, and so much on pain, that he had felt it in his own body. But he was afraid of aiding Shikamaru like that in front of the others. He didn't wanted them to know that he cared that much about him. What he had to do instead was to help with the mission. But he was so paralyzed by the image of the Nara's pale face, so tired and week, incapable of even stand up or stay awake, that he just stood frozen, looking at the boy.

Fortunately Sakura got next to him a second after, and started looking for wounds. Shino's voice starting to give calmed orders took Neji back to reality, and he got out of his trance. He had to help with his Bakugan, and they had to be successful, of many would die.

Thanks to Shino's leading and to everyone's cooperation, they were able to destroy the poison. Their enemies run away, but que Aburame managed to stik one of his bugs in their captain's clothes, so they would be easy to track later. What they had to do now was to return to Konoha and get Shikamaru medical attention.

When they went back to the starting point, the boy was still sleeping. Sakura said that she couldn't find any anormal symptom. He actually seemed healthy. So for Neji was it obvious to think that it had something to do with his mind. They were discussing how to carry him to Konoha, when he finally moved.

-Mmmmm….. -he whined, frowning deeply.

Apparently he was awakening, and the first thing he did was to take a hand to his forehead. Sakura went back to kneel next to him again.

-Shikamaru, are you okay? -she asked kindly.

The Nara complaid with a groan.

-Yeahh… -he murmured. -What happened?

Shino took a step forward.

-We destroyed the poison and stopped the operation, but we imagine they have probably more of that substance and might try to repeat it. -he informed. -I adhered a _Cryptorhynchus lapathi_ to one of them , so we can send another team to find the rest of the poison and finish the work.

Shikamaru lowered his hand and stared at the boy with his eyes half closed. He nodded slowly.

-Good job. -he said. -You've saved my ass. You all have. -he added, looking at the rest of the team. -Thank you.

-Could you now tell us what the hell happened to you? -Ino questioned, crossing her arms.

Shikamaru clicked his tongue and started standing up slowly.

-How would I know that? -he answered.

The girl just stared at him with an offended expression.

-You really have no idea? -she insisted.

The Nara finally stood up and made a step, though he stopped, looking a little dizzy.

-No, I don't. -he said, as he shook his head a little to clear his sight. -Let's go back and report this to the Hokage so she can send another team.

-Can you walk okay? -Choji asked, worried.

-Yeah. I'm fine now, I swear. -the boy affirmed. -Let's go home.

They started heading back. During almost the whole trip, Ino kept asking Shikamaru things about what had happened to him. But the Nara only assured that he remembered nothing, and that he had no clue of what it had been about. The girl made him promise that he would get chek in the Hospital after reporting to the Godaime.

Neji kept a close look on the boy as they walked slowly. His expression seemed as bored an normal as always, but the Hyuuga knew he was a very good actor. He had to know something more than what he was telling.

It was already night when they got to the village, and Shikamaru headed calmly to the Hokage Mansion. Neji looked him go, as Tenten and him took another direction.

-You want to go after him, don't you? -the girl asked him with a smile.

Neji looked at her and opened his mouth, not knowing what to say.

-It's fine, go. -his friend added. -I know you want to check on him. I'll see you tomorrow.

Then she turned around waving at him.

"Damn woman's sixth sense", he thought. But he was grateful with her anyway. Without thinking it twice, he turned to walked in the way Shikamaru had disappeared.

The boy must have already got to the Hokage Mansion. Neji decided to wait outside, before the Nara headed to the Hospital. After all, knowing him, it was pretty likely that he had been lying when he promised he was going to get medical attention.

But time passed, and Neji started thinking that it was taking a little to long for a simple report. After maybe half an hour, he decided to activate his Bakugan.

The Nara wasn't inside. How was that possible? Neji had arrived only minutes later than he should. Had he never entered? Maybe he didn't only lied about going to the Hospital.

After thinking for a few seconds, he decided that the boy had probably returned to the forest, to lock himself in his cabin. Without hesitating, he started heading towards there, expecting to find him.

Neji entered the forest about twenty five minutes later. He walked the path through the cabin, recognizing it perfectly. When he arrived to the clearing were the little constructions was, he was surprised to find a big young deer lying in front of it. The animal raised its head at seeing him and let out a soft sound.

-Suimin? -Neji asked, and approached to him to tap his nose.

The creature licked his fingers with affection. Did it had a meaning that Shikamaru's deer was there? Was he worried about him or something?

He caressed Suimin one last time and turned to the cabin. Without knocking, he slowly opened the door.

At first all he saw was darkness, but after a little he started distinguishing shapes under the light that came from the window. The place looked more messy that the last time he had been there, with tones of papers and notes all over the ground. Neji watched how a path of them leaded to a boy sitting in the floor with his back against the opposite wall. Shikamaru had one of his legs flexed, and was supporting in his knee a lose arm, in which hand he held a cigarette. His eyes were half open, and he stared at some point in the floor far away from him.

Neji closed the door and approached slowly.

-Shikamaru? -he called.

But the boy didn't seem to hear him. So Neji walked closer, where the light could reach him.

-Shikamaru. -he said again.

But once more, the boy didn't answered or looked up. The Hyuuga watched the papers that surrounded him, and saw that in them there was nothing but lines and lines of numbers. Starting to get worried, Neji stepped right in front of him.

-Hey, Shikamaru. -he called louder.

Finally, the Nara raised his eyes slowly and stared at him. After long seconds, he leaned his head against the wall to see him better.

-Hi. -he said, without a single change in his face.

Neji watched him with suspicion.

-Didn't you hear me? -he asked.

Shikamaru watched him for a while, and then answered:

-No, I'm sorry. I was partially sleeping.

The Hyuuga frowned, and studied his face.

-What is happening to you? -he questioned. -You don't seem alright.

The taller boy slowly rolled his cigarette between his fingers.

-I don't know… -he replied in a exhausted voice. -I've been working a lot latter. I think I just had a mental collapse or something.

Neji shook his head, not believing it.

-If you had seen your face in that moment, you'll be more worried. -he affirmed.

Shikamaru pressed his lips a little.

-Maybe… -he admitted. -Sorry if I scared you.

At hearing that, the Hyuuga's stare softened. He had been scared. Slowly, he approached and sat next to the younger boy.

-You did. -instantly, the contact of his arm against the Nara's made a warm wave spread across his body. Almost unconsciously, he lifted a hand and carredes the boy's cheek.

Shikamaru leaned into the contact, closing his lids. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Neji watched him, and realized that he had dark circles under his eyes. After a moment, the Nara looked at him again, and they just stared at each other in silence.

-Is there anything I can do to help you? -he asked, caressing Shikamaru's cheek with his thumb.

The boy shook his head slowly.

-No, I'm fine. -he answered with a half smile. -I just need to relax.

Neji got himself lost in that familiar grin, and felt inevitably attracted. He smiled too.

-Well, I can help with that. -he said mischievously, and leaned to kiss Shikamaru on the lips.

The Nara raised his eyebrows in surprise, but it only lasted a second, because he willingly accepted Neji's tongue inside his mouth, moaning softly. That sound made the Hyuuga's body vibrate, and he deepened the kiss. He tasted the cigarette in Shikamaru's breath, traveling seven months into the past.

The heat between them increased fast. Neji groaned into the Nara's mouth, which made him let his cigarette fall to the floor and take his hand to the older boy's hip, were he gently nailed his fingers. The Hyuuga groaned again under the contact, and slowly started turning to get closer.

Shikamaru's tongue entangled with his a million times, in a slow and wet rhythm. Neji could feel his cheeks getting red from the arousal. Letting lust take control if him, he slowly lifted his body to sit over the Nara's lap. They kissed deeply, starting to pant.

Wanting to taste Shikamaru's skin, Neji broke the kiss to stroke his tongue under the boy's jaw. He continued planting wet kissed down his neck, which made the boy moan in pleasure. He put his hands on the Hyuuga's hip bones and caressed them with desire.

The situation was just too hot, like every time there were together. Slowly, Neji started taking his clothes off, helping Shikamaru with his. After a little, their bodies were able to touch without barriers, and the feeling in his skin was simply incredible.

The older boy put his arms around the Nara's neck and pressed their bodies together, making their hot erections rub, while sticking his tongue in the other's mouth again. As an uncontrollable reflex, Shikamaru started moving his hips up and down, making Neji move deliciously over his lap. They broke the kiss to pant hard, without stopping the movement.

In that moment, their eyes met again. Neji knew his must be pink and turbulent, and that it was something Shikamaru's had always liked. But the way the Nara's dark pupils narrowed on his had something more than just that fascination he had seen before. They seemed to be looking for something. He held the stare, trying to decipher it.

After a while, Shikamaru took a hand to Neji's face and studied every inch of it with his eyes. He looked as if he was wondering about something. Long seconds passed, and he frowned slightly. He seemed confused. Then, he whispered in an almost inaudible tone:

-You feel so real…

Neji didn't expected that. It was a very weird sentence. He frowned too, not understanding.

-What do you mean? -he asked. -I am real.

Shikamaru took another moment, but finally relaxed his face and answered:

-Of course you are.

There was definitely something strange going on. Neji put a hand on the Nara's face too, and watched him worried.

-Why did you say that? -he questioned.

Without breaking their stare, the boy slightly raised an eyebrow.

-What? -he interrogated.

The Hyuuga frowned again.

-That I felt real. -he responded.

Shikamaru looked at him with a hint of surprise.

-I said that? -was his answered. -I'm sorry, I don't remember. I think I'm still half asleep.

He knew that it was very likely a lie, but he boy really seemed very drowsy. Neji knew that he needed to rest.

-Okay. -he finally said, smiling a little. -Why don't I help you sleep, then?

Slowly, he crossed the distance between them and kissed the Nara tenderly. But as always, the contact turned their skins into fire in a second. Both of them nailed their fingers into the other's nape, and they tongues met again.

It was amazing how the whole reality disappeared when they were like this together. Their naked bodies started moving once more, and they breathes got heavier. The kiss took them to that high arousal in which they had get lost just minutes ago.

Slowly, the Hyuuga's hands traveled down to Shikamaru's shoulders and then to his chest, caressing the hot skin and making the boy shiver under his touch. He continued to his stomach, and stopped when he reached the sharp hip bones. He nailed his fingers to them with one hand, and the other moved to the Nara's hard shaft. Deepening the kiss, Neji grabbed the wet erection and started stroking it gently. The body between his legs shook at the sensation, and Shikamaru moaned into his mouth with the most delicious sound he had ever heard.

Touching the younger boy like this was simply exquisite. And the long wait made it even more intense. He had spent seven months remembering the last two weeks he had shared with Shikamaru, and his body hadn't do anything but long for him. Neji felt the need to taste every inch of the boy's skin.

Getting completely lost, he drove his head back and started kissing the Nara's jw again. Then he went down to his neck, and then to his chest. Without stop wandering the boy's body with his tongue, he kneeled between his legs, getting closer and closer to the hot erection. He planted wet kissed along the junction of Shikamaru's thigh and groin, when he felt a hand at his nape. Neji raised his eyes and stare at the Nara with high lust.

The boy was breathing hard, and his cheeks were red with arousal. He looked at the Hyuuga through half closed lids with his penetrating black eyes.

The image was unvelibelvy exiting. With a randy expression, Neji moved his head over the Nara's dripping member, stuck his tongue out, and lick it slowly, without breaking their stare.

Shikamaru groaned, shivering, and his fingers nailed on the Hyuuga's nape, going through his hair. Wanting to hear that sound again, Neji repeated the stroke of his tongue once and again, making the boy in front of him shake and moan. Getting more and more arouse, he moved forward and took the hot shaft with his mouth.

-Shit… -Shikamaru whispered with a sharp breath.

The Hyuuga felt his precum coming out, and tasted it, moving his tongue along the hot tip. The Nara shivered again. Slowly, Neji started going up and down the throbbing erection, making the younger boy pant hard. He kept his eyes on Shikamaru's face, who looked at him breathing heavily through his opened mouth.

After hot minutes of stroking his tongue through the delicious shaft and taking it inside his mouth repeatedly, Neji felt that the Nara's legs were starting to get stiff. He felt fingers pressing harder on his nape, and realized that the boy was getting to the edge.

-Stop… -Shikamaru murmured, probably knowing this too.

But Neji simply shook his head slowly, narrowing his lustful eyes on the Nara's. The younger ninja bit his lower lip, as his erection got passionately sucked. He moaned louder, and then louder, shivering. The Hyuuga grabbed him by the hips to hold him still, when he felt a hot liquid filling his mouth. Shikamaru let out a deep groan before his fingers relaxed at Neji's nape. He blinked slowly, and watched the boy between his legs again.

The older boy moved his head back. After tasting the Nara's hot release for a few seconds, he swallowed it. Shikamaru pulled from Neji's head to make him straightened again. Willingly, the Hyuuga got back to sit in the other's lap.

When they were face to face again, the Nara tangled his fingers into his hair and drove him closer. Shikamaru kissed him deeply, tasting himself in his mouth.

When they separated their lips, Neji studied the younger boy's face, and find that he looked exhausted again. Gently, he took him by the hand.

-Come. -he said in a whisper.

Slowly, he helped the boy up and walked him to the pile of blankets, were they both laid together. Resting his head on Shikamaru's shoulder, he caressed the bare chest with the tip of his fingers.

-Now close your eyes and sleep. -he murmured, kissing the boy's jaw.

The Nara took a deep breathe and let it out slowly, closing his lids and leaning his cheek against the Hyuuga's forehead, that was covered with a black ribbon, as always. Neji felt a hand tenderly stroking the base of his back. After only a minute, the movement stopped, and he knew that Shikamaru had finally fall asleep completely.

**Hello there****! **

**This chapter was a little shorter than the previous one. I'm sorry for that. I intend to write longer chapters, but I just wanted to post this new part now to not take too much time to upload. I promise that soon you'll have an explanation for Shikamaru's problem!**

**Thank you so so much for reading and for your kind comments!**

**Till next chapter! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shikamaru's POV**

He woke up with that now familiar tingling inside his brain. It didn't gave him a second of rest. He was pretty sure of feeling it even during his dreams. He frowned, wanting to go back to sleep.

But then a sweet fragrance reached him.

He opened his eyes and looked to his side without moving, and saw the top of Neji's head, resting peacefully against his shoulder. The older boy had an arm around Shikamaru's waist, and breathed calmly in dreams.

So it had been real. The visions never remained until the next time he woke up. Last night had really happened. The Nara remembered Neji's pink lustful eyes nailed on his as he took Shikamaru's hot flesh between his lips. It had been more arousing than any of his previous wet dreams.

Filling a sudden chill at the memory, he slightly moved the hand he was resting at the Hyuuga's lower back, and caressed it softly with his fingers. The boy's skin felt like delicate silk under his touch, and he couldn't but to think how much he had missed it.

Short seconds after, Neji woke up because of the contact. He moaned lightly, pressing his body a little more to the Nara's. Shikamaru couldn't help to smile at that cute morning hug.

-Good morning. -he whispered against the Hyuuga's covered forehead.

He saw the older boy smile, and then open his lids slowly. Neji looked up and stared at him with tender sleepy eyes.

-Good morning. -he answered in a murmur.

There was no reason to talk in that tone. They were alone, and no one could heard them there. But it made the moment even more intimate. Maybe neither of them wanted to perturbed that ephemeral private instant.

-How are you feeling? -Neji asked, not rising his tone a bit.

-Alright. -he answered. -Still a little sleepy.

The Hyuuga raised the arm that was surrounding Shikamaru's waist to caress the boy's face with his hand, studying his state.

-You still have to go to the Hospital and get checked. -he said. -The sooner the better.

The Nara clicked his tongue mentally. Why did he had to remember that so fast? He was still determinate to avoid having medical attention at any cost, so he had to find a way of running away from it again. His mind planned a quick strategy.

-Or I could stay and sleep for another couple of hours, and go later. -he suggested. -It's only dawn.

Shikamaru tried to put on his most supplicant expression. Neji smiled a bit, but stood firm.

-You can sleep after getting checked. -he retorted.

The Nara made an imploring face.

-Pleeeease. -he begged. -I'm really, really tired yet. That nap was really short. Just a few more hours.

The older boy held his stare for a while, but finally rolled his eyes and lowered his hand, to let it fall over Shikamaru's chest.

-Fine. -he agreed. -But I'm staying with you until then to make sure you'll do it.

The Nara smiled triumphantly and relaxed, tenderly squishing Neji's hip with his fingers. But seconds later, he took a hand to his forehead, as suddenly remembering something.

-Oh, shit… -he cursed.

-What? -the Hyuuga asked, watching him a little worried.

-I have to go report the mission result to the Hokage now. -he explained. -It was pretty urgent yesterday and I didn't do it.

-Well, you should do it then. -Neji concluded.

Shikamaru covered his forehead with his arm and whined.

-Noooo. -he complained. -I don't want to. I want to sleep!

He heard the Hyuuga letting out a little laugh.

-Kami, you are a child. -he said amused. -I can imagine how much your mother must have suffered when she woke you up to go to the Academy every day.

-Yeah… -the Nara answered. -She never let me stay. Troublesome woman. -He lowered his arm and slowly slipped it around Neji's waist, turning a little to face him better. Whit his other hand, he faintly caressed the end of the Hyuuga's back. -You could be a much nicer person than her and let me sleep a bit more. It would completely heal an old wound from my past.

At hearing his ridiculous argument, the older boy couldn't help but to burst into laughter.

-How dramatic. -he said, looking at Shikamaru with a smile. -Alright. I will go and report to the Hokage. But after that I will come back and take you to the Hospital.

The Nara smiled triumphantly again and hugged Neji tight.

-Yes! -he exclaimed. -I feel I'm healing already.

The Hyuuga laughed again, and they both approached their lips to share a sweet kiss. The two ninjas stood like this for a few moments, just enjoying the proximity and the warm embrace.

-I will go now. -Neji finally said in a soft tone. -It is important that the Hokage sends another team to finish the mission. -Then, he put his mouth over Shikamaru's again and gave him another kiss.

Slowly, the Hyuuga sat down in the pile of blankets and started combing his hair with his fingers. Short after, he stood up and dressed calmly. Shikamaru watched his pale skin shining under the first sun rays that came through the window.

-I will come back in less than an hour. -the older boy said when he finished getting ready. -So you better start sleeping now. And you owe me one for covering you with the Hokage.

-I'll pay you happily. -the Nara answered smiling.

He watched Neji walk to the door and disappear behind it.

That had gone right. He felt pretty bad for cheating the Hyuuga like that, but at the same time he couldn't take the risk of letting the boy find out about his research about his clan. Luckily all the information regarding the subject that he had in that cabin was written in his code, so even if Neji tried to read them he wouldn't be able to understand a thing.

Besides from that, there was nothing else there than pages and pages of the infinite equations he calculated every night to try to ease his mind. He was doing just that minutes before Neji entered a few hours ago. The uncountable amount of voices from the many different characters filling the cabin had him overstimulated. The only thing he could do to ignore them was to concentrate his mind in something else, something that needed attention to be done. So he forced his mind to focus on an operation, and his brain stopped collapsing. It provided a momentary calm.

Shikamaru had actually heard Neji when he spoke the first two times. He just though he wasn't real. The boy had appeared so many times in front of him, being nice and caring, that he doubted immediately. Every time the false Hyuuga had looked at him directly in the eyes, to tell him that he wanted him, or missed him, it had felt like a stab in the heart, because he knew it wasn't real. Last night, Shikamaru didn't feel he had the strength to face him again. And despite the intense sensations the Hyuuga's body had generated in him, in no moment he stopped fearing it was just an hallucination.

But what happened that morning disproved that possibility. Neji had been there with him, and he was going to come back soon. Having waited a considerable time for the boy to be far enough, he got on his feet and dressed up as fast as he could. Then he walked straight to the door and left the cabin.

Suimin wasn't there anymore. He had probably left after Neji arrived, knowing that there was someone watching him now. The animal could somehow felt when something was wrong with him, and it acted like a guardian dog, staying close all the time.

Getting oriented quickly, he started walking among the tall trees. Being completely honest, he had no idea of what he was going to say to the Hyuuga the next time they saw each other. He was definitely going to want an explanation for his disappearance. But Shikamaru couldn't thought about it in that moment. He just needed to get to a remote and lonely place to be able to grab his head with desperation and scream in pain. Because that insisting tingling hadn't stopped beating his skull from the inside since me moment he woke up, an it was doing nothing but get worse.

The suffering boy walked until he felt protected enough. Neji wouldn't be able to find him in the forest, so he could steal some time to try to regain some sanity. He sat in a huge raised root and leaned his back against its tree. Closing his eyes, Shikamaru begged the visions to give him some time alone and not appear.

The wind blew calmly through the tender leaves. There was no other sound than that, and the murmur of birds above. He let his mind enjoy the peace of quietude.

He didn't knew how much time passed until he heard a voice, and his heart give a jump at recognizing it.

-How have you been, boy? -his father asked.

Opening his eyes, Shikamaru looked straight ahead and saw him, standing just a couple of meters away from him, with a side smile.

The young Nara prepared himself immediately. Even if that was his real father or not, the man would most probably threw a punch to his face. It had happened enough times in reality and in his mind to be careful. He stood up slowly.

But his father just kept smiling to him, looking relaxed and unworried. That was such and odd expression in him. It was surreal. He looked completely different, without a trace of that usual dark aura that was always coming from him. When he wasn't getting drunk, his dad only wondered around the house and the village, with a constant frown and a rough attitude. When he spoke, he always sounded angry with the world. Shikamaru thought hadn't seen him smile like that in years. At it was a little sad.

-What do you want? -he simply said after a long silence.

If that had been his real father, Shikamaru wouldn't even considered answering. He always kept his mouth closed in Shikaku's presence, because anything he could say apparently annoyed the man even more. So he limitated himself to nod and talk just the necessary. But judging by the way his dad was smiling, he definitely wasn't real. So he could answer.

Despite of his son surly tone, Shikaku smiled wider.

-Just talk to you. -he responded calmly.

Then, he started walking towards Shikamaru with a relaxed step. The young Nara stood straighter, preparing himself for anything. But when he man stopped in front of him, his next action totally took him by surprise. Shikaku raised one of his hands and posed it affectionately over the boy's shoulder.

-You are a good son. -his father said, looking at him with fondly eyes. -I'm proud of you.

Shikamaru stared at him with his mouth opened in disbelief. He hadn't imagined that hearing his father spoke those words could affected him so intensely. Maybe because he had never expected to really hear them. With the passing of years, he had come to hate the man with all his strength. But he knew that deep inside, he still hoped to get his old father back. That man who walked with him through the Nara forest, teaching him things about it, fueling his curiosity, and congratulating him when he learned something right. Those had been wonderful years that now felt far away. In the present, all he had from his dad were deadly looks and hated punches.

Shikamaru felt a knot in his throat, and a sudden desire to cry. This was so fuking cruel. This vision were getting under his skin to get to his deepest feelings and tore him from the inside. He lowered his head and closed his eyes when they started to ache.

What the hell was he doing? All that thing wasn't he really going to cry because his daddy didn't loved him? No way. He had already gave up on the man and had completely accepted that he wasn't going to change. It didn't mattered how vivid the presence of his father felt, that wasn't happening. And he had to control himself.

Taking a deep breathe, he lifted his head and opened his eyes again. He tried to resist, but Shikaku's friendly expression hit him hard once more.

-Wanna take a walk through the Forest? -the man asked, as he stepped next to his son him surrounded his shoulders with his arm. -We can go to the north lake and see the shiny fungus.

Was that a hug? When was the last time his dad had give him a hug? Shikamaru couldn't tell. He closed his eyes again, felling a torrent of tears about to come out. The pain was like a thousand needles nailing in his heart.

There was nothing he could do to make the illusion go away. He just had to let it be. So when Shikaku started directing them through the forest, still holding him tenderly, he didn't resisted. He walked calmly with his head low, feeling the familiar scent of coffee coming from his father's clothes.

It was a torture. This hallucinations could take the best of him. In that moment he felt so emotional that he wasn't able to think about anything else than the distressing pain in his chest. Father and son walked slowly between the all trees.

Shikamaru couldn't tell how much time had passed. His dad's proximity, which he hadn't felt in years, was too overwhelming to keep track of reality. But suddenly he heard a close buzz coming from his side. Rising his head a little, he turned to look at his father. Small black insects were starting to appear around him.

The boy looked at them distractly at the beginning, but then more and more started to pop out from out of nothing. Or at least that was what he thought at first. When Shikaku's face started transforming into thousands of little bugs that went flying out, he understood that they were actually coming from the man. And he confirmed it when the arm that was surrounding his shoulder transformed into a mass of this creatures. They were starting to climb over him.

He jumped and hit his arms with his hands repeatedly, but they were just too many. The insects were now getting under his black sweater's neck and coming down his shoulders. He felt a sharp pain when they started biting his skin.

What the hell were those things? With a chill of fear, he remembered he had seen members of the Aburame clan attacking with a technique similar to that one before. The tiny bugs would reach their target flesh and ate it alive unmercifully. Panicking, he took of his vest, his black sweater, and even his Nara t-shirt, and tossed them to the ground.

But that was a terrible idea. Now the rest of the bugs that were flying around him had complete access to his body. They went directly to him and attacked his back, arms, stomach and face.

Screaming in pain, Shikamaru tried to shake them off, but they kept coming back. His skin was already replete of tiny bleeding bites. He completely forgot that all that was most probably an illusion, because it hurted as if it wasn't. If he didn't do something fast, those things were going to eat him alive.

He started running towards the closest lake. He knew that forest very well, but the insects were clouding his vision, and he stumbled against trees and branches more than one time, falling to the ground and tearing his pants. During his desperate run, he lost both of his sandals, but didn't stopped. When he finally arrived, he simply sunk in the water completely.

He waited all he could before coming out to breathe. Crawling, he got out of the lake and lied in the ground. The insects were no longer at sight, but it didn't meant that he was safe. Anything could happen, at any moment. Panting heavily, he used his elbows to support himself and looked around, when a sharp pain exploited in his brain. It was more unbearable than ever. Actually, he was starting to feel that, every day, those penetrating headaches got stronger and stronger. He grabbed his skull with his fingers, falling to the ground again, and screamed with desperation. It was time to admit that he needed to find some help.

He stood up with great difficulty, and started walking, though he had no idea of in which direction he was going. Another sharp stab penetrated in his brain, and short seconds later he felt the pressure of powerful tentacles crawling over him.

He didn't knew what to do. He couldn't scream because of the pain, and the shadows kept surrounding him, tearing his pants and skin. Shikamaru lowered his hands and tried to pull from them, but they were just too strong. Panic took control of him. Was it possible to get kill by his own jutsu? He made a step, but fell to the ground, rolling down a hill he hadn't seen. His body hit rocks and roots, making him whine in pain. He needed to find a way to free himself from the shadows and stop his fall.

Sadly he didn't had time to think about it, because the overwhelming sensation in his brain intensified, until everything got lost into whiteness.

**Neji's POV**

He was lucky the Hokage was in a good mood that day. Neji had to lie to her about the hour of the arrival, because he couldn't tell her that they had took all that time to deliver such an important information. She asked why hadn't Shikamaru came to do the report himself, and he said that the boy had been slightly hurt during the mission and was still getting medical attention. After a quick conversation, the woman dismissed him.

It had take Neji less than half an hour to complete the task, so now he could return to the forest and take Shikamaru to the Hospital. The Hyuuga was still suspicious about the boy's behavior. Last night he had looked a little lost all the time. And then he had said that Neji felt real. Why had he said that? Anyway, he was only sure of one thing: he had to make the Nara get medical attention to see if there was an explanation for his previous day's collapse.

Neji got to the cabin about twenty minutes later. He opened the door slowly, to discover that Shikamaru wasn't there. That took him by surprise, so he looked for the boy in the surroundings, but couldn't find him.

Not understanding, he sat in the stairs and wait, thinking that he might come back. But after a while he realized that the Nara had simply run away. He had probably manipulated him with that morning's conversation to leave the cabin and be able to scape.

Damn sneaky bastard. He had completely fooled him. And this demonstrated that he was definitely avoiding going to the Hospital. Shikamaru was obviously hiding something.

Knowing that he wasn't coming back, Neji stood up and walked through the village. He used his Bakugan to look for the Nara, but he was nowhere. Resigned, he decided it had no sense to try to located him. He was very smart, after all, and knew how to avoid being found.

The rest of the day, he spend it with Tenten in the training fields, just talking and trying to get distracted. He couldn't deny that he was worried about Shikamaru and his state, but there was nothing he could do for now.

At late afternoon, Tenten said goodbye to return home, and he started walking to do the same. He was passing in front of the Hokage Mansion when he spotted Ino and Choji in the middle of the road. The two shinobis saw him and run to him. They had worried expressions on their faces.

-Neji! Hi. -Ino greeted him, looking concerned. -By any chance have you not seen Shikamaru?

He thought for a moment. The true was that he had, that morning. But he couldn't tell them that. So he lied.

-Not since yesterday. -he answered, and the two friends exchanged a preoccupied look. -Why? What happened?

-Nothing really. -Ino responded. -But we can't find him anywhere. We've look in the forest, in his cabin, in his house, in the library and in the Hokage Mansion. It's as if he had disappeared.

That wasn't good. He had stopped looking for Shikamaru, but he imagined that the boy would be back already from wherever he had run to. If he was still hiding then there was something wrong. Or maybe he wasn't hiding at all.

-I'm sorry, I haven't seen him. -he said, and then tried to offer some comfort. -But I am sure he is okay.

-I don't know… -Ino replied. -After what happened yesterday we feel a little worried. What if it happens to him again?

-Could you help us look for him with you Byakugan? -Choji asked, imploring. -Please, just for a little while.

Neji stared at the two teammates. They really looked scared and desperate.

-Of course. -he agreed kindly.

Both kids thanked him, and the three of them started walking around the village looking for Shikamaru.

When they come back to the place where they had started, three hours had passed. The sky was already dark, and there was no trace of the Nara. Neji was starting to feel fear too.

-Maybe we should tell the Godaime. -Choji said. -She could make a bigger team look for him outside Konoha.

-You think he could have left Konoha? -Ino asked, biting his nails nervously.

-Well, we have look everywhere and he doesn't seem to be here. -the boy responded, and then looked at Neji. -What do you think?

-Yes, I guess it's the least we can do. -the Hyuuga agreed.

They were about to turn around to get in the Hokage Mansion, when Ino stopped them.

-Oh, Kami! Look! -she screamed.

Neji turned his stare to the direction she was pointing at, and felt that his heart stop in his chest. Two shinobis walked towards them, coming from the village's entrance, and in the middle, a third figured advanced slowly. Shikamaru dragged his feet along the road, looking straight ahead with an absent expression. His hair was loose and disheveled, he wasn't wearing any shirt, his black pants were torn in many places, and he walked barefoot. The Hyuuga opened his mouth in astonishment, and instantly started running in the boy's direction. At the same time, Ino and Choji did que same.

-Shikamaru! -the blond girl screamed while they approached at full speed.

When they reached the two shinobis and the Nara, Neji realized that Shikamaru's state was even worse than he had thought: his hair and his skin were covered in mud, an in the parts were his body was at sight, he had bruises and uncountable cuts that bleed noticeably. He looked as if he had crawled for miles over thorny bushes. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was his lost look, fixed ahead through his half closed lids, completely unconscious of his surroundings.

-Shikamaru! -Choji exclaimed too, but the boy didn't seem to notice.

One of the two shinobis that escorted him put a hand on the Nara's shoulder, and only then he stopped walking.

-You kids know this guy? -he asked, staring at them.

-Yes! -Ino affirmed, getting closer to check on the boy state. -He's our teamate!

The two adults exchanged looks.

-Yes, we supposed that because we found a Konoha's _Hitai-ate _near him. -the other of them said. -We found him lying in the ground on the outskirts of the village. He doesn't seem to see or hear us, but he let us guide him back here without resistance.

-We should take him to the Hospital now. -Choji opined, staring at his absent friend with alarm.

-And we should call Tsunade-sama. -Ino added. -She will definitely figured out what's affecting him.

Neji had his eyes fixed on Shikamaru. His face, covered in mud and blood, and his hair loose and dirty, made him look as if he had been on a earthquake or something. The Hyuuga had to fight all his instincts to not run to the boy's side and take his face in his hands. He felt that, maybe if he tried, he could connect with his eyes and bring him back.

Before he noticed, Ino was running to the Hokage Mansion, already screaming the woman's name. Choji gently put one of his arms over Shikamaru's shoulder, and started turning him to the Hospital.

-I'll go with you. -Neji said, standing at the other side of the Nara, walking slowly with them.

The chubby ninja smiled gratefully.

-Thank you, Neji. You have been so nice helping us. -he answered. -But you really don't have to do that.

The Hyuuga shook his head.

-I want to help you. And I don't mind.

Choji went a little surprised at of his determination, but then smiled again, wider this time.

-Thank you! -he exclaimed.

The two shinobis that had found Shikamaru offered themselves to escort them to the Hospital, and they did. After they felt them at the big door, Neji and Choji entered the building, with the dirty and robotic Nara walking between them. When they got to the reception, the nurse that received them went completely insane at seeing Shikamaru's state. She started screaming for other medics and quickly directed them to a room. There, with extreme delicaly, the Akamichi grabbed his friend from under his arms, and sat him at the gurney, with his legs hanging.

Faster than he had expected, a great number of doctors and nurses started entering in the room. Choji and Neji retreated back to let them work. Some of them cleaned Shikamaru's wounds and applied gauze to all of them. At the same time, others were connecting electrodes on his skin to check his vitals signs, and nailing a serum to his arm. In no moment the boy stopped looking like an empty puppet.

Minutes later, the Hokage entered the room, followed by Ino and Shizune. She approached directly to the bed and stared seriously at the Nara.

-What's his state? -the woman asked at the medics, without stop studying Shikamaru's expression.

-He only has superficial wounds, and we can't find anything that can tell us that his body is malfunctioning. -a doctor answered.

-Because it is his brain what's malfunctioning! -Ino screamed. -He's been acting weird and having strange blackouts since yesterday. I tried to get in his mind and he expelled me out.

Tsunade turned around to look at the girl. After thinking for short seconds, she got back to studying Shikamaru, and talked with authority.

-Get a high level Yamanaka here. Now.

Shizune didn't missed an instant. She walked out the room with a very fast step to go find the requested shinobi. Neji and the rest of team ten looked at each other, sharing silent worried words.

About five minutes later, the Godaime's assistant came back with a Yamanaka. It was a blond long hair man, of about thirty five years old. He looked at Shikamaru sitting on the bed, and stepped in front of him. The boy's eyes were still fixed ahead, half opened.

The Yamanaka lifted his hands to put them at Shikamaru's temples, but stopped an inch before touching him. He opened his eyes wide, and paralyzed. The man stood still for some seconds, and then retreated his hands slowly.

-I, I can't get in this kid's mind. -he said, stuttering a little. -It's too chaotic now. And it feels very strong. If I try he will kick me out. There's nothing I can do.. You need a powerful mind than mine. -the ashamed man lowered his head. -I'm sorry, Hokage-sama.

Tsunade put a hand on the Yamanaka's shoulder.

-It's okay. -she told him. -I didn't imagine it would be that serious. Let's call Inoichi, then. I want him and no other.

-I'm sorry, Godaime, but he is on a mission. -Shizune answered respectfully. -He won't be back until tomorrow.

The Godaime kicked her tongue.

-Is there someone else in your clan that could handle this?

The Yamanaka looked at Shikamaru again, and then denied with his head.

-I doubt it, Hokage sama. -he answered. -His mind is very hostile right now. More than you can imagine.

The woman started walking in circles around the room, and everybody waited for her verdict.

-We will wait for him. -she concluded when she finally stopped. -Meanwhile, monitor Shikamaru and inform me if there's any change. Choji, Ino, I want to talk to you. Come with me.

The two friends looked at Neji with worried eyes, and he nodded at the silent question.

-I will stay with him. -he said. -Go.

The kids thanked him and disappeared after the Hokage.

The Hyuuga stayed there while the medics finished cleaning Shikamaru and controlled his data in their computers. After a little while, they all left, asking Neji to call them with the alarm button if there was any change. Only then the boy approached to the Nara, who was still sitting in the edge of the bed, completely out.

Slowly, Neji stepped in front of him and took a hand to Shikamaru's cheek. Running his thumbs under the empty eyes, he discovered those dark circles he had seen many times before, when the Nara was exhausted. He looked so far away from there. Desperately to make the boy came back, the Hyuuga gently rubbed their noses together, and whispered his name against the closed lips.

-Shikamaru…

Despite of the call and of the contact, nothing happened. With his heart trembling with fear, Neji put his lips over the Nara's cheek and gave him a sweet, caring kiss. Then, the just supported his face against the boy's, wondering what to do. He wished so much for Shikamaru to speak to him, to tell him that he was alright, and to explain to him what was going on.

Without breaking the contact of their cheeks, Neji looked down and took one of the boy's hands. Gently caressing his palm and fingers, the Hyuuga thought that Shikamaru had never felt so dead under his touch. This made him shake with anguish, and he buried his face on the younger ninja's.

-Please, wake up… -he whispered, desperate to hear an answer.

But it didn't came. Neji simply stood that way, shivering and squishing Shikamaru's hand on his.

After about ten minutes, he felt movement, and a gurutal complain that came from deep the boy's throat. The Hyuuga retreated a little to look at his face.

The Nara had finally closed his eyes, and he was frowning slowly, like perceiving a sudden pain in his head.

-Crap… -he murmured with a hoarse voice.

Neji took a hand to his cheek again, making him now that he was there. The boy opened his eyes, and stared at him with a painful and confused expression.

-Neji…? -he whispered, and the Hyuuga felt a wave of relief washing his entire body. -What happened?

Both boys held the stare. Worried, Neji shook his head.

-You don't remember anything? -he asked.

Shikamaru blinked slowly, starting to look tired.

-No. -he answered in a low tone.

The older boy caressed his cheek with his thumb.

-Two shinobis found you outside the village. -he explained. -You were awake but unconscious, and you have been like that until now. You have many wounds on your body. Did someone attacked you?

Shikamaru closed his eyes again, frowning.

-I don't know… -he murmured. -Shit, I'm so tired…

Neji pressed his hand a little more, trying to keep his attention.

-Shikamaru, do you really have no idea of what going on with you? -he interrogated, wanting the truth.

The boy slowly denied with his head.

-No, I don't… -he responded, drowsy. -The only thing I know it that I need to sleep, now.

He lifted his legs to lye on the bed.

-I am not sure if you should sleep right now. -the Hyuuga opined. -You could have a concussion, and the Hokage might want to talk to you now that you are awake.

Shikamaru didn't even opened his eyes. He just turned his head to a side, and rested his hands on his naked stomach.

-Well, she'll have to wait. -he said.

Then, with a last deep breathe, he fall asleep.

-Shikamaru. -Neji called. -Shikamaru!

But the boy was already too far away from there. Thinking that he should report the Nara's change of state, he pressed the alarmed button to make a nurse come and check him.

**Shikamaru's POV**

He woke up about six hours after, feeling dizzy and having no idea of where he was. Already feeling that damn tingling in his brain, he took a hand to his forehead and exhaled sharply.

-Finally! -a girls voice exclaimed.

Frowning at a growing headache, he opened one eye and tried to focus on the sound's origin. Ino was standing next to him with a preoccupied expression.

-You are awake! -she kept shouting. -We were so worried!

-Hug, don't scream. -Shikamaru mumbled, closing both eyes again and pressing his skull with his fingers.

-How are you feeling? -Choji asked, and the Nara realized that his friend was right at his other side.

Opening his lids slowly, he laid back in the bed and stared at the boy.

-Fine. -he answered flatly. -Just have a little headache.

-I'm gettin Tsunade-sama. -Ino said. -She'll want to talk to you.

Quickly, the girl disappeared behind the door, and Shikamaru caught the figure of someone standing a few steps behind. He met the Hyuuga's eyes, surprised to find him still there.

-Hi. -Neji told him in a soft, kind voice, after some long seconds of silent staring.

-Hey. -the Nara answered, still a little stunned.

Approaching slowly, the older boy walked to his side and stopped next to his bed.

-How are you? -he asked gently.

Shikamaru let his head fall on the pillow and admired the boys face for a few moments. Waking up to realize that Neji had stayed by his side all the time made a warm sensation spread along his chest. He almost forgot that Choji was there too.

-Better. -he finally answered. -I really needed to sleep. But I think I'm fine now.

The two boys stayed with him until Ino returned with the Hokage and Shizune. Tsunade stepped right in front of Shikamaru's bed and studied him with a hard expression.

-Tell me what's going on. -she demanded.

The boy opened his eyes with a feeling of fear.

-I really don't know very much. -he answered nervously. That woman's look was indeed scary. -I just know I have this blackouts, and I remember nothing of what happen during them.

-You don't know how you got all those cuts? -the Godaime asked seriously.

Shikamaru stared at his arms, and only then realized that he had been change into hospital clothes. He also noticed that his hair was loose. Looking at the evident cuts all over his skin, he denied with his head.

-No. -he sustained.

And he didn't, exactly. He supposed it might had happened while he rolled down the forest ground completely unconscious, but it was only a supposition. What he did knew was the explanation for those dark bruises: his shadows had tried to extrangulated him or something, and this time with a lot of determination. He remembered fearing the possibility of being killed by them. But he wasn't going to say that. He had to pretend to be more lost than he actually was.

Tsunade didn't took her eyes off him.

-You will stay in the Hospital until Inoichi sees you. -she affirmed. -I want to know what's going on in that mind of yours. So get comfortable, and wait. -Then she added, looking at Shizune: -I want a nurse checking on him every hour.

-Inoichi? -Shikamaru asked, not liking the idea of having a Yamanaka getting inside his brain. -But this can't be that bad.

-Two Yamanaka had already tried, and failed. -the Godaime explained. -We need the best of them.

Two had tried? Damn, so he had almost had his mind read. Luckily his brain had apparently took care of keeping them outside. He had to avoid that Inoichi made the attempt or he could be in troubles.

-That's all for now. -the Hokage finally stated. -Inform me if there's any news.

-Wait! -the Nara boy tried to stop her. -So I really have to stay here for indeterminate time?

Tsunade looked at her from over her shoulder.

-Yes. -she answered. -Do you have a problem with that?

-Well it sounds pretty boring. -he said. -Besides, I feel fine now.

-I don't care. -the woman affirmed with decision. -You're not leaving this place until we know what is going on with you.

Shikamaru just let out a resigned breathe.

After checking him one more time, the Hokage left, followed by Shizune. Ino slowly approached to his bed again.

-We went to your house, looking for your parents, but they weren't there. -she said.

-Yeah, they're out town, trying to clean my father's blood from sake with a relaxing trip. -he explained. -They won't be back in a couple of days.

The kunoichi stayed with him all the rest of the day, along with Choji and Neji. But at some point, she remembered than they hadn't tell anything of what was going on to their sensei yet. The two other members of team ten left the room, letting Shikamaru alone with the Hyuuga.

They eyes met instantly. Slowly, the older boy walked to the bed and sat on its edge. Neji's stare was so caring, so affectionate, that he felt his heart getting softer. But in that moment, the Hyuuga lowered his head and looked at his wounds.

-I am sorry, -he started. -but I think you know more about all of this than you are telling us.

Shikamaru let a seconds of silence pass. Neji knew he was lying, there was no doubt of that. He tried to take it with calm.

-You don't believe me when I said I remember nothing? -he asked quietly.

After a little while, Neji raised his eyes and looked at him.

-No. -he answered honestly.

Shikamaru decided to act relaxed about it.

-I guess that's expectable, coming from me. -he said, as he reclined himself over the bed. -I've gave myself that fame.

The Hyuuga frowned slightly, reprending him for being so calmed.

-It doesn't matter. Ino's father will tell us what its happening with you. -he affirmed seriously.

The younger boy opened his eyes wide and sat in the bed.

-Yeah, about that… -he responded. -Don't you think that could be, counterproductive?

Neji stared at him, not understanding.

-Why? -he asked.

-Well, if he gets access to my whole mind, he will find out about… Umm, you know… -he hesitated. -Us.

The Hyuuga's finally seemed to get the problem. He looked straight ahead, thinking, but after short seconds he turned to Shikamaru again.

-I really don't want anyone to know, -he said. -but in this case, I think we don't have many options. We need to find out what is going on inside your mind, because judging for what I've seen, it could be dangerous. -he made a little pause. -I am more worried about that, than have people knowing.

"Sweet beloved creature", Shikamaru thought. Neji was more interested in his health than in letting others find out about them. He knew the Hyuuga was afraid of having people knowing because of the consequences it could have for him, and took that as an act of complete altruism. Unable to stop himself, he took one of the boy's hands on his, and started caressing his thin wrist.

-Thank you for staying with me all this time. -he whispered, searching for Neji's eyes, which followed his long fingers path over his skin. He looked right back at Shikamaru, and raised his other hand, to roll his thumb across the boy's forehead. His softly lilac pupils were full of preoccupation.

-You are welcome. -he answered in a soft, kind voice, as he moved his hand to caress the Nara´s cheek.

Shikamaru blinked slowly at the contact, and leaned into the touch, closing his lids and letting out a deep breathe. Neji's proximity seemed to magicly ease the pain in his brain.

-Disgusting. -a harsh voice sounded at the end of the bed.

The Nara opened his eyes and looked straight ahead, to find the image of Kiba staring right at them, with a displeased expression.

-You're screwing with a guy. -the Inuzuka spat. -And not just with any guy. With Hyuuga. You're gross.

Shikamaru went completely still. Was the boy really there, or was it his first illusion of that day? He had came from out of nothing, so he possibly wasn't real. Besides, Neji hadn't reacted to him. He kept caressing Shikamaru's face with affection.

But he must have noticed that something had change in the Nara's expression, because he stopped gradually, and simply waited, not lowering his hand. The younger boy realized he had been staring at the imaginary Kiba, that must be just an empty point for Neji, and returned his attention to him. The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

-What? -he asked, obviously realizing something was wrong.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to answer, but another voice that came from his right cut his words.

-A man? This is so humiliating. -it said. -I can't believe you're my son.

The Nara didn't need to turn to look at him, because he knew perfectly it was his father. Fuck, the man always spoke the most hurtful words, except when he was a huge teddy bear and totally broke his heart, like that last day. The boy concentrated all he could to block him out.

-Shikamaru? -Neji asked, after a long silence.

-Nothing. -he answered, focusing his eyes on the Hyuuga's to ignore the rest of the people in that room. Suddenly feeling that he needed to be alone and get out of there, he acted a big yawn. -I'm getting sleepy again. I don't understand why I can't get enough.

Neji let his hand fall from Shikamaru's face slowly.

-Maybe it is a good thing. -the Hyuuga said, smiling. -I have never heard of someone who have had too much rest.

The younger ninja smiled too, and stroke his fingers around Neji's wirst, which he was still holding.

-So you wouldn't mind if I take another nap? -he asked innocently.

The Hyuuga laughed softly.

-No. I am glad you can rest. -he answered.

Shikamaru's smile went wider and he inclined to gave Neji a sweet kiss on the cheek.

-Gods, you're so much better than my mom. -he whispered to him against his face.

The older boy laughed louder, as the Nara leaned back and rested his head over the pillow.

-I will go report to my uncle. He haven't seen me since yesterday. -the Hyuuga finally said, freeing his wrist from Shikamaru's grasp to caress his arm. -I will be back in about half hour, tough Ino and Choji might come back sooner. I will tell a nurse to come check on you after I leave.

The Nara nodded lazily.

-Tell her to hurry up. -he said. -Or I won't wait for her awake.

Neji smiled one more time, and inclined to give him another kiss on the cheek. It was a tender gesture, but it wasn't all. Then, the older boy rubbed their noses together a couple of times, with such a sweetness that Shikamaru felt his heart melting. Lastly, the Hyuuga went up slowly, to plant one more kiss over Shikamaru's face, this time exactly between his eyes. When the boy drew back, they shared one last calmed, intimate smile, and then Neji turned around to leave the room.

The Nara relaxed in the bed. The two visions kept spitting mean word to him, but he was still caught in the last moment. Feeling Neji's affection towards him was between the most wonderful things he had experienced in his life. Honestly, he had no idea in what moment he had become so emotional and sensible, but he simply couldn't help it. The Hyuuga had got deep into him.

A few minutes after, a medic came to check on him. He let her do, just acting sleepy. The true was that his brain was starting to tingle again, and the room was quickly feeling with visions. In the moment the woman left the room, Shikamaru carefully took out the serum from his arm, and stood up. He had nothing else than his underwear and an hospital gown. To avoid calling attention, he needed normal clothes, and shoes. Noticing that there was nothing there to wear, he slowly walked out the room and entered in the next one. There, another shinobi rested in a bed, completely sleep. Over a chair, he saw the guy's uniform, and took it. The Nara thought it was a good thing that his hair was loose. That will make him not instantly recognizable. Stopping at every corner to avoid running into medics, he started walking down the halls, while the growing visions followed him.

Judging by his previous experience, the amount of hallucinations will only keep increasing, along with the pain in his brain. He needed to get out of there fast and try to get a hold on himself. But if he left by the principal door, people might see him.

Remembering that there was an access that connected with the Hokage Mansion, he turned around. Maybe he could hide at an office until the worst part passed.

Using all his sneaky abilities, Shikamaru got to the big building. The sharp sensation in his mind was getting deeper, and he felt he was about to lose it. The dozen of voices kept talking to him, making him feel disoriented. If he run into someone in that moment, he wouldn't be able to recognize if it was a real person or not.

Panicking, he entered in the first room he could find. Grabbing his head he looked straight ahead, and saw a big blackboard. Maybe he could ease his head with a bit of math, at least just for a while. He approached to the empty surface, took a chalk, and raised his arm to the highest part he could reach. The golden ratio sequence came to his mind, so he started calculating it, trying to focus all his attention in the numbers. It seemed to work, but after a few minutes, he started feeling that if he stopped just for a second, everything would go straight to hell.

**Neji's POV**

After briefly talking with his uncle, Neji walked back to the Hospital. He went directly to the Nara's room, but found out that it was empty. Confused, he looked for a medic and asked her about it. The woman was stunned. She had checked on him about twenty minutes ago and he was there. They both understand that the boy had left by his own, and started looking for him.

"Bastard, he fooled me again", the Hyuuga thought. And it was true. Shikamaru had, once more, convinced him of being left alone to run away. Why was he acting like that?

Using his Byakugan, Neji registered the whole Hospital. But there was no trace of the boy. He left the building and walked in front of the Hokage Mansion, exploring its insides. And then, he saw him. The Nara was standing up in an office, writing something on a board. Three other people were there with him.

Losing no time, he started running towards them.

When he finally got to the room, the image let him without breathe. Shikamaru's face was completely unhinged. He was scribbling numbers in a big board, one after another. The black surface was already covered with thousands of them, and he didn't seem interested in stopping. Behind him, Konohamaru and his two friends were sitting over three tables, just staring at him.

-What is happening here?! -Neji demanded to know.

-We don't know. -Konohamaru answered, lifting his shoulders. -We found him doing that about ten minutes ago.

-And you didn't called anyone? -The Hyuuga asked, getting angry at them.

The little boy hid a little behind one of his friends.

-We didn't know he wasn't alright. -he excused.

-Does he look alright? -Neji almost scream, pointing at Shikamaru.

Then, he turned to stare at the Nara again, and discovered that he had filled the whole board already. But that didn't stopped him. He simply kept writing on the wall, not even noticing it. Alarmed, the Hyuuga approached to him and stood at his side.

-Shikamaru? -he called.

But the boy didn't noticed him. He had his eyes fixed on the moving chalk. Neji raised a hand and put it gently over his forearm.

-Shikamaru, can you hear me? -he asked, worried.

This time there was a change. The Nara frowned, as if Neji's words and touch were distracting him, and he was fighting to ignore them. Not knowing what that meant, the Hyuuga pressed his fingers a little.

-Shikamaru... Please stop. -he begged.

That seemed to achieve something, because he boy did. For some slow seconds, he didn't took his eyes from the chalk, but he wasn't writing anymore. Neji wondered if he was conscient of his surroundings or not.

Suddenly, Shikamaru closed his eyes and frowned deeply, lowering his head. He obviously was experimenting a terrible pain.

-Get the Godaime! -Neji screamed to the three little kids behind him, who were just looking the scene with their mouths opened.

Immediately, they run out the room screaming the Hokage's name.

-Shikamaru. -Neji called again, puting his other hand on the Nara's back. -Shikamaru, please talk to me.

But from the boy only came a hoarse complain. He let the chalk fall and grabbed his skull, staining his hair while he clenched his teeth. With a growing fear, the Hyuuga decided to lit his Byakugan. He had to find an explanation for the Nara's state.

The veins under his eyes came into sight, and he saw it: Shikamaru's chakra was waving erratically around him, but the weirdest thing was some kind of grey cloud floating just over his head. Though after a closer observation, it actually looked as if it was coming from inside his brain and spreading out.

In that moment he noticed that the Nara was starting to shake slightly. He was still nailing his fingers in his skull, like trying to take his brain out. Neji couldn't imagine the pain which he should be going through.

Feeling his hart at the edge of a clif with the sight of Shikamaru's suffering, the Hyuuga took a hand to the boys face, and gently caressed his cheek with the tip of his fingers.

-Shikamaru… -he whispered once more, perceiving his voice breaking a little. -Please, come back...

The Nara's whole body stopped shaking immediately. Slowly, he let his arm fall to a side, and straightened his back inch by inch. Turning his head with a heavy motion, he opened his eyes and looked directly at Neji. Behind his half closed lids, the Hyuuga could see his dark pupils deep like black holes. They were so intense and chaotic. And after a some tense seconds, they widened, drilling on Neji's scared eyes. The expression was so foreign in his face that the older ninja immediately lowered his hand, getting ready for anything.

Shikamaru's eyes were evidently showing that he was not in total control of his actions. His wide opened eyelids and his pressed lips were a sight for alarm. He looked completely crazy.

Extremely slowly, the Nara started turning his body to face Neji. When he stopped right in front of him, he could see Shikamaru's stare wondering his lips, and then going down through his whole body, with and unreadable expression. When he finally got back up and met his eyes again, there was a black fire burning in them. Neji couldn't identify what it was. Something like desire, mixed with rage and desperation.

Not breaking their stare, the Nara raised a hand, to stroke the older boy's cheek. Neji let him do, but to his surprise, it was a pretty intense caress. Shikamaru's hand went forward, getting under his hair and going directly to his nape. There, he tangled his fingers in the thick strands coming from Neji's skull, and grabbed him strongly. Due to his penetrating and chaotic eyes, the Hyuuga first thought that he was going to hurt him. But before he could react he realized he was wrong: Shikamaru pulled from him violently and smashed their lips together.

The Nara's wet and wild tongue invaded his mouth, while the boy clenched his fingers tighter to his hair. Neji moaned with surprised, and Shikamaru just deepened the kiss.

After hot seconds, he drove the Hyuuga back a little, pulling from his hair, and stared at him with his cheeks red in arousal and his eyes burning with that strangely hostile black fire. Neji just stared at him with his mouth opened.

In that precise moment, the Hokage run into the room, followed by Shizune and other ninjas. The Hyuuga studied Shikamaru's face, but he didn't seemed to notice the newcomers. He was still strongly grabbing Neji from his nape. The older boy gave the Godaime a side glare, and she walked forward.

-Shikamaru. Let him go. -she ordered.

But the Nara didn't moved nor answered. Neji looked at him again, to realize that he didn't even look present anymore. His sight seemed to simply past through him.

Slowly, the Hyuuga took a hand to his nape, and gently run his fingers through the Nara's, softly unraveling them from his hair. Shikamaru didn't resisted, while Neji held his hand and stared at him with preoccupation.

**Shikamaru's POV**

How could he really know if Neji was actually there? How could he confirmed that any of the rest of the thousand people that surrounded him ware? He didn't even knew is he really was at the Hokage Mansion.

He felt to freaking frustrated. He wanted Neji to be real. He needed him to be real. And he wanted to get back to the damn reality. After kissing the boy, the world started shaking, and the flor transformed into green grass. A small clearing in a known forest appeared in front of his eyes. Under the light of the moon light, he saw Neji taking his hand from his nape and starting to walk backwards.

The older boy denied with his head many times, and tears started coming down his eyes. Shikamaru stared at him as he cried and moved away.

-Please don't let them get me… -the Hyuuga implored with a desperate voice. -Please, Shikamaru… Help me.

In that moment, Neji started screaming, while his _Hitai-ate_ slipped to the grass. Over his forehead, the Cursed Seal shone blindingly. The Hyuuga fell on his knees, and grabbed his head with desperation, screaming louder. He was about to get killed.

Shikamaru felt a violent shake all along his body. That wasn't happening. It definitely wasn't. Something like that couldn't happened from out of nothing. It was an illusion. A cruel illusion.

But it was so fucking real. He closed his eyes in the moment Neji's eyes started melting under the Cursed Seal.

-STOP! -he shouted, feeling his own tears coming down his cheeks.

Suddenly, millionth of voices exploited in his ears. He opened his eyes again, to realize that the little clearing was now crowded with people. They were the ones that had appeared before, and many others. He had no way of knowing who or them were real, nor even were he really was.

Feeling a stab in his brain, he looked in all directions, to the uncountables character. He was done with keeping his secrets safe. He needed help, or he was going to go insane, is he wasn't already.

Desperately, he was about to scream for someone's aid, when he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder. It was barely there, and when he looked at it, he saw nothing. But what he did was hearing a voice, amid the tumult of the many others.

-Shikamaru. -it said. -Shikamaru, can you hear me?

It was the Hokage. Thinking that that touch in his shoulder and that sound could be the only things getting to him from the real world, he saw a tiny chance. Tightening his lips, he nodded slowly to the invisible person.

After a few seconds, he heard the voice again.

-Can you see me? -it asked.

He tried to talk, but he couldn't. Requesting to his brain to send the order of producing words had become a titanic task at that moment. So he simply shook his head, shaking a little.

He waited for an answer, trying to ignore the other people talking to him. Finally, the Godaime spoke again:

-Tell me, and I want the truth. -she said seriously. -Are you having hallucinations?

Yes. Yes! That was exactly what was happening. He thanked that his Hokage was such an amazing woman and had figured it out. Once more, he nodded slowly.

When he was starting to think that his luck was changing, Shikamaru felt the pain in his brain increasing violently, and his whole body tensed. Faster than ever, strong black tentacles appeared from below his feet and surrounded his whole body, hurting him. He heard desperate and distant screams, seconds before his eyes rolled backwards and everything turned white.

**Hello to all!**

**I'm so so so sorry for the delay! I have two jobs now, and I've been so busy with them that I haven't been able to write. **

**Well, this was Chapter Three. I'm sorry if it's still doesn't explains what's going on, but I like to create tension haha. I promise that in the next chapter you'll find out what's this all about!**

**Thank you so much for your support! **

**Love to all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Neji's POV. **

After Shikamaru's last blackout, the boy had returned to that absent state in which Neji had already seen him several times. The Hokage started screaming orders in all directions, and the ninjas that surrounded her assisted the Nara. Fortunately the dark tentacles had disappeared, but Shikamaru didn't look good at all. Neji watched as a group of shinobi's transported him back to the Hospital.

Yet stunned by the recent events, he stood completely immobile, watching the people disappear behind the room's door. He still felt the ghost of the Nara's hungry tongue inside his mouth.

-Neji. -the hard voice of the Hokage said behind him.

The boy turned around immediately and looked at her.

-Yes, Godaime-sama. -he answered.

-Come with me. -the woman ordered, as she started walking towards her office.

Neji followed her respectfully, not asking any question.

When they reached their destination, Tsunade walked to her desk and turned around, leaning against it and crossing her arms.

-Tell me everything that happened. -she demanded.

The boy understood that he wanted details about Shikamaru's attack, and he started narrating it.

-I left him for twenty minutes and he run away from the Hospital. I found him here, writing infinite numbers on that board. The rest you already saw it.

The Godaime frowned deeply.

-And when did he attacked you? -she questioned.

Neji widened his eyes, surprised.

-What? -he asked. -Never.

The Hokage arched a brow at that.

-When I got there, he was grabbing you pretty tight from your neck. -she said. -Wasn't he attacking you?

The Hyuuga realized what the woman was referring to, and blushed slightly, getting nervous.

-No, he wasn't! -he affirmed, wishing that his voice wouldn't sound that loud.

The Godaime frowned again.

-What did he do then, if he didn't attacked you? -she asked again, now noticeably annoyed.

This time Neji blushed evidently. He felt his cheek burning, and he lowered his head to look at his feet. He was so embarrassed that he couldn't met the Hokage's stare.

-Well? -she insisted.

He had to answered. Incapable of making something up, he said the truth.

-He… -Neji stuttered. -He… kissed me.

A silent pause came next.

-I'm sorry. -Tsunade said, as if she had misheard. -Did you said he kissed you?

The Hyuuga felt his cheeks hot as fire. He clenched his fists and nodded slowly.

After an awkward minute, he heard the Hokage speak again.

-Alright. -she murmured. -That I didn't expected. What else?

Neji raised his head again and looked at her. She was concentrated in getting more data about Shikamaru's behavior.

-There's nothing else, Godaime-sama. -the boy swore. -That is everything that happened.

After studying his expression for a little more, the Hokage relaxed, letting out a tired breathe. She run a hand along her forehead, thinking.

-I don't understand what is going on with him. -she said, almost speaking to herself. -Maybe it has something to do with those numbers he was writing.

Neji immediately understood what she was referring to, and corrected her:

-Actually, I think that is something he does when he is stressed out. -he explained. -I don't think it is the cause of the problem.

-Why do you think that? -the Godaime asked him.

-I have seen him do it before. -Neji answered honestly.

Tsunade arched a brow again, this time with a suspicious look. She analyzed the Hyuuga completely.

-How close are you to him? -she questioned, and then examined his face inch by inch.

Neji felt cornered. He held the Hokage's stare, trying to look calmed.

-Umm, no very close, Godaime-sama. -he responded.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes on his.

-What do you think that kiss meant? -she asked, with a flat and cold tone.

Neji was petrified. He really didn't wanted to be discussing this things with the Hokage. He shook his head and replied:

-I don't think it has meant anything, Godaime-sama. -he lied. -I think he simply didn't knew what he was doing.

He tried to be convincing, but he could feel his cheeks burning again.

The woman watched him for a little longer, and then exhaled deeply, getting relaxed. She stood up and made a few tired spets towards the Hyuuga.

-Listen, Neji. -she started. -I know you are on your break right now, but I would really appreciate having your help with Shikamaru while you are here. Your Byakugan could shed a light over all of this.

Finally calming down, the Hyuuga nodded respectfully.

-Of course. -he affirmed.

The woman gave him a smile.

-Good. -she said, nodding too.

In that moment, Neji remembered that grey cloud he had seen coming from Shikamaru's mind. He decided to inform it to the Hokage.

-Godaime-sama, I have actually seen something with my Byakugan. -he explained. -It's not charka, but it stays around his head and waves erratically. I saw it just before you came in.

The woman took a hand to her chin, meditating those words.

-We need Inoichi to see him fast. -she thought out loud. -Come with me. Let's see if you can still detect that thing now.

-Hai. -Neji agreed, and followed the woman to the Hospital.

When they got to the Nara's room, he was still in that absent state. Neji activated his Byakugan, and discovered that the grey cloud was there, but calmer now. Tsunade spent the day summoning different specialists to asked them what could that be. The Hyuuga stood in Shikamaru's room, along with the boy's team and sensei.

When he woke up, Shizune had just informed that Inoichi was arriving to Konoha.

Shikamaru twisted his body under the sheets, groaning in pain. His friends surrounded him, and Neji stood at a close distance just behind them.

-Holy... fucking... shit… -the Nara cursed between his clenched teeth.

-Kami, kid, you got us worried. -Asuma exclaimed, watching at his student. -What happened?

The boy didn't opened his eyes yet, and nailed his fingers in his skull.

-I was going to ask that same thing... -he whispered hoarsely.

-Can you open your eyes and sit up? -Ino asked gently. -My father is coming right now to check on you.

Shikamaru whined again.

-Maybe, when everything stops spinning… -he spat.

Carefully, Choji took him with his huge hands and help him to sit. The boy let him do it, relaxing a little and letting his arms fall next to his body. Only then he opened his eyes to look at the presents.

He spotted his team, his sensei, and then Neji. The Nara's eyes stopped during a few more seconds on him. Finally, he blinked slowly.

-What a crowd. -he said ironically.

Ino went red from anger immediately, and started screaming at him:

-Don't you dare to be sarcastic about this! This is serious! And how could you run away from the Hospital?! Are you insane?! It almost gave me a heart attack!

Shikamaru covered his ears and frowned at the loud reprimand. Fortunately, in that moment the Godaime entered, followed by Inoichi and Shizune.

-Don't yell at him like that, honey. -the man said gently to his daughter as he approached to the bed. -His mind is in a dedicated state.

-Yes… -Shikamaru agreed, looking at his friend as he lowered his hands.

The blond kunoichi just gave him a deadly glare.

Tsunade stepped next to Inoichi, and they both stared at the Nara, who was sitting in the bed.

-Alright, Inoichi. -the Hokage started. -I want you to get in his mind and tell me everything you can.

The Yamanaka nodded firmly, and then gave Shikamaru a reassuring smile.

-Don't worry, kid. Everything will be fine. -he said.

Neji remembered that the young Nara was the son of Inoichi's friend and teammate, Shikaku. It was understandable that the man was concerned about the boy too.

Slowly, the Yamanaka raised his hands and approached them to Shikamaru's head. But like the other shinobi from his clan had done before, he stopped before touching him. Neji saw that the Nara frowned slightly, maybe feeling a bit of pain.

-This is odd. -Inoichi murmured, but then continued to put his palms over the boy's temples.

A strange vibration shock them. Shikamaru closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, and Inoichi did the same. They both look as if they were in pain.

The Yamanaka fought with all his strengths, but he wasn't able to get a hold on the Nara's mind for more than ten seconds. Right after that, his hands flew away from the boy, and he was forced to take several steps backwards.

-Daddy! -Ino screamed, at seeing that her father grabbed his head with his hands in obvious pain.

Neji stared at Shikamaru, and saw that he was pressing his eyes with his fingers, also struggling with a strong ache.

As the Yamanaka regained his composure, the Hokage put a hand on his shoulder.

-Inoichi. What happened? -she asked.

The man opened his eyes, rubbing his temples.

-His mind is a chaos. -he explained. -It reminds me so much of Shikaku's mind… But it feels way more complex. And out of control.

-Why is it hostile? -the Godaime interrogated.

Inoichi shook his head.

-I don't know if it's precisely hostile. -he answered. -It's just that it's working at a very high speed with a lot of power. Being in Shikaku's mind for too long sometimes gave me headaches. But this is different. I couldn't even resist a minute. It is unsustainable for any mind.

-How can you explain it, then? -Tsunade kept asking.

Inoichi stared at Shikamaru for a second, who returned a hurted and perplex look.

-I can't. -he answered sincerely.

Everybody went silent. That was it? The greatest mind specialist in the village didn't had an explanation to the Nara's problem? What were they doing to do, then? It seemed like a dead end path.

Tsunade ordered that Shikamaru stayed in the Hospital with constant company. Neji spent most time of the next days with him, along with Asuma and his team. Other friends came to see him: Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura and Sai, and also the rest of Neji's team. When he was awake, the Nara didn't always look completely present. Sometimes he talked normally, but in other occasions, his sight got lost in the emptiness, and he appeared confused and distrustful. Many times he seemed to speak to people that weren't actually there.

The boy had finally admitted he was having hallucinations, so Neji imagined he must be dealing with them in those moments. The Hyuuga also realized that every time Shikamaru came back from his robotic state, he was extremely tired. He didn't wanted anything but to sleep for hours. That told Neji that the activity in his brain wasn't ceasing during those periods.

On the second day, the Nara's parents arrived. Yoshino went directly to his son's bed to hug him and kiss his forehead repeatedly. She kept exclaiming "My poor baby!", while she grabbed the boy by his cheeks and inspected him.

-I'm fine, mom. -Shikamaru mumbled under her worried attack of affection.

Meanwhile, Neji studied the Nara's father. The man was standing a few steps behind his wife, with his hands on his pockets and a hard expression. He didn't looked very interested in knowing more about his son's state.

-I'm sorry, Yoshino. -said Inoichi, who had come to he room in order to answer their questions. -I simply can't get a hold on his mind. I've done everything I could.

The woman didn't even turned, while he stroke her thumbs under Shikamaru's eyes.

-It is okay, Inoichi. -she said, staring at her weakened son. -Thank you for trying.

In that moment, the Yamanaka approached to Shikaku, and asked him in a low voice:

-What do you think that could be wrong with him?

The Nara gave his friend a side glare, and answered with a hoarse voice:

-How could I know that? I thought you were the expert.

Inoichi looked at his camarade, stunned, and didn't said anything else. He seemed surprised by the man's lack of interest on his kid.

-Well, if no one can find an explanation yet, what are we going to do? -Yoshino interrogated, without taking her hands off his son. -We can't just let him suffer from this attacks and do nothing. It can't be good for him.

In that moment, the Hokage entered the room, hearing the last words pronounced by Shikamaru's mother.

-Keep calm, Yoshino. -she said, as she approached followed by a short middle age man with a white coat. -First, we'll try to diminish his visions, or if it is possible, eliminate them.

-How are you doing to do that, if nobody can enter in his mind? -Ino asked.

At this, the Godaime extended her arm to introduce her companion.

-This is Masayuki Nakahara, chemistry specialist. He has developed many serums and medicines that we use to treat various medical conditions. Specially mental conditions. Thanks to him we have a pill that decreases the appearance of visions in patients with schizophrenia. I think we should give it a try.

-Wait. -Shikamaru interrupted, disentangling himself from his mother's arms. -Drugs? I don't want drugs. -he looked at the Hokage, frowning at the idea. -Besides, I'm not schizophrenic. -He made a pause, in which he looked quicky at his mother, and back to Tsunade. Then, he asked with a hint of fear: -Right?

-We are not saying that you are. -the Hokage tried to calm him down. -But if this works at stopping the visions or make them handable, we'll be able to work better with your mind. Right now it is inaccessible.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to protest, but didn't find anything to say. His mother caressed his cheeks again and looked at him straight on the eyes, reassuringly.

-This is the only solution for now. -she told him gently. -We will see how it goes, and if it's bad you can stop in the act. But we can't simply do nothing. Okay?

The Nara stared at his mother for some seconds, but finally let out a resigned breathe and lowered his head.

-Fine… -he agreed.

The woman kissed him in the forehead, and Neji thought it should feel very nice to have a mother taking care of you like that in the rough times.

For the next minutes, Nakahara explained his medicine's functioning, and gave his recommended dossis. It had a few secondary effects, like slow reactions and lack of energy, but it promised to help Shikamaru's mind to get a little more clarity. The boy didn't looked happy, but he accepted the treatment.

-So I have a brilliant mind, but I'm totally crazy. -he said, lying back on the bed with an annoyed expression, when Tsunade and Nakahara left. -What is this? A stupid joke from faith? Didn't know the gods were ironic.

-Stop complaining. -his mother told him. -You should think about eating something. You are on your bones. When was the last time you ate?

-I don't know… -Shikamaru answered rolling his eyes a little. -I've been unconscious most part of the last days.

In that moment, Shikaku's deep voice rumbled in the room.

-Don't talk to your mother like that. -he said.

Shikamaru's face acquired a strange neutral expression, and he answered nothing. Neji realized that those were the first words the man had said to his son since his arrival. He hadn't even asked him how he felt. The Hyuuga didn't knew if the rest of the presents noticed it, but he could see that the tension was evident between them.

-I'll go bring you something to eat. -his mother concluded, ending the strange moment and leaning to kiss her son one more time, before disappearing under the door, followed by her husband.

That same day, Shikamaru started his treatment with mister Nakahara's pills. Neji stayed with him all the time he was at the Hospital, with the excuse of being helping with his Byakugan. But when the boy was allowed to get back home, he had to step aside.

The Godaime had gave the Nara a licence for indeterminate time, so his mother took him home to take care of him. Ino and Choji spent all afternoons taking him outside, because mister Nakahara had said that it would be good for him to have external stimulus. In those moments, all of Shikamaru's friends reunited with them, trying to cheer up the mood, and those were the occasions were Neji could see him. Three days passed this way.

On the fourth one, they were all together sitting in a group of tables at a quiet restroom. The conversation was vivid, but Shikamaru was simply reclined in his chair, looking at his food with a lost expression. His chopsticks were in his hand, but they hadn't moved since his plate had arrived.

This had been him the last days. Apparently the drug really affected his motion. He moved slowly, glacially, and he took a lot of time to answered anything. It was as it his brain was working slower.

And all of this got him in a pretty grumpy humor. He complained about everything, though only when he made the effort to talk.

-Are you not gonna eat? -Ino asked him, sitting next to him. -We all have finished hours ago.

The boy didn't reacted for a minute, but they already knew that they had to wait. Finally, he said, without even blinking:

-I'm eating.

-No, you're not. -the blond girl replied. -Lift the chopsticks and have a bite.

For a little while there was nothing. Then, Neji started seeing that Shikamaru's hand shook slightly, but pretty fast, he gave up.

-It's too hard. -he spat, dragging the words and letting the chopsticks fall.

-You're not even trying. -his friend rebuked him.

-C'mon, let's take him for another walk. -Naruto proposed smiling as he stood up.

-Nooooo….- Shikamaru complained, sinking in his chair.

His friends tried to convince him while the waitress charged the bill and cleaned the table, but in the second there was nothing in front of him anymore, the Nara let himself fall forward and pressed his face too the wood.

-You go. -he said lazily. -I'll wait here…

-But it's good for you! -Ino insisted. -Look, we are all leaving already. We are leaving you alone, look! Bye, Shikamaru!

Neji thought she wasn't going to achieve nothing with such a childish trik, so he decided to use another one.

-You know we are going to report your progress to the Hokage- he told him, standing around his table. -You should better work harder. She will not like that you are lazing around.

After a few seconds, Shikamaru answered with a guttural groan. Neji shook his head, and walked until he was next to him.

-Come on. -he said gently, but firmly. -Get up.

The Nara whined again.

-I'll take me like ten minutes to get up… -he protested, with his face still pressed against the table.

Neji laughed softly at his capriciousness.

-It is okay. We have time. -he replied.

A long while after, Shikamaru exhaled with resignation and started moving, inch by inch. With extreme slowness, he straightened back. He took years for each movement, as it was an enormous work to tell his body to move, and then make it do it. Neji hated to see him like that.

It didn't took him ten minutes, but maybe five. Once standing, Choji took care of pushing him gently around the village, while the rest of their friends talked pertly.

At dawn, everybody went home, except for team ten and Neji. The Hyuuga was searching for an excuse to stay there for a little longer, when Asuma appeared next to them.

-How is our boy? -he asked, balancing a cigarette in his mouth and staring at Shikamaru, who was reclining his whole wight on the hand Choji had on his shoulder.

-See it for yourself. -Ino answered, pointing at the boy with her eyes.

Shikamaru only groaned grumpily.

-Well, you look better than yesterday! I think… -the man continued, scratching his head. Then, he focused on his other two students. -Don't think I've haven't noticed that you've been getting away with training thanks to this.

The kids exchanged looks with terror.

-We've been helping Shikamaru, sensei! -Ino excused themselves. -That's a lot of work already!

Asuma laughed softly.

-I know, but I don't want you to lose rhythm. -he answered. -We'll have to deal with that when this one gets back.

He stared at the Nara, who simply groaned again. Ino and Choji complained, but his sensei was firm.

-I'm sorry, Neji. Could you walk him back home? -Asuma asked, taking his students by their shoulders and turning them around to leave.

-Of course. -the Hyuuga replied, not losing the opportunity to be alone with the Nara.

The man and the two kids left, and Neji stared at Shikamaru, who was just standing in the middle of the road, with a bored and sleepy expression on his face. Slowly, the older boy approached, and simply looked at him for a moment. The Nara met his eyes, and they share a silent instant before smiling to each other.

Neji softly put his hand at the younger's boy lower back, and pushed him gently to get him moving. Shikamaru let him do, starting to move his feet heavily.

-All of this sucks. -the Nara mumbled. -But at least I don't have to train.

The Hyuuga smiled at finally detecting humor in him.

-It is good to finally hear you say something positive. -he answered, gently leading the boy with his hand.

-Yeah I'm pretty grumpy, I know… -Shikamaru replied, and after a short pause he added, in a faked cheerful exclamation: -Surprise!

Neji giggled softly, and the Nara smiled slowly at the sound. Even in that state, Shikamaru seemed to like making him laugh.

-Talking about grumpy. -the Hyuuga changed the subject. -What was it was with you father? His face was very serious, maybe even angry.

Closing his eyes as Neji walked him through the beginning line of the forest, the Nara simply shrugged.

-That's always his face. -he answered, non carinling.

The Hyuuga frowned a little.

-I don't know… -he continued. -It looked strange. And the way he never even asked you how you felt... It was like… Like...

He tried to think, but the Nara completed his sentence.

-Like he didn't care?

Neji didn't wanted to say that. He shook his head, and tried to fix it.

-No! I mean… -he hesitated.

-It's okay… -Shikamaru stopped him slowly. -Do you know why he looks like that?

The Hyuuga shook his head again at the question.

-Because he doesn't. -the Nara affirmed, as if it was nothing.

-Don't say that. -Neji told him softly, and kindly caressed his back with his fingers.

-Please. He probably thinks I'm faking all of this just to get some attention. But it's fine. I couldn't care less. -the younger boy replied calmly.

He indicated to the Hyuuga the way to his home, and they walked slowly among the trees. When they arrived to the house, he just leaned against a column, while Neji approached to knock on the door.

-I have the key, you know? -the Nara said with laziness.

-I am not just breaking into your house. -Neji answered. -Lets better let your mother come get you.

After a little while, the door opened, and Yoshino appeared behind it.

-Welcome back. -she said to her son with a smile. -Did you have fun?

Shikamaru answered with sulky look.

-Don't say anything. -the woman continued. -I can see in your face that you did. Now you can lay down and stare al the ceiling again if you want.

Shikamaru almost rolled his eyes at her, but finally pushed away from the column slowly, and started walking to the door.

-Thank you… -he murmured.

His mother put a hand on his shoulder to help him walk as he entered the house.

-Thank you, for not running away. -she added with a smile, and then she turned to the other boy, who was standing next to the door. -And thank you to your escort for bringing you back.

Neji saw that he woman looked at him with in a strange way, and he was about to answer, when she continued:

-You are Neji, right?

The boy stood still for a moment. Shikamaru's mother knew who he was? He hesitated for a second before responding with a bow:

-Yes, Nara-sama. It is nice to meet you.

Yoshino smiled wider at his words.

-Oh, we have already meet, though you probably don't remember. -she answered. -You are Ayame's son.

He paralyzed at listening his mother's name. He hadn't heard it in years. Slowly, he straightened and stared at the woman with round eyes. Shikamaru had stopped behind his mom and was looking at him too.

-Yes… -he mumbled.

Yoshino's eyes reflected a warm affection.

-She was an amazing woman. -she said, and added watching at the Hyuuga: -Come inside. I'll make you a cup of tea to thank you for your help.

Neji hesitated for a moment. He was still a little in shock. Because he took too much time to respond, the Nara told him with a side smile:

-It's okay. She doesn't bite.

That brought him back to reality, and he finally nodded.

-Yes. -he accepted. -Thank you.

The three of them entered in the house and walked to the , Shikamaru threw himself on a chair and relaxed. His mother turned her back to them and started preparing tea.

-You have grown so much. -she commented, obviously referring to Neji. -I remember when you were a tiny and cute baby. You looked like a porcelain doll. So adorable.

Shikamaru gave him a side glare and smiled. Neji had never talked with an adult that had knew his mom. Or maybe he had, and no one had ever dared to say anything about her in his presence.

-But sit down, dear. -Yoshino said at seeing that he was still standing, while she took three cups from a shelf. -Make yourself comfortable.

-Thank you, Nara-sama. -Neji repeated respectfully, and sat down at another chair behind the table.

-So polite. -the woman commented with a smile. -Just like Ayame was.

The two boys exchanged a look.

-So you really knew Neji's mom? -Shikamaru asked.

-I did. -she answered, pouring water into the cups. -Actually we were very close friends. We were always together and had a lot of fun. We met at the Academy. She was so kind and caring. And she loved you very much.

She said this last words while she handed a cup of tea to the young Hyuuga. Neji took it inclining his head, and looked at her.

-I had never met a friend of my mother. -he said honestly.

-I'm sure you did. -Yoshino replied. -She had many friends. It was very hard not to like her.

Neji smiled at hearing her speak about his mom with such kind words.

-Tell us about her. -Shikamaru asked while he slowly took his tea.

The woman sat with them and told them about their days at the Academy. Neji enjoyed listening to her anecdotes, realizing that he knew very little about his mother's past.

-When she married your father we made them a lovely party. -Yoshino said. -She was so happy. They were so in love.

Neji felt his heart turning softer at imagining his parents together and happy. He didn't had many memories of them, and listening to Shikamaru's mother made him feel closer to them.

At some point during their conversation, someone knocked on the door. Yoshino stood up and went to see who it was. In that moment, the Nara looked at him, like checking if we was alright. Neji smiled softly to show that he was.

A minute later, Yoshino came back.

-The Nara board has summoned a meeting to discuss a few topics. -she announced. -I have to go. And knowing them, it will take us hours just to solve the first subject. -She approached to his son and caressed his head. -I'll leave you for I while. Did you ate with your friends today?

-Yes… -the boy replied slowly.

Mis mother studied his face for a few seconds and then turned to Neji.

-Did he? -she asked.

-No. -was the Hyuuga's honest answer.

Shikamaru gave him an angry but lazy glare, and Neji laughed softly.

-Well, I want you to eat before going to sleep. And take a shower. There's some leftovers from lunch in the refrigerator.

-I'm not hungry… -Shikamaru whispered whimsically.

-I don't care, you need to eat. -she insisted. -Who am I kidding? You won't do it. -then, she turned to Neji. -I'm sorry for asking you this, but could you stay with him until he goes to bed and see that he eats something?

-Of course. -the Hyuuga answered kindly.

-Thank you, darling. You are a sweetness. -the woman told him, and then inclined to kiss her son in the forehead. -I'll come back as soon as I can. Don't worry about your father, I doubt that he comes today.

She said goodbye and then left the house.

The two boys shared a silent look.

-You haven't even tried your tea yet. -Neji said, looking at the boy's full cup.

-It takes me too much time to just lift it. -Shikamaru excused himself.

The Hyuuga smiled slightly.

-Fine. -he answered. -But you will not escape from eating something. I will help you.

He stood up and went to the refrigerator, to grab the leftovers Yoshino had mentioned. He took the dish and sat next to the Nara. The boy didn't complained when Neji started feeding him slowly.

-What is this? -the Hyuuga asked, watching the plate while Shikamaru swallowed.

-Oyakodon, without eggs. -the Nara answered.

-Why without eggs? -Neji questioned again.

-Cause I hate eggs. -the older boy replied.

Surprised, the Hyuuga arched an eyebrow.

-How can you hate eggs? -he interrogated.

-Cause they're disgusting. -Shikamaru affirmed. -You know they're chicken ovules, right? It's gross.

Neji laughed softly at that, and gave the boy another amount of food.

He didn't eat much, but it was better than nothing.

-Lets take you to your bed now. -the Hyuuga said after cleaning the dish.

He helped Shikamaru stand up, and surrounded his waist with his arm. The Nara indicated where his room was, and Neji guided him to it slowly. Once there, he took a look around.

-This place looks pretty empty. -the Hyuuga commented.

-Most of my stuff are on the cabin. -Shikamaru answered slowly. Then, he stared at his bed with dreamy eyes. -Time to sleep, finally…

-Your mother said you should take a shower before going to bed. -Neji said, remembering Yoshino's words.

The Nara lowered his shoulders and inclined his head back, whining.

-I'll take me eons to take a shower… -he complained. But then, he slowly turned his eyes to Neji. -Unless you help me…

The Hyuuga couldn't help to let out a soft laugh at the boy's suggestion.

-Alright. -he replied. -I just hope your mother doesn't come back while we are at it.

There was a tiny bathroom inside Shikamaru's bedroom, so Neji slowly turned to it and guided him through the door. The Nara reclined his back against the sink while the older boy turned the shower on.

After doing so, Neji stood in front of Shikamaru, and they looked at each other for a few seconds, while the small room started filling with steam. Very gently, the Hyuuga helped the younger ninja to take his top off. His eyes immediately noticed the bruise at the boy's arm where the doctors had connected the serum, at it brought back the memory of the Nara lying over the Hospital bed, so weak and pale. Neji lifted a hand and stroke his fingers over the marked skin.

Shikamaru must have realized the change in his face, because he slowly raised a hand and took the Hyuuga's. The older boy looked at him with preoccupation. At seeing it, the Nara smiled calmly, probably trying to transmit that he was alright.

Finally, Neji smiled back, and took his own top off. Then, he helped Shikamaru remove his pants and underwear, and finished undressing himself. The two boys stood naked in the tiny room for a few moments, and he couldn't help to think that he had missed that proximity. Gently, he pulled the Nara's headband off, letting the think black hair fall to his shoulders. Then, he took of his own ribbon and his _Hitai-ate_, and put them over the sink. He was about turn to the shower, when Shikamaru's voice stopped him.

-What about that? -he asked.

Neji looked at him and saw that he was staring at the black strip that covered his Cursed Seal. He didn't like to take it off in front of anyone, but if he kept it it was going to be uncomfortable wearing it wet.

-Fine. -he conceded, taking the ribbon away and putting it with the others stuff.

He watched Shikamaru's face while he stared at the mark over his forehead. Neji saw a strange blaze shining at the boys eyes, and felt more naked than ever. Trying to put those feelings away, he smiled.

-Come on. -he said, surrounding the Nara by his waist again.

They got slowly inside the shower. The hot water ran down their bodies. Once they were completely wet, Neji took Shikamaru's hand and made him take a step out the falling stream. He helped the boy wash his hair, watching the foam going down his shoulders and chest. Then he put him under the water once more, and gently rinsed the Nara's mane with his hands.

He made Shikamaru take a step again, and took the soap. Inch by inch, he slid it along the boy's chest and arms, spreading the foam with his other hand. He heard the younger ninja let out a heavy exhalation when his fingers traveled down his stomach. Neji raised his eyes to look at him, and the Nara met his stare. He felt long fingers slowly caressing his hip bones, and he moaned sightly at the contact. Shikamaru's black pupils absorbed him, and they both leaned forward to kiss.

It started gently, but in the moment their tongues touched, the already hot temperature between them went even higher. Neji's soapy hands traveled down the Nara's abdomen, getting very close to the boy's crotch. He didn't need to look down to know that Shikamaru's member was now completely hard, the same way as his.

In the second Neji's fingers faintly caressed the base of his throbbing shaft, the Nara broke the kiss to moan lowly against his mouth. Wanting to hear the sound again, the Hyuuga moved his fingertips up all along the hot flesh. Shikamaru gasped over his lips.

The steam clouded his vision a little, but he didn't needed his eyes to touch the Nara. He already knew his body really well. Slowly, he took the boy's hard member with one of his foamy hands and pressed it gently. Shikamaru moaned again, louder this time, and moved his hands from Neji's hips to his lower back.

The sensation sent a wave of vibrations through the Hyuuga's body. He wanted more. Trapping the Nara's mouth with his again, he started moving his hand up and down. The soap made the hot skin of Shikamaru's shaft slide deliciously.

The younger boy groaned once more, and Neji did the same, while they kissed with growing excitement. After long and hot minutes, he decided to copy something he had seen the Nara do before: he took his own erection too, and started stroking both hot and hard lengths together.

Apparently, the increasing lust gave the doped Nara a shock of energy, because he lowered his hands from Neji's lower back to his buttocks and squeezed them strongly, with a strength he hadn't shown in the last days. The Hyuuga moaned into the kiss, not expecting that he could get so aroused at having someone touching his ass like that.

As Neji's stroke took them higher and higher, Shikamaru started pushing his bottom, making him go up and down against the bigger body, while their erections moved fast inside his hand.

Feeling that he was about to collapse, the Hyuuga let the soap fall from his other hand and grabbed Shikamaru's nape strongly, deepening the kiss. After another intense instant, they both moved their mouths back an inch to moan heavily, as the releases exploited between them.

They breathed calmly as the orgasm faded away. Shikamaru leaned his head and rested his forehead against Neji's. They stood like this for a few moments, just enjoying each other presence. Gently, the Hyuuga put them under the stream again, and they let the water wash their releases.

Neji turned the shower off and took a towel. With extreme delicacy, he dried Shikamaru's body, and then his. He helped the boy get out of the shower and assisted him to dress up again. When they were both back in their clothes, the Hyuuga took them out of the bathroom and directed the younger boy to his bed.

Shikamaru laid down with a relaxed exhalation, and Neji sat at the edge of the futton. He ran his fingers along the Nara's still lose hair, and they stared at each other with familiar confidence.

-I better go now. -Neji said softly.

-Can't you stay for a little longer? -Shikamaru asked.

-I don't want your mother to find that I am still here when she returns. -he replied.

-She won't be back for another couple of hours. -the Nara insisted, and he gently grabbed Neji's arm to pull from him to the bed. -C'mon, just for a little while.

The Hyuuga didn't resisted for much time. He laid down next to Shikamaru and rested his head over the boy's shoulder. The Nara hugged him tenderly, and Neji thought that he could stay like that forever.

-We should not fall asleep. -he said in a whisper.

-Talk for yourself. -Shikamaru answered as he closed his eyes.

Smiling, the Hyuuga leaned forward to kiss the younger boy's cheek, and then rested his head in his shoulder again, surrounding his waist with his arm. Not longer after, they both fall asleep.

Neither of them heard Yoshino when she opened the door to check on her son a few hours later. The woman stared at the two boys lying together in the bed, and smiled. Not wanting to disturb that cute moment, she closed the door again and let them to rest.

**Shikamaru's POV**

When he woke up the next morning, Neji wasn't there anymore. He had probably sneak out of the house during the night. Shikamaru remembered the last moments of the previous day, and couldn't help to smile. He sat on the bed, when the strange tingling in his brain appeared once more.

The medicine he had been taking had made it tolerable during the last days, but Shikamaru thought it wasn't worth it. He hated that his mind was working so slow. In that moment, his mother entered in the room.

-Good morning, sunshine. -he told her son with a smile. -How are you feeling?

-Fine… -he lied, feeling a growing headache.

-Have you taken your medicine already? -the woman asked, as she approached to caress the boy's head with her hand.

-Yeah… -he lied again.

The truth was that he had decided to stop taking it the previous day. With this, he had already skipped two doses, and that explained that the headaches were coming back. Of course, he had no intention to tell that to his mother.

-Can I go take a walk in the forest? -he asked Yoshino.

-Alone? No way. -she answered, kindly but firmly. -Better wait until Ino and Choji get here and they can take you.

-C'mooon. -he begged. -I've been surrounded by people all the time for the last week. I just want to be alone for a little while.

The woman studied his expression for a second, and then relaxed.

-Fine. -she said. -But take Suimin with you, so he can come and let me know if something happens to you. And I want you back in an hour.

Acting like he was still doped, Shikamaru tied his hair in his usual ponytail, and made a step outside the house. His mother watched him from the door. Taking his fingers to his mouth, the boy whistled, because that was the way in which he always called his deer. Seconds after, the animal appeared between the trees, and moved his ears at seeing his owner.

Shikamaru got closer to the creature and put a hand over his loin. Then, he turned to look at his mother and waved at her.

He started walking slowly across the forest, with Suimin following him close behind. He definitely didn't like the effect that Nakahara's pills had on him, and he wanted to find another solution. If he would have been feeling right, he would have run to the library and search for some information regarding the subject, but the head in his pain was increasing noticeably with every step he took. He cursed between his teeth when the first visions started to appear.

Shikamaru walked for about half an hour, and in that time, the forest got filled with the presence of people talking to him.

-Let's play another game. -Asuma said smiling. -I'm totally going to beat you this time.

-Shikamaru, could you help he with the homework? -an infant Naruto asked. -I don't understand more than half of the questions…

-You're never going to get a date if you keep dressing like that. -Ino commented, staring at his clothes as he walked next to her.

Damn stupid visions. Why couldn't they go away? The pain under his skull got stronger, and he stopped in the middle of a tiny clearing. Closing his eyes, he grabbed his head with both hands.

-Could everyone just shut up?! -he screamed to the fake people, but they didn't paid attention to him.

He felt Suimin getting closer to him to lick his cheek affectionately. The deer had obviously noticed something was wrong. When he didn't reacted, the animal made a crying sound and turned around to go find some help.

The voices kept increasing, along with his headache. Maybe he shouldn't have stop taking the medicine so soon. He felt he was about to fall on his knees.

-Please, just leave me alone… -he begged, nailing his fingers on his skull.

In that moment, a new voice sounded in front of him.

-Oh, I'm sorry. I heard you scream and thought you might need some help. -it said.

He didn't knew that voice, so he opened his eyes and looked ahead. Between the crowd of visions, he saw an unfamiliar figure staring at him.

It was a middle age black man, with a messy beard and long grey dreadlocks. He was wearing a bright yellow robe, and smoked a cigarette that emanated a strange smell.

Shikamaru was sure of never having seen that man before. Was his mind making up people now?

-Who the hell are you? -he asked the stranger with distrust.

The man smiled and arched his eyebrows.

-I could ask you the same question. -he answered, taking a whistle from his weird cigarette.

He looked very calmed and relaxed, and that irritated Shikamaru even more.

-I… -he started, but the pain in under his skull made him stop. -Shit…

He knew what would happen next. In short instants, everything would turn into whiteness. He nailed his fingers deeper in his head and closed his eyes again.

-Alright, calm down. -he heard the black man say among the other voices. -Let's see what we have here.

Shikamaru felt a hand touching his forehead, and his mind shook. He lowered his hands and opened his eyes, looking straight ahead. Miraculously, the pain in his head stopped.

-Better, right? -the stranger asked, smiling.

The stunned boy took a look around. They weren't in the forest anymore. They were standing in the center of what looked like a huge warehouse. There were uncountable rows of shelves one after the other, so tall that he couldn't see the top of them. The visions were still around him, buy they weren't talking anymore, nor moving. It was as if time had froze. Shikamaru stared at the man, who slowly took his hand away.

-How did you do that? -he asked, astonished.

The stranger let out a loud laugh.

-It's just a simple trick. -he answered. -And it worked. Your mind is pretty messy, boy.

Shikamaru simply looked at him with wide eyes. Did that man had the power to handle minds? He thought only Yamanakas had that habilitty. But the people from that clan hadn't been able to do anything with his visions. And this guys hadn't even struggled.

-Are you a Yamanaka? -the boy asked, disorientated.

The man laughed again.

-I'm even better, kiddo. -he said. -Lets put everything back into place, shall we?

After this words, he lifted his arms and started moving his hands as directing an invisible orchestra, while humming a cheerful melody. One by one, the visions moved towards Shikamaru, like controlled by an unsighted force, and crashed with him, disappearing at touching his body. It was like the man was putting them back inside him. He felt his brain tingling every time, but it wasn't painful. Actually, it felt as if his minds was accommodating.

When all the hallucinations disappeared, the man lowered his arms and smoked from his cigarette again.

-Where the hell are we? -Shikamaru asked, looking in all directions, but the rows of shelves seemed to have no end.

-Don't you recognize your own mind, kid? -the man answered calmly.

The Nara widened his eyes.

-This place is my mind? -he questioned, not believing it.

-Yeah. It's a bit untidy. -the stranger commented. -But I must admit it's pretty impressive. You have some brain, for what I can see.

Shikamaru shook his head.

-Forget about that. -he said. -How did you made the visions go away?

The man smiled at his innocence.

-They didn't go away. I just put them where they belong, in your memory and imagination. -he explained. -It seems like you're having troubles processing all of this.

The Nara just stared at him with his mouth opened.

-What? -he asked, completely lost.

The man took another breathe from his cigar, and then let the smoke rolled out slowly.

-You have an amazing memory. Very retailer. -he answered. -You can remember practically everything you have seen or heard, am I right?

Shikamaru nodded.

-That's where most part of your intelligence comes from. -the man continued. -The other part its from the high speed at which you can process all that data. But it looks like you're been having problems with that lately. You keep introducing information to your brain, but your mental processes are falling behind, so your mind collapses. You're too smart for your own good, kid.

Shikamaru shook his head again, not following.

-What the hell is that supposed to mean? -he questioned, a bit irritated.

-Relax… -the man answered, completely unworried. -You can train your mind to be able to handle all your memories right.

-But, the visions weren't always memories. -the boy replied. -Sometimes they were things that had never happened. Were those dreams or what?

-Close, but no. That's your great imagination fault. -the stranger responded. -Everything you fear, and everything you desire, which is always locked inside your brain, have started manifesting. And you're so good at creating hypothetical situations in your head with high detail, that they seemed very credible.

All of that made sense, but it didn't explained everything.

-But why does the pain feel so real when a vision huts me? -he asked.

-Your brain's fault again. -the man replied. -The pain is not real, but your mind fill the gaps logically, making you feel what you would feel if they visions were actually real.

Shikamaru was mind blown. So all his problems were do to the fact that he was getting to smart for his own brain capacity?

-And you can help me with that? -he questioned.

The man waved a hand in the air.

-Of course I can. -he said. -But not now. I have others things to do first. I'll take you back to reality, but because we've been moving stuff around inside your brain, it will take you a little while to recover. So, get ready!

Before Shikamaru could say anything, the man snapped his fingers, and the huge warehouse vanished. The boy felt his body being transported, and they appeared back in the forest. He wanted to ask the man who he was again, but in that moment, a strong dizziness took power of him. He felt sickness, and staggered. A strange sensation came up his stomach, and he falled to his knees, putting his hands in the ground and throwing up. He shook his head, trying to regain some focus, but everything was spinning violently. He laid over the soil and grabbed his head, intending the forest to stop moving.

-It will take you a while to able to stand up. -he heard the man saying somewhere near him. -But you'll get better at it with time. Have to go now. Take it easy, kid.

-Wait! -Shikamaru screamed. -Are you really leaving me here like this?

-You'll be fine! Trust a wise man. Bye!

Those were the last words he heard from the stranger. Feeling giddy, Shikamaru just stayed on the ground, completely incapable of standing.

He had no idea of how much time he spent there, until he heard the the alarmed voice of his best friend.

-Shikamaru! -Choji screamed at seeing him.

He felt the boy's strong hands grabbing him by the shoulders and sitting him up. He opened his eyes to find that everything was still spinning, but he could see his friend kneeling next to him.

-What happened?! -the Akimichi asked.

Shikamaru let out a hoarse groan.

-I'm not sure… -he answered.

-Come, I'll take you to your house. -the big boy said as he helped the Nara stand up.

Once on his feet, Shikamaru could see Suimin. The deer had probably ran into Choji while he was going to find help, and because they already knew each other, decided to guide him to his owner.

It was impossible to the Nara to take one single step alone, so he walked supporting himself against his two friends. When they got to his house, he couldn't explain his state without admitting he had stopped taking the medicine. His mother went hysterical.

-How could you do something like that without telling me?! -she yelled at him. -That is so irresponsible! You are in serious problems, young man.

-You can punish me later. -Shikamaru answered. -I need to see the Hokage now.

He didn't gave any more details, and his mother finally accepted taking him to see Tsunade. She and Choji walked him to the Hokage Mansion.

Once inside, they found the Godaime about to enter to her office.

-What is going on? -she asked.

Yoshino crossed her arms with a hard expression.

-This impertinent child had stopped taking his medicine, without telling anyone. -she explained. -And he says he had found another solution. You deal with him, Tsunade. I don't know what else to do.

The Godaime looked at him, frowning deeply.

-Alright. -she replied. -Come on in.

He followed the Hokage to her office, and stood in front of her desk while she sat.

-You better have a good excuse for having stopped taking the medicine. -she said seriously.

-I do. -the boy answered. -I think I understand what's happening to me. I've met someone who can help me.

Tsunade lifted an eyebrow at this.

-Who? -she asked.

-Well… -Shikamaru hesitated. -I actually don't know his name.

-Alright. Where can we find him then? -the Hokage questioned.

-Ummm… -the boy doubted. -I don't know that either.

Tsunade stared at him as if he was joking.

-You used to be better at lying. -she said.

-I'm not lying! -Shikamaru defended himself. -It's just that he didn't told me who he was.

The Godaime frowned again.

-And what do you expect me to do, then? -she interrogated.

The boy opened his mouth to answered, but he had nothing. In that moment, the office's door slide fast, and a loud voice resounded in the room.

-Blessed the eyes that see you, beautiful ruler! -it said.

Shikamaru jumped at recognizing the voice. He turned around, to see the black man he had met just a few hours ago.

-Rajah! -Tsunade exclaimed, surprised. -What are you doing here?

The man stepped into the office with a big smile.

-I was just passing by, and decided to come say hi. -he answered.

The Godaime frowned at seeing the cigarette he had on his hand.

-You can't smoke that in here, Rajah. -she said firmly.

-Too bad. -the man replied. -Because many people in here look like they need it. -He made a pause, and only then he noticed Shikamaru. -Oh, hi again, kiddo. You're looking better.

The Hokage stared at both of them with a confused expression.

-Do you know each other? -she asked.

-He's the man I was talking you about. -the boy replied.

The Godaime opened her mouth in disbelief.

-You were talking about me? -Rajah questioned with a silly smile. -How flattering.

-This is the man you want help from? -Tsunade asked, stunned. -Seriously?

-Why not? -Shikamaru interrogated.

The Hokage blinked a few times, and then responded:

-Shikamaru, Rajah is very powerful, but his methods are very… Well... Unorthodox.

-Hummm… -the man murmured. -I want to think that's a compliment, though it's a bit hard because of how you said it.

Tsunade gave him an exasperated look, and then turned her attention back to the Nara.

-I understand that you are excited at this new possibility, but you really don't know anything about how this man works.

-Maybe. -Shikamaru answered. -But he's the only one that had managed to get inside my mind and stop the visions.

At this, the Godaime leaned back in her chair.

-Really? -she said, as she studied the man.

Rajah gave her a big and proud smile. After staring at each other for a few moments, Tsunade let out a resigned breathe.

-Okay. -she said. -But I have to consult it with the Council first. He's from outside the village, so he needs approbation to treat one of our shinobis.

-The Council? -Rajah asked. -You mean those grumpy old two? Won't be easy, they had never liked me.

-Why not? -Shikamaru questioned.

-Cause they hate new things, especially when they work better that their stupid ancient techniques. -the man explained.

-I'll do what I can. -Tsunade said. -In the meantime, you better go tell your mother about the change of plans.

-Hai! Thank you so much, Godaime-sama. -Shikamaru answered with a smile, feeling hope for the first time in days.

**Hi!**

**I wrote this chapter pretty fast. Even though, it took me almost a week to finish it. **

**I really hope you're liking the story so far! I want to thank all of you for your unconditional support! You are the best people in the whole world!**

**Till next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shikamaru's POV**

While the Hokage talked to the Council, he explained everything to his mother. The woman was still very mad at him for having lied to her, but she finally agreed and returned to the house. Choji offered himself to stay with him, but Shikamaru assured that he wanted to start with his new treatment in the act. He didn't consulted that with Rajha, though, so when he returned to the Godaime's office to see him, he discovered that he wasn't there anymore.

It didn't took him a lot of time to find him, anyway. He just had to follow the trace of that weird smell his cigarette emanated. He cached up with him when he was leaving the Hokage Mansion.

-Rajha-sama! Wait! -Shikamaru screamed, running behind him.

The man looked at him from over his shoulder, and kept walking relaxedly.

-Oh, hi there, kid. -he greeted in a languid tone.

-Excuse me, Sir., but I was thinking that maybe we could start now. -he explained after reaching him.

Rajah arched his eyebrows.

-You want to start now? -he asked. -You don't care that the Council has not yet approved it?

Shikamaru looked at him as it that was the most stupid assumption in the world.

-Honestly Sir., regardless of what they might say, I'm gonna do whatever I want anyway, so it has no case to wait until they decided.

The old man looked at him with impressed eyes, and then inclined his head back to burst into laughter.

-I like you kid! -he explained. -You're a rules braker, and it turns out that I think respecting rules is overestimated. Besides, I'll do anything to show to that two old mummies that my methods are better than theirs.

-Great, so we can start now, then. -Shikamaru concluded.

-I don't know... -the man replied. -I was thinking on taking a little nap.

The Nara was about to protest, when a voice that came from his left caught his attention.

-Shikamaru, if you sleep during all classes you are never going to finish the Academy. -Iruka said.

The boy stared at his teacher without stop walking. Then, a sharp pain traveled through his brain. He took a hand to his head, understanding. It was another vision.

-What? -Rajah asked at realizing he was looking at the emptiness.

-Nothing.. -Shikamaru answered, turning to the man again. -I'm just hallucinating again.

-So fast? Hmm… - The man thought for a few seconds. -Alright, guess I should take care of that. Let's go to the Nara forest so no one interrupts us.

When they got to their destination, Shikamaru's visions had already multiplied many times. They stopped at the small clearing that surrounded the boy's storage cabin.

-Okay, let's start with getting rid of those annoying visions. -Rajah said, joining his hands and cracking his bones. Then, he approached to the Nara and put a hand on his head.

Like he had done the first time, the man easily put every memory back into place. When he finished, he took a look around.

-You could personalize this place a little. -he commented. -It looks pretty boring.

Shikamaru wondered his gaze around the enormous warehouse.

-I can do that? -he asked.

-Of course. This is only a representation. -Rajah explained. -I will teach you how to get inside your mind and move stuff around like this. But later, when you can stand it. Now, let's go back.

He was about to snap his fingers, when Shikamaru stopped him.

-Wait! -he screamed. -When we get back, everything is gonna be spinning around and I'll end up throwing up like the last time?

The man took a few seconds to answer, but finally said:

-Yes, most probably.

-Isn't there a way to avoid that? -Shikamaru asked.

-Well, yes. -Rajah responded. -But it takes time. You need to get your mind used to be handle like this, so you can do it yourself. And you have to learn how to go in and out without losing it. The only way to achieve that is doing it again and again and again. Until it has no more effect on you.

Shikamaru shook his head, not liking the idea.

-And how much time is that going to take? -he questioned.

-I don't know… -the man meditated. -Maybe two or three months, depends on you.

-"Two or three months"? -the boy repeated. -I don't have that much time. I need to use my brain for other stuff.

-Ha! -Rajah laughed, amused. -You mean to keep conspiring against the Hyuuga clan? I think that can wait a little while.

Shikamaru froze. What had that man said? His whole body tensed up.

-Um,... what? -he asked, wanting to look innocent.

-Please, kid, I've been in your mind. -the man answered. -I know everything about you.

The Nara stared at the old man with no words. After a few awkward seconds, he lowered his head and questioned:

-Everything...?

Rajah approached to him and moved his eyebrows in a confident way.

-Everything… -he whispered with a smile.

Shikamaru concentrated all his strength in not blushing. This guy knew about his plans, and about his strange relationship with Neji. That made him feel extremely exposed.

-Enough conversation. -Rajah said firmly. -Let's go!

A second later, the forest appeared again, and Shikamaru felt it shaking under his feet. He tried to stay standing, but everything seemed to be moving violently. He staggered several times, feeling queasiness. Despite of his efforts, just like a couple of hours ago, he fell to the ground and threw up. Coffing, he laid back down and fisted the grass strongly, while everything kept shaking like on an earthquake.

-Well, this is going to take some time… -Rajah said lazily.

With his peripheral vision Shikamaru caught a glance of the man sitting in the ground and lying against a tree. He simply stayed there, smoking calmly.

-Really? -the boy asked. -You're just going to stay there while I'm here suffering?

-There's nothing else I can do. -the man replied, non disturbed. -We have to wait until you're able to at least stand up. It'll take and hour or so.

-Mmmm… -Shikamaru complained, closing his eyes to diminish his dizziness. -In the meantime, you could tell me how it is that you can handle minds, if you're not a Yamanaka.

He heard Rajah exhaling the smoke of his cigarette.

-I never said I wasn't a Yamanaka. -he answered.

Shikamaru thought for a few moments.

-Yes, you did. -he replied. -You said you were better than a Yamanaka.

-That doesn't mean I'm not one, but that I'm better than just that. -Rajah continued. -I'm a Yamanaka, and something else.

-You are a Yamanaka? -Shikamaru asked, stunned, as he opened his eyes and tried to turn a little on the floor to look at him. -You?

And it was a logical question. The members of that clan didn't match at all with his temporary sensei's aprerence.

-Hell yeah, I am! -the man assured. -This hair used to be blond, kid!

Shikamaru let out an amused exhalation and closed his eyes again.

-That's hard to believe… -he murmured.

-Well believe it. -Rajah said. -My sweet mom was a Yamanaka, and my father was a Shiraiwa, from Merodimura.

-Merodiwhat? -the Nara asked, surprised at hearing the name of a village he didn't knew.

-Merodimura, the Hidden Music Village. -the man explained.

-Music Village? I've never heard about it. -Shikamaru answered.

-Of course, because it's really hidden. -the man retorted. -Not like this place.

-So what do you do? -the Nara questioned. -You fight with instruments or something? I thought only the ninjas from Otogakure could do that.

-And where do you think they got that ability from? -Rajah responded. -We were a happy and modest town, until Orochimaru came with the idea of reuniting small and dispersed populations to form his own village. Many from Merodimura agreed to join him, and let him experiment with their bodies. All idiots, if you ask me. Now the town has reduced a lot, but it still standing.

-Yeah, I've met a few of your deserters. -Shikamaru commented, remembering the four ninjas he and his team had fought against with in their failed mission to recover Sasuke.

-Some of them were students of mine. Nice kids. But too ambitious. -the man said. -It's sad when good people lose their way…

Inevitably, those words woke in Shikamaru the memory of his dad.

-Hey. -he started saying, changing the subject as he opened his eyes. -With your abilities, maybe you could help my father. He has some conflicts with his mind too.

He waited until Rajah finished taking another whistle to hear his answer.

-I probably could. -he replied softly. -But your father would never let me touch him. He doesn't trust me, just as he doesn't trust anyone.

-You know him? -Shikamaru asked, not hiding his surprise.

-I do. -Rajah answered. -And I wouldn't dare to cross him. He's dangerously smart, like you are. This always happens: at facing a problem, complex minds are the ones that sunk more deeply. Even though, I do think you should elaborate your feeling towards him, in order to give your mind a little clarity.

-What? -the Nara asked, not knowing what the guy ment.

-You hate the man, kiddo. -Rajah explained, without dissimulation. -I mean, you really, really hate him. And that rises a conflict inside your brain, because it is a high contradiction for you to hate the man who raised you. You should work with that to have a peaceful mind.

Shikamaru didn't answered. It was so weird to hear someone talking about his most repressed feelings like that. He started understanding how much that man knew him for having been in his mind.

-And I recommend you to do the same thing with Neji… -Rajah added.

Shikamaru said nothing for a little while. He had never mentioned the boy's name, so the man knew him for what he had seen inside his head. And judging by his words, he also knew everything about his confused feelings towards him.

-There's nothing to elaborate about that… -he finally mumbled.

-Of course there is! -Rajah explained. -You're completely nuts for the guy, but you won't admit it! Even though you have spent the last year gathering information to strategize in his favor. That creates a conflict too. You're lying to yourself! You don't even dare to put a name to what you feel for him. And you pretend that you don't, but you care about what some people could think if they knew. Like your Inuzuka friend or your father. That needs elaboration.

Shikamaru turned his face away and closed his eyes. He was starting to hate that conversation. It was like a cold bucket of reality.

-Don't worry, I won't torment you with that now… -Rajah said reassuringly. -First, we would put your thoughts in order. I will teach you a few techniques to oil your mental processes and that mind of yours will work better than ever.

They spent another half hour like that. Shikamaru tried to stand up a few times, but he wasn't able of even kneel before falling to the ground again. While he was down there, waiting at the world to stop spinning, he remembered something else he had been wondering about.

-Hey, I have another question. -he started. -Why did my shadows went completely insane when my brain collapsed?

A few seconds of silence passed by.

-What do you mean? -Rajah asked.

-When the pain in my mind got too strong, just a little while before blacking out, my shadows always came up and started attacking me. Why did that happened?

The man didn't answered right away. He took a long minute to analyze the question. Finally, he simply said, shrugging:

-That I can't explain.

In that moment, a sound came from between the bushes, and a big figure appeared among them. Suimin shook his ears at seeing Shikamaru on the ground, and approached to smell and lick his face. The boy let him do, not wanting to move.

-Oh, this is your deer, right? -Rajah interrogated, standing up slowly. -Yeah, I saw him in your mind. Sup, buddy?

The deer focused on the man and walked slowly towards him, curious. Rajah extended his hand to tap him on the head, but in the moment he did, a strange vibration traveled through the air.

-Wow… -the man said, as a chill seemed to run up his spine. Then he smiled broadly. -Amazing! Now I get it. Ha! I would've never imagined this.

Shikamaru felt intrigued, so he lifted his weight on his elbows with great effort to look at the man.

-What? -he asked.

Rajah tapped Suimins head gently, and the deer moved his ears, pleased. Then, he turned around to eat a sticky thing that was glued to a tree.

The old man made a few steps towards Shikamaru.

-Kid, with that immense curiosity of yours, have you really never asked yourself how the deers and all the creatures that inhabit the Nara Forest are so connected with it? -he questioned.

The boy meditated the question. He had, when he was a child. But then he had found a book that talked about magic natural places, and it said there was a mysterious force acting in them. He had not inquired more on it.

-Yeah, I've read that there's some magic thing doing the trick. -he answered.

Rajah laughed and shook his head slowly.

-That's no magic, boy. -he said. -It's called Natural Energy. And not anyone can feel it or perceive it, less control it.

Shikamaru frowned. He had never heard of that thing in his life. And he considered himself pretty versed in many subjects.

-So the forest has Natural Energy? -he questioned.

-Well, actually, Natural Energy is everywhere. -Rajah continued. -It surround us all the time. But in special places like this, which are inhabited by special creatures, it thrives and gets concentrated. - He extended his arm to point at Suimin. -This deers are ancient animals capable of storing that energy, and they use it to communicate with the whole forest. Have you never wonder why this guy can find you at any point you are in here?

Shikamaru considered that for a few moments. It was true. Many times he had lost or got hurt while playing in the forest during his childhood, and Suimin had always appeared from out of nothing right when he needed him, even before he called him. He had never noticed it wasn't a normal behavior.

-Some of these deers are a bit more special than the rest, because they can connect with those Naras who can handle Natural Energy. -Rajah continued. -And this seems to be one of those deers.

The boy stared at Suimin, who sneezed when an insect few inside his nose. He didn't looked powerful nor special. Actually, Shikamaru had always considered he was a little dumb.

-And how does this affect me? -he asked, not knowing what was his part in all that.

-Tell me, kid. -the man said, sitting down next to him. -How do you create your _Kage Nui _?

-With my chakra. -Shikamaru answered without hesitation.

Rajah nodded.

-That's right. -he said. -But what if I told you that you can create another kind of shadows, using Natural Energy?

The Nara stared at him with distrust.

-Me? -he questioned. -I can handle Natural Energy?

-Apparently, you can. -the man confirmed. -And that's very strange, because not many people can do it. There has been very few cases in your clan. I've met only one Nara who could handle it, and he retired to live like a hermit.

-He went crazy? -Shikamaru asked.

-Nah. -Rajah replied relaxedly. -He just realized he prefered being with himself than with anyone else. He was pretty bright too. Anyway, this explains why your shadows acted that way. They weren't trying to hurt you, but to help you. It was actually yourself, intending to stop the pain.

Shikamaru stared at him, arching an eyebrow and frowning with the other one. That was hard to assimilate.

-Let me explain you. -Rajah said, at seeing his perplex face. -Natural Energy is controlled with the power of the mind. When your mind is at ease, your shadows will be at ease, and do whatever you order them. But if your mind is chaotic, your shadows will be in the same state. They are like an extension of your thoughts, to say it somehow.

Shikamaru raised a hand and stroke it along his face.

-This is so complicated… -he murmured.

-Take your time to digest it. -the man calmed him. -But this is actually a very good thing for you. It's not a secret that you are not the most powerful of shinobis. Honestly, your chakra reservations are a bit under the standard line. But if you can gather and control Natural Energy, you'll be way much stronger!

-I've never cared to be strong. -Shikamaru answered. -I have my brain to compensate that.

-Using your brain to think is fine. -Rajah commented. -But you could also use it for much more. With that powerful mind of yours, you could get an amazing control of your shadows. If you gather enough Natural Energy, you could create more shadows, and in more intelligents ways. You could take advantage of each inch of them, and handle them at your whim. At the same time, it's a bit ironic that you among all the are the Naras are the one who can do this…

-And why is that? -Shikamaru asked.

-Well, let's be honest. -Rajah responded. -You are pretty feeble, which means you have not enough stamina to put up with very high amounts of Natural Energy. With this ability, you'll be more powerful, but just as week. You should be careful, so. You must never run out of chakra if you're gonna use it.

-Why not? -the boy questioned.

-Because it'll hurt you directly. -the man explained. -The chakra is what allows you to use it without getting harmed.

Shikamaru was bewildered. That was a lot of new information in a very short time. And he hadn't even completely recovered from his dizziness yet.

-So you're gonna teach me how to use the Natural Energy? -he asked.

-Sure, but not now. -Rajah replied, standing up. -First we need to relax your brain. Ease your thoughts, so we can work with your mind. Right now it's too accelerated.

Shikamaru started at him from the ground.

-And how are we going to do that? -he wanted to know.

Rajah smiled mysteriously and raised his eyebrows.

-I have the answer right here. -he said, lifting his weird cigarette.

Shikamaru frowned, not believing it.

-You're kidding, right? -he asked.

-I'm certainly not. -the man replied grinning.

-I don't want drugs. -the boy protested. -The whole point of all this was to stop using them.

-But those were chemical drugs for crazy people, very aggressive. -Rajah continued. -This is natural and soft. And, very fun.

He gave Shikamaru a mischievous smile.

-Are you serious? -the boy asked again. -Do you really want me to get high? That's your solution?

The man waved a hand in the air.

-It's not the solution itself, but it'll help you calm your brain down. -he said. -You need to slow your mental process, but not so much as with the medicine you were taking. Just a bit. And this is perfect for that. -He bendt slowly and put something over the grass next to the Nara. -So I'm gonna let this little fellas over here…

Shikamaru turned his head and saw three of those long cigarettes.

Rajah stood up again and started walking.

-And I'm going to leave you to start your therapy. -he added, not turning around.

-So I'm just gonna smoke that thing and what? Stare at the nothingness? What's the point of that?

-The point is to relax your mind. Find a calmed place and just chill out. -Rajah answered, looking at him from over his shoulder. -That's you homework! See you, kid!

After those words, he disappeared among the trees. Shikamaru whined and lied down in the ground again. He was starting to understand why Tunase-sama had said that this guys methods were "unorthodox". He was literary asking a teenager to get high. But at the same time, the Nara knew that this strange man really knew what he was talking about. He had completely solved his visions mystery. And he had also answered things he wasn't even asking himself about, like that he could handle Natural Energy. This person was wise, indeed, and he knew his better chances of getting back to normal were at listening to him.

"What the hell", the thought. " I'll do it".

He tried to sit up, but it took him about another fifteen minutes to achieve that. That feeling of dizziness really lasted a lot. He needed to work on that. Suimin approached to him and inclined his head, so he could grab his antlers. Shikamaru did, and the deer gently helped him to stand up.

It took him several minutes to be able to give the first step. He was hanging tight from Suimins thik neck, while the forest slowly stopped moving. The animal supported his wait until they reached the cabin's door, and he managed to enter alone.

He decided that if he was going to do it, he was doing it alright. And the first thing for that was to be comfortable. He took off his clothes, which were partially stained with his vomit, and tossed them to a side. He only kept his Nara clan shirt. Then, he put on an old ragged pant, and decided to stay barefoot.

Before going out again, he took his lighter, and crossed the door. He walked over the tender grass and took the cigars Rajah had left him.

The second thing was to find a nice spot. So he surrounded the small hut and looked at Suimin, who was lying down in the ground with his head high, staring at him.

Shikamaru approached to the animal and reclined against him, extending his legs on the grass and supporting his head in the soft fur.

-Alright. -he said to the deer and to himself. -Lets do this.

He took his lighter and lit on one of the cigarettes.

At first he felt nothing. The smoke was a little heavier than tobacco's, but not much happened. He started thinking about the strange particularities of smoke itself, and about how it could be used in strategies in many different ways. To hide a weapon, or your location. Also, because it usually was the manifestation of something, it could always trick the opponent by making him believe that it was due to a particular thing, when its cause was really another one. Or non, if the smoke was fake. He started analyzing all the possible scenarios in which he could use it combat.

When he got to he alternative one hundred seventy-four, he realized he was high. Smiling at his state, he sunk deeply against Suimin. He wondered what his mother and the Hokage would think if they saw him, and the image of the two woman screaming in rage like scary dragons made him burst into laughter. After that he thought about his friends. First his team, and he could see Ino's incredulous look on him. That made him laugh even more. Then all the rest came to his mind, till he got to Neji.

Neji…

Shikamaru's eyes turned up to the already dark sky. Not even all those bright starts put together shone like the Hyuuga's pale skin under the moonlight. He remembered Rajah's words, saying that he was nuts for the guy, but that he wouldn't admitted. It was true. But how could he be so scared to admit something that made him feel so good? He took a deep breathe, remembering Neji's slender body, his soft laugh and his mesmerizing eyes. Yes, he saw it more clearly than ever: he was completely lost for him.

In that moment, he heard voices, and something that sounded as if someone was knocking on the cabin's door.

**Neji's POV**

He was walking with Lee and Tenten across the village when they ran into the other teams. Choji had told them that Shikamaru had just started a new treatment that looked really promising, and they had all agreed on going to see how he was doing. Neji thought it was amazing how Shikamaru's friends supported him. They all really cared about the boy.

Neji's team accepted going with them, and they started walking to the Nara Forest. When they got to Shikamaru's cabin, where Choji said it was were he probably was, everything looked pretty quiet. Ino walked forward and knocked on the door.

No one answered. After a little while, she knocked again.

-Just open it. -Kiba proposed impatiently.

The girl did, and after taking a look inside, she stared at the rest to say:

-He's not here.

In that moment, a soft coff caught their attention and they all turned their heads towards it. Shikamaru was reclined against one of the cabin's corners, with one hand in his pocket and the other one holding a cigarette. He was wearing a ragged pant and his transparent Nara shirt, and his ponytail was disheveled and a little lose. But in his face, Neji saw a relaxed and even happy smile.

-Hey. -he said to his friends, grinding calmly.

-Dude, you look like a tramp. -Naruto commented, staring at him up and down. -What happened to you?

-You are smoking? -Ino interrupted before he could answer. -I knew it! You lyer!

-Wait, what the hell is that? -Kiba questioned, as he lifted his nose to smell the air. -Doesn't smell like tobacco.

Shikamaru let out a soft laugh, while Akamaru approached slowly to sniff his cigarette.

-Cause it's not tobacco… -he replied, still smiling. -It's part of my traitement…

After saying this, the took a deep breath of the cigar and then exhaled slowly.

-You're getting high? -Naruto asked, opening his eyes wide. -Dude!

-Oh Gods, are you insane?! -Ino screamed again.

-Relaaax… -Shikamaru responded, without stop smiling at any moment. -It's for medical use, so it's fine. Don't go crazy about it.

-Where did you get that from? -Kiba questioned, apparently interested.

-My new temporary sensei gave it to me. -the Nara explained, and then narrowed his eyes in complicity. -Wanna try?

Ino was about to protest again, when Kiba moved forward.

-Hell yeah I want. -the Inuzuka answered, stepping next to Shikamaru.

-No! Are you crazy? -the Yamanaka girl yelled. -It's not okay!

-C'mon. -the Nara told her persuasively. -It's not a big deal. Trying it once doesn't make you an addict.

Ino crossed her arms, annoyed.

-Yeah, it'll be so cool of we all did it! -Kiba exclaimed. -Do you have more?

-You bet I do. -Shikamaru answered with an enormous smile.

-Wow, wait. You're the only one who wants to do it. -Sakura cut him. -I'm not getting high either.

-Yeah, you're a moron, junkie-boy. -Naruto said to Kiba, sticking out his tongue.

-You just say that cause you don't dare to do it. -the Inuzuka retorted, mockingly. -You're all babies! I'm in, man.

The Nara gave him a calmed and sleepy smile.

-Great. -he said, and turned his eyes to the rest of his friends. -I know it sounds ridiculous, but I was really told to do this. I have to do it, and I'll be nice to have company while doing so.

Nobody answered, and they kept looking at him distrustfully. So he slowly focused his eyes on Sakura.

-Sakura, you know this is very usually prescribed for many conditions, and that it's very light and completely harmless. -he insisted patiently. -You know it's okay.

The girl frowned and meditated for a moment, looking for a retort.

-Well, it is very used, and yes, it is harmless… -she finally agreed. -But I don't know…

-Hey, look at me! -the Nara answered, extending his arms. -I'm perfectly fine! Actually I feel better than ever. It'll be alright, guys. C'mon…

After saying this, he turned around lazily and disappeared behind the cabin. The rest followed him, to find a nice and green clearing illuminated by the moonlight. In the center of it, Suimin was lying on the ground.

In the instant the beast and Akamaru saw each other, they both raised their heads and stayed completely still. Moments later, the deer stood up and the two creatures approached slowly, smelling the air.

It was very likely that Akamaru had never seen a deer, and that Suimin had never seen a dog that size. Neji feared they were going to attack each other, but in the moment their noses touched, they simply started running around, trying to catch the other and run from him at the same time.

Shikamaru stared at the picture and laughed softly. Then, he started walking to the center of the clearing. There, he let his whole weight fell to the ground to sit on the grass. Opening his arms and gesturing to his friends, he said with a wide smile:

-Have a seat.

Except for Kiba, who ran to place himself next to the Nara, everybody hesitated, but ended up approaching. They sat in a circle. Neji was cautious of not choosing a spot next to Shikamaru, so he sat after Sakura, who was at the boy's left.

When they were finally all sit, the Nara lifted his hand with the half smoked cigarette, and was about to lit it, when Shino's voice sounded timidly in the air.

-Are we really going to do this...?

Shikamaru stopped, and looked at the boy with friendly eyes.

-You don't have to, if you don't want to. -he said. -But you'll be a great friend if you did.

At that, the Aburame raised his eyebrows. Neji could imagine his dreamy eyes behind the dark glasses. That had been a dirty move. Everyone knew that Shino was very insecure about his friendship with the others. He had always felt like they didn't considered him a part of the group, and would've done anything to show them his loyalty.

-Alright… -he answered after short seconds.

-That's my pal! -Kiba shouted, giving his friend a strong slap in the back.

Neji turned his head to Shikamaru, wondering how could he always have the perfect retort to get what he wanted. The Nara noticed his stare, and slowly focused his eyes on him. He arched his eyebrows, like asking "what?".

The Hyuuga simply shook his head slightly, and with that simple gesture Shikamaru understood that he was disproving his move. But instead of defending himself or making out an excuse, he simply smiled and shrugged, not looking guilty at all.

That mere grin made Neji's body tickle. Damn him. How could just a smile from the boy had that effect on him? Thinking that Shikamaru simply looked too cute to be mad at him, the Hyuuga finally smiled back.

-I never said I was going to do it. -Ino affirmed, crossing her arms.

-Me neither. -Lee agreed, talking seriously for the first time in his life.

-Nor I. -Neji added.

He didn't care if all his friends were willing to smoke from that weird cigarette, he wasn't going to do it. It wouldn't be the first time he missed of doing something "fun" because he considered it wrong or silly.

-Whaaaat?! -Tenten asked, staring with disappointment at her two teammates who were sitting at her sides. -C'mon guys! Stop being so good all the time!

-But Tenten! -Lee answered, looking at her with big dramatic eyes. -We can't contaminate our youthful bodies with strange substances! They are sacred temples that we must protect!

The girl snorted at him.

-Nothing will happen to your beloved body. -Tenten replied. -It's a natural herb, which comes to us by Nature's wonderful and generous hand. It's a gift from it! And it'd be practically a sacrilege to despise it.

Lee scratched his head, meditating his teammate words.

-I see… -he said, looking confused.

Neji couldn't believe there was some people so easy to manipulate. He shook his head again and rolled his eyes, but in that moment Tenten turned to him.

-And you, stop being so boring! -she explained. -You're on your break! It wouldn't kill you to have some fun.

The Hyuuga straightened his back to look firm.

-I don't need to get high to have fun. -he retorted.

-That's what I say. -Ino agreed.

-Please, Ino. -Choji started telling his friend with his soft and kind voice. -How bad could it be? Look at Shikamaru. He looks fine.

The blond girl frowned and turned to the Nara, who smiled and extended his arms again, showing that he was perfectly okay.

-What's the point on smoking that anyway? -Ino asked.

-Decrease the visions. -the boy answered lightly.

-Were not the pills for that? -she questioned again.

-Yeah, but they turned my brain into jelly. -the Nara replied, and then added with a side smile: -This is way much better than that, believe me.

-I think it's stupid too. -Naruto opined. -But if Shikamaru looks that happy, after how grumpy he had been lately, then it has to be like magic. I'm in.

-Look, even Naruto is doing it. -Tenten insisted, looking at Neji.

-So what? -the Hyuuga responded, not seeing how that obligated him to do it.

-Pleeeease! -she begged, grabbing him by the arm. -I swear I'll never ask you to do anything else in my life!

She wasn't going to drop it, so he finally rolled his eyes again and said:

-Fine...

He could feel Shikamaru's stare on him. He tried to ignore it, but after a few seconds it was just to irresistible. He raised his eyes and met the Nara's. The boy was slightly smiling to him, with that strange seductiveness of him. Damn him again. Neji had to press his lips and lower his head to avoid smiling as well.

At last they had all agreed on smoking with the Nara, so he lifted his arm again and lit the cigarette with his lighter. A heavy curtain of smoke came from it, and it went bigger when Shikamaru exhaled what he had just inhaled. Short seconds after, he handed the cigar to Kiba, who wasn't even trying to hide his excitement. The Inuzuka took a deep breath of the thing, which was probably too deep, because he started coughing immediately. Just like that, the round started.

Without exception, all of them coughed like Kiba on their turn, but it was mostly because none of them were used to smoke anything, unlike Shikamaru. Neji saw the others taking the cigarette, trying it, and passing it to the side. When it go to him, he was impressed about the flavor. It wasn't as disgusting as he had imagine. But the smoke was just too much to take.

The last one was Sakura. After she finished, Shikamaru took the remainings of the cigarette and let it over the grass.

Neji sensed his body getting heavier first, but then he immediately felt lighter than ever. His skin tingled as a strange sensation traveled through him. Like an intense wave of static. He closed his eyes, and in the silence of the night he heard the sounds of the forest. The wind, the crickets and the night birds resounded in his ears. He had the impression of hearing them at full sound. Suddenly realizing that his mind had gone too far about a complete triviality, he opened his eyes.

He felt as if a lot of time had passed. Taking a look around, he saw that the others were in a similar state. Some of them stared quietly to the emptiness, and others had their lids closed. They were probably experimenting those strange sensations in their bodies too.

He turned to Shikamaru, and saw that the boy had his eyes wide open and stared in a particular direction with a surprised and amused smile.

-Lee...- -he asked, trying not to laugh. -Are you okay, man?

Neji quickly turned to look at his teammate, as all the others, and saw that the boy had his enormous eyes round as plates and was staring at the sky with an astonished look. He took a long time to answer, but he finally did. Without moving an inch his tense body, he said:

-Nature… Is so… -emotion broke his voice and his eyes filled with tears. -Beautiful…

Shikamaru burst into laughter. Everybody turned at him, and started assimilating the joke in all that. Evidently, it was pretty ridiculous.

-You are sooo stoned.. -the Nara murmured, drying with his hand the tears he had sheed at laughing.

That comment made everybody start laughing softly. It was evident that Lee was in a far away trip.

-Should we be worried? -Sakura asked containing the laughter, at seeing that Lee remained the same.

-Nah, this happened after his fight with Gaara. -Tenten affirmed. -The analgesics got him this way too.

-It's like Naruto's face at the Academy class. -Kiba said, smiling maliciously.

Neji thought the blond boy was going to answer back with another derision, but instead, he laughed softly and replied:

-Remember yours when Iruka-sensei found you trying to eat your own homework?

-Whaaaat? -Ino asked, looking at the Inuzuka with wide eyes.

-HA! -Shikamaru's voice resounded in the air, as he pointed at Kiba. -I remember that! You were going to tell him Akamaru had eat your homework but he wouldn't do it, so you decided to give it a few bites to made it look like he had!

Everybody broke into laughter. The image of a little Kiba biting his homework and being caught by the teacher was just too hilarious. Even the Inuzuka couldn't contain himself.

-It would've been a good lie, if Iruka hadn't discovered you… -the Nara said, regaining a bit of composure.

-Yeah, I wasn't as good a liar as you. -Kiba replied, and added with a side smile: -Remember the they of the fire?

-What fire? -Sakura asked, but the two boy, along with Naruto and Choji, were already laughing.

-YES! -Naruto exclaimed. -Three older kids were picking on us after class in the Academy bathrooms. They were about to beat us up, when Shikamaru appeared running through the door, screaminglike a maniac that the building was on fire! They escaped like little girls!

They all laughed again.

-I remember you grabbed one from the shirt and screamed to his face: "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" -Kiba added, putting his hand at his stomach at the funny memory.

Shikamaru supported an elbow in one knee and took his hand to his forehead, closing his eyes as he laughed irrepressibly. Neji couldn't stop giggling either at imagining him.

They talked like this for a long while, remembering funny stuff they had done as childs. Every story was funnier than the previous one.

-I remember we played "Butterfly" a lot. -Sakura said with a happy smile, looking at Ino.

-That stupid hands game? -Kiba asked.

Neji remembered the girls playing that again and again and again in the Academy recess.

-It wasn't stupid! -Tenten complained. -It was great! We could do it very fast.

-Yes. -Ino agreed, and whispered slowly with a evil smile: -But we were the fastest.

Tenten opened her mouth, looking offended.

-You wish. -she answered. -I bet Hinata and I could beat you, right?

She looked at the shy pale girl, who hadn't said anything yet. Hinata had simply stayed silent, giving Naruto quick glances and blushing every time. Seeing that Tenten was waiting for an answer, she sunk her head between her shoulders and nodded timidly.

-YES! -Tenten screamed. -You're on, Yamanaka!

The four girls got up and sat at a corned of the circle facing each other, and prepared for a match.

-C'mon, that's so boring! -Kiba whined.

-This is a race you could never run, tough boy. -Ino told him mockingly.

-I could totally do it. -the Inuzuka answered, and stood up to see the game and try to learn it. Slowly, everybody gathered around the girls, except from Lee, who didn't moved, and Neji and Shikamaru, who stayed in their places. They stared at each other, and smiled.

Neji couldn't help it. He had had so much fun with the talk, and he felt so fine and happy. The Nara looked really comfortable too. He put his hands in the grass just inches behind his hips, and leaned back a little.

-How are you feeling? -he asked, without stopping to look at him with a tender grinn.

Maybe it was just because he was high, but Neji thought that Shikamaru's eyes changed when looking at him. They became softer, and more affectionate. He smiled too, liking the way that made him feel.

-Okay… -he answered, joining his hands over his crossed legs and taking a look around. -Sometimes it seems as if time was going slower… It's weird.

-Yeah… -the Nara agreed. -I know what you mean. And don't you feel your skin is, like, hypersensitive? I feel I can feel the atmosphere or something.

Neji laughed softly, knowing the sensation he was referring to.

-I had to admit that you look much better now. -he said, referring to Shikamaru's health and mental state.

The younger boy nodded.

-I feel better. -he answered. -And let me say you look fine too, all smiley and relaxed. I like this you.

Neji shook his head and bit his lip again. He simply couldn't stop smiling.

-It put me in a good humor, I guess… -he responded. -And hearing about your monkeyshine when you were little was very fun.

Shikamaru laughed softly, and leaned back in the grass, supporting his weight on his elbows. Neji tried to ignore the evident way in which the fabric of his Nara top tightened around his abs and chest.

-Yeah, we were pretty naughty. -he admitted, staring at his friends. -I remember one time we got a ball stuck up a tree branch, and we couldn't get it down. I had recently read a Chemistry book and wanted to try something from it, so I took the chance and designed a reaction with two substances that would create an explosion behind the ball strong enough to get it down.

-How were you going to make it explode right behind the ball, if you couldn't reach the branch? -Neji asked

Shikamaru smiled.

-Good question. -he said. -With Naruto's sling. I put each liquid inside a tiny glass jar and we shoot them together to the ball with it. The impact would break the jars and create a little explosion. And it did. But I miss calculated a bit, and it came out too strong. The ball flew through the air at all speed and crashed against the Sandaime's head.

Neji laughed once more, picturing the situation. Neither of them noticed that a few of their friends turned around at the strange sound of Neji laughing, and stared with perplexity at the kind way in which they interacted.

-But where did you get those solutions from? -he asked amused.

Shikamaru shrugged a little, and repressed an ashamed smile:

-I stole them from the Nara laboratories. -he confessed.

The Hyuuga tried to give him a reproving look, but he was just too sweet with that face, looking sorry and embarrassed.

-I have said it before and I will say it again. -Neji announced. -You are unbelievable.

But not matter what he did, he couldn't stop smiling at Shikamaru. The younger boy let out a soft laugh and closed his eyes, lying completely over the grass and putting his arms behind his head.

-Yeah, I know… -he said, chilling out on the ground.

A moment of silence went by, while their friends keep playing a few metres away from them. Neji couldn't stop imagining the young Nara making strange and dangerous experiments.

-And how old were you? -he asked softly.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked at him from the ground, with that same deep and warm stare from before.

-Like seven I think… -he answered.

Neji frowned, surprised.

-Why were you reading a Chemistry book at seven? -he questioned.

The Nara gave him a side smile.

-I don't know. -he said. -I did that. When I wasn't sleeping, I was reading about chemistry, and math, and, ummm...

-Tiles… -Neji completed.

Shikamaru's smile went way wider.

-That's right. -he recognized.

They both laughed with complicity at the old private joke. Neji hadn't stopped to think about it, but it had been more than a year from that moment. From the day everything had started between them. It felt so strange to realize that. He leaned back slowly to lie on the grass too, and stared at the dark sky. It reminded him to the Star Chart Shikamaru had gave him that same day, in the cabin that was just in that same clearing. That was the first time the Nara had kissed him.

Neji slowly turned his head at feeling the younger boy's eyes on him. He has supporting himself in one of his elbows, and stared at him with a cautious look.

-Are you okay, there? -he asked softly.

Neji smiled slightly and nodded.

-I was just thinking that it was a good thing I decided not to apply for ANBU. -he answered. -Imagine they finding out that one of their shinobis is getting high.

Shikamaru snorted mildly.

-You could've never been in ANBU. -he said.

Neji frowned a little and stared at him, distrustfully.

-Why not? -he questioned.

The Nara shrugged.

-They're all dark, cold monsters. -he answered. -You're too cute for that.

The older boy eyes widened, and because of the way Shikamaru looked at him with a sweet smile after saying those words, he blushed noticeably. Not knowing what to say, he moved his head away a little and bit his lip, trying to retain his own smile.

He heard the Nara's soft giggle next to him.

-And you're even cuter when you blush like that… -he murmured.

Neji tangled his fingers in the tender grass.

-Stop… -he said, not being able to hold his smile. He turned his head around again and met Shikamaru's mesmerized eyes staring at him. -Someone could hear.

-I think they're too busy with their race. -the Nara said, pointing at the rest with his head.

They just held their gazes for a long minute, lost in each other. Neji knew that if the others saw them, they could start to suspect something strange was going on. But he simply couldn't get his eyes off Shikamaru's dark and magnetic pupils.

In one moment, a tiny red bug flew to Neji's hair. He tried to get it off, but he couldn't see it because it wasn't at his eyes reach. The Nara moved closer to him, extended a hand to take the little insect, and gently pulled it off the older boy's thick mane.

The bug went flying away from Shikamaru's fingers, but he didn't retreated his hand right then. It was only for a fraction of seconds, but he seized the opportunity to slightly run his fingertips along Neji's cheek. The touch made his heart gave a jump.

They stared at each other again for a long while, completely hypnotized. Until the Nara put on a strange expression and shook his head, not breaking their stare.

-Damn… -he murmured.

-What? -Neji asked softly?

The younger boy made a short pause, studying his features.

-I want to kiss you so much right now. -he said.

Neji opened his mouth to take a sharp tiny breath, and blushed even more. Knowing that Shikamaru wanted him made tim feel in a unique way

-Aaahj.. -the Nara spat, closing his eyes and turning his head away, like trying to control himself. -I have to stop looking at you.

He couldn't help to let out a soft laugh at that. In that moment, they heard Naruto's voice over all the others.

-Is anyone else hungry? -he asked. -I could eat ten ramen orders!

-Now that you mention it, I could have a huge ice-cream right now. -Ino added.

Neji and Shikamaru stood up slowly, as the rest of them agreed on going for a bite before Ichiraku closed his restaurant. The Nara refused the offer, saying that he was going to stay to have some rest. While everyone disappeared among the trees, Neji took a moment to look at him again. He was about to speak when Tenten's voice behind him stopped him.

-Lets go, Neji. -she told him. -Maybe if we give Lee some food he will react.

He turned around to answer, but again, before he could say anything, something stopped him. But this time it was Shikamaru's hands at his hips, and his breath at his temple.

-He's going to stay for a little longer, if you don't mind… -he said dragging his words and rubbing his nose against Neji's cheek.

Inevitably, the Hyuuga's face turned red as fire.

-Shikamaru! -he whispered.

-What? -the younger boy answered, going down to caress his neck with his lips. -She already knows, so who cares...

The tender touch on his skin made him incapable of retorting, and he closed his eyes. But he quickly remembered that Tenten was there, and opened them to look at her.

The girl was staring at them with an astonished opened mouth, and then she gave them a huge thrilled smile.

-Ooooh, alriiiight! -she said, not hiding her excitement. -I see you boys have some things to do! No problem, I'll deal with the zombie. -She turned around, saying goodbye with her fingers and winking at Neji. -Have fun!

The Hyuuga couldn't believe it. She was never going to shut up about that. He turned to complain, and saw that Shikamaru was smiling openly.

-Why did you do that? -Neji asked, trying to sound mad.

-I'm sorry… -the Nara apologized. -I just couldn't wait to be alone with you, and I didn't found another way.

Damn him and his words. It was just impossible to Neji to be angry at him. He didn't knew in what moment he had become so soft, but everytime Shikamaru said something like that to him, his heart fell to his knees.

The forest, on the other had, had gotten cooler. The older boy shivered when a gust of wind hit his back. Shikamaru noticed, and grabbed him gently by the hand.

-Lets go inside. -he murmured, and kindly took Neji to the cabin.

Once there, they stood in front of the door in the small room. The Nara didn't let go his hand. Instead, he took it to his face, first to simply admire it under the light that came from the window. And then to slowly rub his nose against Neji's fingers. The older boy let him do it, just watching him in the partial darkness.

When Shikamaru entwined their fingers and kissed the back of his hand, he felt electricity traveling from that spot to his entire body. And the Nara didn't stopped there. He kept wondering Neji's skin with his mouth, giving him short and sweet kisses from his wrist to his shoulder. When he got there, he went up through the Hyuuga's neck, in the moment he pulled from his hand to make him turn.

Neji stopped spinning when his back hit against Shikamaru's chest. It was so amazing how the boy could handle him gently, but firmly. The Nara planted warm and hungry kisses all along his neck, while surrounding him by the waist. Neji had never imagined that he could be comfortable in a situation like that one, but the older boy aroused him so much that he simply couldn't fight. He gasped when Shikamaru's lips reached his ear and his heavy breath resounded in his head.

The Nara loved the sounds he made in those intimate moments. Neji had already learned that. Getting possessed by lust, Shikamaru moved the older boy's thick hair to a side and continued the wet path of kisses along his nape.

Neji repressed a groan, and he extended his arms to put his hands against the door. He closed his fists over the wood surface when the Nara bit the soft skin below his head.

The temperature went higher. He felt his white robe sliding down slowly, but he didn't care. The only thing he could think about was that Shikamaru was getting too close to his blind stop, that vulnerable and sensible area he had never gave anyone access to.

The boy must had thought about that too, because just an inch before reaching the exact point, he stopped. It was more than possible that the Nara knew where it was, because it was a common feature of all Hyuugas, known by many people. As reading his thoughts, Shikamaru answered the question by softly blowing warm air over the spot.

Neji's hole body shivered, and he close his eyes, moaning. He heard Shikamaru letting out a soft giggle of satisfaction at his back. A second after, he felt a wet and hot tongue liking the sensible skin.

He took a sharp breathe, noticing that his erection was already hard under his pants. His robe finished getting untide because of the Nara's incessant caresses along his body, and it fell to the ground. The only thing he had under it were his training bandages.

Neji felt Shikamaru's warm body through the fabric of his Nara top, and leaned closer against him. The older boy noticed it, and retreated back for a second to take it off. When their skins touched with no obstacles, it was a million times more intense.

Suddenly, wild fingers fisted the Hyuuga's hair right at his nape, and made him turn his head to a side. Holding him like this, Shikamaru took advantage of his way superior height to kiss him without difficulty. He stuck his tongue inside Neji's mouth, breathing agitatedly.

Feeling intoxicated at the taste of the Nara's wet muscle between his lips, the older boy took one hand to Shikamaru's face and the other one to his tight, to fist the fabric of his pants strongly. They kissed passionately, panting into each other mouths.

While he went back to hungrily bite Neji's neck, the Nara's hands traveled down his waist to the cord that tied the older boy's pants. He got rid of the knot easily, and slided his palms below the fabric, going under the Hyuuga's underwear too. Slowly, he made the clothes fell to the floor.

Neji wanted to turn around and change positions, when fierce teeth attacked his blind spot.

-Fuck! -he exclaimed, as a wave of excitement flooded his blood.

Seconds later, he felt Shikamaru taking down his own pants and underwear too. A great heat emanated from the Nara's crotch.

Neji sensed the younger ninja's erection softly rubbing his buttocks and took his hands to the door again. He didn't liked being in such a vulnerable position. A chill ran down his spine, and he went completely still.

-Don't. -he requested firmly.

Shikamaru slowly lifted his head to looked at him from the side. Suddenly embarrassed, the Hyuuga didn't dare to meet his stare.

-What? -the younger boy asked.

-Just… -Neji answered. -Don't do it.

Of course, the Nara understood. The Hyuuga felt him breathing softly over his skin. Inch by inch, he moved his head until his lips were over his ear.

-I won't… -he whispered. -I promise…

Shikamaru's deep and raspy voice rumbled in his eardrum, making him relax a little. With extreme tenderness, the Nara started kissing the edge of his ear, and then went down to his neck again, while softly caressing his hip bones. Neji quickly got lost in his touch once more, but gave a tiny jump when the younger boy's erection was pressed against his ass.

-Shhh… -Shikamaru whispered over his ear again. -Trust me…

With extreme delicacy, the Nara placed his throbbing member between Neji's buttocks. He felt the hot shaft shivering over his sensitive entrance. He was about to protest, when Shikamaru started moving his hips up and down, just sliding all the length of his wet erection against the tight ring.

-Ah! -Neji exclaimed, arching his back at the sensation.

The movement pressed him tightly to the Nara's member, which he kept rubbing deliciously against his entrance. The feeling was so arousing that Neji couldn't help to groan while Shikamaru's soaked erection caressed him in that place to which nobody had ever got so close before.

Sensing that the Hyuuga liked the motion, the older boy intensified his stroke against the sensitive ring, while he slided one hand to Neji's throbbing member and squeezed it softly. He moaned deeper as the Nara started masturbating him slowly, not stopping the movement of his hips.

Neji's body started shivering. He took one hand to Shikamaru's nape and nailed his finger in it, pulling him closer. That made the younger boy groan as well, and he pressed himself tighter against his ass. Their bodies were so hot that it felt as if they were about to burst into flames.

-Fuck, Neji… -the younger boy murmured deeply.

The Hyuuga felt fingers fisting his hair at the back of his head again, and he allowed Shikamaru to turn his face and introduce his wet tongue inside his mouth once more.

Both boys panted hard into the kiss.

He was too close to the edge. At realizing it, the Nara intensified his trust against his anus and fastened the stroke of his hand. He broke the contact of their mouths to breathe.

-Gods, Shikamaru… -Neji whispered in a lustful tone.

As he reached the climax, the Hyuuga screamed in pleasure, while his release came out, spilling between Shikamaru's fingers. The exciting sound was just too much for the Nara, who came as well behind Neji with a hoarse moan.

The Hyuuga felt hot liquid hitting his sensitive entrance, and he thought it was the most hot situation in which he had ever been.

Their bodies relaxed, and they started recovering their breathe. Shikamaru leaned his head to support his forehead on Neji's shoulder, as he surrounded his waist with his arms in a warm embrace. They stood like this for long quiet minutes, as the orgasm faded.

After a little while, the Nara raised his head again and their eyes met. The intimacy of the moment was so intense, that Neji felt his heart tingling. The way Shikamaru could make him feel was so different to anything he had experienced before. He got lost in those black pupils, which attracted him as if he had been bewitched. He contemplated the younger boy's expression, who watched him marveled at the sight of the Hyuuga's turbulent eyes. Short seconds after, the Nara smiled softly. There was so much tenderness in that smile that Neji felt the last of his sanity melting away. They leaned forward to kiss, knowing that in that moment, words weren't necessary.

**Hi!**

**Well, this was chapter five! Hope you had enjoyed it! Once again, thank you very very much to all for you support! I still have a lot more ShikaNeji in my mind to share with you ^^**

**In next chapter, Shikamaru's new training will start, and you'll find out more details about the Hyuuga clan evil business.**

**LOVE****!****!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shikamaru's POV**

He took a deep breath of morning air and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a pale, thin neck that ended in a thick mane of chocolate hair, resting over his arm. Neji's body lay peacefully next to his in the cabin's floor. Shikamaru lowered his stare and admired the small shoulders leaning against his chest, moving up and down slowly with the Hyuuga's respiration. He watched his slender waist and hips, and then his dedicated but powerful legs. The boy's bottom was perfectly placed over his lap, and the sight of it sent a vibration to his crotch. He had his other hand resting over Neji's thigh, and couldn't help to stroke the soft skin with his fingers. The sweet smell of the Hyuuga's hair attracted him, and he got closer to the luscious nape. He was about to plant a hungry kiss over the soft surface when he heard a voice.

-Ham chips are good, but they can't be compared to cheese. The best about them are the leftovers that stay stuck in the fingers, where all the flavor is concentrated. On the other hand, the classic ones…

Shikamaru stopped just inches before reaching Neji's skin, and raised his head to look up. Standing right next to them, he saw a young Choji, of about nine years old, completely oblivious of the fact that he and the Hyuuga were naked, covered only by a thin sheet.

-Man, give me a break… -the Nara complained in a murmur, resting his forehead against Neji's nape.

It was just too early to start having visions. But at least, this time his head didn't hurt. Only if he paid close attention he could feel that old tingling that had previously been so annoying. Evidently, his new and strange sensei's therapy was working.

Shikamaru analyzed the possibility of ignoring Choji's prattle and concentrate back on the appetizing body in front of him. It wasn't very hard. Just the soft sound of Neji's breathing was enough to make all his senses vibrate. He gently nudged his nose against the Hyuuga's delicate neck, achieving that the older boy released a sleepy sigh between dreams. For the Nara, that was the most exciting music in the world. He was about to succumb to his impulses and kiss the sweet skin without further ado, when another voice interrupted him. This time it was his mother.

-I asked you to feed the deer. -she said. -Throwing the sack of food next to them is not feeding them. Go back outside and do it well.

Annoyed, Shikamaru looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Her presence finally discouraged him completely. There were many things he didn't care about, but he definitely couldn't concentrate on sex if his mother was there.

Exhaling with resignation, he rested his forehead on the back of Neji's neck again, and stayed there, just listening to his visions speak, and letting himself be reassured by the Hyuuga's placid breathing.

He spent about an hour and a half this way. When the number of visions reached five, he decided that it would be best to go look for Rajah to take care of them. Very carefully, he slid his arm free from its prison under Neji's neck, and slowly withdrew so as not to wake him up. Once on his feet, he spent a few seconds watching the beautiful image of the older boy resting calmly. His figure was so attractive and slender, that Shikamaru felt it was a sacrilege to get up and miss the opportunity to continue lying next to him. The Hyuuga's long hair spilled down the sheets like dark, thick rivers, and contrasted with his pale skin, making it look even whiter. The Nara thought that if angels existed, they would probably look a lot like Neji.

It took him a long time to take his eyes off the captivating image, but he finally succeeded. He only put on his pants, and left the cabin, followed by his visions.

It was early. The morning sun barely lit the tops of the trees. Shikamaru pressed his eyes with his fingers, already tired of the incessant chatter of his false companions, and walked behind the cabin, thinking of sitting on the grass to wait for Rajah to arrive. Fortunately, in the moment he set foot in the clearing, his sensei appeared at the other end, emerging from the bushes.

-Good morning! -the man greeted him. Like every day, he had a huge smile and his unmissable cigarette caught between his fingers.- How are we feeling today?

Shikamaru approached to him with a lazy step.

-Pretty good… -he answered. -Some visions have already appeared, but very few compared with other days. And my head doesn't hurt.

Rajah made a triumphant gesture.

-Means the first part of the treatment was a success. -he said. -Your mind is relaxing. And how did it go with our smoky friend?

Shikamaru remembered the latest events, and the memories of the previous night came to his mind. No doubt having smoked that thing had had favorable consequences for him: without its influence, he would never have dared to touch Neji the way he had, fearing a blow to his face as a response.

-It went great. -he replied with a side smile.

Rajah stared at him mischievously.

-Alright! -he man exclaimed. -It seems everything's going according to the plan. Today we'll begin with your mind's training. So you better have rested well, because you will have to use that brain of yours very much. First, let's clear your mind of visions, and then we'll start working.

In just a few seconds, Rajah entered the boy's mind and put each memory back in its place without any sign of effort. Once he finished, he snapped his fingers and returned him to reality. The feeling of nausea was instantaneous. As on the previous occasions, Shikamaru stumbled and fell to the ground, but this time he didn't vomit. In fact, the undulating movement of the forest felt much less violent than before. It was probably because he was beginning to get used to the sensation.

-The faster you recover, the quicker we will start. -the old man told him while watching him, standing a few meters away.

-Noted… -Shikamaru answered, as he lay on his back on the grass and clutched his head with his hands, closing his eyes.

In that moment, both heard the door of the cabin opening, and a few seconds later the figure of Neji appeared in the clearing. When he saw Shikamaru lying on the ground, his eyes widened and his whole body tensed. He fixed his gaze on Rajah and approached threateningly.

-Hey! -he shouted at the man, who was frightened by his dangerous look and backed off a few steps.

Neji moved swiftly between the old man and Shikamaru, and got into combat position, thinking that the Nara had been attacked by him.

-Stay back. -the Hyuuga warned with a menacing look.

-Wait! -Shikamaru stopped him from the ground. -It's fine, he's the man who's been training me. -Neji turned around to look at him, and didn't appeared very convinced. -I know it looks bad, but it's not like that. He's helping me. Calm down.

Doubting, the Hyuuga observed the stranger for a few moments, narrowing his eyes to study his face. Then, he looked back at Shikamaru.

-So you are okay? -he asked.

The Nara relaxed over the grass.

-Yeah, I'm fine.. -he replied with a smile.

It was amazing. Neji had literally become a dangerous wild beast the instant he thought he was in danger. That made him feel so good. It was an irrefutable proof that the older boy cared about him. Shikamaru couldn't help the affection to seep through his eyes, and at seeing it, the Hyuuga smiled as well, probably noticing how overprotective he had acted. They shared a brief moment of silence, just staring calmly at each other.

-Good morning, kid. -Rajah said, making Neji turn to face him again. He gave the boy a knowing smile. -Had a good night?

Shit. The man had just been inside his head, Shikamaru realized. He knew what had happened that last night. Not knowing what the old ninja meant, the Hyuuga stared at the younger boy, still lying on the ground, making him a mute question, but the Nara simply blushed and put on an annoyed face.

-You're Neji, aren't you?. -Rajah continued, making the Hyuuga put his attention on him again.

The way the man looked at him was so suggestive that the older boy blushed softly too. Once again, he turned to observe Shikamaru with strangeness.

-What have you told this man? -he asked in a whisper.

The Nara looked suddenly ashamed. He cleared his throat before answering:

-Nothing… But he has been in my mind. He knows everything about me.

Neji's eyes widened nervously. He stared at Rajah again, and opened his mouth to give him an explanation. But he didn't managed to pronounce any word. Instead, he just blushed again, now evidently.

Rajah laughed openly.

-That's right. -he said, moving his eyebrows up and down. -I know… But I'm not here to talk about you boys strange secret relationship. I'm here to train this slacker. So, whenever you're ready, if you could stand up, it'd be great.

Shikamaru complained with a guttural sound.

-That's gonna take a while… -he mumbled.

-It's fine, I'm not in a hurry. -the man replied, as he sat down in the grass, calmly smoking his cigarette.

Neji watched them, hesitating.

-I guess… -he said. -I should go.

Rajah stopped him with a movement of his hand.

-You don't have to. -he said. -You can stay and watch the training. I'll be good having some help if his brain explodes.

Neji frowned a little at that, probably worried.

-Is that possible? -he asked.

-Nah, it's just a way of speaking. -he man answered. -But it could get dried out, and that would be just as complicated.

Shikamaru supported himself on his elbows to look at his sensei.

-Dried out? -he questioned. -What the hell have you planned for today's training?

Rajah smiled with mystery once more.

-You'll see it soon. -he replied. -Now, get to work. If you can't even stay up, we can't start.

The Nara complained again, but started trying to sit down. Once he managed it, he made the effort to get back on his feet, but it was indeed hard. Neji saw him struggling and approached. He knelt next to the younger boy and grabbed one of his arms firmly, to slowly help him up. It took them about twenty more minutes, because Shikamaru was still very dizzy. But finally, supporting himself on Neji's shoulders, the Nara managed to stand up. He took a hand to his head, as the forest slowly stopped shaking.

-Good job! -Rajah exclaimed, looking at the Hyuuga. -We could use having your help. Makes it much easier. It'd be great if you could stay in all trainings.

-He can't. -Shikamaru answered, and stared at the older boy who was holding him by the waist. -He'll go back to the border soon, right?

-I should. -Neji responded. -But maybe I could stay for a little longer, until you feel better.

The Nara was about to reply, but Rajah did it faster.

-That'd be counterproductive. -he said. -You'll see, he's afraid of having you too close to your clan while you're in town. He'd be nervous all the time, right?

He stared at Shikamaru, who blushed softly and avoid Neji's eyes.

-I'm not afraid… -he excused himself. -But Konoha is not a safe place for him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glance of the Hyuuga smiling at his words.

-As long as I stay away from them, I think I will be fine. -Neji said reassuringly.

Shikamaru made a sound of disagreement, but didn't insisted. Once the Nara was able to stay up by himself, the older boy retreated slowly and sat down in the grass.

-Alright. -Rajah said, standing up again. -Can we start now?

In that moment, the bushes behind Neji started moving, and Suimin's head appeared among the branches. At recognizing the Hyuuga, the deer made an affectionate sound and approached to lick his face with enthusiasm.

-Suim! -Shikamaru screamed to the animal, but Neji didn't seem to care.

-Hi! -he said to Suimin under his wet kisses, while scratching the back of his ear. -I know, I missed you too.

The deer lay in the ground behind him, and started rubbing his snout against the Hyuuga's face. Shikamaru stared at the cute way they interacted with each other, and didn't realized he was watching the scene with a tender smile. According to what he had recently learnt, he was very connected with that animal, so they probably had similar feelings towards Neji. He definitely knew he would like to rub his face against him like that too.

In that moment, Rajah cleared his throat.

-When you're done with staring at your friend with that hypnotized face, we could start with the training. -he said.

At hearing him, Neji turned his eyes towards Shikamaru. Realizing he had been caught, the Nara blushed and cleared his throat again, as he put his attention back on his sensei. He heard the Hyuuga laughing softly at his side.

-Thank you. -Rajah told his student, and then rolled up his sleeves. -First, we need a book. You have plenty of them in here, right?

Shikamaru understood he was referring to his cabin.

-Yeah. -he answered. -What kind of book?

-A big one! -the man replied. -I'll pick one.

After saying that, he crossed the clearing and disappeared behind in the corner of the cabin. The two young ninjas shared a confused look. They heard him stirring among Shikamaru's things. Short later, he came back with a very big and thick book.

-This one will do. -he said, as he approached to Shikamaru and handed him the volume.

The boy took it and read the cover: "Traditional architecture through nine centuries. Part one." He stared at his sensei, who simply walked to a tree and sat on the grass with his back against it.

-What am I supposed to do with this? -the Nara asked.

Rajah took a long whistle of his cigarette.

-Read it. -he answered after a while.

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow.

-Now? -he questioned.

The man stared at him lazily.

-Yes. It won't take you long, right? -he responded.

The Nara kept silent for a few seconds. Well, the book was really big, but he was a very fast reader. He could process almost 5000 words per minute, and he knew that because he had chek it with a chronometer. A book like that one would probably take him about an hour. And Rajah obviously knew that too. So he decided to do what he asked.

-Fine… -he answered, as he opened the book and got ready to start.

From the first word of the title he didn't stop once. He read at a steady rhythm, storing everything in his mind. After around forty five minutes, he lowered the book and stared at his sensei.

-Now what? -he asked.

Before the man could respond, Neji interrupted him. He had been watching the scene in silence, supporting his back on Suimin's body.

-Did you really read that whole book in just such little time? -he questioned.

Shikamaru stared at him, feeling a bit ashamed. He didn't like to brag about his mind. Not knowing what to say, he simply shrugged. The Hyuuga gave him a surprised look.

-Yeah, pretty impressive, right? -Rajah said from his place, and then extended his hand in Shikamaru's direction. -Now give it to me.

The boy did, and returned to stand in front of him. With his permanent relaxed attitude, Rajah crossed his legs and opened the book in the first page.

-Alright. -he said. -I hear you.

The Nara just contemplated him as if he was talking in another language.

-What? -he asked.

Rajah lifted his eyes from the book and looked at him directly in the eyes.

-What you just read. -he explained. -I want you to repeat it. And you better don't miss a word, or you'll have to start over.

Shikamaru's eyes went wide. Repeat all that? But they were like eight hundred pages! Those were really a lot of words. He shook his head, trying to communicate that it was a crazy request. But Rajah simply watched him, and smiled with the corner of his mouth.

He wasn't kidding. The training was exactly that. Repeat exactly everything you have read, without forgetting a single word. To oil his mental process. To exercise his memory. Damn old man. He was tough.

But even though the task seemed impossible, Shikamaru had the strange feeling that he could do it. He remembered perfectly everything he read in books, because what entered to his brain was saved there forever. But he had never tried to repeat anything so long. It sounded like a lot of concentration to remember each word. He had no idea of if he was capable, but his confidence in his brain, and in his sensei's knowledge of him, told him that he probably was.

After letting him digest the request for a short minute, Rajah spoke again.

-Okay! -he said, putting the tip of his index finger over the first word of the first line. -From the top!

The young Nara hesitated. He looked at Neji, who returned a lost glare. Apparently he thought a request like that one was impossible to accomplish. And it was logical to think that way. But Shikamaru's brain worked differently from other people's. He had realized about his perfect memory when he was very little. And his sensei knew about it too.

He turned his stare to Rajah again and clenched his fists. There was no other way to find out than trying. Shikamaru licked his lips and lowered his head, closing his eyes. He took a deep breathe and let it out slowly, intending to relax his body. He frowned slightly as he tried to concentrate as much as possible, and focused on recuperating the first word of the first page. After he was sure of being able to remember the first full paragraph, he opened his mouth and begun with a hoarse voice:

-"Since man is man, humanity has survived and has managed to develop thanks to its capacity for construction: this allowed humans to build dwellings, delimit their territory from that of their neighbors, and erect beautiful common spaces. Thanks to this incredible ability, societies could arise".

A strange electricity traveled through his brain. He could see the words written in old black ink impressed on the back of his closed lids, clear as water. It was like turning a machine on, and simply let it do its job. He felt his mind expanding, reaching more and more pages.

Standing in the exact same place, Shikamaru kept going for two hours. He had read the book very fast, but his mouths wasn't as quick as his eyes, so it took him much longer to recite the whole thing out loud. He opened his eyes when he was starting page three hundred seventy-six.

Rajah was still lying against the tree, following his words in the book with his index finger. He didn't looked tired or bored at all. Without stopping his speech, he turned his eyes to look at Neji. The boy had Suimin's head over one of his legs, and carased the back of the animal's head with his fingers. He met Shikamaru's stare instantly, and the Nara could feel him searching in his eyes a signal of his state. Probably the Hyuuga was wondering if all of that wasn't hurting his brain. But it wasn't. It made him feel a bit sleepy, after all that time, but at also it was somehow relaxing. Going through something he already knew always gave him that sensation of chilling relief. That was why he liked codes so much.

He blinked slowly, trying to communicate that he was okay, and then closed his eyes again, putting his hands in his pockets and lowering his head.

-"The design of the arch should take into account the human dimension diagram detailed on the previous page. The openings must correctly follow the chosen meridian line to allow air circulation".

He finished four hours later. His mouth was dry, and his brain felt like a rubber band. He had the sensation of having stretched it. Opening his eyes, Shikamaru stared at his sensei, who confirmed the last word had been correct, as all the previous ones. The man raised his head and gave him a happy smile.

-Congratulations. -he said firmly. -You didn't missed a single letter.

The Nara let out a deep breathe and changed his weight to his other leg. He felt so tired now.

-Your mind is privileged, kid. I tell you. -Rajah affirmed as he stood up and tossed the book in the grass. -This you have just done, no one I had ever met can do it. If you exercise like this, you won't only have the storing capacity, you'll be able to recuperate detailed things as fast as a computer. All people would envy that.

Shikamaru watched him in silence. To have the fastest mind in the world sounded like something ridiculous for someone so regular like him. He didn't wanted fame or high positions or anything of that. But such a great capacity could help him to pursue his real interests.

Not realizing it, he turned his head to look at Neji. The Hyuuga was calmly resting against Suimin's soft fur. He had fallen asleep, probably long ago. Shikamaru had always thought he didn't have many wishes in life, but recently he had discovered one very concrete: to keep Neji alive. If he had a supernatural intelligence, he could use it to assure that.

After a long minute, he looked back at his sensei.

-You have never explained me why did my mind suddenly went to hell. -he said.

Rajah returned his stare.

-Why do you think? -he asked.

Shikamaru frowned, not following. At this, the man pointed at Neji with his eyes, and went back to look at him.

The Nara moved his head back, confused.

-What? -he questioned.

Rajah took a step closer, and answered in a murmur as to not to wake Neji up.

-In the last year, you've been filling your mind with tons and tons of information, in your desperate research to find out more about the Hyuuga clan. If you spend all nights reading and investigating and strategizing, having practically no sleep, your brain collapses. It can't process all that new data so fast, so all the structures crumble, and some scenes of your memory get filtered. You overloaded yourself.

Shikamaru watched the man pressing his lips. He appreciated that he was whispering. That meant that even if he talked about their unusual relationship in front of them, we wasn't going to tell him out with Neji. If the Hyuuga ever found out that he was digging in his family's history he could get really mad. The young Nara wanted to answer something, but didn't know what. He had torn his own mind because of his feelings for Neji, and that was hard to face.

-Look, you can read it like this: you are obsessed with this issue. -Rajah continued. -You are obsessed with the Hyuuga clan and with the need to keep that boy safe. As the only adult aware of your crazy plans, I should tell you to stop. But after seeing what you know, and because of previous experiences with them, I really dislike that clan too. I must warn you, though, that they are very dangerous, and extremely powerful. I know you already know this, but you are too confident on your own skills. You must never underestimated them.

Shikamaru opened his mouth in astonishment. Was that man really telling him that he supported his ideas? He never expected to hear that from anyone, less from an adult shinobi.

-So you're not selling me off? -he asked, not hiding his surprise.

Rajah smiled with complicity and gave him a soft slap on the shoulder.

-Nah. -he answered. -You have good intentions. And those people are evil. -he turned his eyes to Neji again. -Besides, I like that kid. It would be sad is something happened to him. But if things go wrong and someone asks you, you don't know me.

Shikamaru let out a soft laugh at his sensei preoccupation for his own ass. Ending with the conversation, Rajah made a loud clap with his hands.

-Good job, then! -he exclaimed in a high volume, making Neji and Suimin wake up. -That's all for today. You need to give your mind a little break to recover. A lot of concentration requires a lot of energy. You must be tired.

-I definitely am. -the Nara answered honestly, and caught the movement of Neji standing up.

-Did you really recitated that whole book? -he asked, rubbing his eyes with his fists as he came back from his dreams.

-He did! -Rajah responded thriumply, and then straighten up to give indications: -Now, a very important thing in this training it to sleep. I want you to sleep, at least, seven hours a day. Without exception. You need that to be at your highest capacity. Asuma wasn't wrong when he said why you slept so much: your brain works too fast, making complex connections in very short time, and that takes all your energy. So, kid! -he screamed, pointing at Neji. -See that he sleeps!

The Hyuuga shrinked his head between his shoulders, surprised by the order.

-Okay… -he answered, doubting.

-Also, as a little exercise, just after waking up every morning, try to remember your dreams. -the man continued.-It'll put your brain to work earlier and it'll function even better later. Finally, I suggest you to take another little dose of this wonderful marvel… -he said lifting his cigarette. -That will keep the visions away. In the course of this training, when your mind gets stronger and regains its structure, you will no longer need it. But right now, it will also help you to sleep like a baby.

Shikamaru shrugged.

-Sleep sound like a nice therapy for me… -he answered.

-That's the attitude. -Rajah responded. -Then I'll leave now. Rest, and relax that mind. We'll make it work a lot more tomorrow.

After saying this, he waved a hand in the air at him, and then inclined his head to Neji. A second later, he dived into the thick vegetation of the Nara forest and disappeared.

Shikamaru turned to the Hyuuga and the boy met his stare. The training had lasted many hours, and the sun light was close to disappear completely.

-How are you feeling? -Neji asked, walking towards him.

-A bit sleepy, but okay. -he answered. -It was pretty psychedelic in my head.

-I must admit that I'm very impressed. -the Hyuuga added. -I didn't know such a thing was possible for a person.

Shikamaru clicked his tongue, as if it wasn't that amazing at all.

-Yeah well… -he said. -My mind is weird.

A short silence came netx, until a sound caught their attention, and they both turned in Suimmin's direction. The animal was struggling to eat a fruit from a tree without getting up. Shikamaru smiled at realizing that they were just lazy.

-So now what? -Neji asked, looking at him again.

The Nara thought for a few seconds.

-I guess I'll smoke a bit of that thing again, and then go to sleep. -he answered. -You can accompany me, if you want.

The Hyuuga smiled at the offer.

-I will make you company, but I pass on the smoking. -he said. -I am okay with just one try.

Shikamaru laughed softly and nodded.

-Deal. -he responded, and then turned to the cabin to go find the other cigarettes Rajah had give him.

He came back short later with one of them and a lighter. He barely noticed that he was still wearing only his pants, but at being with Neji he didn't felt uncomfortable at all. Both ninjas sat down over the grass, and Suimin immediately stood up and went to lay with them.

-It was a little awkward that your sensei knew about… -Neji said before Shikamaru lit the cigarette. -You know.

-Yeah… -he answered, lowering his head a bit. -Sorry about that. I couldn't help it, he knows everything about me with just touching my head.

Neji nooded comprehensively.

-It is okay. -he replied.

Shikamaru smiled at him, and lifted his hand to lit the cigarette. He smoked calmly, just enjoying the soft murmur of the forest. He thought he was going to feel even more sleepy, but instead, he sensed his mind getting clearer.

-It is strange that part of your training is to just sit down and get high. -Neji commented after a little while.

That gave the Nara an idea.

-We don't have to stay here. -he said. -Wanna see something cool?

Neji frowned sightly with suspicion.

-What? -he asked.

-One of the Nara Forest special places. -Shikamaru replied. -We'd have to walk for a little while, but I'd be worth it.

The Hyuuga meditated for a second, but finally answered.

-Alright.

They both stood up, and Suimin stared at them with curiosity.

-Wait. -Shikamaru said, suddenly realizing something. -The residential zone of the forest is in the middle of the way. I don't want to pass through and have people asking me how I am.

-So we don't go? -Neji questioned.

The Nara denied with his head.

-Nah, we'll just take another route. -he answered.

After those words, he turned around and headed to the cabin. Neji followed him in silence. Once inside the small construction, he stirred over the disorder of documents and objects.

-First we need one thing… -he said, looking around.

Finally, he found it. A tiny transparent bag tied with a purple ribbon. Inside it had a little amount of a dark red granulated.

-Here! I have it. -he exclaimed, and turned to Neji.

-What is that? -the Hyuuga asked, staring at the bag.

Shikamaru smiled mysteriously, getting excited.

-You'll see. -Then, he made sure of having his lighter in his left pocket, and concentrated on Neji again. -All right. This way.

After saying those words, he walked to the center of the cabin and knelt down on the floor. He placed his hands over the wood and searched for cracks in the surface. In short seconds he found them, only because he knew where they were, because they were practically impossible to see. Sticking the tip of his fingers in the cracks, he separated a segment of the floor and pulled it up like the top of a box. He let the big square at a side and looked down. Behind the false section of floor, there was a dark hole. The bottom remained hidden by the lack of light.

-What tha… -he heard Neji saying, so he lifted his head to look at him.

The boy had his eyes and mouth wide open. It surely was strange for him to know that that thing had been there all the time and he had never noticed it.

-What is that? -he asked, not hiding a smile of astonishment.

Shikamaru gave him an entertained grin.

-Come and find out. -he answered. -Follow me.

He sat in the edge of the pit and searched with his feet the stair digged on the earth. Then, he went down the hole, until he touched ground. Expecting that Neji would come behind him, he moved to give him space. And after just seconds the Hyuuga was there, standing next to him. There was absolutely no light, but he could hear and feel Neji in the darkness.

-Umm… -the older ninja asked a little while later. -Where are we?

Shikamaru took his lighter from out of his pocket and approached to the wall that, he knew, was ahead. He searched with his hand until he found a thin cold iron rail nailed to the wall. He kept searching until he found a small wick. Then he held his lighter up and lit it.

With magical synchrony, countless lights began to appear along a deep tunnel, like dominoes. Each of the walls had a rail that contained water, and candles interspersed at a certain distance. Neji looked back and forth, seeing that the tunnel went both ways.

-What is this place? -he questioned, bedazzled and shocked. Indeed, the tunnel appeared to be infinite.

Shikamaru laughed at the Hyuuga's expression.

-This is the forest underground. -he explained. -My clan discovered long ago that some parts of the ground had natural caverns, and they decided to take advantage of them, making tunnels and joining them, without damaging a single tree, of course. These channels can take you anywhere in the forest.

Neji was amazed. He kept looking around, admiring the thick roots that formed the roof and went down the walls.

-I thought Naras were lazy. -he commented after a minute.

Shikamaru let out a soft laugh.

-We are. -he answered. -But we like having hiding places.

They started walking through the tunnels. They reached many divisions and passed by several big caverns, which were used to store uncountable things, from medicines, to weapons and food for the deer.

-This place is unbelievable. -Neji said while they marched slowly. -There is always a new thing to learn about it.

-Yeah, it's full of secrets. -the Nara answered, and remembered what Rajah had told him about the Natural Energy. -I'm still discovering them too.

-For how long has your clan been in this forest? -the older ninja questioned.

-Centuries. -Shikamaru replied. -They were here before Konoha was formed. They simply accepted to join their territory when the first Hokage asked them.

The two boys kept talking quietly as they walked. About half and hour later, the Nara stopped.

-Here. -he said, stepping in front of another stair digged in the wall.

He blew one of the tiny lights, and all the rest started to turn off, one by one. They were surrounded by darkness again. Shikamaru climbed the ladder until he came out to the forest from under a huge tree. Neji did the same seconds after. The sky was already dark, and the only light came from the stars and the half Moon.

-Come with me. -the Nara murmured to Neji.

He started walking on a determined direction, knowing exactly where to put his feet. Suddenly the vegetation stopped, and a big clear lake appeared in front of them. The Hyuuga admired the view.

-This is beautiful. -he said.

Shikamaru walked to the beginning of the water.

-You still hadn't seen the best part. -he replied, taking the small bag from his pocket.

After opening it, he took a handful of its content and then spread it ahead, making it fall over the lake. Just five seconds later, the waters illuminated. Dozens of bright purple lights sparkled in the deeps. Neji walked to his side and stared at the wonderful sight. Shikamaru saw his eyes reflecting the purple spots of light.

In only instants, the surface of the water was filled with jellyfish of different sizes that came to eat what the Nara had thrown at them. Their bodies emitted that spectacular light. Neji stared at the creatures, fascinated.

-Are those jellyfish? -he asked, and Shikamaru nodded. -This is amazing.

-And it's not over yet. -the younger boy answered. -Just give it a few more seconds.

Half a minute after, like the Nara had predicted, something else changed. The fungus that covered the trees slowly started to shine too, until it reached a bright pale pink. Neji watched the scene with wide eyes.

-What is that? -he questioned.

-Glowing pink fungus. -Shikamaru responded. -When the jellyfish come up to eat, a chemical reaction in their bodies make them shine like that. The light they radiate it's great for the fungus development, so when they start to glow, it activates its receptors, and another chemical reaction makes it shine too.

Neji stared at the wonderful colours, and Shikamaru let himself admire his lovely face illuminated by that magic purple light.

-This is so beautiful. -he said after a while, and turned to look at the Nara with a grateful smile. -Thank you for showing me this.

Shikamaru smiled as well.

-Thank you for coming. -he answered.

They sat in the grass, just admiring the water and trees glow.

-I used to come here with my father. -Shikamaru commenten, not really knowing why. He wasn't the kind of person who talked about his life with others. -I loved it.

-I see why. -Neji replied. -It is precious. I would change this sight for the Bakugan without doubting.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at that, though the Hyuuga didn't notice. The younger boy's brain bristled. That sounded like an opportunity to ask something he had been wondering about before his breakdown. He had to choose his words very well, as to not to raise any suspicion. Trying to look casual, he lay back and supported his body on his elbows.

-How is it to see with the Bakugan? -he asked.

Neji shrugged.

-Well, you can see at three hundred and sixty degrees, and very far. -he answered, as if it was an obviousness.

Shikamaru let out a relaxed laugh.

-I know that… -he said. -I mean, you see things in the regular way, or everything is of one same color or something like that?

The Hyuuga meditated the question, and then replied:

-Well, not of the same color. It has shadows and different degrees, but everything is dyed with a bright white.

That was interesting. Shikamaru took note of it in his head, and then changed the question as to not look too interested.

-And when you zoom it, don't you get dizzy? -he asked.

Neji laughed softly.

-The first times you activate it, yes, a little. -he answered. -But then you get used to it.

The conversation flowed quietly. Everytime the jellyfish light began to fade, Shikamaru took another handful of its food and threw it to them, making the glowing start again.

-So your mind is better now? -Neji asked at some point.

-Yeah. -the Nara answered. -I think I'm recovering.

-And do you know why did it suddenly happened? -the older boy continued.

Yes, Shikamaru knew that. Rajah had told it to him that same day. But he simply couldn't confess that yet. In one hand, it will ruin his plans and make Neji very angry. On the other, he felt extremely embarrassed about it.

-No.. -he lied, trying to make it sound credible. -It was something about my memory. It got overloaded or something. -At least that was true.

Neji nodded, understanding.

-So your problem was that you store too many memories? -he questioned. -You should let some out.

Shikamaru exhaled a lazy laugh.

-Yeah, I should. -he replied. -But it's automatic. My brain does it alone.

The Hyuuga turned his head to look into the calm glowing water. A sudden expression of affection appeared in his face. After a deep breathe, he began to recite:

_-Inochi wa toki no naka o, nagare nagare te, tokoshi e no kioku o, futae no rasen ni tsumugi yuku._

Shikamaru remained in silence for a few seconds. Those were very pretty words, and hearing Neji's voice pronouncing them with such emotion made his heart tremble.

-That was deep. -he said finally. -What is it?

Neji smiled and closed his eyes, apparently moved by his memories.

-It is from a song my mother used to sing to me. -he answered. -I don't remember it completely, but I know it was very beautiful.

Shikamaru smiled as well. Just as he had told Neji something about his past with his father, which was a very personal and intimate memorie for him, the older ninja was sharing a really personal story about himself with him. The Nara couldn't believe how close that made him feel to the boy. He had to admit that Neji was slowly becoming the person who knew him the most. Could he become the same to him? That idea gave him a strange and unfamiliar feeling of hope.

-Your mother sound like an amazing woman. -Shikamaru said, looking at Neji as the boy opened his eyes again.

-She was. -he affirmed softly. -I have very few memories about her, so the ones I have are very precious to me.

Shikamaru felt his heart aching with sadness. Poor creature. Neji had lost both his father and his mother, being very young, and he had to settle with only the few memories he still had. And that wasn't the worst part. He was condemned to serve to his clan, and to die at any moment, according to their will. That was just unbearable. Shikamaru thought he would give anything to be able to change Neji's life and erase that sorrow.

-What's the name of the song? -he asked after a while, intending to make that sensation fade.

The Hyuuga denied with his head slowly.

-I don't remember. -he answered, and then added with a smile. -I wish I had that incredible memory of yours.

Shikamaru laughed with a soft exhalation.

-It would knock you out like it did to me. -he said. -Believe me, you don't want it.

Neji giggled softly.

-If you say so. -he replied. Then, he lay down next to the Nara, supporting himself in one of his elbows. -Hey, won't your mother be worried about you? She hasn't seen you since yesterday.

Shikamaru opened his eyes wide.

-Fuck. -he answered, and closed his lids, frowning with frustration. -I totally forgot about her. Shit, she's going to yell at me.

Neji laughed again.

-You deserve it for not letting her know that you are okay. -he said. -I think it will be better for you to spend this night at home. She will feel relieved, and you will sleep better than on the cabin's floor. Your sensei said you needed to rest well.

Shikamaru made a sound of complain, and answered without opening his eyes.

-I sleep better with you, wherever I am. -he responded, not realizing what he was saying. He took a few minutes to understand what he had just confessed.

-Aaw… -he heard Neji saying, and opened his eyes to look at him.

The Hyuuga was staring at him with a amused but tender smile. Shikamaru felt like an idiot and blushed violently.

-I… I mean… -he stuttered nervously. But Neji's smile only got wider at his reaction. He felt his cheeks burning. -That's not what I wanted to say.

-Really? -the Hyuuga asked, entertained.

Shikamaru coughed awkwardly.

-Yeah, I didn't came out right. -he tried to excuse himself.

-Sure. -Neji said. - Who would have thought that Nara Shikamaru was romantic?

That made him blush even more, if it was possible. He clicked his tongue and turned his face away.

-Shut up. -he begged.

Neji laughed openly, and then did something he didn't expected: he leaned closer, and gave him a kiss in the cheek. The contact made a warm wave spread along the Nara's body.

-Let's go. -the older boy said as he stood up. -Your mother must be waiting for you to appear.

-Damn… -Shikamaru complained, slowly getting on his feet too. -Did she hired you to make me go home?

The Hyuuga giggled once more. Despite of the sudden memory about his mother from a few minutes ago, he seemed to be in a very good humor. The two boys walked slowly through the forest, having no need to use the tunnels again. It was almost midnight, and it was very unlikely that they could run into someone.

They stopped when they reached Shikamaru's house.

-Thank you for keeping me company. -the Nara said, staring at Neji. -And for forcing me to be a good son.

The Hyuuga returned a soft smile.

-You are welcome. -he answered. -Thank you for taking me to one of the Nara Forest special places.

Shikamaru was about to respond with a joke, when the house door opened violently behind him.

-You better have a good explanation. -his mother's voice said in a deadly tone.

Shit. He was in trouble. His whole body told him to run away, but instead, he prepared himself and turned around slowly.

-Hi, mom… -he simply murmured.

The woman crossed her arms and penetrated his eyes with hers.

-A whole day and a night without coming back home, after week of being seriously sick? Really? -she questioned, red with anger. -You didn't thought I could be worried? You could at least pass by just to say you were fine, but…

Shikamaru thought she would keep going for hours, but in that moment, she saw Neji standing behind her son. Her expression changed suddenly, and a big smile appeared in her face.

-Oh, hi, sweetheart. -she greeted.

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow, not understanding why his mother seem to be so extremely happy of seeing the Hyuuga. Neji must have thought the same, because he hesitated before answering with a respectful bow:

-Hello, Nara-sama.

-Nara-sama is my husband. -the woman commented. -You can call me Yoshino, dear.

Neji smiled at those words.

-I'm sorry, mom. -Shikamaru excused himself. -I forgot. But I'm fine, you see?

Yoshino's stare went cool again as it focused on him one more, but she seem way less angry.

-You better don't do it again. -she simply responded. -Did you eat?

The boy denied with his head.

-You're lucky I'm still up. I should make you go to bed hungry. -his mother continued. -Come in, I'll make you something. -Then, her expression turned soft again as she addressed to the Hyuuga. -Would you like to stay to eat, sweetie? I can make you something too.

-Thank you, Yoshino-sama. -Neji said politely. -But I should return home. My uncle must be worried too.

The woman nodded with her head.

-That is very responsible of you. -she flattered him. -Alright, I'll go cook. Goodbye, dear. And you, don't take too long. I want you inside in two minutes.

After saying that, she disappeared behind the door. Shikamaru turned to the Hyuuga again.

-Troublesome woman… -he whispered. -Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

Neji gave him another smile, which the Nara returned softly.

-Yes. -he older boy agreed. -Rest well.

-You too. -Shikamaru answered, and then he watched the Hyuuga take the road to his house, fading among the trees.

Putting his hands in his pockets, he entered the house, wondering if his mother would make any comment about his lack of shirt and shoes. But it didn't happen. She was in the kitchen, preparing something for her son. Shikamaru sat on a chair in front of the table and waited in silence.

-I'm glad you are friends with that boy. -Yoshino commented. -He's very kind and sweet.

-Yeah… -the Nara answered, distractly. -Mom, could you tell me something about Neji's mother?

The woman turned to look at him from over her shoulder.

-What do you want to know? -she asked.

The boy meditated for a few seconds.

-How she died. -he finally responded. -How did it happened?

Yoshino's eyes suddenly reflected an obvious sadness. She dried her hands with a towel and leaned her back against the kitchen.

-Well, it was very sudden. -she told him. -She went sick from one day to the other, and it was very strange, because she had a great health. She began to deteriorate, and in about four weeks she left us. It was very sad.

Shikamaru analyzed her words. That sounded very weird and unusual.

-What did she have? -he questioned.

-The doctors said it was a virus. -his mother explained. -But they could never precise exactly what it was, or how she got it.

The young Nara stared at the floor, and said nothing else. It was a very big coincidence that both Neji's parents had died. And he knew it was very opportune for the Main House to have orphans among the Branch House, to be able to handle them without objection. Something smelled very bad in all that.

Yoshino must have noticed his wondering expression, because she got closer to caress her son on the head.

-You're very nice for getting close to him. -she told him. -I'm sure he feels less alone now.

Shikamaru didn't answered. He simply couldn't stop thinking about the Branch House. If most Branch House members were orphans because their parents were branched too, then what happened to those Hyuugas who had married someone from outside the clan? Like Neji's father. That sounded like a matter of concern for the Main House. The young Nara felt the uncontrollable need to learn more about it.

After eating, he went to bed. Lying on his back, he stared at the ceiling, remembering Rajah's explanation about his breakdown. The initial problem had started because of his tireless search about the Hyuuga clan. That had completely broke his brain. So he could interpret that in two ways: the first one was that it was a signal that he should stop, and forget about the whole issue, in order to keep his mind healthy. The second one was that he had to work harder in his mind and make it stronger, to be able to use it in his investigation, to finally find a solution to Neji's situation. He didn't need much reflection to know that he would most probably choose this last way.

After half an hour, he finally fall asleep, with this thoughts still spinning in his head.

**Hi to all!**

**I'm so so so sorry for the delay. I've been very busy with work lately, and my parents came to visit me, so I didn't have much time to write.**

**I want to apologize to all of you for the previous chapter. After a very kind reader warned me about some writing errors, I started checking it, and I found so many mistakes that I felt terrible. I think I was so eager to share the new chapter with you that I just messed it up. From now on, I'll take more time to check my writing on every chapter. I'll take me a little longer to post, but at least there won't be so many mistakes.**

**In other issues, I found the way of creating series in this site, so now the whole saga will appear under the title "A race to save you". I don't know how many parts it'll have yet, but there will be many.**

**Here I let you the translation of Neji's verse from his mother's song. It is a real song, called "The spinning song". You can check it out, it's very beautiful.**

_**In the short time we have to play out our lives**_

_**we get swept off our feet by the calm,**_

_**remaining with the memories we'll always have,**_

_**spinning them into two spirals and then they fade away…**_

**Well, that was all for today. I'll try to post more frequently, and without so many errors. Sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. I just didn't wanted to keep delaying. **

**Till next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shikamaru's POV**

He woke up at early morning. For the first time in months, he felt he had really rested. The training from the previous day with his sensei was apparently truly helping his mind to get back to normal. Shikamaru blinked slowly, and stared at the ceiling.

Rajah had ask him to try to remember his dreams every morning, to put his brain to work from the first hour. So he decided to give it a try. During the first minute he remembered nothing, but after a little while, some images started emerging. He had dreamed about his mother and his team, and there was some very diffuse memory of Suimin lying on the forest grass. Nothing of that seemed unusual. But suddenly, a very clear scene started to take shape.

He was standing in a wide, clean field. The grass was of a bright green, and the sky shone with an intense light blue. Flowers of all colors were slowly moved by the wind. A few meters ahead there was a huge tree with a thick white log and uncountable white leafs. He looked down, to see right in front of him a strange object. After getting close to it and lifting it up, he discovered it was a mask. A faceless mask. He stared at the thing, and realized that there was something very weird in it, besides from the lack of factions: the point were the eyes must had been was made of a strange substance that looked like smoke. White, turbulent smoke, spinning in a very slow motion. He remembered himself turning the mask around and placing it over his face.

In that instant, the whole field in front of him changed. The grass, the sky, and the colorful flowers, acquired a diluted but bright white tone. Strangely, that unusual tonality made him able to see more detaller, despite of the absence of colours. He was capable to identify each petal of each flower. But something didn't fit. No. Something was missing. The enormous tree he had seen before wasn't there anymore. It had just disappeared.

In the dream, Shikamaru took the mask off and watch ahead. And there it was, huge and strong like he remembered it. There was no way of missing it. So what was the explanation, then? He put the mask on again, and the tree disappeared once more.

This time, the Nara from the dream was more analytical. He narrowed his eyes and searched for any hint of the ghost tree. After a little while, he found it: it was in the same exact place, but its color was so similar to the mask filter that it got lost in the whiteness.

After that, the dream faded away.

Shikamaru meditated in his bed, and immediately related it to Neji's explanation about how it was to see with the Bakugan. He had been thinking about that a lot before falling asleep, so it wouldn't be strange that it had slipped into his dreams. And there was an interesting inference about that scene: what if the Bakugan couldn't see very well the things that were of the exact same color than that white Neji had told him about? He had always thought that the only debility of the Hyuuga clan was their blind spot. But if this supposition was real, it could represent a huge weakness.

It was so weird to have dreamed about it, though. That meant that, even in his dreams, his brain kept looking for a way to take advantage of the Hyuuga clan. Shikamaru was surprised to realize that his mind never, ever, stopped.

He sat at his bead, thinking about how likely the assumption from his dream could be. He couldn't take it for granted without checking it before. So he needed to do some experimentation, and find out if there was really something the Bakugan could miss.

Shikamaru felt his brain working. It was amazing how after just one day of training, his mind felt clearear. He should do his best on his sensei's exercices, to have his better tool in perfect functioning.

But before starting with that day's training, there was something else he wanted to do. His mother's words from the last night were still sounding in his head. " It was very sudden. She went sick from one day to the other,... and in about four weeks she left us.". That was what Yoshino had told him about Neji's mother's death. She had also said that doctors concluded it must had been caused by a virus, though they couldn't determine which one. That seemed too imprecise to Shikamaru. He needed more specific data. So he decided to make a quick trip to the Hospital, before Rajah came to resume the training.

He left the house through the back door, to avoid running into his mother. With a faked lazy step, he walked to the center of the village, already feeling million theories taking form in his head.

-Good morning, dear. -the receptionist greeted him. The woman was a close friend of his mother, and she must be aware of his recent mental issues, because she studied him with attention. -You look good. Are you feeling better?

-Yeah, much better. -he answered. -Actually, I'm slowly getting back to work. That's why I'm here. Before this problem I was doing an investigation for the Hokage, and I'd like to take it from where I left it. Could I enter to the Archive to check a few things?

The woman smiled kindly at him.

-Well, it is a good sign that you're feeling like working. -she said. -That means your head is in a better state. But what does your mother think about you getting back to work so fast?

Shikamaru put on a grumpy expression.

-She doesn't like it much… -he replied. -She says I must rest, but I'm starting to get sick of being idle all the time while everyone else has things to do. I'll get crazy from the boredom. -He made his most pleading face. -Could you please give me permission? I swear I'll take it lightly. I'm not a big fan of work, after all. I just want to distract myself a little.

The woman meditated for a second, not looking convinced, so Shikamaru joined his hands over the counter.

-Pleeeease? -he begged.

After a little while, the woman finally smiled, and Shikamaru knew she had fallen.

-Okay. -she said. -But I will only give you half an hour. I don't want your brain to explode and make a mess in there.

The young Nara gave her his best fake grateful smile.

-Thank you so much. -he answered. -And could you not tell my mom? She is very exaggerated, and it's not really a big deal.

The woman agreed, convinced by his good acting, and after that, Shikamaru was able to walk pass the counter and enter to the Hospital Archive.

He had been there a couple of times already, so he knew where and how to look. He opened a specific gabinet, and ran his fingers over the many folders which contained the medical history of each deceased patient. He didn't knew Neji's mother's last name, but he knew her name: Ayame. Thanking the fact that he was a fast reader, he checked all the records under that name. Fortunately he only found five. He discarded one because the patient was very old, and then compared the other four. Two had died in battle, another because of a lung disease, and the last one, to an unknown virus. That definitely had to be her. Tsukino, Ayame.

Just like his mother had said, the woman had not had any illness or health complication in her entire life. The only records were from about one month before her death. Shikamaru read the report, paying close attention.

She had came to the Hospital the first time saying she felt week. Not finding an explanation to it, the medic sent her home and order her to rest. Just a couple of days after, she had came back with increasing muscular pain on her whole body. This time, the doctor asked for blood and urine tests, which were included in the folder. Shikamaru check them, but all the values were normal. Neji's mother was sent home again without an answer.

She returned to the Hospital in four more occasions during the next three weeks. Every day there was something new to be concerned about: lack of energy, worsening of vision, loss of appetite, and then intense dizziness. The fifth day she came back with an alarming fever. The doctor ordered to intern her, and she never left the Hospital again. After one more week, she was dead.

The medical history said that, based on the symptoms, it was most likely that she had been attacked by an unknown virus that couldn't be detected in the analyzes. But to Shikamaru that was fucking bullshit. Yes, it could have been a virus, but there could also have been many other things. Those symptoms were simply too common. Which doctor in his right mind would settle with such an uncertain explanation? None, of course. For some reason, the investigation had been closed. Apparently there had been no interest in discovering what had really happened to her.

Shikamaru read the documents many times, but found nothing else. There was definitely something suspicious in all that.

He closed the drawer and frowned. His thoughts traveled fast as lightning bolts. He needed to check on the medical history of more people who had married a Branch House Hyuuga, and maybe that could give him more informacion. He had to be very careful, and extremly sly, to find out more about all that issue, without being caught by the Hyuuga clan, or by Neji. He left the Archive, acting relaxed and unworried.

He was just starting to walk in the forest direction when someone's cough behind him made him stop.

-Having a productive morning? -Rajah's voice asked.

Shikamaru turned around and stared at his sensei, who was looking at him with a slightly tough expression.

-Hi… Sensei. -the boy answered, trying to hide his surprise at having been caught.

Rajah studied his eyes.

-You're already investigating again, aren't you? -he said after analyzing him. -Damn, you're tireless. And people think you're lazy.

-I wasn't doing that. -he lied, smiling innocently. -I just took a little walk to distract myself before training.

Rajah stared at him with boredom.

-Yeah, right. Do I look stupid to you? -he replied. -That's a lie and you know it. Do I need to get inside your mind and find out by myself?

Right, he could do that. Shikamaru realized he had no way out of there.

-No. -he finally answered, lowering his head a little. -You're right, that's what I was doing.

His sensei let out a deep breathe.

-You can do it if you want. I never forbade it. -the man explained, and Shikamaru lifted his head with surprise, expecting to be scolded. -You can do whatever you want with your brain. I can just tell you to don't forget to give it enough rest. That's all. How are those visions going? Has any appeared?

The Nara denied with his head.

-Not a single one. -he affirmed.

Rajah put his hands together and rubbed them, smiling.

-Great! -he said. -Now, ready for today's training?

Relieved to have gone unpunished, Shikamaru nodded.

-Back to the forest? -he asked.

But Rajah shook his head.

-No. -he replied. -This time we need another environment.

Without more explanation, he started walking in the direction of the Hokage Mansion. The young Nara followed him calmly.

-Hey, look at that! -a cheerful voice exclaimed when they were reaching their destination. -Isn't that Shikamaru?! YO, SHIKAMARU!

Unmistakably, that was Naruto. The boy turned to the sound, and was surprise to see that the Uzumaki wasn't alone. Actually, all the teams were there, just standing in the middle of the street, as if they had just ran into each other. Shikamaru's sight landed immediately on Neji. The Hyuuga returned the look, smiling with his eyes.

After recognizing him, all his friends started approaching.

-How's your training going? -Choji asked with a big grin, happy to see him.

The Nara smiled back softly. He opened his mouth to reply, but Rajah spoke first.

-It's going great. -he said, and then added, looking at Shikamaru. -Are you not introducing me to your friends?

The boy rolled his eyes.

-You already know them. -he answered. -You've seen them many times in my head.

-That's right. -the man agreed. -But they don't know me. -He opened his arms as if he was a master of ceremonies. -Greetings, kids! I am Rajah, the man in charge of fixing your friend's mind.

-How is he going with that? -Ino asked. -Because he's very lazy and he hates training, and also he's kind of bad at it.

The man nodded, showing that she was right.

-That's true. -he accepted. -But this is no regular training. This is a mental training. And he's doing it pretty well so far.

-You know, now that I see the dude, I totally believe his sensei gave him those cigarettes... -Shikamaru heard Kiba whispering to Shino.

Rajah gave all of then a big smile.

-It would be nice to stay and chat, but we have to get to work. -he said to the group of friends.

-Can we go? -Naruto asked. -I wanna know how those special training goes.

-Sure. -the man answered. -You can cheer him up.

Shikamaru exhaled with annoyance, but it didn't discouraged his friends. All the kids followed Rajah to the Hokage Mansion.

Inside, they turned around a few times in the many corridors.

-We'll borrow one of this classrooms. -the man commented, while searching for the right room.

Finally, he spotted one and entered. Inside there were many chairs and tables, a modest desk for the professor, and a big blackboard.

-Sit. -Rajah ordered to Shikamaru, as he pointed to a chair and a desk.

The boy did, while his friends settled into the seats behind him. His sensei stood up in front of them.

-Now… -he said, and began to look for something in the folds of his tunic. -Give me a minute. Where is it?...Ah, here. -he took a bunch of paper sheets folded in two parts, and gave them to Shikamaru.

The boy arched an eyebrow, but took them.

-What is this? -he said, as he unfolded the papers.

-Look at it. -Rajah answered.

A second after, the Nara boy did, and his eyes went wide with astonishment. He sensed all his friends inclining to watch. The papers were full with numbers. There were lines and lines of them, placed between other symbols in a very complicated equation. It occupied almost seven whole pages, and it looked very intricate. That was high level math.

-Wow, what the hell are all those numbers, man? -Naruto questioned.

Shikamaru lowered the paper and stared at his sensei.

-Where did you get this from? -he asked. Rajah didn't look like a person who would know that stuff.

-From a book, of course. -he answered relaxedly.

-This is advanced algebra. -the Nara continued.

Rajah nodded calmly.

-Glad you recognize it. -he said. -Can you solve it?

Shikamaru thought for a few seconds, hesitating.

-I think… -he finally responded.

Kiba snorted behind him.

-Please. I know you're a big nerd, but that looks incomprehensible. -he commented.

-Well, if you think you can solve it, do it. -Rajah kept going, undisturbed. -But first read it. All.

Shikamaru frowned slightly, but did what his sensei ordered. He read the whole equation once, paying close attention to every symbol. When he finished, he lowered the papers again and stared at the man once more.

Rajah smiled, and made a step to a side, clearing the way to the blackboard. Then, he made a gesture with his arm towards it.

-Go ahead. -he said.

Not seeing the point of all that, Shikamaru stood up and started walking with the papers in his hand.

-Wait. -Rajah stopped him, as he took the pages from the boys hand. -You don't need this. -With a relaxed attitude, he tore the papers in many pieces and let them fall to the floor. -Now you can go.

Shikamaru simply stared at him with an astonished expression. He had to remember all of that? Damn cruel old man. Remembering numbers was considerable harder than remembering words, because there wasn't a thread to follow. That training was tougher than the previous one.

Rajah didn't stir. He kept looking at him with a calmed smile.

-What? -Ino asked from her seat. -That's impossible. He can remember all those pages. It's too long.

-Yes. -Tenten agreed. -Besides, he only read it once. There's no way he can do that.

Shikamaru doubted. It was indeed a very hard thing to do. But just like the last time, he felt he could do it. He just had to use all his concentration. Even though, he still felt a little insecure. There were really a lot of different numbers and symbols in that equation.

Frowning, he took a second to think. He felt suddenly lost. Not realizing it, he lifted his stare to Neji, and their eyes met. The older boy gave him a soft smile, and nodded slowly. He was telling him to go for it. Shikamaru could almost hear the words "you can do it". Recovering some security, he nodded back to the Hyuuga with decision and then turned to walk to the blackboard. Slowly, he took a chalk, and closed his eyes to start remembering.

After a few minutes, when he was sure of having the whole equation present in his head, he opened his eyes again and put the chalk on the blackboard. With a deep exhalation, he began writing.

During the next hour, he calculated. The equation had many parts that could be separated, so he solved them one by one, remembering each result. Once he finished one, he cleaned the blackboard with his forearm, and started with the next one. After a very long time, he finally managed to reduce the equation to six single lines that he wrote calmly. The other ninjas stared at him in silence.

Shikamaru could almost hear his brain working at full speed. He was just so close from the result. When he finally got it, he hesitated for a seconds before writing it down. Just in case, he checked the whole calculation in his head once more. That took him five extra minutes, but he prefered to be sure. After having done that, he wrote the final cipher:

a long number with sixteen decimals.

Shikamaru put the chalk down and let his arms fall to his sides, lowering his head and closing his eyes. His brain felt heavy and light at the same time. It was such a weird sensation. He was sleepy, but so relaxed. His mind seemed to thank the exercice. Remembering stuff and analyzing them at the same time wasn't something he would imagine as pleasant. The Nara boy took a hand to his head, trying to caress his own brain.

-Alright, let's see if the result is right. -he heard Rajah's voice taking him back to reality. Shikamaru turned around and looked at his sensei, who stared at his own palm to check something he had annotated there. He compared it where the number in the blackboard. -Yes! -he finally exclaimed with enthusiasm. -Well done, kid! You nailed it!

Behind the man, all the others made sounds of amazement. All except Neji, who already knew the things his brain was capable of. The older boy stared at him, and smiled proudly. Shikamaru returned a tired and thankful grin. The Hyuugas tiny gesture from before had been decisive for him to regain courage, and the sensation of confidence it gave him would be stored in his memory forever.

-Man, you really are a brainiac! -Naruto exclaimed.

-Yeah, like I've said, he's a real genius! -Rajah agreed. -Now, why don't we all go for a bite? I'm starving.

-Yes! -Choji cheered with a big smile. -This is good training!

They all left the room and then the Hokage Mansion. Shikamaru was thanking the calmed walk, enjoying a well earned break for his mind. The large group stopped when reaching the first restaurant and sat in a very large table. Rajah was at the head, and Shikamaru placed himself in a corner next to him.

-Let's order something! -the man said, as he started waving at the waitress.

The woman came and took everybody's order. Shikamaru relaxed in his chair, leaning his head back and letting his back sink in the backrest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, that he let out slowly. He could definitely sleep. Even right there, in that exact position. And just thinking about sleeping made him more drowsy.

-Well, as we wait, let's continue with the training. -Rajah said at his side.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. Then he stared at his sensei.

-What? -he asked.

Rajah gave him a huge smile.

-What? You thought that was all for today? -he retorted. -I'm not letting you laze around, kiddo. Let's go.

The Nara straightened a little in his chair, still confused.

-But, here? -he questioned, looking around.

-Sure, this place is perfect. -the man assured with calm. -For the next exercice we're gonna use a bit of music.

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow at this, not expecting it.

-I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm no good with music. -he said. -No Nara is.

Rajah let out a soft giggle.

-Yeah, that's what your father has told you. -he answered. -But I must tell you that there's not something like a congenital predisposition to suck at music.

-Mmmm… -Shikamaru whispered. -I think you're wrong.

The man gave him a rogue smile.

-Do you? -he questioned. -Well, you like codes, don't you?

That took him by surprise, but he didn't changed his skeptical attitude.

-I do. -he answered flatly.

-You're good with them. -Rajah continued. -You've even learnt to read a few foreign languages with just dictionaries and grammar books. You like decoding. And you love sequences too. Running through them makes your brain happy.

Shikamaru remained silent for a second with a grumpy face. It was hard to discuss with someone who knew so much about him. All the others were curiously hearing their conversation.

-Yeah... So? -he finally said.

Rajah smiled again.

-Music is a code. -he explained. -You just have to learn how to read it. And that will put your brain to work considerably. We need to keep exercising your mental process.

Shikamaru shook his head.

-How does music exercices my mental process? -he asked.

-What do you think it means to play a song while reading the music sheet? -Rajah took his index finger to his temple. -A big complicated mental process, of recovering information, translate it and take it to action, at a very fast rhythm.

The Nara boy frowned a bit, thinking about it.

-And that's not all. -the man kept going. -It will also help you to train your memory, in the same way we have been doing it.

All of that sounded very weird. He knew he was absolutely incapable of making music. It didn't even made sense to try. But Rajah seemed sure.

-If you don't believe me, let's make an experiment. -the man said, as he turned to the table in front of him. -Can you do this?

He lifted his index finger once more, but this time he placed it over the table. With an unworried expression, he hit the wooden surface once, provoking a short and dry sound.

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow at him. Of course he could do that. It was a super simple task. And his sensei knew that. What was the point on doing it? He let out a lazy breathe and lowered his shoulders with a slightly irked expression. Approaching to the table too, he put his finger over the wood with a complete lack of enthusiasm and hit the surface once, just as Rajah had done it. The man smiled to him and nodded.

-Very good. -he said. -How about this?

This time he hit the table twice. Shikamaru stared at him with boredom, not hiding that he thought all of that was stupid. He rolled his eyes, but he imitated his sensei again, tapping twice on the table. The man nodded once more.

-You're going great! -he exclaimed, despite of his student attitude. -Now do this.

Then, he hit the table again: one hit, a pause. Two hits, a pause. One hit.

Shikamaru stared at the man's hand , taking note of the sequence. He turned his head to look at Rajah with suspicion. But the man only lifted his eyebrows, encouraging him. After a few seconds, the boy finally put his finger in the table again, and repeated the succession of hits.

His sensei gave him a huge smile.

-Fun, right? -he asked. -Now try this…

He held his finger in the air over the wood for a little while, and then made a way more large sequence, with many pauses but also a lot strange accelerations. The sequences lasted about fifteen seconds.

Shikamaru opened his eyes wide and stood still. That was the trick. Doing something very complicated and hard to remember, to make him repeat it without missing a beat. He should have realized it sooner.

-C'mon. -Kiba said from his seat. -There's no way he can do that. It's impossible to remember all those beats.

Shikamaru stared at his sensei, frowning. Yes, it looked impossible, but that was the challenge. Rajah only smiled calmly.

-Well? -he asked.

The Nara turned his eyes to the table again, and lifted his finger over it. After checking the sequence in his head, he repeated it.

All his friends opened their mouths in disbelief. All except for Neji, who simply smiled softly.

-Well done! -Rajah exclaimed. -Now lets make it a little more complicated.

During the next two hours, they stood at the restaurant repeating different sequences. Each one was larger and harder than the previous one, but Shikamaru was able to nail all of them. His friends stared at him, not believing it yet.

-I'm starting to realize you're way much smarter than we thought. -Sakura commented after Rajah indicated that they were done for the day.

-He's pretty amazing, right? -the man asked. Then, he took a book from under his robe and gave it to Shikamaru. -Now, I want you to take this and read it.

The boy stared at the book's cover. "Introduction to musical notation". He opened it and check the content. It was full of unknown symbols and complex explanations.

-This looks alien to me. -Shikamaru said as he looked at the intelligible pages.

-I know. -Rajah answered. -It doesn't matter if you don't get it at first. I will explain it to you tomorrow. But it'll be easier if you already have a small idea. Your homework for today is to study this, and try to remember the notations.

After that instruction, they paid the bill and left the restaurant. Rajah left them, and all the teams started leaving. Neji walked away with Tenten and Lee to go meet with their sensei, and Shikamaru started heading to the Nara forest. Once there, he entered the cabin, lit a cigarette and sat in the floor with his back against the wall. He put Rajah's book over his legs and started reading.

He couldn't understand anything of what was written there, and that was a new sensation for him, because usually he had no trouble with learning new things. He spent hours studying it, but even though he could remember everything perfectly, he still didn't found any sense in it. But his brain liked the exercice. He felt it tingling with enthusiasm. Even if all that was incomprehensible, he was enjoying the work. Night came, thought he didn't realized it.

He only stopped when someone knocked on the cabin's door. He lifted his head, a bit surprised, and answered:

-Come in.

The door opened slowly, and Neji appeared behind it. He entered the cabin and made a few steps towards Shikamaru.

-Hi. -he said.

-Hey. -the Nara responded.

-How are you going with that book? -the Hyuuga asked.

Shikamaru let out a tired breathe and leaned his head against the wall.

-Not very well… -he answered. -It's the hardest thing I've ever had to learn.

Neji smiled softly.

-Good. -he commented as he approached to sit next to the younger boy. -Finally a challenge for your brain.

Yeah… -Shikamaru replied, with a barely there smile. -I bet you're enjoying it.

The Hyuuga shrugged slightly.

-Just a little. -he answered. -Can I see?

Shikamaru showed him the book, page by page.

-There are a lot of things to bear in mind. -he explained. -Rhythmic figures, pauses, depiction of heights, alterations, tonalities… I don't get a word of all of this.

Neji gave him a sorry look.

-I wish I could help you. -he said. -But I don't know anything about music either.

Shikamaru let out another breathe and closed the book.

-It doesn't matter. -he assured. -Rajah will explain everything to me tomorrow. I think I've earned a rest. What are you doing here, by the way? I thought Tenten wasn't going to let you go.

-She had to help her mother at her house. -the Hyuuga answered. -So I came to make sure you sleep.

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow and made a side smile.

-Really? -he asked. -How considered.

-Well… -Neji started. -Honestly, I don't trust that you will without someone making you.

The Nara let out a soft laugh.

-It's fine. -he said. -I wouldn't trust me either.

They talked for a while, just leaning calmly against the wall, one next to the other.

-You left everyone very surprised today. -Neji told him. -First with the math exercice, and then with those sequences.

-Mmhhh… -Shikamaru grumbled. -I don't know why Rajah invited them over. Having so many people watching me makes it harder to concentrate.

-But you did everything very good, after all. -the Hyuuga insisted. -From the first exercice.

In that moment, Shikamaru remembered how Neji had help him in the first part of the training with just one simple look.

-I guess I should thank you for that. -he said.

The older boy frowned softly, confused.

-Thank me? -he asked. -Why?

Shikamaru hesitated for brief seconds.

-Well… -he started. -Remember when I was about to do solve that huge equation in the board? For a second I thought I wasn't going to be able to do it. It doesn't happen to me much, but I really thought I couldn't do it. I felt kind of insecure… But then I looked at you and, I don't know… Somehow, you made me feel like I could make it.

Neji stared at him with a very tender expression.

-Really? -he questioned softly.

During the last days, Shikamaru had done nothing but show how much he liked the Hyuuga, with all those stupidized looks and pathetic phrases that made him feel like a silly girl. What was one more affirmation?

-Yeah… -he finally confirmed. -If you haven't been there, I probably wouldn't have dared to try.

Neji smiled wide at him.

-I am glad I could help you. -he said. -And I am very proud of how hard you are working. You are improving very fast.

Shikamaru felt a warm sensation spreading across his body. Neji was proud of him, and that made him feel really good with himself. Even more than the pride his parents or his sensei could feel of him. He stared at the Hyuuga directly in the eyes, and said with a lazy with firm smile:

-Thanks.

They looked at each other in the partial darkness for a little while, until Neji let out a soft giggle and approached to snuggle against him. He put his head on Shikamaru's shoulder, and the Nara surrounded his slender body with his arm. They stood there in silence, just feeling the pleasant proximity.

Shikamaru rested his cheek against the Hyuuga's forehead, and felt the cold steel of his _Hitai-ate. _In a second, that sensation triggered a sequence of dark thoughts. He remembered that Neji was still in the village for him, to help him and to check on him. He really liked that, but because he did, he was being kind of reckless. He was risking the Hyuuga's life, having him so close to his clan, only to be able to enjoy his company. Shikamaru knew that the best for the boy was to get back to the border as soon as possible. There he would be safer. In Konoha, the Main House could use their power to hurt him in many ways at just any moment.

Then, he remembered what he had learnt about the Hyuuga's mother that morning. He needed to keep investigating about that, because he had the latent idea that her death hadn't been an accident. But he couldn't do that with Neji around. He didn't even wanted to imagine what the boy would do if he ever found out about what he was doing. He would probably beat the hell out of him, and then never talk to him again. Just thinking about it was too painful. Before telling Neji anything, he needed to solve the whole mystery. Maybe in that case, the boy wouldn't completely hate him.

After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke:

-I don't want to ruin this moment… -Shikamaru said softly. -But I really think you should get back to the border.

Neji didn't answered right away. He rubbed his temple on the younger boy's shoulder and whispered, with a very calmed voice.

-I am keeping myself prudently away from my clan. -he finally replied. -They seem to have forgotten about me for now.

-I doubt that would last too much. -Shikamaru insisted. -With people like them, you can never lower your guard.

Slowly, Neji moved away from the Nara's shoulder and straightened to look at him.

-Do you want me to leave? -he asked, with a slightly sad expression.

That dismal face broke Shikamaru's heart.

-No. -he answered, and then lifted his hand to caress the dark wicks of hair that framed Neji's face. -Of course not… But I don't want anything to happen to you.

The Hyuuga leaned against the touch and closed his eyes for an instant. When he opened them again, Shikamaru felt them reaching up to his soul.

-So you really are afraid? -Neji asked in a soft murmur.

The Nara held his stare, and slid his thumb across the older boy's cheek.

-You know I am… -he whispered, not caring to admit it anymore.

Neji's eyes filled with emotion. He covered Shikamaru's hand with his, and pressed it gently against his face.

-Nobody has ever cared so much about me before… -he said in an almost inaudible voice.

-I'm sorry... -the Nara replied with a sad tone. -I just can't help it…

Neji smiled softly at his words, and moved his hand to Shikamaru's temple to tenderly caress the skin next to his eye.

-You don't have to apologize. -he answered.

Very slowly, the Hyuuga crossed the little space between them and kissed the younger boy on the lips. Shikamaru closed his eyes, feeling his heart beating hard against his chest with that simple contact. He didn't realized he was frowning. But he had a reason for that: his feeling towards Neji made him blissful, at the same time they made him suffer. And despite of how strange it could sound, he simply couldn't get enough of that sensation. He grabbed the Hyuuga's face stronger and deepened the kiss, making their tongues meet.

The motion was slow but intense. Shikamaru felt Neji's breathe inside his mouth and took it all in. He wanted that moment to last forever, but he knew that couldn't happen. The boy had to leave, or he would always be in danger. Neji must have perceived it in the kiss, because after a minute he slowly drove his head back and studied the Nara's face with concern.

-Are you okay? -the older boy asked, as he searched in Shikamaru's eyes. -You look troubled.

The younger ninja nodded slowly.

-Yeah, I'm sorry… -he answered. -I'm just struggling with my thoughts.

Neji inclined his head a little.

-What thoughts? -he questioned.

Shikamaru took a few seconds, but finally replied:

-I want you to stay here with me, but I also think it's not good for you.

He didn't know what to expect from that confession, but at hearing it, Neji simply gave him a tender smile.

-Don't think so much. -he whispered, and then joined their lips again.

Shikamaru let himself get lost in the Hyuuga's scent. Their tongues danced together with increasing passion. The temperature between them went higher, and became so hot that quickly they felt their clothes needed to be removed. Wild hands traveled along both hungry bodies, and layer by layer, they got rid of them. Their naked skins touched, sending vibrations in all directions and making the air stir.

All the movements felt incredibly natural. Neji went forward to sit on Shikamaru's lap, as he had already done many times in the past. The Nara put both hands on the older boy's face and grabbed him strongly, to stroke their tongues fiercely. Without even planning it, the tip of his hot throbbing member touched the soft ring of Neji's entrance, making the Hyuuga broke the kiss to let out a surprised but excited moan.

The sound made Shikamaru's arousal to increase. He lowered one hand to Neji's nape, and the other one to his hip. He started moving the small body over him, making his shaft rub the sensitive area. His flesh was so wet that the motion was amazingly fluid. The Hyuuga moaned again, as Shikamaru started kissing his neck and jaw with desire.

This time, Neji didn't warn him to stop, and the Nara's body shivered. He wanted so much to be inside the Hyuuga that his whole self complained at the tempation. But he had promised himself to take things slowly. He knew Neji still felt a little uncomfortable with the idea, and he didn't want to press him. So he settled with that. Inch by inch, he slid his hand from the Hyuuga's hip to his hard erection, and started stroking it gently, while he kept caressing his entrance with his own wet member.

-Aah… -Neji groaned, and dug his nails on Shikamaru's shoulders.

The Nara stop kissing the delicious skin and drove his head back to admire the beautiful face: Neji had his eyes closed, and his cheeks were red with arousal. His dark hair fell messy down his back. He was so stunningly attractive that Shikamaru thought he could never stop staring at him. But in that moment, something sparkled in the Hyuuga's forehead, driving his attention. It was his _Hitai-ate. _That damn thing Neji never took off, because what was under it embarrassed him and made him feel too exposed. He had only accepted to remove it once, when they had showered together. Not knowing why, Shikamaru felt the need to see what was hidden under it again. That bloody mark that so many times had took his dreams away.

Trying to make it seem accidental, he moved his hand from Neji's nape to his face, and then up to his forehead. Acting possessed with arousal, he slid back the _Hitai-ate _and the black ribbon that was under it, making them fell to the floor. In that instant, the green mark of the Cursed Seal shone under the moonlight. The Nara narrowed his eyes on it, wanting so much to make it disappear.

Neji was so immersed in the sensation of his sensitive entrance being touched by Shikamaru's shaft, that he didn't realized his _Hitai-ate _had fell off until he heard the sound of the steel hitting the ground. In that instant, he opened his eyes and looked down, finding the Nara's turbulent stare nailed on his forehead.

Shikamaru didn't noticed he was now clenching his teeth and frowning with evident anger. He had stopped moving, completely forgetting about the hot situation in which he was. He didn't lowered his eyes even when Neji put both of his hands around his face.

-Shikamaru… -the Hyuuga called.

But the younger boy didn't hear him.

-Shikamaru. -Neji repeated, a bit louder this time. -Look at me.

Finally, Shikamaru did. He lowered his eyes and stared at the Hyuuga's big pink ones. Neji was looking at him with a slight expression of sorrow. Slowly, the older boy denied with his head with sadness.

-Please, forget about it… -he begged. -And just be here with me.

Shikamaru's stare finally softened. He swallowed, took a hand to Neji's cheek, and nodded.

-Yes, sorry… -he answered, and added with a faint reassuring smile. -I'm here.

The Hyuuga smiled tenderly. He leaned forward and kiss him again. Very quickly, their bodys turned into fire again, and the hot motion between them restarted. After intense and arousing minutes, they both reached the orgasm.

Sweaty and exhausted, they were just too tired to get up and lie down over the blankets. So they simply stood there. Neji snuggled against Shikamaru's chest, while he surrounded the dedicated body with his arms. In the quiet night, the only sound was the soft murmur of the Nara's fingers caressing the pale skin at the older boy's back.

Neji fall asleep pretty fast, but for Shikamaru it wasn't that easy. He rested his head against the wall, as he felt the Hyuuga's breathing against his neck. He look down and had one last glance of the Cursed Seal shining under the moonlight, before closing his eyes with a knot in his throat.

**Hi everybody!**

**Once again, I'm so sorry for the wait. I am currently preparing the last final exams of my career, and it is taking me quite a long time. The bad news is that after that I'll start with my Thesis, so I'll probably have the same problem. That is why this chapter is, once again, considerably shorter than the previous ones. But I prefer to post shorter chapters than to take too much time to update.**

**In the next chapter the story will advance considerably. I will try to upload it as soon as possible.**

**Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shikamaru's POV**

The first lights of morning hit his face through the cabin window. Shikamaru opened his eyes slowly.

He noticed immediately the warmth that came from something huddled against his chest. He looked down and took in the wonderful sight of Neji's face resting peacefully against him with his pale slender arms around his waist. One of the Hyuuga's knees was bent and his sculpted thigh was draped heavily over Shikamaru's hip. The older boy breathed calmly against his skin.

He remembered, vaguely, waking up with his back against the cabin wall and Neji sitting on his lap. They had somehow crawled to the sheets. He remembered more precisely having gone over to the Hyuuga to stick his tongue in his mouth and make their bodies burst into flames again. He was irresistible. Having the boy next to him completely naked like that made him incapable of controlling himself. He simply wanted the Hyuuga too much.

That was starting to be the case at this exact moment. The image of Neji's body tangled with his made his blood warm, and begin to pool rapidly in his groin. Small shivers ran down his spine.

He didn't want to act like a horny teenager and just pounce on the Hyuuga again. So he tried to distract himself with Rajah's task of remembering his dreams every morning. But he found that scenes from the last night kept mixing in with what he remembered. Then other memories in which he threw himself against Neji's body until they were at the brink of exhaustion. So that certainly didn't help. He felt his hands moving of their own accord slowly wandering the Hyuuga's skin.

Neji sighed with pleasure and arched his back like a cat at the sensation. That made Shikamaru lose what little self control he had left in that moment. He pressed his hands more firmly against the soft pale skin while he aligned their bodies and locked the Hyuuga's leg over his hip. He could see the older boy smiling softly as he woke up to the touch. Shikamaru ran a hand along Neji's back, making the lithe body shiver and break out into goosebumps.

He leaned closer and ran his lips over the muscular shoulders and thin neck while the Hyuuga moved his head back to give him full access to his delicious skin. Shikamaru felt sharp nails digging at his hips with desire and moved them forward. In an instant, their already hard shafts touched making them both let out a heavy groan. Neji lowered his head. Shikamaru could see his cheeks red as fire, and his eyes shining with that intense pink he loved so much. Like magnets, they were drawn to each other as their lips crashed together in a searing kiss.

Half an hour later they laid back over the sheets, exhausted. Shikamaru couldn't help but hear a very clear thought that came to his mind: he wanted to wake up like that every single day of his life. With Neji's sweet, perfect body resting against his.

"I imagine you will be training all day again today." The Hyuuga commented, as he combed his thick hair with his hands, after putting his pants on.

Shikamaru watched him lazily, unabashedly appreciating the Huuygas sculpted body, while he buttoned his shirt. "Yeah…" He answered. "Rajah is supposed to explain that book to me."

His gaze roamed hungrily over Neji's bare pale chest. His legs seemed to move of their own accord towards the other boy. He stopped mere inches from the Hyuuga. The older boy smiled softly, comfortable with the proximity. Shikamaru lifted his hands to gently caress the thin skin of Neji's hips with his fingertips. He leaned in, placing their lips almost together.

"And what are your plans for today?" He asked against the Hyuuga's mouth. Neji stopped combing his hair and lowered his hands to the Nara's chest.

"I will spend time with my team." He replied calmly. He smiled at Shikamaru's heated look, which was full of lust. "Lee will surely want to compare fighting techniques."

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow. "Sounds fun." He said sarcastically, and then leaned closer to rub his nose against Neji's temple. "Maybe I'll see you after that?" He asked lowly, in such a tender tone that he didn't recognize himself.

He heard the Hyuuga laughing softly as he leaned his head into his touch. The older boy's hands traveled from his chest to his stomach, and kept going down until he reached the waistline of his pants. There, he slid them to the sides to hold Shikamaru's hips.

"I will come back before nightfall." Neji reassured him, earning himself tender kiss on the cheek from the Nara.

_What's wrong with us? Why are we being so damn sweet? _Shikamaru thought. But he couldn't help it. Neji just made him feel completely stupidized. _Is that even a word?_

After a long passionate kiss that had him suffering and wanting to jump the Hyuuga yet again. They finally pulled themselves apart, finished dressing and left the cabin. Neji started walking towards the village looking over his shoulder to give Shikamaru one last smile. The Nara watched him go with his hands in his pockets and bewitched eyes.

He took a deep breath of the forest air and let it out in a long sigh. If someone had told him that someday he would behave like that with another person, anyone, he wouldn't have believed it. He would have laughed in their face if they had said the other person would be Hyuuga, Neji.

Remembering that he had to start his training, he turned around and walked behind the cabin. Suimin was there licking something from the grass, but there was no sign of his sensei. He waited for only a few moments before the man emerged from the bushes.

"Good morning, kid!" He greeted cheerfully. His arms were completely full. In one, he carried what looked like several folders with papers sticking out of them. In the other, he had a big strange wooden object. Even with all he was carrying in his arms, as always, he had a cigarette dangling between his fingers.

"Are you ready for today's training?" The man asked, as he set the object in the grass and tossed the folders to a side.

Shikamaru hesitated, staring at the strange artifact. "I… think so…" He answered, doubting.

"Did you study the book I gave you?" Rajah questioned.

The boy nodded. "Yeah…" He replied. "But I couldn't make heads or tails out of it. You won't be able to teach me this, no matter how hard you try." He was convinced this was one thing that he wouldn't be able to do.

Rajah waved a hand in the air, dismissing his words. "Oh, don't say that." He answered. "You simply don't know what you're looking at…yet. Let me show you and you'll see that it's easier than it looks. Come, sit next to me."

With a steady motion, the man sat in the grass with his legs crossed. Shikamaru obeyed and did the same. "Hand me one of those things." Rajah indicated as he grabbed the wooden object and put it carefully in front of them.

Shikamaru leaned to take one of the folders and gave it to his sensei. While the man searched among the papers it contained, the Nara studied the strange wooden object.

Upon closer inspection, he noticed long taut strings. They went from one extreme of the box to the other. Obviously, it was an instrument of some sort. Shikamaru counted the strings quickly. There were thirteen of them. So, was he supposed to play that thing? Because it looked impossible to him.

Next to him, Rajah took one thin pile of papers and put it in front of them, right over the instrument. "Now, pay attention. This particular instrument is called a Koto."

During the next few hours, the man lectured. He explained to Shikamaru everything he needed to know to understand what he had read: the notes, sharps, flats, rests, key and time signatures, and how to create scales. And especially, how all those strange symbols he had seen in the book were translated to the strings on the wooden box.

He expected to be totally overwhelmed and confused by all of it. But very quickly, he realized that everything made sense in his head. Sheet music was really just a code that gave the instructions for which note to play, for how long to hold it, at which time, and with what cadency.

Rajah showed him, slowly pinching the strings with practiced ease and making incredibly diverse sounds flow from them. Shikamaru found himself memorizing, quite quickly, the position of the man's fingers and relating them to their name and their symbol. Unexpectedly, he found himself focusing intently on the lesson with true interest. He had no problem voicing each question that came to mind and his sensei answered them all patiently.

After three hours, he was already sight reading simple songs, and playing them on the instrument himself. He could understand, with no difficulty at all, what all those rows of symbols meant, and could remember their places on the strings. For some reason, he felt a strange tingle in his brain as he did it. Surprisingly, it was very similar to the sensation he got when he solved an equation, or when he was forced to remember large amounts of information. And he liked it. He felt all the cells in his brain working in perfect harmony. Fluid and fast like a powerful machine.

They stayed in the same spot for hours, more and more melodies pouring out of the strings until the sun began to descend. After Shikamaru finished one last exercise playing every tone perfectly, Rajah raised a hand over the instrument and ordered calmly but firmly: "Stop. That will be enough for today." Then, he gave the boy a happy grin. "I think someone was wrong about something, don't you?"

Shikamaru gave him an annoyed but amused look. "Yeah, yeah, you were right. I can do it." He replied, and then added: "So what now?"

Rajah cleared his throat before answering. "Well, boy," he said. "For the next few months this will be your training. Every day, you're gonna assimilate loads of information from fat books, larger and larger every time, and you'll have to use your fat brain to solve complex problems, in the shortest time as possible. You're gonna play more and more intricate pieces until your fingers move as quick as your mind. We're gonna take your mental process to the highest level."

Shikamaru looked at him with wide eyes. That sounded like a very intense training, something he usually hated. But on this occasion, at least he enjoyed the exercises. So he simply nodded.

"You'll do it great, you'll see," Rajah affirmed as he put a hand on the Nara's shoulder to stand up. "I'll take this with me…" he said, bending down, taking the folders and the instrument.

"Why don't you just leave them here?" Shikamaru asked.

The man shook his head. "No," he answered. "I don't want you pouring over this all night and not sleeping. I know you're eager to be left alone with this thing and mess around with it."

The boy shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Not eager," he replied whimsically. "Just curious."

Rajah dropped his head back and laughed. Shikamaru stood up and said goodbye to his sensei, who disappeared from the clearing seconds after. The boy stuck his hands in his pockets still enjoying that pleasant sensation of a good brain workout. He looked up and saw that the first stars had already appeared in the sky. It would be dark soon. Instantly, he remembered Neji's words: "I will come back before night".

Right now was "before night". He decided to have a cigarette while he waited for the Hyuuga. He started slowly walking to the cabin. But when he turned around the corner, a beautiful image made him stop dead in his tracks: Neji was standing near the door, but he had been intercepted by Suimin, who was licking his face and making happy sounds. The Hyuuga laughed softly, as he caressed the animal's head. "Hi," he told the beast fondly. "Are you hungry? Would you like a treat?"

Like he understood the words, Suimin lifted his ears and stared at Neji, expectant. The boy giggled. "I brought you something," he said, as he slid to the ground.

That's when Shikamaru noticed that there were three big market bags on the grass at Neji's feet. The boy bent over and took something from one of them and straightened, putting the treats in front of the animal's snout. Suimin smelled the food, moving his little tail with curiosity.

"They are fresh blueberries. Like the ones in your croquettes," the Hyuuga explained. Suimin didn't lose another second and licked Neji's palm taking as many as he could, he snorted, stomped his hoof and greedily licked more out of Nejis hand. The boy laughed again at his excited reaction, and Shikamaru couldn't help to let out an entertained giggle. At hearing him, the Hyuuga turned his head in his direction.

"You're spoiling him," the Nara said. "Now he will become unbearable."

Neji smiled broadly. "He won't," he affirmed, looking to the deer again and scratching his cheek. "I will give you more later, okay?" he told the animal tenderly. Suimin stared at him with stupid eyes and moved his ears strangely. Then, he lowered his head and simply didn't insist.

Shikamaru snorted, impressed, and started walking towards Neji. "I've never been able to do that. You definitely have to teach me."

When he reached the boy, he lowered his eyes to the market bags. "What do you have there?" he asked. "A blueberry provision for two months?"

Neji smiled, and shook his head. "No," he answered. "Are you hungry?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes wide. He realized he hadn't eaten all day. He was famished. "You brought dinner?" he questioned, feeling the corners of his mouth bend up inevitably at the sweet thought. Neji nodded with a big grin.

Shikamaru let his smile invade his entire face as he approached to wrap his arms around the Hyuuga's waist, hugging him as he planted a grateful kiss on his cheek. The older boy laughed softly, and put his hands on the Nara's hips. "I hope you like it," he said.

Shikamaru stared directly into Neji's big, nebulous eyes. "I will," he answered. Then he bent down to help the Hyuuga with the bags, and they both carried them into the cabin.

They sat on the floor and ate while enjoying friendly conversation. The Hyuuga had brought vegetables with rice, fish bars and hot bread rolls, plus a big bottle of water and fruits. Shikamaru thanked him a million times.

"Besides sleeping well, you have to eat properly to be healthy." Neji said as they finished. "I am sure your brain will appreciate the energy."

After eating, they put the leftovers in a bag on top of one of the boxes and laid down in the pile of blankets again, supposedly to sleep, though of course, it was quite a while before any actual sleeping occurred.

The next days passed by just the same way. They both woke up early in the morning and tangled on the cabin floor. Neji left to spend time with his team and Shikamaru trained with Rajah, working on longer and longer books, equations and melodies. At night, the Hyuuga always came back with dinner, and they ate together. Then they explored each others bodies with both calm and passion again and again, until they would fall asleep, exhausted, clinging to each other.

Shikamaru couldn't help but think that it felt pretty much like living together. It hadn't yet been a week, but the routine made him feel that way. And he surprisingly realized that he didn't mind it at all. A year ago, he had always thought that living with someone else would be impossible to him, because he liked to be alone most of the time. But he never expected Neji. He never got tired of being around the Hyuuga and seeing him every day when he woke up, and when he went to sleep. It gave him a strange feeling of warmth in his chest.

He definitely appreciated the food and the restful nights of sleep that the Hyuuga was giving him. His training was getting pretty tough, so any occasion to rest was a gift for his brain. Everyday, Rajah made him do different memory exercises, repeating big books and remembering complicated equations. It was exhausting, but at least it gave him that nice tingling sensation in his brain that made it easier to bare.

The music training was getting even more difficult and demanding, though. Each morning, Rajah came with a different instrument, and taught him how to play it. Flutes, different types of guitars, drums and many others passed through Shikamaru's hands. His sensei made him read and perform lengthy and complex melodies, sight reading while he did so. He also had to memorize different pieces of sheet music and change them at the man's hest while playing, remembering perfectly each one of them. Rajah was always next to him, keeping the rhythm with the swing of his hand.

He soon found that he liked the feeling that playing music triggered in him, because it wasn't just his brain which tickled. It was also his body. When he was playing, his skin bristled and the tension disappeared from his muscles. And eventually he discovered that it could do so much more.

One day, he was sitting next to Rajah, playing a particularly sad song in a _Gekkin _, reading the sheet music that was on the grass in front of him. Immediately, he felt that tingling sensation in his skin. Not being able to help it, he let himself get lost on the melodie, translating the notations he had learnt just days ago into deep, piercing notes that seemed to reach the most hidden areas of his soul.

At first, he didn't realize it. He was just too immersed in the music. But suddenly, he noticed. Something was crawling up his feet. Alarmed, he stopped playing and looked down. Two black tentacles were slowly crawling up his ankles.

Shikamaru jumped and almost dropped the instrument. But thankfully the tentacles retreated almost immediately, but he was shaken nonetheless. Rajah calmed him down and explained that it was just his shadows reacting to the contentment and relaxation in his whole body.

"They are connected to you," the man told him. "With your mind and with your emotions. That's why you have to learn to keep them under control. We'll train hard and help you to keep yourself centered, calm, and at peace with yourself. Then with your shadows, and I'll show you they can be an actual extension of your brain."

Shikamaru took the man's words to heart, and continued with the training. He was enjoying it, and he liked the challenge of learning something new that was so complicated. But, above everything, he loved going to sleep with Neji every night after, and getting lost in the boy's lips for hours, until his body was just as tired as his mind.

On the seventh day, Rajah appeared in the clearing with a big smile and new plans. "We're gonna make something special happen today," he told the Nara. "A little test. We need to go to the ceremony room, so we'd better start walking."

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow. That room was at the Hokage mansion, and at this hour, it was pretty likely that most of his friends were there working on different tasks. He didn't want to run into them, but he knew it was very likely that they would. He finally accepted it as a means to an end and accompanied Rajah to the center of the village.

As he suspected, just a few meters away from the building they found Naruto, Sai and Sakura. But that wasn't all. Kiba and Shino appeared next to them just seconds later. Team nine was headed in the direction of the fields to train when they saw them and approached as well. Shikamaru met Neji's eyes as he got closer. No one knew they had woken up naked together that morning, and that they were going to do it again the next day. They had to be very careful, and act naturally. But, of course, just like he had done the other time, Rajah invited everybody to watch.

"C'mon!" he exclaimed, guiding them to the Hokage mansion. "If he does as well as I think he will it'll be quite the spectacle!"

Inside, they found Choji and Ino talking to Hinata, and that completed the group. They all walked behind Rajah to the ceremony room. Once there, the expectant ninjas sat down, while Shikamaru stood in the center of the room. There were many instruments stored in their cases carefully supported against the walls. His sensei stood in front of him, and pointed with his hand to a big piano in the corner.

"That is called a piano," he said, like he was talking to an infant.

Shikamaru glared at him and rolled his eyes. "I know what a piano is," he said flatly.

"Well, did you know that this one is a ceremonial piano?" the older man asked. Shikamaru stayed silent, because he didn't. "Then, I guess you don't know everything, huh? Pay attention and don't get cocky, because this is a test. If you're able to pass, we can move to the next step."

Shikamaru held his sensei's eyes. This was serious, apparently. So he straightened up and nodded. "All right," he said. "What do I need to do?"

Rajah lifted a hand. "Wait," he replied. "First, let's make sure you understand this thing. Come."

Relaxed as always, the man walked to the piano and sat at the bench, indicating that he should sit next to him. Shikamaru walked to his sensei and did as he was bid.

Once there, Rajah proceeded with a detailed explanation about how to play the music the Nara had learned on those keys. He indicated the scales, and then played every key, from the first one to the last one, only once. Then he turned his head to the side and looked right into Shikamaru's eyes. "Got it?" he asked calmly.

The boy returned a stunned glare and then lowered his eyes to the piano. He could remember perfectly the exact place of each note. He knew how it would look written down, which meant he could also read it. Yes, he totally got it. But he wondered if he would be able to do what Rajah would ask him, and felt the need to see.

"Can I try?" he asked, raising his hands over the keys and looking at his sensei. The man took him gently by the wrist and gently made him lower his arm.

"Slow down," he said. "You'll try with a specific piece. A new one. I have it right here." He searched for a few seconds among the folds of his tunic until he found what he was looking for. It was five papers fastened together, he gave them to Shikamaru.

The boy took them and read the header. It said it was a piece of sheet music for piano, for a song he didn't know. He studied the notes, and his brain bristled. He could see it. He could see the relation between what those symbols meant and where he needed to place his fingers. He felt his mind working at a high speed, just with a simple glance. And it was exhilarating.

Shikamaru lifted the sheet to put it over the piano, ready to play it while he read. But Rajah stopped before he could do it.

"No," he said, firmly but kindly with a slight grin. "I want you to read it once, and then play it. We've been doing this with many instruments recently. I've seen what you can do. I'm sure you'll have no problem with it. Just focus on what you read, and you'll do fine.

Shikamaru frowned a little. This was so bizarre. He had never played a piano in his life, and he had to perform a whole song at once, and entirely by memory. He felt he could do it, but maybe not as fast as the music might require. If he could only practice a few times with the instrument first, it wouldn't be so hard. But he already knew that wasn't an option.

Rajah cleared his throat, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Well?" the man asked. "What are you waiting for? Go!"

Shikamaru shook his head, and concentrated on the music. He read it extraordinarily closely, thinking that a real musician could hear the notes in his head while he did. Not like him, who just had a weird amazing brain that could process any kind of language. He finished reading, trusting that his mind would store everything. Lowering the papers, he nodded to his sensei, indicating that he was ready to go.

The man smiled and took the sheet from his hands. He stood up and lifted a hand in the air. Shikamaru understood that he was going to set the tempo for him, and he situated himself in the center of the bench. He took a moment to study the keys. Slowly, he lifted his hands and put his fingers just inches above the surface of the lower ones without touching them and slid his hands over all the others until he reached the highest. He closed his eyes, intending to burn the information about the position of every key into his brain. Then, he recalled what he had just read in his mind.

After just one more moment, he opened his eyes and nodded to his sensei, indicating he was ready.

Rajah smiled at him, and stuck out his index finger, starting to move it steadily from left to right. Shikamaru took note of the tempo in the motion and lowered his eyes to the piano, keeping the silent tap of his senseis direction in his head. After taking a deep breath, he pressed the first keys.

The sound vibrated through the walls. Shikamaru felt his brain shivering at the pleasant task of running through a code. He followed the movement of his fingers with his eyes making sure he was pressing the right keys. It didn't take long for him to get lost in the process. Not even realizing it he closed his eyes, not needing to see the keys because he knew exactly where they were.

He kept playing and playing, not seeing the stunned looks his friends exchanged and that some of them stood up to see him from a better vantage point.

The sound traveled down the hall and attracted the attention of others. Some stopped at the door. Seeing there was something going on, more came to watch. That brought Kakashi, Asuma and Iruka, who realized there was a crowd forming and hastened to get to the front. There, they saw Shikamaru playing with amazing speed and precision. Even the Hokage came to see what was going on. The ninjas parted to allow her to the front. She watched the scene with wide eyes like the rest. Everybody was listening to the song, which resonated in the big ceremony room.

For a brief moment, Shikamaru didn't know where he was any more. He had got so lost in that beautiful sequence that his body felt as though it was on another plane. He came back to reality soon enough, just in time to feel something crawling up his legs. He didn't need to open his eyes to know they were his shadows. So he kept playing and let them be, realizing they were enjoying the sweet sensation too. They kept crawling up his thighs, to his chest, and down his arms and wrists. He couldn't help but smile a bit when a tender tentacle caressed his cheek. He let his hands wander the piano for the last few notes, letting out a deep, relaxed breath as he finished. His shadows retreated gently and disappeared.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and stared at the keys, lowering his hands as he re-entered the real world. After only a few seconds the strident sound of cheers and applause almost made him fall off the bench. He grabbed the piano to catch himself and turned around to find a large crowd watching him. Shikamaru hid his face, which was flushed with embarrassment and swallowed with some difficulty. He recognized some people, among them the Hokage, who looked at him with her hands on her hips and a big satisfied smile. She approached as the applause died down.

"I see your training is coming along nicely," she said. "With a broken mind you there's no way you could have done something like that in less than a month."

Shikamaru opened his mouth to reply, though he didn't know what to say. Luckily, Rajah interrupted him, bowing deeply to Tsunade. "What do you think, Godaime-sama?" He asked. "Am I doing a good job so far?"

The woman gave him a side look, but kept smiling. "You are," she affirmed, staring at Shikamaru again, who blushed a little.

After the crowd dispersed and Rajah told him that they were done with the training for the day. The Nara left the Hokage mansion with his friends. Some of them wouldn't stop telling him how amazing he had been, and he hated it. He had never liked having so much attention on him, so he simply stuck his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground.

They were standing near a shop, waiting for Choji and Naruto to buy some snacks. A few had left but while the rest talked, he dared to give Neji a quick glance. The boy met his eyes immediately, giving him a sweet and almost proud smile. Shikamaru couldn't contain a soft grin.

In that exact moment, an unknown voice sounded in the air. "Hello Neji."

The boy turned around to the sound, as did Shikamaru and the rest of their friends. It came from a young man from the Hyuuga clan. Apparently, he was just walking down the street with two others like him when he had passed near the group and saw Neji. They stood behind the boy, looking at him with cocky smiles.

Neji turned around completely and bowed to them respectfully. He was about to say something when the other Hyuuga spoke again. "I haven't seen you in quite some time," he said. "Have you guys?" He spoke to his companions.

The two other men took a step closer shaking their heads. The three of them surveyed Neji with their eyes. Shikamaru clenched his fists inside his pockets. He didn't like the way they were looking at him. He was pretty sure they were all Main House members.

"No, not for a while," one of the men agreed.

Neji opened his mouth to reply. Shikamaru noticed that the boy's body had tensed up and he was shrinking his shoulders a little. That meant he could absolutely feel those bastards eyes wandering over his body, leering.

"I have been working," Neji said, with a firm but respectful voice.

The three men almost missed his reply. They kept staring at him, sharing glances. "Is that so?" The man who spoke first said. "Well I have other work for you. We need the salon ready for the monthly meeting, and we need someone to clean it. Since you're here, you can help us with that."

After saying these words, the man locked his gaze with Neji's, enjoying watching the effect his words had on the branch member. The boy knew he couldn't refuse an order from a Main House member, so there wasn't much else he could do but acquiesce. Shikamaru's mind went into overdrive trying to think of a way to keep Neji from having to go with them. The stupid trick he had used with that old Hyuuga long ago wouldn't work this time. These were three young and apparently strong men, who wouldn't take insults from him. The first Hyuuga licked his lips with an aberrant smile, and commanded: "Come with us."

After that, he moved to give Neji space to follow them. The boy stood in place for a few moments and Shikamaru would swear he saw his fingers shaking. He gave all those present a goodbye bow and turned again, never meeting the Nara's eyes. The four of them started walking, leaving the little group behind.

Shikamaru stared at them with millions of alarms going off in his head. His brain started working at the speed of a light, searching for the best way to stop what he thought was about to happen if he let those three take Neji with them. There was nothing he could do from his position, because they had rights over the boy and could do what they wanted with him. Shikamaru ground his teeth together in anger. He needed someone with authority, and he only new one person that would most probably be willing to help and actually had the authority to stop them.

He didn't notice he was frowning deeply in the direction the group that had just disappeared, with his eyes wide with fear. He didn't want to imagine those guys putting their hands on Neji. He straightened completely to try to see where they were headed, clenching his teeth even harder without noticing it. Ino realized he looked weird.

"Are you okay?" she asked, watching him carefully.

Shikamaru didn't answer immediately, because he almost didn't hear her. He was just too focused on the situation at hand. He only knew he should find Hiashi, and find him NOW.

"Yeah," he answered sharply, not moving his eyes from their spot. But a second later, he turned around and started walking. "Gotta go. Bye," he simply said. Then started walking to the Hokage Mansion as fast as he could without making them think something was amiss.

His friends had no time to react. After he was out of their sight, he started running. Every second counted. Unfortunately, it was a busy afternoon, and the streets were crowded. Getting through them took precious time.

When he finally got to the building, he ran straight to Hiashi's office, going through the halls like a bullet. A chill ran down his spine when he imagined Neji alone with those men.

Panting, he stopped right in the doorway clutching the frame to steady himself. Inside, Hiashi was sitting at his desk, talking to another man as the both analyzed some papers. They raised their heads at Shikamaru's loud entrance. The Hyuuga met his eyes, noticing immediately his alarmed state. A second after, he frowned slightly, suspicious. "What?" He asked firmly.

Shikamaru stood straight and held his stare. "Sir," he said. "I need to speak to you."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes a little. "I am busy now."

Time was passing. Shikamaru felt his heart beating hard against his chest. He shook his head, impatiently. "It's urgent Sir," he replied. He stared pointedly at Hiashi, warning him.

Hearing that and seeing the look on Shikamaru's face must have made an impact on the man, because he lowered his guard. He straightened in his chair and looked at the other shinobi. "We will continue with this later, Tokuma I am sorry."

The man bowed respectfully and left the office. Shikamaru didn't lose a second and stepped forward. He spoke before Hiashi even asked. "Sir, three Main Branch members just took Neji with them back to the compound," he explained, hearing the fear in his voice.

Hiashi opened his eyes wide and stood up with a jump. "How long?" He asked.

"About fifteen minutes ago," Shikamaru answered.

Alarmed, the Hyuuga jumped over his desk and landed right in front of him. His reaction made the Nara fear the worst, confirming he had been right to be worried

"Did they say where they were going?" The man growled.

"They said something about preparing the salon for monthly meetings," he replied.

"The west ward," Hiashi affirmed, and started walking to the door. "Make haste. There is no time to waste!"

Shikamaru hurried behind him as they both moved through the halls as quickly as they could without drawing undue attention to themselves. Shortly after they left the mansion, Hiashi started running. The Nara didn't know if he should follow, but there was no doubt in his mind that he _would _follow. They entered the Hyuuga compound still running.

The older man activated his dojustu. "There, I see them," Hiashi pointed. Fiercely, he cursed under his breath. Then out loud: "Those bastards."

He directed them to a large building that seemed empty. They both entered, without ever having slowed down.

**Neji's POV**

He walked in silence between the three Hyuugas as they headed to the west ward. The men talked and joked around him, devouring his body with hungry eyes. Neji knew he shouldn't cross these guys. If he did, they wouldn't hesitate to use the Curse Seal. If not to kill him, surely to torture him. To a Main House member, the seal offered an easy way to weaken a Branch member. He had felt it many times. The pain of that mark burning his skin, and the horrible sensation and fear that his eyes would melt at any moment. But the worst part of that pain was that he had no hope of escaping it. He could only scream and pray for it to end, becoming easy prey to one or more Main Hyuugas.

To fight them would only increase the chances of being punished. That fact had been made very clear to him when he was a child. He hadn't been in a position like this in a very long time.

After his uncle had found out about what a specific Main House male had been doing to Neji years ago, he had always made sure to keep them away from his nephew. After that, the boy had simply avoided contact with them so as not to provoke them. Consequently, they had pretty much concentrated on other Branched Hyuugas that didn't have a powerful and frightening protector like Hiashi.

When he was younger though? He had seen dark days. The ghost of that disgusting man panting in his ear as he used Nejis young body for his own sick enjoyment would never be erased. He felt a chill run down his spine at the thought that he might be about to experience something similar again.

They got to the Hyuuga compound and walked directly to the meeting room. The lights were off, but the three men didn't bother to turn them on. They kept walking along the long corridor heading to the back rooms. Neji had been in that place a million times, serving food, cooking, and cleaning for those bastard's dinners and meetings. He always had to endure plenty of lascivious glances and obscene comments from Main Branch Hyuugas of almost all ages.

They were coming to the end of the corridor. There was old advice that was known to all generations of Branched Hyuugas: if a Main member takes you to the farthest place he can find, they are planning to use the Cursed Seal. They're just preventing people from hearing your screams. A wave of fear pricked along his skin.

After reaching the last door, they entered an average size room that was used to store chairs and tables for meetings. The men stopped and surrounded him like vicious piranhas.

"You have grown, Neji," one of them said, making a step towards him, his gaze traveled over his body. "You have become quite handsome."

Neji didn't speak. He just clenched his fists in preparation for what was coming.

"It's true," another agreed, getting closer as well, and studying Neji's body. "But I have always thought you were particularly luscious in comparison to the other Branched. You have something simply… Irresistible…"

The man lifted a hand and ran his fingers through the strands of Neji's hair that fell over his forehead. He jerked his head away, but the Main didn't like that, and grabbed him painfully by the chin. Neji felt the strong fingers digging in his jaw.

"Tsk," the Hyuuga spat as if he were a dog, forcing him to keep his head in the position he wanted, which was looking straight at him.

"I know why he is so irresistible," the third Hyuuga said, approaching him from behind. Neji could feel his gaze nailed to his body which started to shake slightly from the tension. "Because Hisao had never let us touch him. He selfishly kept him all to himself."

Neji's heart froze in his chest just hearing that name.

"Yes," the second Hyuuga added. "I don't understand those who take possession of Branched. They should be for all of us to use equally. What's the point in not sharing?"

The man who was grabbing his chin nodded, as he studied the boy's lips with lust.

"I remember that after Hiashi-sama found out he threatened Hisao with death," he sneered. "I suppose you just stayed around your beloved uncle for protection. Isn't that right, Neji?"

The boy held the perverts stare, and tensed even more, but still didn't speak.

"But your precious uncle protector is not here now, is he?" the second man whispered, grabbing Neji's hand.

The young ninja instinctively tried to pull away, but the Main Hyuuga grabbed his wrist and pulled him back roughly.

"It's not smart to fight little Branch," the man behind him murmured. He was so close that Neji could feel his breath against his ear.

"Yes," the one who had grabbed his waist agreed. "You know it's better to cooperate."

With a strong pull, the Main put Neji's hand on his crotch, forcing the boy squeeze his erection. Neji opened his mouth to say…. he didn't know what, but something. However, in that moment, the man who was still firmly holding his chin stepped closer and harshly crashed his mouth against the boys and shoved his tongue down his throat, kissing him with so much rage that he hurt his lips. The taste of the man's breath invading his mouth was disgusting.

Neji struggled under the onslaught but there was nothing he could do. Suddenly he was horrified as he felt the hand of the man at his back touching his hips and running his hands down to his ass. The Hyuuga pressed his fingers into the boy's buttocks, squeezing them harshly him with desire. Neji stifled a scream against the mouth that was suffocating him when he felt a rigid erection being pressed against his rear.

The three men were breathing heavily as they leered at the delicious beautiful boy. They started grabbing at his robe, pulling it off his shoulder revealing the creamy skin. He heard something being dragged across the floor, and a second later he was pushed into a chair.

The Hyuugas approached him with malicious smiles, and pupils blown wide with lust. One of them slowly slid his _Hitai-ate _and his ribbon back off his head letting them drop to the floor revealing the Curse Seal. He was so vulnerable at that moment. He couldn't fight back. When other of the men fisted his hair painfully, manipulating his head, Neji felt pain both in his body and in his pride.

"Let's see what you used to do for Hisao with that mouth," the first Hyuuga spat, starting to untie his pants.

Neji struggled, but the hand holding his hair held him, pulling painfully on his scalp. He shut his eyes, and couldn't keep the two tears from rolling down his cheeks. It was the result of his anger and frustration at not being able to do anything to defend himself from what was about to happen. He fought to contain himself. He refused to ever give them the pleasure of making him cry.

One of the men had put his hand into own his pants to pull out his erection when the four of them felt a powerful chakra signature approaching quickly. It was so strong that all four men stopped, looking with wide eyes in all directions. An instant later the door swung open, and Hiashi's furious figure entered the room at full speed. He glared at the three Main House members with disgust and contempt, the veins of his Bakugan throbbing.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM! -Hiashi bellowed

.

The three men jumped back and lifted their hands, frightened by the future clan leaders rage. Neji stared at the man, mortified at being found in such a compromising situation, but also so relieved.

Movement behind his uncle brought another figure to his attention. He saw a second person entering the room behind Hiashi. Neji's heart leaped seeing Shikamaru. The boy was out of breath, more than likely because he had run to get here so fast. The Nara's eyes were looking over him worriedly. Neji felt a rush of shame wash over him.

"Hiashi-sama," one of the Main Hyuugas said. "How did you…?"

"The 'how' doesn't matter," Hiashi growled, taking another step towards them. "Just remove yourselves from this place or I will remove all of you from this earth right here, right now."

The three men shared fearful looks and backed away from Neji a few steps more. They were well aware that Lord Hiashi was not one to be trifled with.

"We were just talking, Hiashi-sama," another Hyuuga lied, but Hiashi only gave him a deadly glare.

"I don't wish to hear your lies," he spat between his teeth. "Just get out of my sight."

At hearing those words, the men stared at each other again, silently agreeing that it was better for them to leave. They started walking to the door, staying as far as possible from Hiashi. Neji's uncle approached him, placing himself between his nephew and his attackers to watch them as they left.

Apparently they hadn't seen Shikamaru yet, because they stopped for a moment when they passed him in the doorway. The Nara didn't hesitate: he stepped menacingly towards them, gluing his furious black eyes on the first of them. The Hyuuga held his stare, but Shikamaru refused to lower his eyes as the three of them walked by him. The stance and attitude of the Nara was so threatening that Neji feared he might attack one of them. But he didn't. He simply followed them with a deadly glare, until they crossed the threshold and moved out of sight. Hiashi watched the Nara taking note of his reaction with interest. Only when the attackers were gone did Shikamaru turn around. Hiashi did the same.

"Kami, Neji," Hiashi started, approaching him with clear concern in his face. " Are you okay?"

The young Hyuuga pulled his robe up to cover his shoulders, hiding his face, embarrassed.

"I am unharmed uncle," he answered softly. "Thank you…"

He didn't dare meet Shikamaru's gaze. The boy had obviously warned his uncle about the conversation he had witnessed between him and the Main House members. Thanks to that Hiashi had arrived on time. But that meant he knew what those bastards intentions were from the beginning. Neji knew all of this wasn't his fault, but even despite that, he somehow felt guilty.

Hiashi was agitated. He started walking in circles, shaking his head and gesturing with his hands erratically.

"If we had not arrived on time…" the man whispered. "Kami, I can't even think about it…"

Neji lifted his eyes to look at Shikamaru, but the boy kept silent. He was frowning seriously, and the young Hyuuga thought he had never seen him like that.

"This is my fault," Hiashi said, like he was talking to himself. "I should have protected you, but I couldn't… If something had happened... I…"

Neji stood up, arranging his clothes and drying the tears he had shed.

"Uncle, I am fine," he tried to calm the man down. "Please, this is not your fault."

But Hiashi turned around and stared at him with such a pained expression that Neji felt a knot in his throat.

"It is," he replied seriously, and stepped towards him. "I should always be by your side to protect you. And now that we have crossed those Main House members, it will only get worse. They will try to assault you again, and I can't be around all the time." He paused, lowering his head and let out a tired breath. "Neji… You have to get back to the border, tomorrow. Konoha is not safe for you."

Hearing that, Neji looked at Shikamaru, but the boy's cold stare proved he agreed with Hiashi. He felt terrible for causing his uncle so much grief, so after a few seconds, he simply nodded.

"I will, uncle," he promised.

"I know you don't want to, but it is the safest place for you," Hiashi added, and then turned to the door. "Now let's get out of this place." But he stopped a second later, looking pensive, after a moment he looked at Neji again.

"You can't go home," he said. "I have a meeting with my troop tonight, and it could last hours. If you are in the Hyuuga compound, they could target you again…"

"Uncle, I don't think…" Neji began, but Hiashi stopped him.

"No," he stated firmly. "We can't take the risk. You should stay in the Nara forest for tonight."

He turned a questioning gaze to Shikamaru. The boy finally softened his gaze, and nodded slowly. "Of course, Sir."

Neji lowered his eyes to the floor, and saw his _Hitai-ate _and black ribbon at his feet. He knelt down and retrieved them. Shikamaru and Hiashi waited patiently until he finished tying them up again. Then they all silently made their way out of the Hyuuga domains.

The group walked silently, with Hiashi at the front and the two young ninjas side by side behind him. It was best to get out of the area without encountering anyone. Neji gave Shikamaru a side glance, and saw that the boy's eyes were moving quickly in every direction. He seemed to be scanning their surroundings. The young Hyuuga wondered if he was just on alert, or looking for enemies. For some reason, he had the feeling the Nara was actually watching the perimeter carefully, to record everything he was seeing in his amazing memory.

Neji remembered the way the boy had held that Main House members stare, as if he wanted to rip him apart limb from limb. He had to be careful with those reactions. He understood Shikamaru's feelings, but if the Nara dared to challenge the Main House, they could easily kill Neji with a simple sequence of seals.

They reached the main road and stopped. There, Hiashi told him he would wait for him at first light at the main gate, where he would see him off to the border again. They said their goodbyes, and the two young ninjas were left alone.

Neji took a long time before turning to face Shikamaru. When he finally did, the boys entire countenance different. He wasn't frowning, and seemed calm, though he looked a bit sad. He met the Hyuugas gaze. Neji saw the frustration and still a bit of fear his black pupils. He didn't know how to respond, so he simply lowered his head and stared at the ground.

After a long silence, Shikamaru's feet started moving in the direction of the Nara forest. Saying nothing, Neji followed him. They walked side by side until they passed through the thick line of trees, and beyond. Stopping only when they reached the cabin.

Darkness was settling in, so after they went inside Shikamaru crossed to the wall to light the lamp with his lighter. Neji turned his back to the Nara and looked out the window. After everything that had happened in the last hour or so he didn't know what to say.

The only people who knew these kind of things were commonplace inside the Hyuuga clan were members of the clan. No outsiders were aware of the putrid stench that, metaphorically, spilled out of those compound walls.

But now Shikamaru knew. He had seen the Main Branch assholes try to abuse their authority to take advantage of him. To sexually assault him. Would he think he was weak for not fighting back? Maybe it was more honorable to die fighting than to be used like that.

He shuddered. Not realizing it, Neji wrapped his arms around himself. He didn't want to die that way. The image of his father lying on the ground with a giant whole in his steaming head would forever be burned into his memory. He had cried until his lungs had hurt, but it didn't change anything. From that day forward, the terror of feeling that pain, the pain of the curse seal burning through his skull, gave him chills. Seeing Hiro's body on that awful mission had only intensified that fear. He couldn't help but remember the many times that man, Hisao, had tortured him with the power of the seal to have complete access to him. To rape him.

Suddenly, he heard slow steps coming towards him. He turned his head just an inch. Shikamaru searched his eyes. He could see the Nara's dark pupils fixed on him in the candle light.

"How are you?" The Nara asked in a gentle voice.

Neji turned around completely, but didn't meet his stare. "I am alright," he whispered. After a quiet moment he added, "Thank you for telling my uncle."

Shikamaru took a couple of steps towards him. "Fuck, Neji!" He said with a bitter voice. "I can't believe this. Is this what's actually going on inside the Hyuuga clan?" He paused. "This is horrible." The Nara's eyes reflected honest concern.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this," the older boy answered.

Shikamaru shook his head, clenching his fist, his lips pressing into a straight line.

"Have any of those three ever…?" he started, but couldn't go on.

Neji understood, of course. He moved his head to the side slowly. "No," he replied.

The Nara took another step forward. "Has anyone?" He asked, seemingly fearful of the answer.

Neji lowered his eyes to the wooden floor. He knew telling Shikamaru would only increase the boy's hatred towards his clan. But the question took him back to those tempestuous, terrifying days. He felt the weight of never having told anyone about his deepest secrets. Not knowing why, he opened his mouth and started talking.

"A couple of years ago, when my uncle become head of the clan, he could no longer be around all the time. There was a Main House member who was… a little obsessed with me. It is quite common in the clan that a Main Hyuuga chooses a Branch member to keep them as their own. If an important Main Hyuuga likes you, he gives the order to the rest to keep their hands off of you. No one else can touch you, but he…" Neji paused. Disgusted by the memory and closed his eyes. "It happened only for a year, until my uncle found out."

Shikamaru took one more step closer, and spoke with a sorrowful tone. "Why didn't you tell your uncle sooner?" He asked.

Neji felt the shame growing in his chest, and he frowned deeply. "I was embarrassed," he answered. "It is not an easy thing to confess..."

The Nara slowly took the last few steps until they were inches apart. "Right, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't have asked that." After a moment of silence, in which he seemed to be contemplating something, he spoke again. "Who was it?"

Neji lifted his head and studied Shikamaru's eyes. They were soft with concern, but still looked calculating. "What?" He asked, a bit surprised.

The Nara didn't flinch. "Who was it?" He repeated. "What is his name?"

Neji simply looked at him for a few seconds. Shikamaru had surprised him many times with his analytical mind and his carefully planned strategies. He couldn't keep giving him information. He had given too much already. Without lowering his gaze, he answered. "I'm not going to tell you that."

Shikamaru flowned slightly. "Why not?" He asked softly.

Neji watched him with sad eyes. "Because you will try to punish him," he said. "I can't even begin to imagine how, but I know it will be dangerous for you, as well as me. Shikamaru," he whispered, pleading. "You have to promise me you will not confront these people."

The Nara's eyes were firmly glued to his. The boy simply watched him for a long moment, probably processing the request. Finally, he crossed the distance left between them and lifted a hand to caress Neji's cheek with his fingers.

I'll try," was all he could promise.

The Hyuuga felt his heart shivering at the tender contact, and covered Shikamaru's hand with his, smiling softly, and pressing his face into the touch. The Nara's unconditional affection towards him always moved him. He wanted to protect him from his clan's abuse. But that thought brought him back to the moment when Shikamaru and his uncle found him with the three Main House members, he blushed, embarrassed yet again for the humiliating spectacle. The Nara must have noticed, because he brought his face to Neji's and spoke with a sweet tone.

"You don't have to feel ashamed," he said softly. "They should."

That night was different from all the previous they had spent together. They laid on the pile of blankets, as always, but this time they didn't take off anything but their shoes. Instead, they remained fully dressed, and did nothing but embrace each other in the silence of the night. Neji was surprised. Shikamaru had shown himself to be incapable of keeping his hands off of him when they were alone. But this time, the Nara opted to simply hold him, caressing the back of his head with tenderness, running his fingers through his silky mane over and over again.

Neji simply rested his head on Shikamaru's chest, letting himself be calmed by the steady beat of the boy's heart. He remembered the desperate sensation of fear he had felt just a short time ago, and realized how different it was from the calm peace he felt in that moment. Being with Shikamaru like this, in the middle of the Nara forest, made him feel safer in a way nothing else ever had. Not even in his own home could he have that sensation. Thanking the Gods for that, he embraced the body of the young ninja in his arms. He buried his face in the other boys clothes and breathed deeply, memorizing the scent.

Starting the next day, they would not see each other for at least seven months, and Neji realized now, that to go, was like leaving a part of himself behind. Shikamaru clung to him tightly, and his heart trembled.

**Hi! It's really been a while. I'm sorry for making you wait for so long. But good news is that now I will have more time available to write. I hope you like this chapter, and what's coming! ^^**

**I want to especially thank MirandaZ, a kind reader who offered to help me smoothing out my English for you. I think the change is evident and that the contribution makes the story much more beautiful. What do you think? I would love to know! **

**Till next chapter!**

**-Corrections by MirandaZ-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shikamaru's POV**

He felt Neji slowly waking next to him and lowered his stare from the ceiling. He had been staring at said ceiling the entire night. After what he had seen the previous day he couldn't sleep at all. The disturbing image of the defenseless Hyuuga boy surrounded by those three damn Main House members made his blood freeze in his veins with fear. Neji sighed softly in his arms and raised his hands to rub his eyes with tightly clenched fists. After doing so, the Hyuuga looked up and met Shikamaru's gaze.

"Good morning," he whispered, after seeing he was already awake.

Shikamaru contemplated the pale lilac pools that made up Neji's eyes. "Good morning," he answered in a voice that came rougher than he expected.

At hearing the strange tone, Neji focused his eyes more carefully on the others face. He recognized it. The Hyuuga's gaze immediately jumped Shikamaru's eyes, noticing the dark circles beneath them. He frowned sightly.

"You didn't sleep," he whispered with pain in his voice. He raised his hand to the Nara's face and gently caressed his cheekbone.

Shikamaru leaned into the touch closing his eyes and savoring the sensation. "I'll sleep after you leave," he said softly, opening his eyes.

Neji simply held his stare with sad eyes, and after a few seconds, shook his head slowly. "No, you will not," he replied.

The Nara watched him, knowing that, starting today, the other boy would be far from him for a very long time. He would have to deal with that painful feeling of missing him again. With that unpleasant sensation on his chest, he simply didn't feel like lying.

"No, I won't…" he replied honestly. "But I will, eventually, because you'll be safe." Slowly, he slid his fingers to caress the Hyuuga's lower back through his clothes. "I will be alright…"

Neji finally smiled a little and leaned in to kiss him softly. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around that small waist and brought him closer. The two ninja kissed tenderly, clinging to each other in a sweet embrace. In that moment, the horrible thought of not feeling Neji's lips on his for an indeterminate time made his heart sink, and he moved forward to plunge his tongue in the Hyuuga's mouth. Neji moaned instantly at the sensation, and pressed his hands to Shikamaru's nape to fist in his hair. They held each other tight as the kiss grew more desperate. It was charged with sorrow, and frustration, and the terrible certainty that loneliness was approaching, for both of them. It was definitely the first bitter kiss they had shared.

After an intense moment they broke apart, instinctively joining their foreheads. Shikamaru closed his eyes. He wanted to express to Neji how much he was going to miss him, but he didn't dare say it. Besides, it would only made things harder. So he took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, meeting the Hyuuga's concerned gaze. Gathering all his strength, Shikamaru smiled weakly. He knew it probably didn't look convincing.

"Lets go," he said, trying to sound reassuring. "Let's not make your uncle wait."

After one last sad kiss, they stood up and got ready to go. It was early morning, and the day was just beginning to clear. They walked side by side through the forest, heading towards the gate. When they were almost there they saw Hiashi's figure cut out in the red light of dawn.

Fortunately, the goodbye was fast. Neji hugged his uncle, who begged him to take care of himself, and after one last look at Shikamaru the boy left. Hiashi would send a letter to the border's captain in Neji's name saying that he was coming back, just to avoid wasting time. The young Nara and the man stayed at the big entrance, watching the boy walk away under the pink clouds. They followed him with their eyes until he went out of sight. Only then did they turned around.

Shikamaru hesitated. What should he do now? Say goodbye and leave? He was trying to find words to address to Hiashi when the man spoke, not looking at him.

"I have not thanked you for warning me about what was happening yesterday." He spoke seriously.

"You don't have to, Sir." Shikamaru replied calmly.

Hiashi shook his head. "I do." He argued. "You saw what was going on because you were paying attention. And I am glad you did…" He paused. He finally looked at Shikamaru. "I hope you understand that it is better for Neji to stay at the border."

The Nara nodded slowly. "I do, Sir," he responded politely.

But at hearing that, Hiashi frowned. "I doubt that," he whispered.

Shikamaru arched his eyebrows at this, not knowing what he meant. "Why do you think that, Sir?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

Hiashi tensed his lips a little before answering. "I suspect that the fact that Neji has stayed in Konoha so much time had something to do with you." He spoke tersely.

Shikamaru tried to ignore the thought that the man probably sensed that there was something unusual going on between him and his nephew. He continued to focus on staying calm. He knew Hiashi was the only one with the authority to keep the Main House members away from Neji. So he needed to be on good terms with the man just in case he needed his cooperation some time in the future. And he was still sure that the best way to achieve that was being honest.

"It does, Sir." Shikamaru replied sincerely. "But I assure you that I advised him to leave. No one knows that he's better off there than me. Actually…" he was about to add something, but he stopped.

Hiashi noticed, narrowed his eyes, and watched him with suspicion. "What?" He questioned harshly.

Shikamaru stared at him, mute for a moment. That was it. He had to be straight with the man, as embarrassing as it was. So he swallowed and licked his lips nervously before answering.

"I sent Neji to the border, Sir," he confessed.

Hiashi's eyes went wide for an instant, and then he frowned again. "You?" He asked, not believing him. "How?"

Shikamaru didn't hesitate this time. "I wrote the recommendation that put him there," he stated.

The Hyuuga flinched back a little, studying his features. He obviously wasn't sure of the Nara's intentions yet.

"Why?" He asked after a short silence.

Shikamaru shrugged a little, putting his hands in his pockets out of habit. "Well…" he started, but before going on, he turned his head in several directions to make sure there was no one around. "Honestly, Sir? To keep him away from the Main House bastards…" After hearing what he had just said, he added with a shy tone. "No offense…present company excluded. I know you have doubts about me, Sir, but we want the same thing."

Hiashi frowned deeply and lowered his eyes. He seemed to be considering his next words. When he spoke his voice was still hard, but softer.

"You are being honest with me, so I will be honest with you. It is hard to trust you. Your intelligence makes it easy to doubt your trustworthiness. And Naras also have a reputation for being liars and cheaters, especially your father... But my brother's wife was very fond of your mother. And she never made mistakes with people. That's why she loved my brother so much." Hiashi stopped for a moment, reconsidering what he was about to say. He looked at Shikamaru with more calm eyes. "If you have more of your mother than of your father, I could possibly come to believe in your word."

He was so tired of being compared to his father, but he decided that it was good progress for the moment. He smiled slightly, and nodded as a gesture of gratitude.

A short while later, each of them took their leave in different directions. Shikamaru walked back to the forest, thinking about what was ahead. Neji would be gone for a long time. On one hand, that sucked, but on the other, it would give him time and space to investigate Neji's mother's death more thoroughly. He needed to identify the names of everyone married to Branch House members to be able to come up with some theories. It would be hard, but he would have to find a way to continue his search while he still kept up with his training.

During the next months that was exactly what he did. He trained with Rajah every day, from mid morning to late afternoon. His mind was moving faster than ever. His memory had proven to be completely photographic, and he could retrieve massive amounts of information from his mind no matter how complicated it was. The most convenient effect of that was that he could see the whole picture when looking into something.

He could have so much data and thoughts in his mind at the same time, and still be focused on all of them because his brain processed them all in fractions of a second. He understood what a boost this ability could give to his already impressive ability for strategizing. The speed allowed him to foresee innumerable possibilities and scenarios and be prepared for all of them. The problem with the Branch sources was that there were still so many missing pieces in the puzzle. He needed more information to understand the whole picture.

Shikamaru knew that his theory was nowhere close to provable yet. He only knew that Neji's mother had died very suddenly from a practically unknown illness caused by Kami knew what, and that there had been a disturbing lack of effort by anyone to figure out why she suddenly fell ill. He had the impression that the symptoms described in the medical report weren't overly uncommon, and could be attributed to many different things. But he had no way of proving that the Main House had had something to do with it.

First, he had to find the people from outside the clan who had married a Branch House member. He knew where the information he needed was. In Konoha's Archive, more specifically, the personal records. He had already checked Branch House Members deaths certificates, but he didn't pay attention to the widowers names. He needed that information. He would get the names and then try to find them, while checking if any of them had suffered from an unexpected mishap like Neji's mother.

For that, he would have to trick Tsunade into giving him permission again. But he was relaxed. He had already planned out exactly what to say.

The woman was ecstatic that he was feeling better. It was then that Shikamaru realized how worried she had been for him. He felt a little bad for what he was about to do. Yes, he was going to take advantage of her confidence in him, but he was doing it for a very good reason.

He told her he was feeling great and that he was ready to start working. His body had atrophied a bit during his recuperation, but he was slowly getting back in shape. She could tell he was exaggerating how much better he was, and refused to send him out on missions yet. Before she could find a job for him he volunteered to investigate the Akatsuki members, and try to design a plan to fight them.

The Hokage was impressed listening to him. She had asked him to do that many times, but he always refused because it was too much work. Being ready to deal with the Akatsuki, or to have a strategy for going after them was one of the most important items in Konoha's defensive strategy right now. As he expected, the woman doubted his intentions and watched him with suspicious eyes.

"What's the catch here?" She asked.

Keeping calm as ever, Shikamaru breathed deep and gave her his most radiant smile. "There's no catch," he argued. "The training with Rajah has put my mind into a state in which I need to use it. I'm wakeful, I'm focused… I'm sure I can come up with a strategy to have a chance against them. I just need a bit of time."

The Hokage was delighted. She had always told him that he could be the best tactical shinobi in the entire village if he wasn't so lazy. Ignoring the slight feeling of guilt, he asked for a full access to the archive, which the Godaime signed with a flourish, looking like she had just gotten a tip on a sure bet.

"I'll start right now," Shikamaru said with a huge grin as he bowed to the Godaime.

Tsunade and Shizune exchanged happy impressed looks as he left the office.

So his act had worked. Now it was time to start searching. Without missing a second, he started walking to Konoha's Archive.

After passing the guard with his brand-new permission, he went straight to the personal records. He had already checked almost all Branch House members files, and he wanted to see how their deaths were registered, but he had not paid attention to the names of their partners, which was exactly what he wanted now. So he went through all records, and wrote their names in a tiny piece of paper. With his great memory he didn't really need it, but he wanted to be meticulous. He would analyze those people's records one by one, trying to find something.

After he had all the names written down, he started searching. The first person was a man. Shikamaru's heart gave a jump when he read he was dead. And it was the same with almost all the others. Way more than half were deceased.

Fuck, things were getting weird. He took the list with the names and read over it multiple times, unconsciously imaging in his mind the faces of all of them. Could the Main House have actually killed those people? He felt his blood pumping faster in his veins with just the thought of that. With his body tight with tension, he wrote on the top of the list the name of Neji's mother. She was the reason for his investigation, and he was determined to find an explanation for her death. It was hard to get his eyes off the paper, but he finally managed to do it, and put it in his pocket.

Now he had to check those people medical records to see if there was any coincidence between them.

Before leaving, he read a bunch of mission reports about Akatsuki encounters, because he knew he would have to give the Hokage proof of his work eventually. But he would take care of that later. After recording everything in his head, he left and headed for the Hospital.

First, he made a quick stop by Choji's house. His excuse being, he wanted to say hi to his parents. Chōza and his wife were very happy to see him healthy again, and insisted he stay for a little while and have something to eat. But Shikamaru refused, alleging that he had taken a very long break and had to get back to work. But Choji's mother wouldn't let him go without giving him a big bag of cupcakes she had just finished baking. He expected as much, and was planning to use them to his advantage.

He had permission to enter in the Hospital's archive now, so he didn't need to trick the receptionist. Still, he thought that the smartest thing was to have her completely on his side. So he gave her the bag of cupcakes, saying that it was to thank her for how kind she had been the last time. The woman was very flattered, and just like that, he had her in his pocket. He could be very charming when he wanted to, and he didn't mind kissing some ass to get what he wanted. Finally, he passed the counter and entered the big room where all the files were stored.

Fast as lightning, he retrieved the names he had just printed in the Archive from his memory and searched for the medical history of the deceased. He read carefully, comparing the records and trying to find connections. There were many different reasons of death, but very few had been caused by injuries. Diseases, infections or failure of some organ or another was much more prevalent. All of them had occurred in very short periods of time, which ranged from just a couple of weeks to one or two months. He knew that if the deterioration of those people was due to the same thing, the difference in time could be due to the different defenses of each person. But he needed more data. He read the symptoms of each patient, and found they matched, even though they had been diagnosed with different conditions.

He couldn't help but to have the same thought he got when reading Neji's mother's symptoms: they were very common, and could easily be interpreted as being due to something already known. Weakening sensation, lack of energy, impoverishment of vision, fever and intense dizziness. Wish such common symptoms it made sense that no one suspected a connection between the cases. Almost all the records he checked included those symptoms, but he couldn't find anything irregular in the urine and blood tests. He would not give up. He was just a little confused, that was all. He needed to squeeze his brain until he found a way to relate all the cases.

It was time for training, so he had to leave everything for later. He had made some progress today, but he still had a long way to go.

He spent the next weeks the same way: going in and out of both archives. Trying to find out something more, while he made tiny progress on the Akatsuki assignment. The rest of the time he used to train. At nights, he wrote possible theories using his code to make sure no one understood what he was doing.

He reached the point of being surrounded by innumerable sheets of paper hanging from the walls of the cabin, where he had transcribed the values read in the medical reports of each patient to be able to see them all together. It didn't matter how much time he spent staring at them, he couldn't see anything strange.

He had to be missing something. Maybe there were ways of making a person sick without leaving traces on their bodies. But how could the Main House achieve that? Using some kind of venom, perhaps?

With this thought in mind he made several trips to Konoha's library. There he read all he could find about poisons and the differences between them. He learned there were several substances that could produce poisoning: heavy metal derivatives, animal poisons, and some toxic plants.

He needed to know more about those substances, and he knew where to find that information. After a particularly exhausting training session he walked, without hesitation, to the Nara laboratories. There his clan studied all kinds of substances, both benign and harmful. Everyone who worked there knew him, so he had no problem entering and starting to analyze the possible candidates. Using the computer, he studied each sample in detail, paying attention to its composition and the effects it caused. Many have points in common with the list of symptoms he was searching for, but most were easily recognizable in blood tests.

After reading for quite some time, one particular substance caught his attention. A plant called _Ricinus communis_. It had big sturdy leaves that could be used to make several medicines. But that was not all. It was also possible to isolate a toxin from it seeds, which could kill in a few weeks. That sounded promising. So he checked the effects that poison could have on people, and realized they matched with Neji's mother's and the rest of the Branch House member's spouses symptoms. Everything was starting to make sense.

Shikamaru had a strange mixture of sensations: on the one hand, he was elated to have found a possible explanation, but at the same time he was afraid to discover that his theories were correct. If he was right, that meant the Main House had not only killed the Branch House members, but also their partners. And were probably still doing it, leaving children orphaned, alone and helpless. Just like Neji and Hiro. It was horrifying.

He needed confirmation. Apparently the poison derived from the seeds in question was almost impossible to detect. The only indication of the presence of the toxin were slightly elevated blood sugar levels. Feeling his brain trembling with anticipation, he recalled in his brain that specific data of each patient. And yes, there was a teeny tiny deviation from the standard amount of sugar in all of them. But it was so insignificant that he had not paid attention to it.

Shikamaru sighed, frowning deeply. To make sure no one would know what he had been doing, he deleted the program history, and then left the Nara laboratories. He quickly walked to the cabin, determined not to give up. Once there, he checked his notations, but had to admit that the value in all of them was just too slightly elevated to be a strong proof of anything. He knew fooling himself would only lead him to the wrong conclusions.

It was frustrating. He felt he almost had it. Exhausted, he took his hands to his temples and took a deep breath and he let it out slowly. He tried to relax his mind, but it refused to slow down.

The silence of the forest reminded him that it was late night already. He knew he needed to sleep to have his mind in the best condition to keep going with his investigation, but the puzzle felt like an incredibly annoying itch he couldn't scratch.

Shikamaru clenched his teeth and lowered his arms. He knew there was something else there, but still couldn't see it completely. He simply need more time.

_Time… _

His mind got hooked on the concept, and got lost behind it. Shikamaru could only hear the echo of the silent word inside his skull.

_Time…_

Almost all the partners of Branch House members he had investigated had suffered during a relatively short period of time, which varied with each person. If they had been poisoned with those seeds, the effects would probably be noticed more in those who had resisted the toxin for a longer time.

He opened his eyes, and turned his head to the wall. He stood in front of his dozens of notes and compared. Patients who had fought with the poison for two months had the highest amount of sugar in their blood. And the levels decreased as the amount of time the person had withstood the poison got shorter. That could be explained easily, since the toxin had simply had more time to act, and would have continued to increase sugar levels in the patient.

Shikamaru clenched his fists. All that shit made simply too much sense.

_No. Don't rush, _he warned himself_. _

This data was definitely consistent enough so as to consider the possibility, but it could also be something else. He could be trying to force the evidence to make it look the way he wished, because he wanted to get those Main House assholes more than anything in the world. To make them pay, he would even fool himself.

That was a dangerous thought. After all, he didn't want to end up like his father, regretting his whole life, a horrible decision made because he let his anger get the best of him. And because of Rajah's warning, he knew his brain was also prone to fall into endless wells of guilt and desolation.

No. He wouldn't allow that to happen.

Finally feeling he could relax, he took his cigarettes from the floor and lit one. He smoked in silence with one hand, and put the other one inside his pocket. Immediately, he felt the paper with the list of names. He remembered Neji's mother's name on the top of them, and his heart trembled. He couldn't confirm anything until convincing evidence appeared. But even if he was wrong with his theory, he was going to find out what had really happened to her. No matter how long it took him.

_Why can't I read minds like Rajah-sama?_, he thought. _I wouldn't have to burn off my brain thinking._

It was just a stupid idea at first, but the thought stood turning around in his head until he felt more tired than ever. Then he simply laid on the ground and fell asleep.

A couple of days later, his sensei appeared outside his cabin with a different plan for the day. "I think we've trained you mind enough already," he said, balancing his cigarette between his fingers. "How about a little test to check your improvement?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Something like the endless equation or the piano thing?" He asked, sighing.

Rajah shrugged his shoulders. "I was thinking of something more traditional," he answered. "Like a written exam."

He stared at Shikamaru cautiously. The boy returned a suspicious look. "That doesn't sound like your style," he said.

The man try to act unworried. "Oh, you know. Change is good…"

But Shikamaru wasn't buying it. He exhaled and looked at him right in the eyes.

"All right, here's the thing," Rajah started. "The Council wants a proof of your recovery. The Hokage says we have to give them one, or I won't be permitted to train you anymore. And you have a lot to learn yet… So, I told her her you could play a very pretty and complex piano piece for them, but they don't think that's valid evidence of improvement. So, they suggested you take an IQ test."

Shikamaru moved his head back and frowned. "I've already taken that test," he said, not liking the idea.

Rajah nodded, understanding. "I know, I know," he answered. "But if you take it again, I assure you,you're gonna get surprised."

The Nara stood blank for a few seconds, realizing he was really expecting him to do it. "What? No!" He argued. "The last time it took me like two hours."

Rajah raised his eyebrows. "Yes," he replied. "And it was meant to be done in four."

Shikamaru gave him an annoyed look. "So what?" He asked. "I won't do it. Besides, I already know all the answers."

"They will give you a different exam." Rajah responded. "More complicated. And you'll break your brand. Trust me. Those idiots will be left with their mouths hanging open."

"You just want to show the Council that your methods work," Shikamaru said. "Otherwise you would never ask me to do it."

Rajah frowned a little. "That's just one of the reasons," he replied. "But I also want to continue your training. We haven't even started with Natural Energy yet." He put on his best pleading expression. "C'mon, kiddo. This is the only language they understand. Cold and empty scores. This will shut them up and let us keep going"

Shikamaru was about to complain again, when a sudden idea crossed his mind. He took a few seconds to think, and then stared at his sensei calmly.

"All right, I'll do it," he said. But before Rajah could cheer, he added: "But in exchange I want something from you."

The man froze and looked at him surprised. Then he frowned, a bit offended.

"Right, forgot you're smart and tricky," he murmured. "What do you want?"

Shikamaru paused before licking his lips, and answering. "I want you to read someone's mind, and tell me what you find."

Rajah frowned deeply and made a step forward, realizing things were serious. He studied Shikamaru's features. "Who's mind?"

The boy held his sensei's stare. "I don't know yet," he replied. "When I figure it out, I'll let you know. But it's probably going to be a Huuyga Main House member."

Rajah opened his eyes wide. "Do you wanna put my ass in jail?" he asked. "Because that's what will happen if those maniacs found out I stole memories from one of them. And as a bonus they'll also beat the hell out of me."

Shikamaru shook his head. "They won't find out," he affirmed. "Because we'll do it right. And I don't care if you don't like it. That's my condition."

Rajah narrowed his eyes at first, but finally he agreed. Shikamaru felt anxious at having such a great weapon at his disposal. It could be a huge advantage if he used it well.

As he promised, he took the stupid test. It was definitely longer than the previous one. In fact, while he was doing it, it seemed endless. And the exercices were indeed way more complex. It took him almost four hours, though Rajah said it was meant to be done in six. He didn't care about that. Honestly, he just wanted to sleep.

But he couldn't. Rajah made him stay in the Hokage mansion until his test was finished being corrected. He was falling asleep against a wall when Shizune came running down the hall.

This time he had scored almost twice as many points as the first time. Rajah and the Godaime's assistant were thrilled, but he was a bit overwhelmed. Was this what his sensei meant when he said he would be surprised by the results?

"Do you understand?" Rajah asked, grabbing him by the shoulders. "It means you're not just smart, kid, but you're actually getting smarter with every passing second!," he gave Shizune a triumphant smile. "Go tell the Council that."

The Hokage took care of telling his mother the good news, and she made sure everybody found out. During the next few days, Shikamaru had to endure everyone's constant compliments and congratulations. All his friends insisted on taking him out to celebrate, and he couldn't find an excuse to run away from them.

All that kept him busy, but his mind was always circling around the Main House. In those times, he started a strange habit: following them around. Every time he came across a Main House member, he would carefully follow him from a secure distance just to see where he was and with whom he interacted. Many times he saw them talking with Branch House members, harassing them and treating them like trash. It was very easy to distinguish them, because Main House members never used their _Hitai-ates _on their foreheads showing their bare proud skins. Branch House members wore them all the time, keeping the humiliating Cursed Seal covered.

He was leaving the Hokage mansion one afternoon, pretending to take a walk to see if he could run into a Main House member, when one found him. "Kid," a serious voice spoke behind him.

Shikamaru stopped and turned around, to find Hiashi staring directly at him. He bowed respectfully. "Hello, Sir," he greeted.

Hiashi didn't respond. He walked closer to him, and then looked around to check that no one was around. Shikamaru straightened.

"It seems like the deal Hisao made to redistribute those lands has already been completed," the Hyuuga almost murmured. "It was done two months ago, but my informant couldn't communicate with me before now."

Shikamaru blinked a few times. It was strange that Hiashi was coming to him to share this information. Apparently he was actually starting to think he had good intentions. The Nara nodded, acknowledging the words. "So what happens now?" He asked.

Hiashi frowned slightly. "It is hard to say," he answered. "There are some very important people involved in this, so it is not easy to act… We will have to wait a little longer and see what the Hokage can do."

Shikamaru nodded again, and then a short silence followed. "Why are you telling me this, Sir?" The boy finally asked.

Hiashi looked at him with an unreadable expression. "You have shared information with be before, even though you did not have to," he replied. "And since this was your investigation from the beginning, I thought you deserved to know."

Shikamaru nodded. "Thank you, Sir," he said.

Hiashi studied him for a moment. "I trust that if you find out something else, you will continue to extend that courtesy," he added seriously.

The Nara nodded again. "Of course, Sir," he affirmed.

After one last look, the Hyuuga turned to leave. Shikamaru felt his heart jumping when a sudden idea crossed his mind.

"Wait, Sir," he stopped the man. "Just out of curiosity, where are those lands?"

Hiashi raised an eyebrow, not expecting that question. But after a few seconds, he answered.

With the strange conversation over Shikamaru turned around and left. He walked down Konoha's streets aimlessly, just breathing more deeply and roughly with every passing moment, things were starting to come together in his mind.

What he already knew was that the Main House, or maybe Hisao alone, was using sacrifice seals to steal Branch House members chakra that they then sold to a religious order. Judging from what he had heard from Hisao's words the day of the first mission, he had imagined he was using that money to pay the ambassador and get those lands. What he didn't know was what the hell he wanted those lands for. Shikamaru's brain bristled when he imagined a big, vast field, with a neat and recently planted harvest.

Was it possible? Could they need those terrains to plant more _Ricinus communis_? That would match his hypothesis. Planting all the seeds you can from one of those plants, you could get the double the seeds, which was what he supposed they had used to kill Neji's mom and all the others.

Now he had a way to get evidence. Just like he had done when he went out looking for Hiro's body, he would have to make a little trip. He didn't mind. He simply wanted to solve the damn puzzle, and get some answers.

Shikamaru turned in the forest direction and walked briskly. By the time he got to the clearing were his cabin was he was almost running. It was already afternoon, and the location Hiashi had mentioned was at least a day away from Konoha. And that, only if he went on horse. But he needed confirmation, as soon as possible, and he couldn't ask anyone to do it for him. He'd simply have to go.

When he got inside the cabin he grabbed his backpack. He would be out for two complete days, because he had to go and then return. He would take water and his medical pack, just in case.

He was looking between his thighs when Suimin poked his big head with long antlers through the door. The creature watched him getting ready to go and made a crying sound.

"I'll be back soon," he told the animal. But Suimin only cried louder. "I swear. If I do this I might be able to help Neji. Don't you want that?"

At hearing Neji's name, Suimin raised his ears and started hitting his front legs on the ground, excited. He moved his head from one side to the other, making funny noises.

"You can't come," he said to the animal. "Don't you think it'd be weird for people if they see a guy riding a deer?"

Shikamaru realized he would call a bit of attention with his uniform too, so he took it off and put on regular clothes. After that he left, thinking that Rajah would probably hate him for leaving without telling him, because he wasn't going to find him there tomorrow. Despite that, he didn't hesitate. Walking calmly, he left Konoha behind, and stopped a few kilometers away to rent a horse.

He rode all day and all night, stopping only to let the animal drink and rest. Guiding himself easily by the stars, he came across great expanses of land, practically empty. He only saw the houses of the few people that worked there. When he thought he was in the zone Hiashi had indicated, the sun was about to appear on the horizon, and the sky was an intense pink. He dropped down off the horse and walked to the side of the road.

A field that seemed infinite stretched before his feet. He observed the dark earth, divided into long rows. It seemed to have been worked a short time ago. Only a few small shoots had popped through the surface so far.

Shikamaru felt is body trembling. This was it. There was no point in delaying things. He made a few steps forward and kneeled down to the ground.

He dipped a hand into the damp earth, and cleared a few inches of soil with his fingers to look below. After a few moments of searching he saw something. Very small brown grain, with tiny roots sprouting. The color and size were very similar to what he had seen in the Nara laboratories. There was no doubt about it In his mind, but he would take a few with him for analysis to be 100% sure.

But if it was as he suspected, it meant a high level operation. The whole clan must be involved. Or at least it didn't look like something that could be in the hands of just one person. What surprised him was that the Main House had been using those seeds to kill people related to the clan, but this seemed to exceed the amount of poison they would need for that. Maybe they were starting to trade the toxin to other vile subjects like them.

The Main House had a perfect excuse to plant that shit, because it could also be used to make medicines. But they were still stealing lands to do it. He would need to get his thoughts in order to take advantage of what he had just learned.

Exhausted, he started the trip back to Konoha. The entire way back all he could think about was sleep. And that's exactly what he did when he arrived. The second the got to the cabin that night, he just dropped on the floor face down and let sleep take him.

The next day he woke up in pain with his face pressed against the wood. But he was quick to wake up when he remembered what he had discovered the night before. It was very early in the morning, so he still had time before Rajah showed up and scolded him for disappearing the day before. He had to take advantage of those hours. He went to the Nara laboratories with the handful of seeds he had taken and analyzed them. The sophisticated computer quickly identified the substance and confirmed his hypothesis. There were no more doubts. Neji's mother, as well as many others, had been murdered.

_Fuck_, he thought.

It was just too damn despicable. And he was apparently among the very few that knew about it. Now came the worst part: telling Neji. The boy had already suffered a lot in his life. How would he feel after finding out that his clan had killed his mother? Shikamaru thought that it was one of the hardest things he had had, or would have to do in his life.

But there was no time for that. Hiashi had helped him find what he needed to put the pieces together, and he would repay that. He didn't know what the man would think of him when he found out that he was digging deep into the secrets of his clan. Honestly, he was terrified of his reaction. But all he was doing was to help Neji. Joining forces with this man was necessary.

Without wasting another second, he went straight to the Hokage mansion and to the man's office. Once there, he stopped at the door. Luckily Hiashi was alone. He met Shikamaru's eyes from behind his desk.

"Yes?" He asked in a dry tone.

The young Nara nodded his head slightly. "Sir, there are some things I need to tell you," he said calmly, keeping his face serious to show the man he was talking about something important.

"Well speak then," Hiashi replied.

Shikamaru nodded, and stepped forward, closing the door behind him. This caught Hiashi's attention, and the man straightened in his chair. Trying to stay relaxed, the boy stepped in front of the desk. He started feeling nervous, and suddenly realized he didn't know how to start. He opened his mouth to talk, but stuttered a little.

"I… I…" He clenched his fists.

_Shit. You can't look like an idiot in front of him. You made this serious act, now do it._

"What is the problem?" Hiashi asked, impatient.

Shikamaru lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Sir," he answered. "I actually wasn't sure about telling you this…"

The man pressed his fingers together in front of his pursed lips, and just, looked at the boy.

"Why?" He questioned finally. "Are you afraid of my reaction?"

The Nara boy cleared his throat, doubting. "Honestly? Yes," he admitted.

He could feel Hiashi's eyes on him. "And why have you decided to do it?" The man pressed.

Right. He decided. He was there to speak. Straightening his back, Shikamaru raised his head and stared at him. "Because I think you deserve to know." He stated. After taking a long, deep breathe, he started talking.

He told Hiashi everything he had discovered about Neji's mother's illness, her similarities to other people married to Branch House members, and how he had come to his conclusions. He even admitted having gone to the terrains to take some seeds and analyse them. The Hyuuga listened in silence, opening his eyes wider and wider with every word.

When he finished, Shikamaru simply shut up. Hiashi reclined in his chair and said nothing for a long time. His eyes were round and stared ahead, not really seeing. He appeared to be stunned.

Shikamaru waited. He watched him as his face started contracting with pain and rage. The man clenched his fists and frowned. Hiashi turned his face to a side, closing his eyes. "My wife?" He asked weakly.

Shikamaru almost didn't hear it.

"Was it the same with my wife?" Hiashi repeated his question.

The boy shook his head. "No, Sir," he answered. "I checked, and it was a congenital disease in her case."

Hiashi let out a harsh breath through his nose. He seemed relieved, but still visibly upset. "Monsters," he whispered, shaking slightly and still not opening his eyes. "They didn't have enough with the Curse Seal. That horrible spell they made up isn't even the worst thing they have done. So many children left orphaned and defenseless, ripe for the picking."

Shikamaru didn't know what to say, but he empathized with the man. "I'm sorry," he said, lowering his stare.

Hiashi shook his head, pressing a hand to his temple. "They should be sorry," he replied. "How can someone protect their kids from those bastards? They are capable of anything."

Those words caused Shikamaru to consider something he had never thought about before, though it was pretty obvious.

"Sir. I'm sorry to ask, but…" he hesitated. "Don't you have a second child? A daughter?"

Hiashi opened his eyes a little, but didn't look at him. "Yes." He answered flatly.

Shikamaru kept going. "Wouldn't she be a Branch House member?"

The man's face suddenly shone with a terrible sadness. "She will," he stated. "I have been able to delay the moment by appealing to the fact that her body is still very weak and would not resist, but someday she will also be marked. My father will be in charge of doing it.

Shikamaru frowned a little. "Your father?" He asked.

Hiashi closed his eyes. He was so exhausted and afflicted that apparently he didn't mind talking. "Yes. My father. The head of the family applies the Curse Seal on all the members of our family. My brother, Neji… And soon, my daughter. When he passes away, it will be my job to do it."

Shikamaru opened his eyes wide. That was interesting information he hadn't hoped to get in that moment. So Neji had been marked by his grandfather. That could be relevant.

He controlled his face. Hiashi must not know his intentions went so far. So he asked nothing more. After long minutes, the Hyuuga recovered a bit of his composure and spoke to him.

"Are you going to tell Neji?" He asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I think it will hurt him," he answered. "But I think I should."

Hisashi nodded slowly. "I think you should too."

After a short silence the man thanked for the information. He didn't seem angry with him. Shikamaru left the office and returned to the forest.

So he knew who had performed that spell on Neji. And he knew that most spells disappeared when the caster died. Did it meant he had to kill Neji's grandfather? No, he could do that. On one hand he would go to jail for killing another Konoha citizen. On the other, even if the man was a bastard, and he most definitely was, he couldn't bare the guilt of ending a person's life. He didn't feel qualified to decide who lived and who died.

He needed to find another way. He just had to keep investigating.

As he expected, Rajah wasn't happy about have been left waiting the previous day. He didn't need to see inside Shikamaru's mind to know it had something to do with his research, but he preferred to stay out of it. He dropped the issue quickly and walked to the center of the clearing.

"Today we're gonna start with Natural Energy," he said. He gestured to Suimin, who was sniffing the ground close to them. "Come here, boy. Come."

The animal ignored him. So Rajah walked to him and put a hand over his forehead. Immediately, the deer's eyes sparkled with a dark shine and the air trembled. Shikamaru looked around. Something felt different. "That's it." Rajah murmured. "Easy…"

Slowly, a strange black mist started surrounding Suimin's body. The grass around him stirred slightly, as if a strong energy was moving it. The animal relaxed his head and breathed slowly.

Shikamaru was shocked. He had never expected anything spectacular from that deer.

"Now, before we start, I want you to surround your body with chakra." Rajah explained. "If your body is in contact with the Natural Energy directly, it will hurt you. That's why you must never run out of chakra while you're using it."

"Sounds logical," the boy agreed.

It took him a few minutes, but he finally managed to surround his whole body with a layer of chakra.

"You'll be able to do it faster after practicing a bit," Rajah assured him. "Now come."

Shikamaru walked towards him and stopped close. His sensei took him by the wrist, and put his hand were his had been, over Suimin's head. He felt a warm sensation spreading from his palm to his hand, up his arm, and to his entire body. It was like heavy pressure over his skin, and it was a bit painful. He realized he was contracting his muscles to support it. But there was something else. He felt his mind expanding through the whole forest. It was like he could see any person, deer, plant and bird inside the Nara territory. Well, he wasn't actually seeing them, but he could feel them in his skin. He was connected to the Forest, as if they were one.

"What you're feeling now is a very small amount of Natural Energy, channeled through the deer," Rajah explained. "When you learn to perceive it by yourself, you will not need to touch him anymore. I will teach you how to take this energy from your surroundings and store it in your body. I will show you how to control your shadows using this power."

Hard work followed. Rajah was quite tough with his physical training. He made Shikamaru practice with his shadows in multiple ways. Creating thin, almost invisible tentacles, and then transforming them into thick, high columns. He trained hard to be able to manipulate them at his will. And like it had happened with his music training, he realized just how attached they were to his mind and his feelings. If he was calm and focused they moved fast and sharp. But when he was worried, they behaved erratically. Or so it seemed. Every time he remembered that in a few months he would have to tell Neji everything he had discovered about his mother his shadows oscillated strangely, as if they were also troubled.

He felt the effects of the training from the first day. All his muscles hurt. His body was exhausted. He understood quickly that holding all that energy for a few minutes was more demanding than all the workouts he had done in his entire life. Every night, he laid on the cabin floor over the pile of blankets, feeling his muscles complain, and stayed there. He simply had no strength to get up and go on with his search. So the only thing he could do was stare at the ceiling, and think.

He understood very fast what it meant to connect with the forest in the way he could do it now. That allowed him to know what was happening in a very big portion of land, which he also knew really well, because he had grown up there. Besides, the Nara forest was the only place where the Bakugan didn't work. A perfect place to hide Neji. And to set a trap for the Main House.

Shikamaru knew that what gave him the advantage in the confrontation was that the Main House wasn't even aware there was one. That meant he had time to strategize. If he played his cards right, he would be able to choose the battlefield. The Nara forest seemed like a perfect place for that.

After about a month, Rajah told him they were already in the last part of his training. He would give him a final task, and when he finished it, Rajah's job would be done.

"Your last job is to have a project. A big project," his sensei explained. "It can be anything you want, as long as it demands both physical and mental work. You have to use your mind and your shadows to make it happen. That'll give you practice with Natural Energy. I suggest you build something, or something like that."

Shikamaru considered the man's instructions, and thought. But it didn't take him long. He turned around and stared at his cabin. That old and ramshackle hut, with its roof untidily repaired. He could almost see the mess inside. That was the place where he spent most of his time. It was the place he had found to take refuge and think. And it was also where he had kissed Neji for the first time... It was certainly a special place.

"I could remodel this old shack, if the Nara board gives me permission," he said.

Rajah clapped his hands. "That's perfect!"

So first, he asked his clan to take possession of the abandoned cabin.

"Are you sure you want that thing?" The president of the board asked him, surprised. "You know as a Nara you have the right to own a terrain in the forest. When you're twenty, you will have something better. A good actual house."

Shikamaru denied the offer with respect. "I know, Sir," he answered. "But I like that location, and will enjoy the work."

Those were very unusual words for a Nara. All the board members exchanged looks, but no one refused. The good thing about being part of that clan was that everyone could do whatever he wanted, as long as he didn't bother the others. Nobody got into anyone's business.

So during the next months, he worked.

The first thing he had to do was the design. He analyzed the structure and layout of the cabin as well as its surroundings, and even took into account the underground tunnels. Then, he reviewed in his mind all the changes he needed to make to turn the place into a perfect refuge. With precise measurements, he configured exact plans of everything. Once satisfied with his plan, he set out to get the materials.

The good thing about having lived most of his life with his parents was that he had never spent much money, so he had saved almost all his payments without effort. He bought wood, cables, nails and tools, among many other things. He had to hire a cart to transport them to the forest, and he understood why Rajah had said that it would serve to train his handling of his shadows. They were very useful in loading and unloading everything from the cart.

The physical work was immense, and exhausting. But for some reason, he found it relaxing. It was the only thing that kept his mind away from the Hyuuga clan. So all mornings and afternoons, he used his hands and his shadows to reform the cabin. He built several more wooden walls, placed floors and ceilings, and even took care of making all the necessary electrical connections, joining his installation with that of the Nara residences through the underground tunnels. In the same way he installed the water system. He used his shadows to dig channels and to place the thick pipes. But seeing that everything was taking shape encouraged him. Unable to avoid it, he thought about Neji's face when he saw it all. He had to be finished before the boy returned.

It was late afternoon one day, and he was finishing changing the steps of the entrance, when a woman's voice sounded behind him.

"Kami!" His mother said. "What is all this?"

He turned around and saw her. The woman was staring at the piles of materials and at the half construction with wide eyes. He stood up and approached her.

"Hi, mom," he said lowly. He had not told her anything about all this yet.

"So this is what you've been doing?" She asked, looking around.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah," he answered. "Rajah-sama's last task is to build something."

His mother heard him but didn't respond right away. She seemed sad.

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised," she started. "I mean, I can see you have worked hard on this… But… I guess it means you will definitely leave home…" She joined her hands over her chest. "Oh, but you're so young yet…"

Shikamaru walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon mom," he said comforting. "I spend most of the time here already. And I'm just a few minutes away from home. I can be there anytime you need."

She still looked sad, but nodded. "Okay. But you have to eat at home at least once a week," she said, pointing at him with her finger.

Shikamaru laughed softly. "Deal," he agreed. "Want to see the inside?"

He showed his mother his work, and all the sadness disappeared from her face. Probably because she had never seen her son excited about a project before. They sat in the entrance for a few seconds, while he told her about the things that he needed to do to finish.

"It's going to look great, son," she said. "And I bet Neji will like it."

Shikamaru froze. He hadn't expected that. Why was she bringing Neji up? Did she know they…?

"His mother would be so glad to know you boys are friends," she added.

Friends. All right, that was relieving. He needed to divert the subject from his relationship with the Hyuuga to something else. "Isn't there anything else you can tell me about his mother?" He asked.

Yoshino thought for a few seconds. "Like what?" She questioned.

Shikamaru searched in his mind. "Hmmm…" he started. "There's a song she used to sing to Neji, um, apparently… Don't you know it?"

"A song? ", Yoshino repeated, and then smiled, looking ahead. "Well, when Neji was born, it was impossible to get him to sleep. All he wanted was to be awake in his mom's arms, watching her with his huge eyes. The only way Ayame found to make him sleep was singing him a song. A particular song, because no other worked.

Shikamaru opened his eyes wide with expectation. "Do you remember it?" He pressed.

His mother laughed. "Of course I do," she said. "It went like this…"

With a sweet voice, Yoshino sang a beautiful song. And right there, Shikamaru heard the verses Neji had recited in the lake. He smiled, and made sure to record the melody and words in his head.

"But Neji surely knows this song perfectly," his mother said after she was done.

Shikamaru shook his head. "He only remembers a part," he replied.

Yoshino frowned. "That's strange," she commented.

Her son raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked.

"Well, when Ayame died, she left him a gift. A beautiful necklace she always wore. It had a special jutsu placed on it. It carried a message for her son. Isn't that sweet? I always imagined the message would be that song, but I guess I could be wrong."

Shikamaru had his doubts. He was sure Neji didn't remembered the full song.

"Are sure he got the necklace?" He asked.

His mother hesitated. "Well, Hizashi was supposed to give it to him when he was older," she said. "But then he died too, so… I don't know."

That was interesting. So Neji's mother had left him something. Could the Main House have kept it after his father's death? He would have to investigate.

The next day, when Rajah arrived to check on his work, he told him there was as song he would like to learn, but he only knew the words. The man asked him to repeat it to be able to hear it. With his amazing ear, he would definitely know how to translate it to an instrument. Shikamaru sang, remembering each world perfectly.

"Can you teach me how to play it?" He asked after he finished.

Rajah smiled relaxedly. "Of course!" He answered. "Just pick an instrument."

He learned the song quickly, and practiced it every night. During the next months, all he did was work on his project and wait for Neji, only leaving the forest to pursue his new hobby of stalking Main House members.

**Neji's POV**

He was sitting outside his tent late well into the evening, at some part of the border. His team was finishing their meal by the fire, and he had retired with the excuse of meditating. Neji raised his eyes to the dark sky and stared at the bright stars above his head. He felt trapped by the immensity, just as he had felt trapped by Shikamaru's deep, black eyes. Unconsciously, he clung to the Star Chart the boy had given him.

Since he had returned to the border, he had had trouble sleeping. The encounter with those three Main House members had awakened terrifying memories of his childhood, when he was only a 12-year-old boy.

After the death of his father, his uncle had taken the responsibility of protecting him very seriously. He never left his side, and no one could approach him. When he was declared leader of the clan, unfortunately everything changed. Hiashi had started spending long days away from home.

Neji, along with all the other Branch House members, was obliged to perform certain tasks to serve the Main House. These included cooking, cleaning, preparing their things, and above all, keeping quiet and not saying a word. During most weekends, he worked at their banquets and celebrations, along with all the others like him.

In one of those reunions, shortly after turning fifteen, and after his uncle become head of the clan, Hisao had set his eyes on him. And that was when everything started.

Every second Neji wasn't in the Academy, Hisao was calling for him. He was obligated to go, and stay with him. At first the man only stared at him, while he drank in silence. Neji stood quietly and tried to not make eye contact.

A few days later, he remembered Hisao setting his drink to the side and walking straight to him. He dug his fingers on the chair and didn't move. The man took a hand to Neji's face and caressed his cheek slowly. Then, he went up and took his _Hitai-ate_ and the ribbon that covered his forehead. In one movement, he slid them down, revealing the Curse Seal.

Not realizing it, sitting in his tent at the border, Neji took a hand to his forehead. He could hear the voices of his teammates behind him. It wasn't real. It was only a memory. But the fear he felt at the recollection made him feel like it was happening at this very moment.

After admiring the mark on his forehead, Hisao had leaned down and kissed him. Neji moved his head back, but the man held his nape and forced him to stay inches from his face.

"Don't you know what happens to Branch House children when they fight?" He asked with a twisted smile.

He did. They were tortured with the Curse Seal. They had used it on him after killing his father, because he wouldn't stop crying and pressing his face against his father's still body, which was lying on the ground with a hole in his head. When a Main House member activated the seal, he could do nothing but writhe on the floor in pain. He was only five years old, but he never forgot it. After that, every time he had shown the slightest sign of disobedience, the Main House members had punished him with that horrible spell. Yes, he knew perfectly how it felt.

Hisao held him strongly and crashed their lips again, this time introducing his lustful tongue in his mouth. Neji struggled and fought again. He used his fists to hit the man in the chest, but he was much bigger than him and it didn't hurt him. Hisao dug his fingers into his nape and pressed forward. Neji shut his eyes and desperately attacked the man's face with his nails. He managed to make a little cut on Hisao's cheek.

The older man straightened and stared at him with contempt, but shortly after he smiled again. "You will have to learn the hard way," he said softly.

He grabbed Neji by the hair and pulled him up, forcing him to stand. The boy fought, but Hisao easily dominated him. Panting, he put his mouth to Neji's ear, and began to utter words he had heard before.

Pain exploded over Neji's eyes, right in the center of his forehead as the Cursed Seal was activated. He felt his skin burning and his skull being pressed in. There was no way of fighting against it. He screamed in pain, tears flowing down his face, while Hisao slowly removed clothes.

_Stop! It's in the past. Just forget it._

But he still had his hand on his forehead. After that day, and for a whole year, Hisao abused him repeatedly. He was simply too ashamed to tell his uncle, or anyone, so he kept silent. Finally, Hiashi ended up discovering it, and beat Hisao nearly to death. From then on, Neji still had to serve the Main House, but no one dared to touch him.

He felt the cold metal of his _Hitai-ate _under his hand. And that took him elsewhere. To one specific night in the Nara forest, when Shikamaru had slid down his _Hitai-ate_ along with his black ribbon, just like Hisao had done. But the look in his eyes at seeing the Curse Seal had been the exact opposite. The boy hated that mark, almost as much as Neji did.

He thought about the Nara all the time. Fome some reason, recalling those dark memories from his past, he wanted nothing but to get back to Konoha and melt into Shikamaru's arms. He perfectly remembered his attitude in front of the three Main House members that had assaulted him. So threatening and dangerous. Neji raised his head and stared at the sky again. Not being able to control himself, he pressed the Star Chart against his chest.

There was no point in his continued attempts at denying his feelings towards the Nara. Just thinking about him made his heart soften. That was the truth he finally allowed himself to accept. He was eager to return home and see him.

The months crept by slowly. But finally, he had the chance to go back to Konoha for two weeks again. Without hesitation, he prepared himself for the trip, and left the border camp with a few teammates.

He had written to his family informing them he was coming, and also to Tenten, which meant everybody already knew. He couldn't help but wonder if Shikamaru had missed him.

The morning he arrived, he spent it with his family. Then he met with his team, and had a quiet afternoon with them. The entire time all he really wanted was to be left alone so he could find Shikamaru. Finally, when it was starting to get dark, he was able to go.

He walked straight to the Nara forest. Inside, he took a deep breath of the familiar smell of damp earth. He had longed to return to that place since he left. Neji walked the way to the cabin. He wanted to run, but held himself back.

But when he got to the clearing, he stopped. He opened his mouth, not believing what he saw.

Where the cabin had been, there was a big, beautiful… house? Maybe he was in the wrong place. He made a few steps inside the clearing, and studied the construction. What was happening?

"Surprise," a relaxed voice said at his back.

Neji felt his heart jumping at the sound of that voice he had come to enjoy. He turned around, and saw Shikamaru standing not far away from him. The Nara smiled, and his tender eyes told Neji that he had missed him too.

The older boy smiled as well, and walked towards him with long and fast strides. Not even trying to contain himself, he threw his arms around Shikamaru's neck and hugged him.

The Nara held him by the waist and returned the tight, desperate embrace. Neji felt the younger boy lifting him a few inches, because his feet stopped touching the ground. Or maybe he just felt himself floating.

**Hello! This time it really has been a long time!**

**Sorry for the delay, but it's hard to balance writing with daily activities. The good news is that the next chapter is almost over, so there will be an update very soon !**

**I greatly thank my editor, MirandaZ, for all her great work.**

**I hope this chapter is not boring. The next one will be very intense!**

**Love!**

**-Edition and corrections by MirandaZ-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Neji's POV**

Neji buried his nose in Shikamaru's neck, and breathed in that familiar scent of forest and tobacco that he had missed so much. As soon as his feet touched the ground again, he pulled back a little to look at the boy's face. Dark black eyes sparkled blindingly upon seeing his. The smile on the Nara's face was so tender and affectionate that Neji felt his heart was about to burst. He was smiling widely himself, not even trying to hide it. Not knowing why, he giggled a little.

Shikamaru answered with a soft laugh, and raised a hand to caress Neji's cheek. The Hyuuga leaned into the contact and rubbed his face against the gentle fingers.

Shikamaru's smile got bigger at that, and he slowly moved his hand to Neji's nape. Kami, how he had longed for that touch. Not wanting to wait another second to feel the Nara's lips on his, Neji took both hands to Shikamaru's face and pulled him closer. Their lips met, shaking them both to the core.

_Fuck… I have missed you_…, he thought.

Anxious to feel the other, he pressed his tongue into Shikamaru's mouth, who accepted him gladly with a deep moan.

The kiss quickly grew more intense. Shikamaru grabbed Neji by the hips, pulling him closer, and they simply held each other, relishing in the feel of the others body held tightly against their own. It felt as though fireworks were exploding in his chest, and he gently caressed the Nara's face. There was so much emotion in his touch. He wondered if Shikamaru could feel it.

Suddenly, something cold started creeping up his legs. He broke the kiss to look down. Two thin black tentacles were climbing up his pants. Alarmed, he was about to jump back when Shikamaru's soft laugh made him look up.

"It's okay," he said softly. "They won't hurt you."

Indeed, the tentacles kept moving up slowly surrounding Neji's body and wrapping around his wrists, continuing up to caress his cheek. "What are they doing?" He asked, lifting a hand and watching the tentacles softly curling through his fingers.

Shikamaru shrugged with a side smile. "They're just happy to see you too," he answered.

Neji met his eyes and smiled again. Shikamaru looked a bit embarrassed. "All right, that's enough," he said, waving a hand in the air, and the black tentacles slowly withdrew until they disappeared under the Nara's feet. It almost felt as though they were caressing him the entire way down.

Neji laughed softly as he reached for Shikamaru again. The other moved willingly to him. The Hyuuga put his hands on the Nara's shoulders, and noticed something strange. He ran his hands down to touch the boy's arms.

Through the thin shirt that Shikamaru wore he could feel that there was something different. His body seemed bigger. His muscles felt much more developed and defined.

He looked down to study Shikamaru's torso, which strangely seemed stronger. "You have been working out?"

Shikamaru laughed softly. "Not exactly," he answered. "But I now understand why construction workers are always so muscular."

Neji didn't understand at first, but then he made the connection. He turned his head to look at the big house that was now in the middle of the clearing.

"You mean…?" He started, but stopped at seeing how complicated that task was. "Wow! You build that?"

Shikamaru chuckled again, probably amused by Neji's unusual speaking. "I did. From the first beam to the last one."

The Hyuuga turned to face him again, not hiding his shocked expression. "I am impressed."

Shikamaru repeated his side smile. "And you haven't seen anything yet," He responded.

They climbed the new steps that lead to the cabin which were wider and more sturdy than the previous ones and went through the door. The first thing Shikamaru did was turn on the light. Before there had been only one candle lamp. Had he also ran electrical throughout the entire house? Instead of the small room full of boxes, books and notes scattered everywhere there was a new room, a little larger than the previous one, well-arranged and tidy. There were many shelves with Shikamaru's strange objects, as well as several bookshelves. In one corner, there was a small table bolted to the wall, behind which he saw a kitchen and cupboards. All the furniture looked worn and old, but the place seemed cozy.

"This is…" Neji mumbled. "Unbelievable. I would never have imagined you doing something like this."

The Nara shrugged. "Rajah is a good sensei," he said. "He made me do things I never imagined I could do. But there's more. Come on."

The Nara held his hand out to him. Without hesitation, Neji took it and let the boy guide him. They went through another door, and Shikamaru turned on another light. Inside there was a large bed that seemed to be very cushioned and comfortable. Aside from that, there was only one large piece of furniture and a wardrobe attached to the wall. On the other side of the room there was a large window that could be opened to a small porch where you could sit and see the other side of the clearing. Neji smiled. It was a beautiful room.

"You won't have to sleep on the floor anymore." Shikamaru whispered behind him.

The Hyuuga turned to look at him, still holding his hand. "I did not think about sleeping when I saw that bed," he said smiling with a suggestive tone.

Shikamaru smiled as well and bit his lip. Then, he pulled Neji's closer. The two boys held each other tightly and kissed again.

Their tongues met with desire. They separated only when they ran out of air. Neji felt his body vibrating at the contact. He lifted his gaze and found the bright, piercing eyes of the Nara, laden with all the emotions Shikamaru had had during the last seven months.

A short silence came after, when they simply stared at each other without saying a word. He was really back, after those long months, and they were really face to face at last. Neji felt the weight of all the time he had been waiting for this moment, and it seemed that Shikamaru was going through the same thing. With an expression Neji couldn't explain, the Nara lifted a hand to caress his cheek, like he had done a short time ago.

Again, the older boy accepted the touch rubbing himself against it, not breaking the intimate stare.

Shikamaru took a deep breath and spoke. "I have so much to tell you," he said.

Neji smiled, thinking about the enormous house the Nara had built and all his hard work.

"I can see a lot has happened during this time," he commented, as he covered Shikamaru's hand with his over his cheek. "Also, Tenten told me about your second IQ test. Congratulations. I imagine you have a lot to tell about that too."

The Nara lowered his head a little, but didn't look away. "Yes," he affirmed. "But that's not it…"

He grabbed Neji's hand and took it down, holding it softly. "I have something to show you," he said. And then, he hesitated for a minute. "I hope you don't take it as overstepping or take offense... The intention is good, ok? Remember that."

Neji frowned a little, suspicious. "What did you do?" He asked, looking at the Nara concerned.

Shikamaru smiled a little, and he put a hand on Neji's shoulder. "Sit," he instructed gently.

The Hyuuga sat on the edge of the bed and waited. He saw Shikamaru walking to the wardrobe attached to the wall, slide the door and take something from it. Then, he stood in front of Neji again.

He had an instrument on his hands, a Biwa, Neji thought it was called. Shikamaru reclined against the furniture that was in front of the bed, and locked the instrument on his hip, holding it firmly.

"Are you going to serenade me?" The Hyuuga asked, not hiding his surprise.

Shikamaru laughed softly. "Something like that…" he said. He put his fingers on the strings and looked at Neji with an awkward smile. "It's a bit rough, but I hope you like it."

He began to play a slow melody. It was beautiful and emotional. For some reason, Neji found it made him think of happy times in his life. Which was weird, because he had not had many. The memory of his mother came to his mind, and he felt his heart shake.

In that moment, Shikamaru started singing. His voice was a little raspy, but clear and in tune. The boy sang the first verses of the song.

_"Inochi wa toki no naka wo, nagare nagarete, tokoshie no kiroku wo, futae no rasen ni tsumugi yuku."_

Immediately, his mother's voice appeared in Neji's mind. He remembered her singing in his ear, when he was still little more than a baby. He closed his eyes, while the sound carried him to those faint memories.

Everything came back to him. The smell of his mother, the softness of her hands caressing his hair, the sound of her heart when he held him firmly against her chest every night, while she waited patiently for him to fall asleep.

_"Watashi wa kono uta wo, utai katarite, setsuna no kioku wo, hito no kokoro ni kizami yuku…"_

When Shikamaru finished, Neji still couldn't open his eyes. They were aching from containing his tears. He was gripping the bed sheets at the sides of his body trying hard not to shake, though he didn't achieve it completely. He missed his mother so much in that moment, even if he barely remembered her. He was sure that if she had been by his side, his life would have been different, even despite having the Curse Seal. A love like that one would make everything bearable.

After a few moments, he finally opened his eyes, the tears finally falling down his pale cheeks. Shikamaru had let the biwa rest against the furniture, and was watching him silently. He looked as though he felt bad for causing him to cry. But Neji didn't feel sad. That melody had awoken one of his most precious memories, and he was grateful for that. He smiled softly, wiping his eyes.

"How did you learn it?", he asked.

"I asked my mother, and she knew it," the boy answered. "Then I asked Rajah to teach me how to play it." He paused, looking a bit nervous. "Was it a good thing?"

Neji looked at him, understanding why the Nara had told him not to take it as an overstep. This boy was so caring. He had gone out of his way to learn his mother's song for him. And it had been like a caress to the soul. Shikamaru's warm and affectionate acts demonstrated his feelings towards him.

Slowly, the Hyuuga stood up and approached the Nara. The boy sayed quiet, and leaned his face into Neji's hand when he put it on his cheek.

"It was." the older boy answered. "Thank you."

After that, he stood on the tip of his feet and pressed his lips against Shikamaru's. He breathed the Nara's scent deeply, allowing his emotions take control of him. As always, the way Shikamaru cared about him made his heart soften. He pressed forward.

Neji felt the burning need to merge with the body in front of him. His heart was beating so strongly that he could almost hear it. The intense emotion quickly became desire, and the kiss turned into a hot mess of tongues and teeth.

The Nara's hands wandering his body made Neji's blood run faster. He moaned into Shikamaru´s mouth and that made the younger boy's eyes sparkle. He walked forward, pushing Neji back a few steps, until his legs hit the bed.

_Gods…_ Neji thought, at the intoxicating taste of Shikamaru's lips.

The Nara put his hands at Neji's lower back, and then slid them up slowly, pressing with his fingers. The feeling of those wild nails, even though his clothes, caused him to shiver. Shikamaru's hands reached his neck and sank under his hair to grabbing it strongly. Holding him tightly, he pushed his tongue deeper into Neji's mouth, who couldn't help but moan again.

His hands flew to Shikamaru's hips and he grabbed the edge of his pants firmly. With a strong push he pressed their bodies together, making their hard erections meet. The hot sensation made the Nara break the kiss.

"Ah!" He exclaimed against Neji's mouth. His cheeks were red with arousal and he was breathing agitatedly. Loving what he was seeing, the Hyuuga started moving his hips against Shikamaru's, slowly rubbing their groins together, while holding the waist of his pants firmly.

Shikamaru's grip on his hair grew stronger, and Neji enjoyed the subtle pain. The Nara joined their foreheads together, and held still to let Neji continue his motion, looking down to see how their lengths pressed through their pants. He obviously liked it, and that made the Hyuuga want to give him more. He crashed his mouth against Shikamaru's again and bit his lip hungrily.

The Nara moaned hoarsely, releasing Neji's hair and lowering his hands to grab his hips. The heat was increasing quickly. His whole body shivered when Shikamaru's fingers lifted his robe and started caressing his sides. The feeling of that touch on his skin sent vibrations to his groin, and he pressed harder against the Nara's. _Kami, so good…_

With ardent desire, they began to undress each other. Without breaking the kiss, they took off their shirts. The sensation of their naked torsos touching made a chill run through Neji's spine. Shikamaru's skin was so hot it almost burned.

Without any warning, the Nara took him by the waist, lifted him a few inches, and laid him down on the bed with amazing ability, never parting their lips.

Again, Neji grabbed Shikamaru by the waist of his pants and brought their bodies closer. He repeated the motion of his hips, and trapped the Nara's tongue with his causing a deep cry to escape his mouth. It was so exciting to arouse him like that. He felt the weight of Shikamaru's body on top of his pressing him against the bed, their groins and mouths merged.

Their underclothes were beginning to get uncomfortably damp from their excitement, so they both reached to take them off. The Hyuuga took the opportunity to remove his _Hitai-ate_, keeping only the black ribbon that covered his forehead. Shikamaru came back to place himself on top of him again, but he took a moment to simply admire Neji.

The Hyuuga was lying on the bed breathing fast, his cheeks red as fire and his hot length dripping on his stomach. He let Shikamaru watch him, and took the time to do the same.

His physique had definitely changed. His shoulders were bigger and well sculpted, as were his arms and chest. His abdomen was defined and his skin tanned. On top of all of that, just like every time they met after a while, he seemed slightly older, which made him look like a handsome young man that he was.

Neji's eyes searched for Shikamaru's, who met them immediately. Placing a hand on the Nara's chin, he gently pulled the other boy towards him. He followed his lead, lying down on top of him. Neji pulled him to his mouth, and they kissed again.

This time, when their lengths touched there was nothing between them. Their fluids mixed, as both began to move their hips to make the hot organs rub frantically. Neji broke the kiss to bite Shikamaru's jaw moving up his face, leaving a trail of burning saliva. He reached the Nara's ear and ran his tongue along the outer rim making the younger boy moan against his neck. The sound vibrated against his skin, making his whole body beg for more.

This time that it wasn't enough. None of it was enough. He wanted to feel Shikamaru deep under his skin. Hungrily, he put his lips over the Nara's ear.

"I want to feel you inside me…" he whispered lustfully.

Shikamaru's body jumped. He stopped moving. He grabbed the Hyuuga's hip and dug his fingers on it. He was trembling and seemed to be trying to control himself. Neji was taken aback at how much just the idea of sex seemed to affect the other boy.

Shikamaru moved his head back to look at Neji. His expression was strange. He was highly aroused, sure, but also looked concerned. "Are you sure?", he asked in a murmur, and then hesitated a little. "We don't have to do it…"

Neji tilted his head to the side, trying to understand his reaction. "You do not want to?", he asked softly.

Shikamaru shook his head several times, his eyes wide. "Of course I want to," he affirmed. And he did, Neji could tell by the way his body kept shivering. "But… I don't want to hurt you… I mean, I've never done it before. I don't know…"

Neji smiled, and at seeing it, Shikamaru stopped talking. He was definitely not the person Neji had pictured a long time ago. A selfish slacker who cared about nothing but his egoistic desires. He was nothing like that. He was willing to lose the chance to make love to Neji, because he didn't want to hurt him. Because he was aware of what Neji had been through. That only made the Hyuuga want him even more.

He put a hand on Shikamaru's cheek and caressed it with his thumb. "You will not," he assured him, staring straight into his dark eyes. And then he added: "I trust you."

Shikamaru held still as iron for a few seconds. Apparently that phrase didn't make him feel better. Maybe because he really thought he was going to hurt Neji and that made the load heavier. Wanting to make that insecurity and that strange look disappear, the Hyuuga lifted his head to rub their noses together.

"It is okay. I know you will be gentle," he whispered. "Because you would never hurt me, right?"

Shikamaru's fingers dug deeper into his hip bone. He was shivering more evidently now, and Neji noticed he had closed his eyes and was frowning.

Why was he so affected? Had Neji said something wrong? After a short silence, Shikamaru let out a deep controlled breath and opened his eyes.

"Of course not," he said. "I never want to hurt you."

Something strange had happened, and Neji needed to fix it. So he took Shikamaru's face in his hands and tenderly caressed his cheeks. The Nara met his eyes, which were more unreadable than ever. What was going on inside that incredible mind?

"So…" Neji asked softly, without breaking their stare and still stroking Shikamaru's cheeks. He felt himself blushing before saying the next words. "Do you want all of me?"

Shikamaru's eyes finally softened, and he gave him a cute side smile. "More than anything," the boy answered breathlessly.

Neji smiled as well, changing to a more suggestive tone. "Then have me…" he whispered.

Shikamaru leaned forward and their mouths joined. Their hips began to dance again, and Neji felt himself being pressed over and over again against the mattress in an erotic tango of hips. The Nara's hand traveled down his body, caressing his sides, his chest, his legs, and every inch of Neji's skin they could reach. The touch was passionate and wild, but at the same time, calm and tender, almost reverent. He shivered at the intoxicating sensation of their lengths rubbing together, and he thought he didn't want their bodies to ever separate. That was why he felt a little empty when Shikamaru broke the kiss and started moving down his body slowly.

He planted wet and hot kisses along Neji's neck, moving down over his chest and stomach, causing him to close his eyes. The Hyuuga was so lost in the sensation that he didn't realize the boy was carefully approaching to his groin. He opened his eyes again when he felt a soft kiss at the junction of his pelvis and thigh. Neji looked down, and found Shikamaru's black eyes staring at his face. The Nara exhaled a deep breath, sending hot air over his erection. Neji groaned looking into Shikamaru's eyes sparkling.

Holding the stare, the Nara slid the tip of his tongue along Neji's hard shaft. The wet muscle traced the throbbing member, making the Hyuuga gasp. His erection continued to weep reacting to the delicious feeling of Shikamaru's tongue.

The Nara trapped the dripping tip with his mouth, stroking the head with his tongue. Neji gripped the sheets and leaned his head back. He was so aroused that he could come right then and now, but he wanted more. He braced himself strongly to the sheets to control his body. But then, Shikamaru pulled his whole erection in his hot mouth, and Neji couldn't help but shout in pleasure.

"Ah, fuck!" He exclaimed, as his hands flew from the sheets to Shikamaru's shoulders. The Nara moved his tongue inside his mouth, savoring Neji's flesh and making his legs shake.

The Hyuuga raised his head to look at him, and Shikamaru met his eyes in the act. He kept sucking him slowly while admiring Neji's face. After a few minutes, he finally pulled off the Hyuuga's erection. "Gods, I love the way you taste" Shikamaru whispered, then slid his tongue from the base to the tip of Neji's length one more time.

"Ah…" Neji cried, closing his eyes again. If he didn't tell Shikamaru to stop, he wouldn't be able to contain himself. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was too agitated to say anything.

"Easy…" he heard Shikamaru whisper. He felt movement, and opened his eyes to watch. The Nara moved to the edge of the bed and slid his hand under it, as if he were searching for something. A few seconds later he came back to place himself between Neji's legs, and the Hyuuga could see he had a bottle of lubricant in his hand. It was half empty.

Neji immediately understood what it meant and what was about to happen. He had asked for it, so he was okay with it. But a sudden thought crossed his mind, and even though he tried to ignore it, he couldn't. He supported his weight on his elbows leaning up and frowned, not realizing it, but Shikamaru must have noticed, because he stopped, and stared at Neji quietly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Neji hesitated. He felt a little stupid at having that thought, but finally he decided to voice the question that was ringing in his head.

"Why do you have lubricant?", he asked, knowing that his words sounded insecure.

At first, Shikamaru arched an eyebrow. He obviously wasn't expecting that question. But then, he blushed violently, and lowered the bottle, looking extremely embarrassed. He shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Well…" he began, diverting his eyes. "I'm a 19 year old guy, and you're only here two weeks out of every seven months. It helps the hand glide smoother." It took him a long while, but he finally met Neji's eyes again. "A guy has needs, you know."

Neji watched him in silence for a moment, analyzing the answer, and then it hit him: Shikamaru hadn't been with anyone but him in all that time. Neji had wondered after the conversation he had witnessed between the boy and Temari, but he had no way of knowing for sure.

He had assumed that the boy slept with other people since Neji was always gone for so long. There was no reason why he shouldn't. Neji himself had told him that none of what happened between them meant they were some sort of exclusive couple. But despite that, Shikamaru hadn't. Everytime Neji left he had waited for him to return, even if that meant he had to take some things into his own hands in order to meet his needs.

He must have kept silent for a long time, because Shikamaru spoke again to make him wake up.

"What...?" He asked.

Neji stared at him and saw that the awkwardness had left his face a little. He seemed to be trying to understand what Neji might be thinking. Apparently, bedding someone else had never crossed Shikamaru's mind, despite Neji's absence, and he didn't understand his astonishment. The Hyuuga watched him, sitting calmly between his legs, with the bottle of lubricant in one hand and a slightly lost expression on his face. He felt an avalanche of emotions wash over him. All centering around the boy sitting between his thighs. Finally coming back to reality, Neji smiled.

"Nothing," he answered, and his relaxed and happy expression made the Nara smile as well. Wanting to be closer to him again, Neji lifted himself from the mattress to sit, leaning on one arm. He moved the other one up and took a hand to Shikamaru's cheek to kiss him again.

The Nara received his mouth as if it were a gift from heaven. He parted his lips and their tongues met, entangling once more. Neji moved his hand to Shikamaru's nape and fisted his hair. He closed his eyes to focus on the wonderful flavor of his breath. He could feel the heat their bodies emanated.

At some point, he heard the sound of the bottle being opened and shortly after, he felt a slippery hand grabbing his erection. Neji broke the kiss to gasp, and pressed his forehead to Shikamaru's. The friction of the Nara's hand covered in lube sliding over his length put Neji's body on the edge. He was starting to think Shikamaru wanted to make him come, when he felt another hand sliding down between his cheeks. It was also liberally coated in lube. Gentle fingers caressed the area around Neji's anus, making him shiver. Shikamaru slowly got closer to the sensitive zone, taking all the time in the world to make sure Neji was highly aroused. And he was. He had never been touched so gently in his life. Actually, it had been quite the opposite. He had no idea it could feel so good.

Suddenly, one of Shikamaru's fingers passed over that ring of muscle. It had barely touched it, but Neji felt his erection jump. He opened his eyes and found Shikamaru's looking back at him, his eyes like black pools of fire. He was just as aroused as Neji, but somehow he managed to keep his control. The Nara sunk his tongue inside his mouth, at the same time he put a finger right over Neji's entrance.

The Hyuuga moaned into Shikamaru's mouth. He could feel the nerves of his sensitive opening being stimulated. For what seemed like forever, the Nara simply rubbed his finger around his anus, while he continued stroking his erection with his other hand. Neji broke the kiss again to gasp heavily. Unconsciously, he started moving his hips, letting himself be carried by the hot sensation of Shikamaru's finger at his entrance, and the tortuous motion if his hand on his shaft. The Nara must have liked it, because he pressed his face against Neji and started kissing his neck once again. The Hyuuga could feel more liquid leaking from his erection and mixing with the slick on Shikamaru's hand.

In that moment, the boy's finger pressed softly against his tight entrance. Neji felt the ring of muscles contracting, but he was so aroused that it didn't hurt in the slightest. He fisted the Nara's hair harder. "Ah," Neji moaned against Shikamaru's face.

The younger boy moved his finger a bit deeper, making Neji arch his back and clench at the sheets beneath him. Shikamaru was so gentle, so patient, giving him time to adjust to the sensation before pressing his finger further in. The Hyuuga could feel his tight entrance dilating. The slight pain was appeased by the non stop movement of Shikamaru's hand on his erection, and the sweet kisses he kept planting on his neck. Before he realized it the Nara's whole finger was deep inside him. Neji thought he was getting close to that most sensitive spot, when the tip of Shikamaru's finger reached it. A wave of heat jolted across his whole body, and he arched his back even more, losing his hold on the sheets and on Shikamaru's hair, falling back onto the mattress.

The pleasure was so intense that he shut his eyes. He thought it couldn't get any better than that, when Shikamaru slowly introduced another finger into his entrance. He felt himself being gently opened and gasped at the sensation. Panting, he opened his eyes and gazed at Shikamaru, who was watching him with lustful eyes, while he kept stroking his wet erection and sliding his fingers inside him.

This time two fingers reached his prostate, and Neji cried in pleasure. Shikamaru slowly retracted his fingers, and then pushed them inside again, over and over and over again he repeated the motion so slowly that Neji wanted to beg him for more. He could feel the lube dripping down to fall on the sheets.

Shikamaru finally thought he was ready, because he slowly took his fingers out completely, making sure to not hurt him. He reached for the bottle again and spread a good amount over his hand, to then ran said hand over his own erection letting out a small whimper at the touch to the neglected member. Locking his eyes with Neji's he leaned over him, situating himself carefully between the Hyuuga's legs.

This was it. Thank Kami, because Neji could wait no longer. He wrapped a hand around Shikamaru's nape and pulled him closer joining their mouths and kissing him fiercely.

Neji wrapped his legs around Shikamaru's waist and moved his hips up a little, causing the younger boy's erection to move within inches of his entrance. The Nara broke the kiss, panting. His body started shaking slightly with anticipation.

Neji wrapped his arms around his ribs and began to gently caress his back with his fingers and nails. The Nara arched his shoulders at the sensation and moved his hips forward unconsciously. As he did so, the wet tip of his member touched Neji's hot ring.

They both moaned. The Hyuuga put both hands on Shikamaru's back and started directing him, making him slowly rub his entrance with his erection. He had already felt that with the others fingers and it was one of the most arousing things he had experienced. Shikamaru's hot flesh stroking him while it got more and more wet made his muscle dilate in anticipation.

His only experiences with penetrative sex had been terrifying. Carried out through threat and torture. The only feelings they had elicited had been fear, humiliation, and helplessness. After those dark years, he had refused to let anyone close to him. He had buried those memories as deep as possible. He did not want to risk having them brought back to the forefront of his mind again.

But Shikamaru had taught him that he could feel desire and excitement, not fear. That HE could be on control. That intimacy with someone that cared about you is something to be treasured. If he felt safe. And here, in the Nara forest, with this kind and caring boy, he felt safe.

He tightened his legs tighter around Shikamaru's waist and pulled him closer, making the tip of his erection press slightly against his entrance. The Nara shook with restraint, and concentrated all his strength on controlling his body. He lowered his head and supported his forehead against Neji's neck, letting out a deep breath. His skin was so hot, and the scent of their sex in the air was intoxicating. The Hyuuga tightened the grip of his legs and drew Shikamaru a little closer. A little deeper.

The sturdy tip of the Nara's shaft went an inch deeper into him. He was so dilated and aroused that it didn't hurt at all. Neji moaned and felt Shikamaru breathing hard against his skin. _Yes… More…_

He pressed up against the intrusion. Never in his life he had had the control like that. He was allowed to take his time, to set the pace himself. Shikamaru was letting him lead to avoid hurting him. The Nara started kissing Neji's neck hungrily, but always keeping calm despite his erection throbbed inside him.

Shikamaru's flesh opening him slowly felt so good. It was so wet that it slid easily into him, causing Neji's legs to shiver. But suddenly, there was pain. It was too big, and he was still too tight. He closed his eyes and winced. He tried to not let it show on his face and just endure, but Shikamaru must have noticed something was wrong, because he carefully slid a hand down Neji's chest, caressing his stomach, until he got to his groin. There, he took the Hyuuga's dripping shaft in hand and squeezed it softly.

Neji moaned at the sensation and arched his back again. At seeing his reaction, the Nara started stroking his wet member once more, sliding it up and down in a tortuous tandem. More hot liquid leaked from the hot tip. Shikamaru put his thumb on the fat drop, and spread it over the throbbing head, pressing gently.

"Ah!" Neji exclaimed at the novel sensation.

Shikamaru's erection pressed deeper inside him, but the pain no longer mattered, the pleasure was better. The Nara kept stroking him with his hand, repeating now and then the movement of his thumb, and that set Neji on the edge of losing his sanity. He grabbed fistfuls of the sheets at his side and clung to them until his knuckles turned white while Shikamaru's hard shaft continued along its journey into his body.

Neji opened his eyes to look at him. The Nara's cheeks were more red than ever, this time not only from arousal, but also from controlling himself. His face reflected that he was doing all he could to not just rip Neji into pieces right there. The Hyuuga's chanel was definitely tight, and he surely was feeling every bit of that pressure gripping his cock. Neji grew even more aroused at the realization that it was he that had driven the Nara to that state.

Neji licked his lips in lust. He wanted to see the Nara lose control and transform into the fierce animal he had always been with him. Digging his heels into Shikamaru's ass he squeezed tightly burying the others erection completely inside him, and held him firmly with his legs.

"Fuck!" Shikamaru shouted supporting his weight on his elbows and fisting the sheets at the sides of Neji's head.

_Kami! Deeper… _He pressed a bit more, and his body shook at the feeling of the hard flesh pulsating inside him. He adjusted quickly to the sudden intrusion. Shikamaru clenched his teeth and let out a sharp breath against Neji's mouth.

Delightful. He looked incredible with his skin slightly sweaty, his hair disheveled, and trembling with arousal. Neji caught his mouth with his, and their tongues collided wildly. They moaned heavily against each others lips, their bodies shaking. Neji began to tilt his hips slowly, letting Shikamaru know he could move. The Nara caught the rhythm immediately, and in a slow tandem he started to slide his erection inside Neji again and again, never removing it completely. The friction created more heat, and the sensation caused the Nara to add more and more of his own slick to the lubricant already inside. But he was still holding back, and Neji wanted more. He broke the kiss, keeping his lips a breath away from the Nara's.

"Please, Shikamaru…" he whispered pleading, panting with a lustful tone against Shikamaru's mouth. "Fuck me…"

The Nara's eyes widened. He had probably dreamed of hearing Neji speak those words to him. He wrapped one of this arms around the Hyuuga's and pressed his erection further inside Neji. The sensation was amazing. Slowly, he started to increase the pace and depth as he thrust his hips. He slid in and out of Neji with passionate violence, pounding him into the mattress. The older boy grabbed Shikamaru's shoulder blades and dug his nails into the hot skin causing the Nara to moan deeply.

That delicious sound created an idea in Neji's mind: the thought of Shikamaru coming inside him with a loud cry of pleasure. The image was so incredibly erotic that he felt himself nearing the precipice of his release.

Clenching his fingers in desire and digging his nails into the others shoulder, he slid his hands from Shikamaru's shoulder blades to the back of his neck, clutching it tightly. The exciting sensation caused the Nara to increase the speed of his hips even more, hitting Neji's sensitive spot over and over.

It was just too much. The Hyuuga arched his back and closed his eyes, pressing his head back into the bed.

"Ah!" He screamed in pleasure, as his release exploded between them.

As the last vestiges of his orgasm started to fade, he felt the Nara's hold on his waist shaking.

"Shit, Neji… Ah!" He exclaimed, pushing forward as far inside the Hyuuga as was possible while he filled him up with his seed.

His senses clouded momentarily. Slowly, it really dawned on Neji what had just happened. A little over a year ago, he would never have imagined it.

Shikamaru's body shivered, and he relaxed his muscles, leaning his weight over Neji. Gasping heavily, he searched for the Hyuuga's mouth who tilted his head to meet him. They kissed softly, feeling the ache of the last months finally fading away.

**Shikamaru's POV**

He was woken up quite abruptly by a scream and the bed shaking violently. His eyes shot open as he tried to remember where he was.

He had slept all night tangled together with Neji under the blankets of the huge bed he had made with his own hands.

They had actually had sex in that bed. Like, the whole thing, for the first time. That memory sent a shock of electricity to his groin, but he ignored it and concentrated on what was going on.

The scream sounded scared at first, but now was laughing. He looked to the side and saw Neji being attacked by a very excited Suimin. The deer had come through the door at the back of the cabin, and he didn't care that his horns were so big that they hit the ceiling. He was making happy sounds and prancing with excitement.

"I am happy to see you too," Neji told the animal between giggles while he caressed his furry head.

"C'mon, man!" Shikamaru said, annoyed. "You can't be in here, you're too big!"

Suimin stared at him for a second, but then turned to rub his snout down Neji's face.

"Ahh…" Shikamaru exhaled with resignation, and let his body fall in the mattress again. "He's your problem."

The Hyuuga laughed softly. "If you come with me outside you can have a blueberry," he whispered with a smile.

The deer straightened his ears and went still for a second, then start tapping his hoof on the floor. Neji laughed, and sat up in the bed.

Shikamaru watched his pale sculpted body under the morning sun. His hair fall down his back like tangled threads of messy chocolate silk. Just as beautiful as always.

"Do you always carry those now or what? " He asked.

Neji shrugged slightly. "Only when I know I am coming here," he answered, earning more licks from Suimin.

"Well, have fun you two," Shikamaru mumbled. "Unlike both of you, I have to work."

He sat up in the bed and put his legs down, taking a moment to yawn and stretch before standing up.

"So responsable…" he heard Neji saying at his back. "That is suspicious."

He tried not to react at the comment, but the truth was that his blood turned into ice. He turned around and met the Hyuuga's stare, giving him a side, cute smile.

"Maybe I'm just eager to make you breakfast," he answered.

Neji widened his eyes at this, and couldn't help the smile that grew across his face. "You are going to make breakfast?" He asked, bemused. "Really?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Just watch me," he said, and leaned to take his clothes from the floor.

He put on his boxers and pants, feeling Neji's eyes on him. Then, he just turned and walked out of the room, leaving the Hyuuga to stare after him.

A few minutes later, he had already put the water on the fire, and was standing silently next to the kitchen. He could hear Neji outside, talking to Suimin.

He had to tell him what he knew. He should have done it yesterday, but after seeing the boy cry, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Now he had the chance again. There was no point in delaying it.

He was making himself coffee when he heard Neji's steps. He turned around, and saw the graceful body of the Hyuuga getting closer. He was wearing nothing but his pants, and the black ribbon in his forehead. Shikamaru didn't remember in which moment he lost his _Hitai-ate_. The older boy had tied is hair in a high ponytail, so his hair was swinging behind him as he walked.

"Tea, right?" The Nara asked as he watched him approach.

Neji smiled, standing in front of him. "Yes, please," he answered.

Then he put his hands on Shikamaru's hips, barely touching the skin with his fingers. It was a reflex gesture of confidence. Of trust.

_Fuck._

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Neji's smile was so calm and warm that it hurt.

_Tell him. Tell him!_

Shikamaru felt a knot on his throat. No, he couldn't. "Which one do you like?" He finally said. "I have some…"

And just like that, he evaded the situation again.

_Coward_…

But even so, he kept a light mood. They had breakfast together, talking about how their days would be. Shikamaru would work till late afternoon, and Neji would spend time with his team. They would meet again at night, like in the old sweet routine they had shared the last time.

It was a bit hard to leave the house, because everytime he was ready to go, Neji came near to kiss him goodbye, and in seconds they were undressing each other again. Eventually, he was able to cross the threshold and leave.

Four days passed just like this. He had countless opportunities to tell Neji what he knew. But every time, he cowed. It was so hard to find the words to describe all that horror. And he couldn't deny that he was absolutely terrified the Hyuuga would hate him for disregarding his request to leave his family alone. But that changed nothing.

He had to tell him.

He was returning to the Nara forest after a long day of reading boring reports, repeating in his head that he had to talk with Neji tonight. He turned around a corner and took the main street, which was crowded with people. Walking slowly with his hands in his pockets, he rehearsed several speeches in his head. But suddenly, one face popped out from the crowd drawing his attention.

Big misty eyes, long dark hair, and a proud bare forehead. It was a Main House member. He didn't know the guy, but that had never mattered before. He simply chased them down to see how they acted, and what they did.

But this time there was something else. Walking next to the Hyuuga was a short, chubby, bald man. He immediately noticed the long lobes in the stranger's ears, which swayed slowly. Same as the guy he had seen talking to Hisao.

But this wasn't Hisao. This was another Main House Hyuuga. So did that prove that the whole clan was involved? No. It only proved that this guy and Hisao were, but he suspected they weren't the only ones.

Automatically, he approached and started following the pair from a safe distance. He knew he shouldn't do that with Neji in town. Even if he made sure the boy wasn't around, he could still see him with his Byakugan. He calculated the odds that Neji was in that same area at the same time, and using his Byakugan. He had no reason to use it in the middle of the village. So he decided it was unlikely, and focused on the two men ahead.

**Neji's POV**

"Oh, a new _dango _place was about to open a few days ago!" Tenten exclaimed. "We should go there. I'm dying to try it."

Team ten was walking down Konoha's streets, just hanging out.

"I don't know…" Neji said. "If Lee has sweets now he will not eat dinner after."

Tenten waved a hand in the air. "Oh, just one won't ruin his appetite," she replied. "Can you check with your Byakugan to see if it's opened yet? It's next to the Antique store."

Neji shrugged, resigned, and activated his Byakugan. He directed his eyes to the old Antique shop, going through people and houses with his dōjutsu. Before he found the place he was looking for, a familiar figure caught his attention. He saw Shikamaru walking down the street just one block away, and he had to repress a smile. But focusing on his face a bit more, he noticed something odd.

Shikamaru's expressión didn't seem... natural. He was staring straight ahead as if he was watching something. He looked to be concentrating on something.

"So?" Tenten asked from beside him.

_What is he doing?_

"Wait," Neji answered shortly.

He studied Shikamaru more intently, and realized he was walking strangely. As if he was trying to be cautious. He seemed ready to hide at any moment. But, from who?

"What?" Tenten questioned, noticing his frown.

"Wait," he simply repeated.

That only made his friend even more impatient.

"Whaaat?!" She insisted.

But this time, Neji didn't answer, because he had followed Shikamaru's stare. And he found it nailed to the back of a Main House member who was walking ahead of him. There was no doubt. The Nara was following him.

Neji clenched his fist in sudden anger. What the hell was he thinking? If he crossed one of those guys, and they found out he and Neji were close, they could kill him in an instant. Or worse, do it slowly, after torturing him to their heart's content. Didn't Shikamaru realized he was risking Neji's life with his meddlesomeness?

Neji watched him walk carefully behind the man, and felt his body begin to shake with rage. After how wonderful he had been, he was meddling behind his back. Despite the fact that Neji had specifically asked him to stay away from the Main House. Without hesitation, he started walking in the boy's direction. His teammates watched him with surprise and ran after him, asking repeatedly what was going on, but Neji said nothing.

He stopped at a corner just when Shikamaru was crossing the street. The boy couldn't see him behind the crowd, but thanks to his Byakugan Neji had full view of him. He was about to go plant his fist in the Nara's face, when someone else got there first. Ino and Choji had run into him and started chatting. The boy looked irritated, because he couldn't keep on with his stupid hunt. Neji saw him staring in the direction at which his objective had gone with frustration.

_Bastard…_

At his side, Lee and Tenten kept questioning him, but he was so mad that he couldn't speak. Slowly, the crowd decreased and the street cleared. There was nothing between them now.

Apparently bored with his friends conversation, Shikamaru gazed around his surroundings. Shortly after, he ran into Neji's cold and fierce eyes, throbbing with the Byakugan.

He could see the Nara tighten his fist inside his pockets though he tried to hide it. His eyes widened and he pressed his lips as he froze. It was obvious. He realized he had just been caught.

Neji frowned deeply, and Shikamaru swallowed, tensing.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Ino yelled at him, waving a hand in front of his face, but the Nara's eyes stayed locked on Neji's. "What are you looking at?"

She and Choji turned around and saw team Ten not far from them with a very angry Hyuuga staring directly at Shikamaru. They watched the way they looked at each other and asked what was going on as well.

"Neji, what's wrong? "Tenten asked yet again, not understanding the cold attack of his eyes on the Nara.

But Neji didn't see or hear any of the happenings around him. His entire body was trembling with suppressed rage. He started walking with fierce strides, not breaking the stare. Watching him, the Nara moved his head back a little, anticipating what was coming. He stood in the same place though, with his hands sunk deeply inside his pockets.

Neji stopped right in front of him, and deactivated his Byakugan, clenching his teeth in anger.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He asked roughly.

They all stared at him with wide eyes. It was not usual to hear him curse. Shikamaru tried to act normal, and cleared his throat before answering. "What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

Neji's blood boiled. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He replied, furious. "I saw what you were doing!"

The Nara opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He simply didn't know what to say. Neji took a step forward.

"Have you completely lost your mind? Do you want to get me killed?"

Shikamaru startled hearing that. "What? Of course not!" He answered awkwardly. "I was just…"

But Neji interrupted him. "I do not care about what you were doing," he said seriously. "Just stop doing it, and please, don't meddle in other people's lives."

"I wasn't…" Shikamaru tried to add, now clearly worried.

"I don't want to hear it, Nara." Neji cut him off again, shaking with anger. "Stay away from my clan, and stay away from me."

After those words, he spun around and stalked away.

"Neji, wait!" He heard Shikamaru screaming at his back.

But he didn't stop. He passed his teammates and walked into the crowd.

"Neji! Please!" The Nara repeated now father away.

"Idiot!" The voice of Ino sounded in the air. "What did you do to him?"

Neji kept walking fast as a bullet until he was sure he had lost them. He stood at a quiet corner and took a deep breath.

That sneaky asshole. Why couldn't he simply do what he had asked of him? Didn't he realize what the Main House members could do to him, besides killing him? Neji remembered the incident with those three men from seven months ago. Had that not been graphic enough? He closed his eyes at recalling the terrible fear of knowing that he was about to be raped. Immediately, the ghost of the Cursed Seal being activated came to him, and he felt sick.

"Kami, Neji!" He heard at his back, while a kind hand touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

It was Tenten. She and Lee had kept looking for him. Neji didn't open his eyes. He knew theirs would be full of worries. And questions. So he simply nodded slowly.

"Yes, I am sorry you had to witness that. Could I say at your house for tonight?" He asked her, the exhaustion evident in his voice.

A short silence came after. She knew he practically lived in the Nara forest when he was in Konoha, so she understood what that question meant.

"Of course," she told him gently, while squeezing his arm affectionately.

She asked many questions, but Neji remained silent, and seeing the pained expression on his face she finally stopped asking. Lee didn't ask for any explanation. He simply gave him a warm and supportive smile that Neji was sincerely thankful for.

**Shikamaru's POV**

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

He looked in all directions, but there was no sign of Neji. The boy had disappeared completely. Shikamaru's heart raced in his chest with the unmistakable rhythm of terror. He had screwed everything up. Among all the innumerable outcomes he had considered, the worst had happened. Only because he had been reckless and trusted the probabilities.

_Idiot. And now what? _

He needed to talk to the Hyuuga and explain. Maybe he would still be mad, but his intention from the beginning was to tell him, and he would stick to it. Next to him, Ino kept asking him what the hell was going on, while Choji just stared at him with a slightly worried look.

The hard beats of his heart started to hurt. He had to get out of there. "I'm sorry guys. I'll explain some other time, okay?" He simply said. "You're the best. Bye."

He quickly darted around a corner. They tried to follow him, but he was able to hide inside a store. He waited until they left before he came out.

He walked fast to get away from the center of town, not really knowing where he was going. Suddenly, Neji's words sounded in his mind: _I trust you…_

Shikamaru clenched his fists inside his pockets.

_Fuck. No…_

If he had talked with Neji the first time he had the chance, maybe this would never have happened. But no, he was too afraid to do it, and now the Hyuuga had caught him doing exactly what he had asked him not to do the last time they saw each other.

_Shit, I need to find him._

With anguish running through his entire body, he covered the whole city looking for the boy. But there was no sight of him. He expected as much of course. He knew there wasn't much chance when a person with the Byakugan didn't want to be found. So when it started to get dark, he headed to the Nara forest. He spent the whole night walking around the furniture of the cabin, wishing that Neji would show up, knowing that it wasn't going to happen.

Shikamaru knew there was no way he could sleep, so he didn't even try. The only thing he did was to wait for the morning when he would go to work at the Hokage mansion like everyday.

Hoping to find Neji.

After the third day he was practically climbing up the walls. The Hyuuga was clearly avoiding him, because Shikamaru checked every corner of the city. He started fearing the other had left Konoha already when one morning he saw him entering the Hokage mansion with his team.

Shikamaru sped into the building. He tried to control his chakra emissions as not to alert the Hyuuga of his presence and walked several halls looking for him. But there was no trace of him. Damn, maybe he had activated his Byakugan and saw him.

Frustrated, he stopped at the front of the Hokage's office and was about to turn around to leave when Shizune stopped him.

"Shikamaru," she stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't leave. The Hokage wants to speak with you."

He let out a lazy breath, but stood there and waited until the Hokage finished talking with someone else. After a few minutes, the door slid open and the face of the three members of team ten appeared just in front of him.

Shikamaru opened his eyes wide and met Neji's stare, who immediately pressed his lips together and frowned at him.

"Come in, Shikamaru," the Godaime spoke from behind her desk.

_Shit. Talk now._

"Neji," he said, hoping his voice wasn't trembling. "Please. I need to talk to you."

The Hyuuga returned a cold look of contempt. "I do not care," he responded curtly. "Goodbye."

He started to walk away, but before his team could follow him, Tsunade's voice stopped him.

"Wait, Neji," she said. "Actually you could help with this. Come here, all of you."

_Yes! Thank you, Godaime-sama._

Now he might get another chance to approach to Neji.

The four ninja entered the office followed by Shizune. When they were finally standing in front of her desk, the Hokage took a folder and handed it to Shikamaru. "I have a mission for you," she said.

The Nara took the folder and opened it. "A mission?" He asked. "I thought I wasn't ready to go out on missions yet."

The Godaime clicked her tongue at this. "I think you are fine at this point," she answered. "There have been reports of strange activities near Hanka town. Big carts have been seen around the woods that surround the zone. They are believed to be carrying weapons. Intel points to bandits providing people with arms, so that they can try to take power in Hanka. The new head of the city has been quite hard on crime, and as such has made himself a target for thugs. I want you to go and investigate who are receiving this weapons, and who is providing them."

Shikamaru relaxed his arm next to his body, still holding the report. "All right…" he said flatly.

"Neji," the Hokage added turning to the Hyuuga. "I know you are on your break, but I am asking you to collaborate on this mission. It needs at least one Byakugan user."

Shikamaru stared at the Hyuuga from the corner of his eye. The boy seemed to hesitate.

"Honestly, Godaime-sama, I would prefer to stay in Konoha," he answered politely. "I am sure Hinata can fill that need."

The Hokage shook her head slowly.

"She is helping Shizune and me with other needs. I could call another Hyuuga, but you are already here, so why waste time?" She asked, and then took a second to study Neji's attitude. "It's not usual for you to decline a mission. Can I ask for the reason?"

Shikamaru saw Neji opening his mouth to reply, but he took too long, and Tenten finally answered for him.

"He's mad at Shikamaru ma'am," she said.

"Tenten." Neji was not happy with his teammate, as her named was growled out

But the Hokage was now staring at Shikamaru with suspicious eyes. The boy held her stare, petrified.

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

What the hell was he supposed to say? He pressed his lips, praying something would appear in his mind.

"He doesn't want to tell us," Tenten said again.

_Damn troublesome girl…_ She was probably mad because Neji wouldn't tell what was going on.

The Godaime frowned, and locked eyes with Shikamaru's. But the boy said nothing, so she finally blinked in annoyance.

"Well I am sorry, but you are ninja," she stated. "If you have personal problems, leave them at home. You have a mission.

Shikamaru relaxed. Well, at least he hadn't had to explain anything. And now he would have more opportunities to talk to Neji.

"Take all the others," she instructed him before he left. "I don't want them here lazing around, when they could be of use."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I doubt that…" he answered, and walked out the office.

There, team ten was waiting for him. Neji kept his eyes averted and refused to look at him. Shikamaru scratched his head.

"Well…." he started. "Get ready and we'll meet in half an hour at the main gate. Leave your uniforms and _Hitai-ates_. I'll get everyone else."

After that, they left the Hokage mansion headed in different directions.

Walking quickly, Shikamaru returned to his place in the Nara forest to get his things. Before leaving the house, he grabbed the little paper with the list of names of the Branch House members couples from a drawer. He unfolded it and read Neji's mother's name. He had planned to use that paper to start his explanation. That way, he could talk about the different people, the similarities he had found in the symptoms, and go on to explain about his investigation.

During the mission, he would try to find some time alone with Neji and do it just like he had rehearsed it in his head many times. After a final look, he folded the paper again and put in his pocket.

It took him about twenty minutes to find the rest of the team, but finally he got them all together at the front gate dressed in civilian clothes as instructed. Neji didn't meet his eyes at any moment, and maintained a cold and serious expression. Shikamaru didn't miss Ino and Tenten noticing the tension between them and exchanging curious looks, asking each other silently if they knew something.

_Damn gossipy women. _

Following a map he had taken from his place and recalling the details of Tsunade's report, he directed the team towards Hanka. It was a few hours away on foot so they had to walk a bit. His friends talked companionably, laughing and making jokes. Neji was silent and didn't speak once the entire trip. Neither did Shikamaru.

When they were approaching Hanka, he started giving instructions. They where there to get information, so first, they would use Neji's eyes to see if they could identify the providers. After that, they would go into the town and investigate who were receiving the weapons.

Without saying a word, and always avoiding Shikamaru's eyes, the Hyuuga stood in front of the group and activated his Byakugan. They walked for almost another hour before he finally saw something. It was a cart moving away slowly.

They sped up to get closer and followed at a safe distance. Shortly after, Neji said the cart had reached a small hut. The door was guarded by two men. They moved a little closer so that the Hyuuga could observe in greater detail and stopped.

"They are unloading the cart," Neji said, as the veins under his eyes throbbed.

"Can you see the weapons?" Sakura asked.

Neji nodded. So those were the supply spots. All right, now they needed to identify the bandits, to get ready to deal with them.

"Can you see their faces?" Shikamaru asked, approaching to Neji.

"Of course," the Hyuuga replied, without turning his head at all.

Shikamaru tried to stay calm. He could feel the tension in Neji's voice, and the fact that the boy refused to look at him hurt a lot. He swallowed and tried to control himself.

"Can you see if they have marks on their faces?" He asked, ignoring his feelings. "Like tattoos or anything.

Neji arched an eyebrow, and only then turned to face him. Shikamaru met his eyes and felt his heart jump.

"How do you know that?" The Hyuuga asked with a hard voice.

At the sight of those big, hostile eyes, Shikamaru went mute for a moment but then answered as fast as he could, hoping that the rest of the team wouldn't notice there was something going on between them.

"It is not unheard of in the west for bandits to have marks to identify them," he explained. "These are hostile territories where there's not much control and thievery is common. Bandits are powerful here, and they want to be known for their acts. That's why the Hanka leader's new way of doing things has caused so much revolt."

Neji listened in silence, his hard expression unchanging. He finally started walking forward again.

"Some of them have a snake on their necks," he said. "Others have their faces painted like skulls."

Shikamaru nodded and looked down. Yeah, he knew those guys. He had participated in at least four missions in that zone, and knew their abilities. The guys with the snakes used poisoned darts and kunais, and the other ones were simply assassins, but extraordinarily ruthless nonetheless. Not to mention, there were a lot of them, which made them more dangerous.

That was good information to return with a bigger team and a well thought out plan. But now Shikamaru was curious about the people who was receiving the weapons.

So now came the second part. First, they would go to town and find a hostel where they would rent rooms in separate groups to not draw attention to themselves. That way they would have somewhere to come back to and sleep. Everyone would wander the town, observing, trying to find out if there were people intending to overthrow the head of the town.

Each group would carry one of Shino's bugs, which they would use to notify the others to gather together if they had something to report. If they found nothing, they would try again tomorrow.

They found an inn where they could rent several adjoining rooms at the end of a long hallway on the ground floor. After they were settled they left one group at a time.

Shikamaru decided to go alone. After four hours of wandering the town he had already talked with at least thirty people. He bought a few products he didn't need just to make conversation with the merchants. Some of them were strong defenders of Hanka's new head for fighting against crime, which meant the man had really made himself a target for the bandits.

The best information he had gotten was from a drunken vagabond who told him that the head was an asshole for having stopped the sale of a number of alcoholic drinks, but that he was about to get his comeuppance. It could be just the raving of a bitter drunk, but still, Shikamaru was satisfied. He released Shino's bug and waited for the team in a dark alley.

Twenty minutes later, all the members of the team where there. They had been able to talk to people too, and found out that many had lost something because of the leaders new laws. Drugs, booze, arms and more. Apparently most of them were expecting something to happen. So yes, there was a part of the population that would support an attack on the power.

Shikamaru thought about what he knew. So bandits were providing people with weapons, but most of them had probably never handled one in their lives. Hanka would probably only need a little back up from Konoha to stop them and the bandits. They just needed to get this intel to the Hokage, and they would be able to stop the revolt before it happened.

"Well, I think we have enough," Shikamaru said after hearing what everyone had to report. "We'll spend the night in the inn and return tomorrow."

"If the work is done we should go out!" Ino exclaimed, and others cheered at her words.

Shikamaru shook his head at their antics. He put a hand in his pocket and took out his compass, turning around and walking a few steps away from the loud voices. He was already designing a strategy in his head to position Konoha's troops and ambush the bandits. He heard his friends talking at his back, but didn't pay attention to them. Until Neji's calm but cold voice spoke.

"What is this?" He asked.

Slowly coming back from his thoughts, Shikamaru turned around, still holding the compass. He stared at the Hyuuga, and suddenly his heart turned into ice. The boy had a little paper on his hands, and was looking down at it. Even though he couldn't see his face, Shikamaru could see the tension in his fingers. With horror, he recognized the little piece of paper. Panicking, he took his other hand to his pocket, realizing it was empty now. The paper must have fallen when he took the compass out.

_Fuck_.

A moment later, Neji lifted his eyes and leveled Shikamaru with a piercing look. He was frowning deeply. Unable to move, the Nara stood still as iron.

"Why does this have my mother's name on it?" Neji asked, furious.

Shikamaru was petrified. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't look away.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. _

Everybody had stopped talking and were now staring at them and exchanging questioning looks. Neji was obviously furious, and Shikamaru thought he probably looked completely terrified. And he was, because the angry Hyuuga in front of him seem about to beat the hell out of him.

Knowing that he had to say something now, Shikamaru opened his mouth, but nothing came out. This irritated the Hyuuga even more, who fisted the little paper and took a step forward.

"You sneaky bastard…" he said between his teeth as he stalked towards him.

Shikamaru made a step back and lifted his hands, trying to calm him down.

"Wait, I can explain…"

But Neji didn't gave him the chance. Faster than a bullet, he crossed the space between them and threw a punch to Shikamaru's face, too fast for the boy to avoid it. It connected on his lip, and sent him staggering to the side.

It hurt. A lot. Neji had put chakra behind that punch, which meant he was really intending to cause damage. Some of his teammates screamed in alarm, and Shikamaru saw from the corner of his eye that Kiba was rushing towards Neji with clenched fists. With a fast movement, Shikamaru put himself between the Inuzuka and the Hyuuga, and grabbed Kiba by the shoulders, stopping him.

"Kiba, don't," he said to his friend, but the dog nin frowned at seeing his bleeding lip.

"He just punched you!" He yelled, staring at Neji with contempt.

Shikamaru spit a bit of blood on the ground. "Yeah, he did, and I deserved it." He answered, and then slowly turned back to the Hyuuga. "Neji, listen…"

But he wasn't able to go on, because Neji's fist hit him again, this time on the cheek. Right under his left eye. The painful punch pushed him back making him crash against Kiba's chest, who immediately tried to jump Neji again. Once more, Shikamaru grabbed his friend to stop him.

"Kiba!" He screamed to the boy.

"Are you insane?" The Inuzuka asked, staring at him in disbelief. "He just did it again"!

"I deserved that too!" Shikamaru exclaimed, and pushed him back, though not too strong.

Kiba and the rest of the team stared at him, not understanding what all that fight was about. Removing the blood from his chin with his wrist, Shikamaru turned around one more time and met Neji's angry eyes.

"Look," the Nara started, trying to sound calm. "I will tell you everything. Just not here, okay? There's too many people… Let's go back to the inn."

Neji held his stare, which was cold as ice. He scowled, clenching his fists at the sides of his body and breathing with rage. Then, he simply turned around and started walking back to the inn.

Shikamaru watched him go, not believing how much he had screwed things up.

"I don't know what you did," Tenten said, passing next to him. "But you're in trouble."

He was. Shikamaru exhaled an exhausted breathe and met Choji's eyes. The Akimichi looked at him with confusion. After a few seconds, they all followed Neji to the inn.

The Hyuuga was waiting for them at the door. He gave Shikamaru a piercing look and then walked inside. The boy followed him to the last of the rooms they had rented. Everybody wanted to know what was going on, so they went in with them without even asking. But Neji didn't seem to notice their presence. He stared right in front of Shikamaru and gave him his most bloodthirsty look.

"Speak,"he said seriously.

So that was it. He had to do it, right now, right there. He wouldn't even bother suggesting speaking in private, because Neji didn't seem willing to hear him. He opened his mouth, but before he could get the first words out he lowered his head, he hesitated. Damn, it was hard.

"Now," Neji demanded, taking a step forward.

"I'm sorry," Shikamaru said lowly. "It's not easy to find the words…" He closed his eyes for a moment. "Neji…"

_Damn, do it!_, he told himself. But his voice seemed about to break.

"Just say it," Neji ordered, sounding more threatening than ever.

Shikamaru took one last breath, and spoke, without lifting his head.

"Your mother was murdered," he finally said.

A deafening silence came after. The only sounds came from the streets, and they seemed very distant. After a long minute, Shikamaru dared to look at Neji.

The boy was staring at him still scowling deeply.

"What?" He asked shortly.

The Nara stared at him, feeling anguish growing in his chest. He pressed his lips before continuing.

"She didn't die from an illness. She was poisoned… By the Main House."

It was almost imperceptible, but he could see Neji's body began to shake at hearing his words. The Hyuuga's frown got deeper, and he took a step forward.

"How can you say something like that?" He questioned with clear hate in his eyes.

"I…" Shikamaru started. He intended to say he had found evidence, but Neji cut him.

"How dare you mess with something as delicate as my mother's death?" He asked again, taking another step and shaking with rage. "What gives you the right to do that? Do you have no respect for anything?!"

His voice was getting louder with every passing second. Shikamaru feared there were more punches in his near future, but he knew he wasn't going to return any of them. He could completely understand Neji's anger, but that didn't mean he wasn't afraid of it.

"Listen, I know it's horrible," he said, trying to be gentle. "But I know what I'm saying. I have proof. If you let me explain to you…"

"No!" Neji screamed, making everybody jump with surprise. He never lost his temper, but now he was clearly not in control of his emotions.

"Why should I believe anything you say? You can't even keep a stupid promise! Everything that comes out of your mouth are lies!"

Those words stabbed Shikamaru directly in the chest. He frowned, and would have closed his eyes at the impact of the phrase, but instead he took a deep breath.

"You have every right to be mad," he said with honesty. "But this is true. They have been producing poisonous seeds for years, and with them they have killed most of the non-Hyuuga spouses of the Branch House members. Most branch Hyuugas do not have parents, even if one of them was from outside the clan, isn't that right?"

Neji's eyes hesitated for a moment. He obviously knew what Shikamaru said was true. He shook his head, frowning again and tightening his fists.

"It can be true…" He whispered. His voice was still hard, but weaker.

Shikamaru felt his heart racing. He couldn't even imagine how much it might hurt to hear something like that. He felt guilty for being the one to tell Neji, and for not having done it before.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," the Nara said. "I just didn't know how…"

But he stopped when Neji lowered his head. His body tense, and he was shaking noticeably. Shikamaru wished everybody would go and leave them alone. The Hyuuga was very careful to not show his feelings to anyone, and he definitely wouldn't like being seen like this. But he didn't seem capable of controlling himself. Shikamaru felt he had to say something to make it better.

"Neji…" He tried taking a few more steps towards the boy.

Neji's body shivered, and he spoke again, though this time his voice sounded both angry and torn.

"So you are telling me…" He began. "The Main House killed my father… and my mother…?"

After the question, he lifted his head and met Shikamaru's eyes, and what he saw in them made the Nara's heart break. Neji's usual lilac eyes were now a diluted gray, like pools of dense mist. He had never seen them that color before, and he could only imagine what it meant.

He wished he could say it was all a lie, or at least just a theory, to erase that pain on Neji's face. But he couldn't do that. The reality was cruel, but there was nothing to do about it. So after a few seconds, he simply blinked slowly with sadness.

"I'm sorry…" He answered.

The Hyuuga's eyes widened, and he stood still for a few seconds. Then, his whole face contracted in anguish, and he squeezed his eyes shut. His body was shaking even more violently, and the fists at his sides were white from being so tight. He lowered his head and started breathing agitatedly.

Shikamaru felt like a monster. All this was his fault. Neji was suffering the pain of his mother's death all over again, but this time it was even worse. He wanted to kick himself, but he also just wanted to wrap his arms around the other boy and hold him. But if he did he would probably catch another fist to the face, not to mention what the rest of the team might think.

But he couldn't stand the sorrowful image of Neji, shivering like a leaf. Not knowing what to do, he stepped closer, until he was only one step away from the Hyuuga.

"Neji…" He said, but there were no words that could make the situation better. "Gods, I'm so sorry… I…"

The desperation was about to take the last of him, when he heard a low sob coming from Neji's mouth. The boy took his closed fists to his eyes and pressed them firmly, shaking and breathing with difficulty. With one more sob, he spoke with a broken voice.

"Shikamaru…" He said, making the Nara's heart tremble with sadness.

After that, he walked straight to Shikamaru, who thought he was about to receive another punch on the mouth. But instead, Neji buried his face on his chest, grabbing the fabric of his shirt with his shaking fingers and, with a heartbreaking sound, began to cry.

It felt like a bucket of cold water all over him. Neji. Hyuuga, Neji, was crying uncontrollably in front of his whole team, and it was his fault. He could at least have handled things better, to avoid exposing him like this. Shikamaru clenched his teeth, feeling the smaller body shivering against his, and he lowered his head with pang.

His teammates made no sound, and stood in respectful silence at the painful scene.

"We should go, guys…" Choji finally said, gesturing to the others to leave the room.

Nobody protested, they just started heading out slowly. Tenten hesitated for a moment, and approached a little, staring at the Hyuuga with a worried expression, but the boy's face was still buried in Shikamaru's chest, and he kept crying, unaware of anything besides the pain he felt.

"Neji…" Tenten whispered, reaching out a hand towards him, but she stopped before touching him. She didn't know what to say either.

"Don't worry," Choji told her tenderly, as he softly wrapped his big arm around her shoulders. "Shikamaru will take care of him."

After saying those words, the Akimichi gave his friend a compassionate look, that he returned with a sad nod of his head as a silent thank you. Choji turned around, pulling Tenten outside, and he closed the door behind them.

Shikamaru wound his arms around Neji's body and embraced him tightly. The Hyuuga fisted his shirt strongly and shook more violently. Shikamaru could feel his tears wetting his clothes as he kept crying, his sobs filling the silent room.

**Hi!**

**I'm so so sorry for the long wait! I know it's been a very long time since last chapter. I really hope you enjoy the new one.**

**There's a few things I like to let you know. First one, I didn't feel good about Neji's past regarding Hisao. I felt he was too young when the incidents happened. So I changed it a bit, making it happen when he was fifteen. I hope you don't mind me making this change, but this is my first fic so I'm still figuring out my writing style, and I don't want to write things I don't feel comfortable with. So, hope you understand!**

**Second, as always, a special thanks to my awesome editor MirandaZ. This time she made more than correcting and editing. She actually helped me a lot in one part of this episode, so I must say that she is co-author of this chapter. Thank you infinitely for that!**

**Finally, I just wanted to mention that Neji's mother's song is a real song. It's called "The spinning song". I took the liberty to use it.**

**Well, that's all.**

**Until the next chapter! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Neji's POV**

That night the only dreams he had were horrible and turbulent nightmares. He woke up in a puddle of sweat after dreaming of his mother being taken by two frightening, almost demonic Hyuugas. They dragged her violently across the floor to where he could not reach her. Neji sat on the bed, still hearing her screams. His heart was pounding so hard his chest ached. Or maybe it was the anguish. The anguish of knowing that his mother could still be alive, if it wasn't for the damn Hyuuga clan.

He tried to remember when he had fallen asleep, but he could only recall the sound of his uncontrollable crying muffled into Shikamaru's chest. He had completely broken down. Despite all his years of training mastering the ability to keep control in every situation, he simply couldn't endure any more. Just like the night of Hiro's murder, he was overwhelmed by his emotions, and he lost control. Once more, all his teammates had witnessed it. He must have looked so pathetic, weeping like a child. The truth was, he felt so lost he didn't really care what they might think.

He looked around and saw the silhouettes of Tenten and Lee in the dark, both sleeping in their own beds. At least he hadn't cried out in his sleep and woken them. The rest of the team should be resting in their rooms as well. The next morning they would return to Konoha, and Neji would have to face them all. Hopefully they wouldn't comment on what had transpired the night before.

Fortunately, they did not. Some gave him short pitying glances when they gathered the next morning, but no one said a thing. Neji ignored them and walked in silence the entirety of the trip back while his teammates talked amongst themselves. Shikamaru spoke only to give instructions. He met Neji's eyes just one time, and the Hyuuga could see the regret and sorrow the other held despite the fact that the wounds on his face had been inflicted by him. Now he regretted lashing out at him as he had. He had wanted to hurt him, but it was difficult to stay angry with him. Nothing that he had learned had been Shikamaru's fault. It was the Main House which he must hate. And he did, deep to the depths of his soul. The Nara had simply been the one to discover their bloody game.

It was late afternoon when they reached Konoha. Neji crossed the main gate next to Tenten, who hadn't left his side the entire journey back. She even tried to make conversation to cheer him up. As the last of them arrived the team began to disperse. Neji didn't even turn to say goodbye. As he walked away with Tenten, Shikamaru's voice called him softly from behind.

"Neji...".

The Hyuuga stopped and slowly turned around. He heard Tenten stopping too, a few steps ahead. Shikamaru got closer and whispered so only Neji could hear him. "I know you're probably not in the mood, but there's still more. Please, let me tell you everything".

Neji looked at him with a weary expression he didn't even attempt to hide.

"I do not think I can take any more of this sudden news now, Shikamaru…", he answered. He was so mentally and emotionally drained that just speaking exhausted him.

"This is a good thing", Shikamaru replied. "I promise".

The Nara's pleading face showed his desire to lessen the pain he had caused Neji the previous night. Letting out a deep sigh the Hyuuga turned around to looked at Tenten. She was standing close in case she had to interfere. Neji gave her a small smile and nodded his head slightly, indicating that everything was okay, and she could go. She didn't look convinced, but after a few seconds she waved goodbye and started walking away.

Neji turned again to Shikamaru. The boy was staring at him with meek eyes reminiscent of a sad puppy. He had a long cut on his cheek and a dark bruise on his nose. Neji's heart clenched with regret.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner", Shikamaru said in a low voice. "I'm a damn coward. I just couldn't find the words and I… chickened out… I'm so sorry, Neji. I'm an idiot".

He was being honest, and he wasn't angry with Neji for punching him, twice. Although it had surely hurt him, it didn't occur to the Nara that he didn't deserve it. And that, made him feel even worse.

"I am sorry for punching you…", the Hyuuga whispered, with his eyes glued to Shikamaru's recent wounds.

"I don't care about that", the Nara replied, taking a step forward. He looked as if he was about to take Neji's hand, but he stopped, probably remembering that they were in the middle of the main street. There weren't many people around as it was beginning to get dark, but Neji appreciated the caution. "I should've told you everything I knew. And that's what I intend to do now. Come on, let's get out of here".

Neji walked next to the Nara in silence, knowing from the first steps they took that they were heading to the Nara forest. They crossed the line of trees that plunged them into the dense forest. The wind caressed Neji's face with its characteristic smell of damp earth. He took a big breath of it, and suddenly he didn't want to be locked up. Just thinking about being indoors caused him to feel even more trapped inside his awful life.

"Can we just stay around here?", he asked as they walked. "The night is nice, and I am sure a nice view will be better for hearing your news".

Shikamaru gave him a side smile, surprised at hearing humor coming from him in such a moment.

"No problem. And I said it's a good thing", the Nara answered. "Come, we'll sit near the creek".

They turned and walked for another ten minutes before stopping in front of a calm stream that flowed between the trees. Neji sat on a huge exposed root and let out a deep breath, closing his eyes. The sound of the creek was pleasant, and he felt content to be there, in the Nara forest, the only place where he had felt safe his entire life. He sensed Shikamaru sitting next to him, waiting for Neji to give him a sign or something to start.

"Go ahead", the Hyuuga said, still not opening his eyes.

Shikamaru was silent for a few seconds, then cleared his throat and spoke. "I think your mother left you something".

That definitely caught Neji's attention. He opened his eyes, blinked a couple of times, and then turned his face to stare at the Nara. "What?", he asked. "Something like what?".

"A necklace, I believe", Shikamaru answered calmly. "Apparently it's something she always wore".

Neji remembered a picture he had in his room at his uncle's house. It showed the sweet image of his recently married parents. He had kept that picture since his father's death after his uncle gave it to him, and he used to look at it every night. His mother had a bright smile, and was wearing a golden necklace Neji had always thought was beautiful. It was perfectly round and had a delicate etching of a bird. But how had Shikamaru got that information?

"How do you know that?", Neji asked, still shocked.

"My mother told me", Shikamaru answered. "Apparently your father should have given it to you when you were older, but he died before he could".

"And who has it now?", Neji wondered aloud now very interested, and forgetting for a moment the sorrow of the last hours.

"I don't know for sure", Shikamaru replied, watching the water run slowly at their feet. "I suppose your clan must have taken all your father's possessions after his death".

That plunged all Neji's hopes to the ground. For a moment he had thought that his uncle could have it, but Hiashi wouldn't hide something like that from him. Neji knew his uncle. Shikamaru's theory was the most probable.

"Then it doesn't exist anymore", he said bitterly. "They would have destroyed it".

"That's the thing", Shikamaru responded, turning his head a little to meet Neji's eyes. "My mom said it had a special jutsu placed on it that carried a message for you. I've been reading about those kind of jutsus, and it turns out the item can't be destroyed until the message has been delivered. So they can't have destroyed it. Also, only the person to whom it's addressed can activate the jutsu, so they can't know what it says. I think they must have kept it, fearing it could reveal details about your mother's sickness".

Neji looked down and took a few moments to digest what he had heard. First, that it seemed Shikamaru had already done all the research. He had obviously dedicated a considerable amount of time on the issue. And second, the most shocking: his mother had left him a message! And it was for him and only him. What could it say? He felt his heart racing. He had to know. "So do you think it still exists?", he asked after a little while. "Where could it be?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know", he admitted. "Maybe somewhere in the Hyuuga lands".

Neji thought for a few seconds. "Perhaps in the Council Palace", he said. "All the Main House secrets are held in there".

"Sounds like a suitable place", Shikamaru answered.

Neji closed his eyes again. "Then I will never be able to get it".

"Why not?", the Nara asked, as if it wasn't evident.

"It is impossible to enter that place, or even the Hyuuga domains, without being noticed. They can see through almost anything, remember? Not to mention, perceive chakras from long distances. It is not possible".

"Well…", Shikamaru started, and Neji could hear the meditative tone in his voice. He raised his head to look at him. "Of course they could see us and perceive us, unless they are not there when we go in".

Neji blinked, thinking that it was the most ridiculous idea he had ever heard. "The Byakugan has a long reach Shikamaru. And Hyuuga´s can feel extremely distant chakras. We would have to take all of them, Main and Branched, quite a ways so they couldn't see or sense us."

"Let's do that then", the Nara answered, looking absolutely confident of his words.

Neji just stared at him. Was he messing with him? "And how do you propose we do that?".

Shikamaru didn't even hesitate. "We will fake an accident, emergency level".

Neji opened his eyes wider at the amazingly insane plan. "Are you insane? We can't do that. It is extraordinarily risky. Not to mention dangerous. What if someone is injured?"

The Nara gave him a relaxed smile. "It won't be dangerous. Trust me".

Neji frowned slightly and stared at him suspiciously. Shikamaru had come up with all of this without his knowledge. He understood the Nara was trying to help, but it was slightly disconcerting that someone knew so much more about his life than himself.

"It sounds like you have everything figured out already, Mr. Genius", he said to the Nara, who watched him expectant. Instead of giving an explanation, Shikamaru simply shrugged.

"I'm just letting you know", he said. "That there's a way for you to get that necklace without being caught. And also, that if you need to break into a place, I'm your guy".

Neji bit his lip. _Infuriating Nara_, he thought. But he really wanted to know what his mother's message was. He could imagine Shikamaru's plan was very risky, and that the Main House would probably kill him if they discovered them. But the desire to have at least one tiny link to his mother was just too strong. He took a deep breath.

"What is the plan?", he asked. Shikamaru smiled widely at him.

Neji would have never imagined what came next. Shikamaru had planned everything. From the first step out of the forest, to the necklace, and then back to safety. During the following days, they prepared. The Nara explained every detail carefully to him.

"Once a week, Konoha receives a transport of six arsine tanks. It is a highly poisonous gas. Breathing in just a little is extremely dangerous".

"Why would Konoha want something like that?", Neji asked, sitting with his legs crossed on the floor of the forest house, studying the maps and diagrams the Nara had made.

"They are taken to the Hospital, where it is used to improve the electrical conductivity of high-precision medical devices", Shikamaru explained, sitting in front of him. "If just one of those tanks breaks, it would be dangerous. If more do, the entire zone would need to be evacuated".

"We are not going to poison half the village, are we?", Neji asked, feering the answer. Shikamaru laughed softly.

"No. Here´s the idea".

They needed to take four of the six tanks and replace their content with a non dangerous gas that resembles the arsine. Shikamaru had procured a number of tiny smoke bombs identical to the ones ninjas sometimes used, but with a few changes. According to the Nara, arsine was colored an intense violet to warn people if a leak occurred, and it had a particularly offensive smell.

"I dyed the smoke a color that is as close to the arsine as possible", Shikamaru said. "I just added ground blueberries and a bit of flour to the powder of the bombs, but it looks quite similar. And I used some sulfur for the smell. They're pretty stinky. If fear doesn't make them run, the smell will".

Neji paid close attention to the Nara´s instructions. "We have to stick these to the valves, and then fix them so that they'll detonate easily with a good fall".

"But how are we going to do all that without being noticed?", the Hyuuga asked.

There was no hesitation in Shikamaru's answer. "We'll steal the tanks".

Neji's eyes widened. "What?"

"Just for a little while", the Nara clarified. "Then we'll return them. Altered of course".

Neji exhaled and pressed a hand to his forehead. This plan was getting more risky which each passing second. "Kami…Okay".

They had to be diligent in keeping track of time so they didn't make any blunders. If someone discovered them, it would bring severe consequences. Every week, after arriving in Konoha, the arsine tanks were taken to a temporary storage house, where an inspector checked that they were in good condition and had no leaks. If the inspector approved, there was some paperwork, and then they were taken to the hospital the following morning. Meaning they had only one night to act.

"We have to sneak in after the inspector sees them, steal the tanks, empty them, alter them, and return them". Shikamaru said, and Neji swore he could hear the excitement in his voice. "As simple as that".

"Simple?", Neji repeated. "And how is taking those massive tanks out of a guarded location simple? Are they going to teleport?"

Shikamaru smiled widely. "Basically, yeah. That's the idea". Neji was absolutely lost. "You're on the same team as Tenten, right? You must know something about summoning jutsus. They require a sacrifice, but it's just a tiny prick on the thumb. I'm sure we can handle that".

Bastard, he was so confident. And he had absolutely practiced summoning jutsus already. "Besides, if you ever need them, you'll be able to summon a bunch of broken tanks".

Neji would have rolled his eyes, but he was still too shocked that Shikamaru had planned every step. He was usually so lazy and hated hard work, but he had obviously put hours of planning, work, and testing into this. He couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face. "I am sure they will be very useful", he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

They spent the next two days preparing. In addition to the smoke bombs, they needed four scrolls for the summoning jutsu. They were only going to compromise four tanks, because it would be too suspicious that all six broke. So they spread the rolls of parchment on the wooden floor and wrote the seals carefully, while reciting the steps of the plan to each other over and over again. When the day finally arrived, they were ready.

Thanks to Neji's Byakugan, it was easy to see the movements of all the ninjas near the storage building. It was more of a warehouse really. The two boys sat between the bushes that surrounded the building and waited. Neji saw when the arsine tanks arrived, and how they were taken to the warehouse.

"Remember we need to let the inspector see the tanks first", Shikamaru whispered to him. And Neji knew it, but the wait was making him anxious. It took the inspector five long hours to finally appear and do his job. After giving his approval, he left. It was time.

"Clock is ticking", Shikamaru whispered. They had to be quick so as to be done before morning. Neji located the two guards: one was sitting on a chair next to the door, and looked slightly sleepy. The other was walking around the place, in an approximation of a patrol (albeit a poor one). The two boys waited until he came back to the door and started chatting mindlessly with the first one. It was time to move.

Neji lead them to the back of the warehouse, constantly keeping the guards in sight with his Byakugan. They moved through the bushes as soundlessly as possible. Squatting down the entire way, they reached the opposite end. The building was quite long. If the guards did not move from their current positions, they would not hear them trying to enter.

Kneeling next to Neji, Shikamaru felt with his hands the base of the building. His fingers searched for the nails at the ends of the wood planks. He moved his head making a sign that Neji saw immediately. Silently, he approached Shikamaru's backpack and pulled out the tools. They worked slowly so as not to fumble something, causing a racket, and alert the guards. It took them quite some time to finally be able to remove the lower wooden plank. The opening was just large enough to pass under.

Shikamaru searched for Neji's eyes in the dark, and made another sign. Neji nodded. He glued his eyes on the guards who were just lackadaisically conversing. He sensed the Nara lying on his stomach over the grass. Neji waited, and a few seconds later Shikamaru touched his thigh to let him know it was his turn. Sliding smoothly, the Hyuuga laid on his stomach and passed under the wall.

It was almost pitch black inside. The only light came through the opening they had made, and that was about to disappear as they needed to cover it now. Shikamaru extended a hand to him to help him get up and they both reached for the wooden plank. They put it back as best they could, hoping it looked undisturbed.

He looked around. Even with his Byakugan, Neji couldn't see in the dark, and there was almost no light there. He felt Shikamaru's hand on his arm telling him to wait. As minutes went by their eyes adjusted to the darkness. Tiny moonbeams filtered through some slits in the wood of the walls. It wasn't much, and the lack of light made the entire thing much more difficult, but they had to work with what they had. Any additional light would alert the guards outside.

Neji waited for Shikamaru's sign. When it finally came, they both knew what to do. The tanks were lying one next to the other just in front of them. Shikamaru removed his backpack and took out the four scrolls. He gave two to Neji. Then he searched for the Hyuga's eyes again, who nodded and turned around to begin.

They knelt in front of one tank each, and extended the scroll in front of it. Neji could feel his hands trembling. Shikamaru had taught him the signs he needed to make for the summoning jutsu, but he felt tension getting the best of him. He had never in his life done something illegal. But he had a right to hear his mother's message, he told himself. Knowing what his mother's message was more important than not breaking the law. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He could do this. He put his hands together and began the sequence of seals.

When he finished, he whispered a few words, and then reached to his belt. He had hooked a small pin Shikamaru had given him. He took it and placed his hands on top of the scroll. Without hesitation, he sank the thin tip in his thumb. He felt a prick of pain, but didn't remove the pin. He wait a few seconds, until he saw a few drops of blood fall on the scroll.

That was it. Neji released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Shikamaru was doing the same thing with another tank. The Nara worked fast and concentrated intently. Neji mentally shook his head. This was no time to get distracted. They still had to get out, and then back in again. It was time to move on to the next tank.

When they finished the task, they knelt behind the loosened wooden plank again. Neji made note of the movement of the guards. They were both walking around the warehouse, simply patrolling. Neji raised a hand to tell Shikamaru to wait. The Nara frowned, annoyed, but stayed still.

They lost fifteen minutes waiting for the guards to get to the door again. When they finally did, the two boys removed the wooden plank and hurried out of the warehouse. After replacing the loose plank they made their way into the bushes.

The pair walked slowly to avoid making any noise for a while, but when they were far enough away, they started running. They left Konoha with Neji leading to assure no one would see them.

Suimmin was waiting for them not far from Konoha's main gate. The animal moved his ears at seeing them, and tried to lick Shikamaru's face when he put a hand over his furry back.

"No time for greetings, buddy", the Nara said to the deer. He grabbed one of the big antlers and pulled himself up easily. He extended a hand to Neji. The Hyuuga hesitated for a second, but he took Shikamaru's hand and let himself be pulled up. He sat over the deer behind the Nara, wondering if it would be much different from riding a horse.

An instant later, Shikamaru patted Suimmin on the side and the animal started running. Neji had to hold tight to the Nara's waist to not lose his balance. The deer was not only fast, he ran while jumping somehow, covering much more distance than a horse. They traveled under the starlight for almost half an hour until Shikamaru patted Suimmin's side again, telling him to stop.

They were in the middle of an empty meadow on top of a large hill. Shikamaru walked to the highest area and took out the scrolls to spread them over the grass. Neji joined him, ready for what came next.

One by one, they summoned the four tanks. Now they had to empty them and replace the contents. Shikamaru had insisted on emptying them in a distant area quite high up where the gas would disperse more easily due to strong air currents. Scattered in so few quantities it wouldn't be dangerous to anyone.

It took them a couple of hours of painstakingly slow work, but they finally had them completely empty. Now they had to place the bombs and adjust the valves so that they would give in easily. If the fall they had planned went well, the loose valves would open and the bombs would explode with the impact.

It was still night, but it would not be long before dawn. They had to go back to Konoha and return the tanks. They mounted Suimmin again and began the ride back. About half an hour later they were back in the village, sneaking into the warehouse once more. After getting their eyes adjusted to the darkness once again, they repeated the summoning jutsu and placed the tanks back where they had taken them from. When they got out of the warehouse for the second time that night, they still had an hour left before the sun began to rise.

The cargo would be transported to the hospital early in the morning, so they had to wait yet again. The two ninjas sat in the bushes in silence as time crept by.

Neji wished he could stand up and walk in circles, just to ease the tension. But that wasn't possible. At his side, Shikamaru looked much more confident than Neji felt. There was a calm coolness in his face, the same Neji had seen before during missions.

Four men finally arrived to load the tanks into a cart. When the cargo started moving, the two boys did the same. They knew the route, as Shikamaru had studied it for months. The tanks would be taken through the main street, and then the driver would turn right, going around the Hyuuga domains towards the hospital. The two ninjas reached the road first and hid behind a tree, waiting for the cart to appear. By the time they saw it approaching Neji's heart was racing.

"Remember", Shikamaru whispered next to him. "If we find the necklace, you have to hear the message then put it back".

Neji was quite aware he couldn't take his mother's gift with him, even if it did belong to him. The Main House could realize it was missing. He hated it, but it was the most logical thing to do if they wanted to pass unnoticed.

"I know…", Neji answered, not taking his eyes off the approaching cart. "Now, get ready.. It is your turn".

Shikamaru nodded, and formed the secret seals of the Nara clan. Less than a minute before the cart arrived, a long black tentacle crawled through the street, hiding with great skill under the loose soil. They stood still, waiting for the precise moment. The most difficult part began now.

Neji raised a hand, ready to give Shikamaru the signal. The first wagon wheels passed over Shikamaru's hidden shadow. It was time. Neji lowered his hand. Shikamaru poked his head around the tree so he could see what he was doing. In an instant the shadow curled around one of the rear axles of the cart. Gathering all his chakra, his shadow tightened around the shaft until it broke. A second later, the cart fell to the side and the tanks rolled over the ground until they crashed against the fence of the Hyuuga domains. The bombs exploded and the purple smoke began to rise.

The rider who had fallen to the ground as well, and the two men escorting the cargo, started screaming wildly as they covered their mouths and noses.

"LEAK! WE HAVE A LEAK!", they yelled. "EVACUATE THE AREA! EVACUATE THE AREA!".

Chaos descended over them. The people heard the screams, which made them panic. The sight of the purple smoke spreading through the air caused fear to take control. Everybody began screaming in terror, covering their faces to avoid breathing the poisonous air. The smoke was scattering fast, and in only seconds it had reached the Hyuuga domains.

"EVACUATE THE HYUUGA COMPOUND!", a shinobi who came to help bellowed. Neji saw Hyuugas jumping the fence that surrounded his clan's domains to escape the zone as quickly as they could. He had never seen fear reflected in a Main House members face, and it was beautiful. As he saw some of the Hyuuga's he hated the most scrambling around like scared children he wished the gas actually was poisonous.

He didn't realize he had gotten distracted, but fortunately Shikamaru pulled him back to reality with a soft nudge of his elbow. Neji checked the perimeter with his Byakugan, waiting for everybody to be far enough away. He nodded to the Nara, indicating they could go. Shikamaru returned the nod, and stood up. Neji did the same, and they both walked towards the fence that separated them from the Hyuuga domains.

The smoke remained dense in the air, while the wind spread it gently. That helped cover them a bit from the shinobis who might still be close trying to help civilians. Shikamaru took the opportunity to search for the remains of the smoke bombs in the grass gathering them up as he walked. Neji walked into the purple clouds behind him and, without hesitation, they jumped the fence. He landed on the other side seconds after the Nara.

It was such a strange thing to see. The Hyuga lands, completely empty. Neji swallowed with difficulty, the magnitude of what they were doing finally dawning on him. He stood, paralyzed for a moment. But next to him, Shikamaru was definitely not hesitating.

"C'mon", he said in a low voice. "Take us there".

Right. Neji knew where the most possible location of the necklace was, so he had to guide them there. He started running, knowing that Shikamaru would follow him. His eyes ached from the extended use of his Byakugan, but he couldn't deactivate it and risk letting someone see them. If the Main House found out…

_Focus…, _he told himself. _You can not back out now_. Ignoring all the possible consequences, he headed for the stairs of the Council Palace.

**Shikamaru's POV**

He followed Neji into a huge white building. They ran down a long hall. Looking around, he noticed lots of rooms with big tables and uncountable chairs, some of them with a dais. It was obviously a place for meetings and discussions. These rooms were probably for commission meetings or that kind of stuff. Shikamaru assumed that simply because they were pretty fancy, in the ways of the Hyuuga clan, but not fancy enough. There was probably a huge room on the upper floor, way more ostentatious, for the Hyuuga Council meetings. That was how most clans worked, even his. The head, the council, and below the different ranges, imitating the ways of the village.

He knew Neji was leading him in a very specific direction. He wasn't sure if it was because the Hyuuga already knew his way around, or because he was seeing it now with his Byakugan and deciding in the moment where to go. He knew he didn't need to find out now. He needed all his focus on the task at hand.

Neji stopped suddenly and Shikamaru almost ran into him. But he stopped just in time and saw that the older boy was standing in front of a tall steel door. The surface was shining with a strange glow. He searched for the Hyuugas eyes.

"I have no idea what is behind this door", Neji said, and Shikamaru could hear a weak tremor in his voice. "I only know the Byakugan does not work in there, because Hyuugas have secrets from Hyuugas too".

Shikamaru tried to control his expression. A whole room, or maybe more, full of Hyuuga secrets. His heart screamed in frustration. Fuck, he would never have another opportunity like this. But he couldn't take the time to dig around. They had only a small window of time to act. If the Main House were to discover them, they could try to kill Neji with the Curse Seal, and then discover the seal he had placed on him to protect him. Besides, Neji would know he still wasn't done with his whole plot against the Main House. He had to control his impulses.

Surprisingly, the door wasn't locked. It was a weird thing for a place that held so much secretive and clandestine stuff. But they were in the Hyuuga domains, where the Hyuugas could see and feel everyone. They probably thought they didn't need security, because they could detect any intruder at all times. _Arrogant assholes._ They were paying the price for their superiority complex.

Behind the door there were three large rooms, all of them full of rows upon rows of cabinets and shelves. They got to work fast, and started checking every drawer and shelf. Shikamaru's heart sunk at seeing the countless number of folders with documents he couldn't take the time to study. Time was running out, and they didn't know how long Neji's mother's message would take to deliver. He couldn't get distracted by anything. They needed to find that necklace fast and get the hell out of there before people started coming back to the area.

After several minutes he was starting to lose hope. They were already in the last room, and nothing. Maybe it wasn't here after all. If they didn't find it soon they would have to leave, and everything would have been in vain. He reached for a tiny box on the top of a very high shelf, thinking about telling Neji that they had to go back with dread.

When he pulled the lid off the box a faint flash blinded him for a second. Inside there was a small golden disk on a chain. In the center he saw the engraving of a majestic bird. The glow indicated that there was a jutsu placed on it. He called Neji.

"Is this it?", he asked.

The Hyuuga approached and stared into the tiny box. His eyes went wide.

"Yes!", he exclaimed. Neji extended his hand and took the necklace. He let it rest in his palm and admired it. Shikamaru could see he was shaking slightly. "How do I activate the jutsu?".

The Nara stared at the object too. "I don't know. I thought it would be enough for you to touch it".

Neji frowned, thinking. He slid his thumb over the bird in the center of the disc, and the glow intensified. The brightness made them both close their eyes and take a step back. Shikamaru held his hands to his face trying to block the light, when he heard a voice inside the room that wasn't his, nor Neji's.

"What is this place? Where am I?", it said. Shikamaru opened his eyes with a startle, and found the back of a woman standing between Neji and him. Or, it wasn't a real woman. He could see right through her, because her skin and clothes were translucid. Was she part of a trap of some sort? She seemed young, and her thick chocolate hair went down to her shoulders. She was looking around in confusion. Shikamaru looked at Neji through her transparent body, and saw the boy was staring at the woman with wide eyes. He was pale and looked stunned. "Where am I?", the woman repeated. "Where is my son?". In that moment, she focused her scared eyes on Neji. "Who are you?", she asked.

Neji opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. Shikamaru saw his eyes were filling up with tears. He clenched his teeth, trying to control himself. He took a deep breath and finally choked out… "Mom...?"

The ghost woman stilled, looking petrified. She opened her eyes wide, and then frowned deeply. Shikamaru was just as shocked. _MOM?!_, he thought.

The woman took a step towards Neji, hesitating. "Neji...?", she asked. "Kami, is it really you?"

Neji was now clearly shaking from head to toe. The tears started running down his cheeks. He couldn't talk, so he simply nodded. The woman covered her mouth with her hands. "Gods, but it can't be. How old are you?".

Neji took a few seconds to normalize his breathing. "Twenty", he answered, with his glassy eyes nailed to his mother. The woman opened her mouth, stunned.

"It's impossible", she said, still studying her son's face. "Your father should have given you the necklace when you turned ten".

Once again, Neji couldn't answer right away. He repressed his cry and tried to control his tremors. "He… Died soon after you did…", he responded in a weak voice.

The woman eyes filled with pain at hearing those words. "What?", she asked. "Hizashi is dead?". _Right_, Shikamaru told himself. She didn't know anything about what happened after her death. She took a hand to her heart and closed her eyes. "How…?".

"The…", Neji started answering, but he stuttered a little. "The Main House…", he completed. His mother frowned deeply and made a fist with her hand, pressing it hard against her chest.

"Kami…", she whispered. But an instant later, she seemed to realize something. "Oh, my dear", she said, opening her eyes and staring at Neji with a sad look. "Does it mean you have been alone for all this time?".

Neji contained another sob, and shook his head. "No... Uncle Hiashi took me in. I… I lived with him and his daughters". A wave of emotions ran through Shikamaru's whole body. Neji's tears wouldn't stop falling, and watching it was heartbreaking.

"My poor baby…", the woman said, with her voice shaking as well. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that". She closed the distance between her son and her, and put a hand on Neji's soaked cheek. Shikamaru wondered if the Hyuuga could feel her contact. "My sweet little angel…", the woman whispered with a bitter smile. Neji leaned forward, intending to embrace her, but his arms passed through her. The poor boy stared at his mother with a tormented expression. "I am sorry, sweetie. You can't touch me. I saved a bit of my chakra in this necklace to be able to see you one more time. But it doesn't mean I'm here. I'm just a fragment of the past...".

Neji lowered his head and took a fists to his eyes to dry up his tears. "I am sorry…", he answered between sobs.

The woman smiled again with tenderness and put her hands on her son's shoulders, though she couldn't really touch him. "My little boy", she said with great emotion. "You must have had to be very brave to grow up in that horrible clan without your parents looking out for you. I'm so sorry, my child. But how did you find my necklace now?".

Neji stopped drying his tears and looked up at his mother's eyes. "I didn't find it…", he answered. And a second later, he focused his stare on Shikamaru, who had been watching the scene in silence, not daring to interfere.

Noticing Neji was looking at something behind her, the woman turned around and saw Shikamaru. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there", she said. But at seeing the boys face, she frowned softly. "You… You remind me a lot of someone I knew. A shinobi. His name was Shikaku".

Shikamaru nodded, as he bowed to the woman. "Yes, ma'am. He's my father".

At hearing this, her eyes went wide. "So you are Yoshino's baby?". Shikamaru nodded shyly again, and she gave him a huge smile. "Kami, she was my closest friend. How is she?".

Shikamaru hesitated. Neji was still shaking under his mother's hands. "Good. She has told me a lot about you".

"I am so glad you boys turned out to be friends", she said, and Shikamaru could tell she was being absolutely honest.

"Mom…", Neji called weakly. The woman turned around to meet her son's eyes. "Do you know… why did you die?".

Her smile disappeared in a second. "What did they tell you?", she asked.

"An unknown disease, caused by a virus or something similar", Neji answered with a painful voice. The woman clicked her tongue.

"Lies. Those cowards did it. They knew I would never let them touch you, so I got in their way every chance I got. They wanted me gone. Besides…". The woman hesitated for a moment, but continued speaking. "Terrible things happened to the Branch Member kids inside the clan, and I was just starting to realize that. When I married your father and moved to the Hyuuga domains, I saw the real face of the Hyuuga clan". She lowered her head and paused. Shikamaru imagined she was remembering all the terrible things she had discovered. This woman had died trying to keep her son safe from those monsters. She raised her head and continued. "I don't know how they did it, but I know it was them".

"I…", Neji suttered, still not completely recovered. "I know… Mom...". He was still shaking slightly under his mother's hands.

The woman twisted her mouth in a sad smile, and raised a hand to caress Neji's cheek with her translucid fingers. "My sweet baby...", she whispered, and her words made the Hyuuga's eyes fill up with tears again. He closed his lids hard and frowned, assaulted by a penetrating pain. Silver threads began to fall down his cheeks again.

"I miss you so much…", he murmured with the saddest voice Shikamaru had ever heard coming from him.

"Oh, my darling", the woman exclaimed, taking her other hand to Neji's cheek, probably wishing he could feel her touch. "I will always be with you. I know you are a good boy, and that you will be a good man. Whatever happens I will be proud". Neji opened his eyes and met her stare. "You are my little piece of heaven".

Finally, Neji smiled at her. He was still crying, but at least there was a tiny smile and Shikamaru couldn't be more relieved. The woman returned a tender grin, full of love for her son. It was a beautiful moment, but the Nara hadn't forgotten time was ticking. They had to move.

"I hate to interrupt", he said in the most polite voice he could manage. Neji's mother turned and they both stared at him. "But we have to go".

Neji shook his head, remembering he had to check the perimeter. His eyes were still throbbing with the Byakugan. He concentrated on their surroundings. "The smoke is dissipating", he said, and then focused on his mother's face again. His eyes turned sad again, at realizing he had to say goodbye. His mother saw his hurt expression and caressed his cheek again.

"Go, my dear", she said tenderly. "Always try to be happy, and remember that your mother loves you. So very much."

She leaned forward and put a soft kiss between Neji's eyes, right under the ribbon that covered his forehead. Then she reached for the necklace on the Hyuuga's hands. A blinding glow made both boys close their eyes.

When they opened them a few seconds later, the woman was gone. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Shikamaru could see Neji was still shocked by what had happened, but he looked a bit better than a few minutes ago. Anyway, he would have to check on the boy's state of mind later. Right now, they had to get out of there. He made a sign to the Hyuuga that he caught immediately.

Neji walked firmly to Shikamaru and handed the necklace to him. The Nara knew it was hard for him to do that. To just give up on having the only thing his mother had left him. He took the necklace and put it back in its box, and placed it back on the shelf where he had found it. He stared at Neji, who simply nodded and turned towards the door.

They left the building as fast as they had entered. Once again, they jumped the fence and landed on the other side. They ran and didn't stop until they reached the safety of the Nara forest.

For a very long time, they didn't speak. Shikamaru didn't know what to say, and if Neji wanted to be in silence, he respected that. They sat in front of the creek over a huge root, like they had done the evening Shikamaru told him his plan. It was a nice symbolic image, he thought.

Neji had deactivated his Byakugan when they entered the forest. The skin around his closed eyes was an intense red. He had definitely held his jutsu for too long, but he didn't seem to mind, so Shikamaru didn't mention it. He watched the Hyuuga from the corner of his eye, and saw a tiny smile. Neji took a long breath and let it out slowly.

"Thank you", he whispered. Shikamaru felt his chest swelling up. Finally something turned out right. The Hyuuga opened his eyes and turned his face to look at him. His eyes were full of emotion, and his smile was the sweetest Shikamaru had ever seen. He smiled back.

He really didn't know what to say. "You're welcome" sounded a bit stupid. So he simply leaned and gave Neji a short kiss on the cheek. The Hyuuga let out a soft giggle. He looked happy, and more beautiful than ever. Shikamaru thought he wanted to spend his whole life trying to make him as happy as he was now.

Neji leaned closer to rest his head on Shikamaru's shoulder. The Nara just closed his eyes and smiled to the sky.

**Hi!**

**Hope you have enjoy this chapter! I'm very sorry for the long wait, and thank you so much for being so patient.**

**A special thanks to my wonderful editor Miranda Z. I think she has done a great job with this chapter. If you could read the before and after of her edits you would notice the enormous difference! So thank you Miranda Z for all your hard work and your amazing help!**

**If you liked this chapter please let me know!**

**Till next one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shikamaru's POV**

Shikamaru was running as fast as his feet could carry him through dense pink clouds. He was clutching Neji's hand tightly to keep him running too. He could hear the Hyuuga behind him doing his best to keep up with him. He had to get him out of there, and fast. The Main House was biting at their heels.

He had no idea where they were, or how they got there. The only thing he knew was that he had to keep going. He couldn't stop until he was sure Neji was safe. They plunged into the clouds, which were so thick that soon he couldn't see anything. He looked back but Neji had disappeared, and his own body seemed to have disappeared as well. The pink gas that surrounded him started swirling into two separate small funnel clouds moving at dangerously fast speeds. Suddenly, they transformed into two huge turbulent eyes. They stared directly at him, and he just stared back. It felt as if he couldn't look away. They were mesmerizing. Shikamaru heard them calling to him and without hesitation, he let himself be pulled along until he sank into the pink storm.

He opened his eyes and his whole body jerked. Shikamaru stared ahead, a wood ceiling filled his vision. Instantly, he realized he was lying in his bedroom in the forest house, and the terror he had just experienced was just a dream. A dream with a little pinch of reality: the Main House very close to catching them. Him, desperately trying to put as much distance as possible between the other ninja and his clan. Neji's enormous eyes swallowing him and making him lose his mind.

That meant his brain was rumbling about these things even in his sleep. That wasn't new though. He was actually pretty used to having those kind of dreams.

Shikamaru stretched his arm over the bed searching for the person next to him. When he only found empty sheets he turned his head to look for Neji, who should be resting calmly at his side. But to his surprise the boy wasn't there. He looked at the big window. Just a sliver of sunlight was peeking over the horizon. The dawn was apparently just about to burst, which meant it was still very early.

Rubbing his eyes, Shikamaru sat up and looked around, but Neji was nowhere to be seen. Still drowsy he stood up, put on his pants, and headed to the bathroom. The Hyuuga wasn't there either.

He stopped for a moment to think. Was it possible that Neji had left? He was returning to the border that morning, but Shikamaru couldn't believe he would leave without even saying goodbye. He scratched his head. The Huuyga had to be somewhere close by. He made his way to the main room.

In the second he crossed the threshold, the smell of coffee and tea filled his nose. He looked to the kitchen and saw steam coming out of the kettle. So Neji had woken up and prepared a little breakfast, but where was he? Shikamaru opened the front door and looked outside.

In the dim light, he saw the silhouette of Neji sitting on the grass next to a huge black form that he quickly identified as his deer. The Hyuuga was scratching the animal's ear affectionately. Shikamaru walked forward to greet them. Hearing him, Neji turned his head and stared at him over his shoulder with a cup of tea in the hand not occupied spoiling Shikamaru's deer.

"Good morning," the Hyuuga said with a warm smile. All the tension in Shikamaru's body eased away when he saw that the other was okay and in good spirits.

"Good morning," the Nara replied in a hoarse morning voice, stopping next to him. "What are you doing up so early?".

Neji blinked softly and looked around, lazily taking in his surroundings through the treetops, where the birds were already waking up. "I wanted to enjoy my last morning here, before leaving, to the fullest", he replied with a calm, peaceful voice. Then he turned his gaze to Shikamaru again. "I made you some coffee." He paused, "Join me?".

The Nara watched his eyes sparkling in the faint light and smiled. He was happy to know that Neji loved the forest just as much as him.

"Of course", he said. He went back to the house to get a cup of coffee and returned to sit quietly next to the Hyuuga.

They sat there as the sky slowly illuminated, watching the stars disappear. The music of the forest creatures waking with the new day was all the conversation they needed.

Before they knew it, Neji's time to leave had arrived. The two boys stood up, leaving their cups on the grass. Their bodies moved toward each other seemingly of their own accord to embrace. Shikamaru breathed the Hyuuga's scent, letting it invade his lungs. He wanted to pull a little bit of the other into every inch of himself.

Neji clung to him. It felt like he was trying to merge with him. It seemed impossible to let each other go, but they knew they had to. Reluctantly the two boys parted. Before leaving, the Hyuuga placed a hand on Shikamaru's cheek and leaned closer to give him a soft gentle kiss on the lips.

Shikamaru wanted to say that he was going to miss him like hell, but that wouldn't make things any easier. So he said nothing. They pressed their foreheads together and looking deep into each others eyes, smiled tenderly one last time.

Eventually Neji turned to leave. Shikamaru watched him until he got lost among the trees. He had no idea how long he stood there staring at the point where the Hyuuga had disappeared, wishing he could stay forever.

Now came seven more months of being separated from Neji, and that meant two things. The first, he was going to miss him like crazy. The second, he had to resume his investigation quickly to make good use of that time. Now that the necklace issue was finished and Neji had left, he needed to focus on the main plan again. Not losing a second, he turned his brain on. "Alright", he said, joining his hands as he got ready for what lay ahead. "Let's get back to work".

To make any significant advance, first he had to learn more about the Curse Seal. At this point the one thing he knew was that the oldest and most prestigious member of the Hyuuga clan was the only person that could place it. At the moment it still was Neji's grandfather, but as soon as he passed away, that task would pass to Hiashi. He had heard that from the man himself, so he had no reason to doubt it. That wasn't enough though, he needed more. And he only could get that information from someone inside the clan.

At first he had considered talking to Hinata. Maybe he could get something out of her with sneaky and well thought out questions. Or maybe he could just confess everything to her and hope she would be willing to help him. She was a very kind and compassionate girl after all, and it was obvious that she cared a lot about her cousin.

But the problem was that she was too close to Hiashi. He was her father, they lived together, and Hinata didn't seem the sort to be good at lying. The man apparently had no problems looking into the Main House's shady business, but what Shikamaru had planned went much deeper than that. Figuring out their plans was just part of the Nara's strategy.

If Hiashi found out he was involving his dear daughter in something as crazy as what he had in mind, the little trust he had built with the man would be destroyed. He had to find someone from the Hyuga clan that was not directly related to Neji to get more information.

But how was he going to do that? The truth was, he didn't know any other Hyuugas. Why would any of them trust him enough to spill the secrets of the Main House he longed so much to know? First he thought any Branch House member would be happy to help him because his plan could actually be good for all of them. Then he realized they would probably fear retaliation from the Main House. Those people could kill them in an instant with the Curse Seal. If he was in their shoes, he would probably choose not to take the risk.

So he needed to find someone from inside the Hyuuga clan who wasn't in the Branch House, but felt empathy towards them, and it couldn't be Hiashi. He wasn't sure if that person existed, because all the Main House members he had seen, besides Hinata and Neji's uncle, were heartless bastards. But he had to try.

Like he had done many times before, Shikamaru spent the next weeks wandering through Konoha's streets, following Hyuugas around. But he didn't find anyone who matched what he was looking for. He was starting to lose hope, when finally he saw something.

He was wandering in front of the Academy, when he saw two people in the park. The oldest of them was a young girl, a few years younger than him, with thick dark hair and huge lavender eyes. The other one was a child, a boy about eight or nine years old, with the same eyes and the same hair, but with one obvious difference: his forehead was covered with a thick headband.

Shikamaru recognized the Hyuuga features in both of them the instant he saw their faces. He had already studied so many of them (always from a safe distance), that there was no way he could be wrong. He knew she was a Main House member because her forehead was bare, and he was sure the little boy was a Branch House member because his was covered. But there was something strange going on between them.

The child was swinging in a hammock, laughing and having fun, while the girl pushed him again and again, apparently enjoying it too. Neither of them seemed to be faking. They were actually close, and obviously cared about each other.

Seeing that kind of interaction between Hyuuga branches was really unusual. Other than Neji's family, he had never seen a Main Hyuuga showing even a drop of kindness to a Branch Hyuuga. He had witnessed many times how the Main House treated them, always threatening them and flaunting their supposed superiority. This was not like that. Intrigued, Shikamaru spent a couple of hours hanging around the park pretending to be just napping, but really paying close attention to the pair.

He stayed until they stopped playing. The girl took the little boy's hand and they walked away together in the direction of the Hyuuga domains. The child left with a huge smile. Shikamaru was definitely surprised.

After that, he came back at the same spot every afternoon for roughly two weeks, waiting for the pair to appear again. And they did, on three more occasions. Shikamaru studied them closely. The girl was definitely too young to be the boy's mother, so he guessed she was his sister. Or maybe they were cousins, like Neji and Hinata. Whatever the case, it looked like she truly cared about the child, and the boy evidently loved her company very much. They always went directly to the swings and then spent a couple of hours just playing around.

He was watching the girl push the kid like every day, when suddenly she stopped, putting her hands in her hips. Shikamaru frowned, seeing her let out an exasperated breath. She looked mad. A second later the girl turned around with fierce eyes, and glared directly at him.

Shikamaru froze and looked away immediately. She had probably realized he was watching them. He had figured this would probably happen and was prepared for it. He tried to act natural, stretching against the tree where he had been pretending to be asleep. But he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked slightly in the girls direction, and saw she was approaching quickly with heavy steps and a hostile expression. The little boy was still sitting in the swing. Confused, he watched the girl walk away.

The Nara tried to ignore the approaching young woman, but her eyes were piercing him. When she finally reached him, she stopped and glared at him clenching her fists at her side.

"What's your problem?", she asked aggressively. Apparently she had a very strong character for being so young. She was frowning deeply at him. "Are a pervert or what?".

Shikamaru blinked a couple of times, shocked by the accusation. "Excuse me?", he replied.

The girl crossed her arms in front of her chest and pursed her lips. "Do you think I don't see you watching us?", she asked. "I have a _Byakugan_, you know. What do you want?".

Shikamaru straightened and lifted his hands to calm her down. "Nothing", he answered. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to stare".

The girl's frown deepened even more. "Please. I saw you stalking us the last two times we came to this park. And unsurprisingly, here you are again today. Always watching us". Shikamaru realized why she thought that was weird and felt a little embarrassed. "What do you want with us?".

He stood up so he could be face to face with her. The girl took a step back and looked over her shoulder to check on the little boy, who was just waiting for her in the swing, balancing his feet back and forward. Then she turned around to Shikamaru again.

"Look", the Nara started. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry if I did. It just that it surprised me to see a Main House member being so nice to a Branch House member.

Straight to the point. Shikamaru didn't know if the girl would take this as an offense, but now that she had confronted him he had to take advantage of the opportunity. The girl looked at him as if he had just insulted her.

"Why do you think he is a Branch House member?", she asked furiously. "What do you know about Hyuugas?".

Shikamaru lowered his hands and tried to talk in more relaxed voice. He had to sound as harmless as possible. "I know he's forehead is always covered, and Main House members never do that".

The girl huffed, annoyed by his answer. "So what if he is? Why would you care about that?", she questioned again. "That doesn't concern you".

Shikamaru lowered his head a little to look inoffensive. "It doesn't", he agreed. "But I couldn't help it. I've seen how the Main House treats them, and it's awful". At hearing those words, the girl's frown softened for a brief moment. He knew Hyuugas never talked about the atrocities that took place inside the clan, and she probably never expected to hear that. He kept talking. "I just thought your case was different. I have a friend who's a Branch House member, and I know a few of the things that happen in the clan".

It was risky, but he had to try. If he was making the mistake of misjudging this girl, she could say something to the Main House and his entire plan would go to hell. And Neji… He didn't even want to think about what would happen to the boy if they discovered he was involved with him. But he had no other place to get this information from, and he needed it to keep going with his investigation. Besides, he had a hunch about this girl. He felt the love between her and the little boy was real. That wasn't much to go on, but he decided to take the risk anyway.

"You have a friend in the Branch House?", she asked, now a little curious. "Who?".

Shikamaru shrugged. "No offense, but I'd rather not tell you that. You're a Main House member, and if I tell you I might get him into trouble. I don't want them going after him".

The girl took a deep breath, swelling her chest with pride. "I would never do that. I would never help any of those mean, horrible men".

Shikamaru smiled a little at her. "So you hate them too, hm?".

She seemed to regret having said those words, as if she had spoken too much. She crossed her arms over her chest again. "Why would you care about that?". Despite her strong personality, she still had the maturity of a little girl.

Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets, trying to look calm. "I'm just worried about my friend", he said honestly. "I know someday, no matter what he does, he'll be killed by the Curse Seal, and that really scares me. I don't want that to happen".

The girl stared at him with round eyes that suddenly filled with sadness. Apparently he had touched on a sensitive subject for her. She looked over her shoulder at the little boy, who was watching the butterflies fluttering around him with a happy smile. "You are worried about him too, aren't you?", Shikamaru asked softly.

The girl clenched her fists at the sides of her body. She kept watching the little boy with a painful expression. After a few seconds, she lowered her head.

"Yes, I'm worried about him", she said, and then she lifted his head to look straight into Shikamaru's eyes. "And I know that if the Main House finds out I'm having this conversation with you, they won't do anything to me, but they can kill him". She was very serious, and she knew those words she was speaking were the terrible truth. "He is their propriety, and there's nothing I, or anyone, can do to change that".

Shikamaru nodded to show he agreed with her. "I know that", he said looking at the girl with a sad face. "But maybe we can do something to just keep them away from them. I'm sorry, but I can't know this and do nothing about it. Anything we do is better than just leaving them to their fate, right?".

The girl frowned deeply again, and suddenly her eyes filled up with tears. "Do you think I don't want to protect him? I do everything I can! I take him to school and wait for him outside, and I stay by his side all the time. But when he gets a little bit older the Main House members will turn their eyes on him, and there will be nothing I can do".

"So you just accept it?", Shikamaru asked, knowing that he had to take advantage of the girl's emotional state. "This doesn't only mean they will do terrible things to him. It also means they will kill him some day, in a very cruel and horrible way". He bit his lips, and looked directly into the girls eyes. "I can't accept it. And I won't. I can't not try, just because it seems impossible".

The girl looked at him with terrified eyes. Then, she lowered her head again. She was obviously scared, but maybe she was considering it. Shikamaru made a step towards her and spoke in a soft but clear voice. "I don't want my friend to die".

She didn't react for a few seconds. Then, she took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. When she raised her head, she looked confused and hesitant.

"I understand how you feel", the girl said in a sad tone. She thought for a few moments, and then met Shikamaru's eyes. "But how do I know I can trust you?", she asked.

The Nara smiled. He had a chance of getting her help, after all. "Maybe I should start by telling you my name", he replied. "I'm Shikamaru".

At the end of the day the girl was still reluctant to talk to him about the Hyuuga clan, but she really believed he was worried about his friend. The little boy was her brother, and their father was a strong member of the Main House. Their mother was dead, which didn't surprise him. He was tempted to ask for the woman's name, to see if she had been killed by the Hyuuga clan in the same way Neji's mother had. But it was just too soon. The girl wasn't sure about his intentions yet, and he still needed to gain her trust. It was going to be hard, but he knew he had to achieve it.

**Neji's POV**

Just one night after he got to the border people began appearing out of the trees from the south with the intention of entering Fire Country. They came in small groups intermittently throughout the entire day. The border shinobi had to stop each group to ascertain their reasons for visiting the northern country. All their answers were the same: they were escaping from the great pest.

Each group that arrived contained at least one person that was ill who had to be carried by the friends or relatives that made up the rest of their party. According to the travelers, there was a devastating, unstoppable disease that was spreading, unchecked, across the Land of Tea.

The situation was delicate. If this disease was contagious, it could affect the Fire Country as well, which meant they couldn't allow them to cross the border. They had to do all they could to assist them here. The Captain ordered the sick to be put in quarantine. All the medic ninja along the entire border were focused on trying to find a way to cure them. Neji was the only one with a Byakugan, so he spent the following days on a horse, traversing the border from end to end over and over again to ensure no one would cross. The people were desperate. They attempted any means they could think of to escape from whence they came.

When the news that the first of those infected had died in one of the border's stations the situation grew even more tense. After that unfortunate patient, many others soon followed, and there was apparently nothing the medics could do for them. They needed the best doctor they could find, and everybody knew who that was. The Hokage.

**Shikamaru's POV**

He met with the girl and her little brother at the same park numerous times over the next few days. He told her a little about himself. His thinking being, that getting to know him better might help make her lower her guard. Little by little, she started to open up.

Her name was Hanae, and she was sixteen years old. Her brother's name was Hoshi, and he was only eight. Shikamaru empathized with their story immediately because it was impossible not to. She had been the only one taking care of the little boy since their mother had died, supposedly due to complications during childbirth. Their father was cold and distant. They had been raised mostly by servants, leaving them basically alone inside that awful clan.

Shikamaru showed how upset their plight made him. He had no need to fake it, though he was willing to do just about anything to get the girl to trust him. During the last day, he even went a little further and played with the boy.

He was pushing Hoshi on the swing when a strange sound interrupted the kid's happy laugh. Shikamaru turned around to see where it had come from, but there was nothing. He heard it again, and looked down. Standing on the ground right behind him with her characteristic grumpy expression was Tonton, the Hokage's pig.

Crap, that meant only one thing. The animal snorted and stomped her hind legs. Shikamaru stopped pushing the little boy and lowered his shoulders in resignation.

He made his excuses to the siblings. A summons from the Godaime wasn't something he could ignore. Dragging his feet, he followed Tonton to the Hokage mansion. The pig walked fast, and turned around a couple of times to glare and snort at him again.

"Can't you see I'm right behind you?", he muttered. "I'm not gonna run, you should know that by now".

When they arrived at the Hokage mansion the pig took him directly to Tsunade's office. He knocked on the door and seconds later he heard the irritated voice of the Godaime telling him to come inside. A sudden thought popped into his head. Could she have found out that he had had something to do with the arsine tanks incident? His body froze. He couldn't think of any other reason why the Hokage could want to see him except a mission request. He really hoped that wasn't it. She could also want to check how his investigation into Akatsuki was going, and he really had nothing yet. So whatever the reason for his summons was, it definitely wasn't good.

He slid the door open and peered inside. The Godaime was standing in front of her desk, looking at the huge piles of paper scattered in front of her. She was frowning deeply, which wasn't a good sign. After he took a step inside, the woman looked up and saw him.

"Where have you been?" She looked angry and appeared to be in a really bad mood. "Tonton has been looking for you since morning". Shikamaru started to apologize, but the pig walked past him and started squeaking to the Godaime, apparently talking to her.

"You were playing in the park?", the woman asked. Shikamaru threw a heated glare to the animal. "You should be here, helping. You can't be lazing around in this time of crisis".

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at hearing this last sentence. He stared at Tsunade, confused. "What crisis?".

The woman looked at him in shock. Even the pig turned around and watched him with surprise. "You don't know?", she asked. Shikamaru blinked a couple of times and shook his head awkwardly. "There is a terrible epidemic devastating the south. Hundreds of people have already died".

Shikamaru's jaw dropped. "What?", he said, approaching the desk.

"The whole Land of Tea is affected", Tsunade continued. "Fortunately Konoha is the only border they had, but if things get worse they could start trying to escape the area via the water. We need to find a cure, or at least a way to stop it from spreading".

"There is no cure?", Shikamaru asked, not believing what he was hearing. "What's causing the deaths?".

Tsunade clenched her fists over her desk. "We don't know", she admitted resentfully.

Shikamaru shook his head, astonished. "This is crazy. Do we know what the symptoms are?"

The Godaime closed her eyes and frowned even more. "I do", she answered. "I have investigated a number of cases myself. I just got back from the quarantines. I can't explain it".

The Nara was completely shocked. He immediately thought about Neji. He was at the border, and must be very busy with the situation. But being there meant he was incredibly exposed. What if he got infected too? What if he already was? A chill ran down his spine. He wanted so much to ask the Hokage about him, but he knew he couldn't.

"I need you to go through these documents and get me numbers regarding the timing and frequency of deaths". She handed him a pile of papers. "I need to know how fast this is spreading. How long will it take you?".

Shikamaru took the documents and gave them a quick glance. "About ten minutes", he answered.

Tsunade swept the top of her desk with her arm, scattering papers to the floor. She was obviously in a hurry. "Sit down and get to work", she barked.

He sat and began immediately. Shikamaru took a pencil and leaned over the desk. He counted the deaths and took note of the dates starting to calculate. A few minutes later he handed the results to the Hokage.

"I have to take this to the Hospital and compare it with old epidemics in case it could be something we have seen before", she said, walking to the door. Before disappearing she turned around. "Don't get lost again. If I have to send a mission to investigate this I want you leading it".

The Nara watched her go, followed by Tonton. In the second the woman left, his mind turned on. Millions of thoughts exploded in all directions.

A disease with no explanation which not even the Hokage could understand? Unaccountable symptoms? Massive deaths? That sounded very familiar. He immediately thought about the Main House poison. It was almost impossible to detect, and it could be fatal quickly. But how could someone manage to poison so many people?

His mind traveled to a mission not that long ago, the day his brain collapsed in front of his whole team. They had traveled to a little village, just across the border with the Land of Tea, to stop a bandit who intended to poison the river. With Shino leading, the team had been able to destroy the poison, and to attach a tracking bug to one of the enemies clothes. But they had apparently discovered it and killed it shortly after, because Shino's bugs had lost track of them. Since that moment there had been no signs they were going to try again.

But it was just too much of a coincidence that the epidemic was taking place in that same province. Maybe the person who was behind it had decided to try a little further into the Land of Tea where Konoha had less informants. To poison so many people it would need to be a considerable amount of the poison.

Shikamaru's heart jumped when he realized the Hyuuga clan had more than enough. He remembered the vast fields they had gotten after the deal with the ambassador planted with thousands of those damned seeds. He had always wondered why the Main House wanted to increase their production if they had always used them in a discrete way.

His heart was racing in his chest and cold drops of sweat started to roll down his neck. This was serious. It could mean that the Hyuuga clan was involved in a massive catastrophe that bordered on genocide. He needed to share his theory with someone, and he knew exactly who that someone was.

Without another thought he started running, for the third time, to Hiashi's office. When he finally got there, the man was sitting behind his desk like always, and fortunately, he was alone. Seeing Shikamaru stop abruptly at the door he frowned. Every time the boy darkened his doorway he came bearing bad news. So, when the Nara closed the door behind him, he didn't flinch.

Hiashi was aware of the situation in the Land of Tea, so it was easier for Shikamaru to explain his theory to him. He talked fast, not knowing if he was making any sense at all, but he was just too agitated to slow down. The man listened and appeared to grow more concerned with every new fact the younger ninja gave him.

"Sir., this could be the explanation", the Nara said when he finished exposing his theory. Hiashi raised his hand to his face and rubbed his forehead. He obviously understood the magnitude of the situation if Shikamaru was right.

"It seems feasible, but at the moment it is just a theory", he answered. "An accusation like this is extraordinarily serious, young man. Irrefutable proof will be needed".

The Nara boy nodded solemnly. "I know, Sir.", he agreed. "We need some water samples from the area and to analyze them. If the poison from the seed is there we might be able to detect it".

Hiashi stood up and met him in front of his desk. He made direct eye contact with the other ninja, so Shikamaru paid close attention. "I will try to get it. Until I get back, do not say a word about this to anyone. We must be discreet".

Shikamaru nodded again. He was lucky to be able to count on Hiashi, but the man was in a difficult position. If the Hyuugas were really involved, it would be hard to prove that he was not a part of it, being the head of the clan. The Nara knew he was worried about this, and he appreciated that he was willing to investigate his clan despite of the consequences it could bring for him.

They left the Hokage mansion together and once outside, Shikamaru watched Hiashi leave to get ready for his journey. The Nara would have offered to go with him, but he had to stay in the village in case more information arrived, and because the Hokage had ask him to stay close. He put his hands in his pockets and started walking, impatient and frustrated. He hated that the only thing he could do now was to wait.

While he wandered Konoha's streets again, his mind kept busy. Why would the Main House want to kill all those people? Why had they chosen to attack the Land of Tea? What was their objective? Or maybe they weren't doing it for themselves. Maybe they were working for someone else. Perhaps that ambassador. Shikamaru didn't know anything about the man yet, just that he was important, but he didn't even know which country he represented. He considered other links the Main House had with people from outside Konoha, and his thoughts flew straight to the monks. He knew they were purchasing Gasei Seals and giving them to the Hyuugas to accumulate chakra, and he had deduced that they were doing this to be able to open the Kin Temple's door. He had only investigated the links these monks had had with Konoha in the past, which were almost none, but he didn't know much more about them. Maybe he could search for more information regarding their cult. He had nothing else to do while he waited for Hiashi to return.

Turning around, he started walking towards the library. The librarian girl was there, Shiho. She had had a huge crush on Shikamaru for years, though she was much older than him. So she was quite happy to help him find the books he needed.

The Nara had never really cared about religion, so he had paid no attention to that section. He sat at a large table, surrounded by books, reading about different religious orders. He was looking for something that could relate to the monks he had seen with the Main House members to the current situation.

He read, and read, and read countless pages of the most boring and ridiculous religions. Though for him, all religions were boring and ridiculous. Three hours later, Shiho approached shyly to tell him that she needed to close the library. Shikamaru looked through one of the big windows and realized that it was already night.

But he hadn't found anything yet. He turned to Shiho and put on his best innocent expression, and pleaded with the girl to let him stay.

"Just a few more hours", he implored. "You can leave and I will close up. I promise I'll put every book back where it belongs". He approached a little, trying to take advantage of her crush on him, and smiled slightly. "Please?".

Shiho blushed so much her cheeks seemed to be on fire. She covered her face with embarrassment and nodded eagerly, giggling.

When she finally left, Shikamaru immersed himself in the books again. He kept reading for two more hours, but he only found what he already knew about the Kin Temple: that it was an old church, located somewhere in the Fire Country, which was supposedly made entirely of gold, and had a protective jutsu which required ridiculous amounts of chakra to be open.

Could they be killing these people to steal their chakra, and open the stupid door? Could they be using the Gasei Seals for that? Shikamaru felt sick with just the thought of it. He kept reading, hoping he was wrong.

And then, he found something. He was reading a passage from an old book from one of the different branches of religions he had identified. It said that mankind would fall deeper and deeper into darkness, and could only be saved with the intervention of the chosen son. This person was the son of the gods, but apparently it wasn't one particular person. The book said it would be the one who dared to take the souls of his loved ones, and stained his hands with their blood in order to save them all. Shikamaru blinked a few times, not liking how creepy that was. The book said that when this person came, he would test mankind and only the worthy will remain. Then the great doors would open, and the son of the gods would receive his enlightenment to guide them all.

Shikamaru reclined in his chair. Was this freaking shit really possible? Were the Hyuugas providing the seed to a crazy cult so they could decimate the population and open that stupid door? He thought about the Kin Temple. Maybe the word "gold" was just a metaphor. A metaphor for enlightenment. Did one of the damn Main House members think he was the son of the gods? Maybe Hisao? Or perhaps they were just working for someone who thought they were.

He clenched his fists. Shit, but even if something about all of this was possible, why had they started with the Land of Tea? The temple was thought to be in the Fire Country, after all. What did he know about the Land of Tea? He knew they had no shinobi force, only a guard to protect their head and their small council. That meant they had little ways to defend themselves. But having no other border than the one with the Fire Country, they had apparently never needed it.

They were peaceful people, and they had stayed neutral in times of war. He knew they had received many refugees back then, mostly from the Fire. Maybe the person that was causing all this thought that Fire Country would take the sick people in in gratitude, and the disease could spread. But if the deaths were caused by the seeds like he thought, then it wouldn't be contagious, so it didn't make sense.

He leaned over the table onto his elbows and covered his face with his hands. This was a hell of a lot more than troublesome.

**Neji's POV**

It was chaos. The entire border had to be blocked to stop the hundreds of people that were desperately trying to cross. The Captain called for reinforcements, and a considerable amount of shinobi came from Konoha as support. All the medics had been summoned to the front, because the number of patients was increasing. He was now just doing his best to contain people, taking them to the quarantine points where the doctors could care for them. There were so many. With each passing second it seemed another group arrived. Watching some of them succumb was difficult, but the worst was to watch their family and friends gather around them, realizing they had lost them forever.

The families of the dead and the dying were given space to pay their respects and say goodbye to their loved ones. And they did, in a very particular way. Apparently the people from the Land of Tea were extremely devout. They gathered around the ill and prayed, lifting their hands in the air, closing their eyes, and raising their faces to the sky. Over and over again they repeated the same prayer together, before the person passed, continuing the prayer well after they were gone.

Many of them had implored Neji to call a priest. They desperately begged for a priest to be there at the moment of their loved ones death. Neji apologized uncountable times, but there was no priest to call. In the Fire Country, religion was important, but it had no place in military endeavors. Hearing this, the refugees just turned around and returned to their monotone chants, like trying to do, all together, what a priest was supposed to do.

Neji didn't understand that belief, but he would respect their grief and their ways of expressing it. He wished there was something he could do, but not even the Godaime had been able to figure out what was causing it. It was all one giant tragic mess.

**Hello!**

**Sorry again for the long wait. I know this chapter was shorter than the previous ones, sorry for that too. And I realize this story has too many moments of Shikamaru searching around for answers. I hope it wasn't too boring to you. From now one things will start moving faster! The story is approaching to its end!**

**Thanks to Miranda Z, my wonderful editor, for her awesome work.**

**If you guys like where this is going, please let me know!**

**Till next chapter! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shikamaru's POV**

Four days had passed since Hiashi had left for the border, and there was still no news. Shikamaru knew that just the journey there took more than a full day, but still, he couldn't help but feel anxious. If the Hyuuga clan was really behind the killing of hundreds of civilians, this could be a unique opportunity to make them pay, once and for all, for the atrocities they had committed throughout their sordid history.

Shikamaru had never wanted to be right so much in his life. Though catching the Hyuuga clan wasn't the only thing that made him want to be right. If the disease that was tormenting the Land of Tea was not caused by the seeds, then Neji might have been exposed, being in contact with so many patients. Just thinking about it made him feel dizzy, so every day he tried to focus on other things to keep his thoughts from dwelling on such a grim possibility.

Every afternoon he met Hanae and her little brother Hoshi at the same park. The three of them spent hours together. They seemed to trust him a bit more now, and Shikamaru knew he had to take advantage of that. He needed to get every morsel of information he could out of them in order to devise a good plan against the main branch.

His main objective was to find out everything he could about two specific things: the Cursed Seal, and the _Byakugan_. This last point required experimentation, because asking directly what the _Byakugan's _weaknesses were would sound too suspicious. He didn't want Hanae to discover that he planned to lash out at her clan, it might scare her. Knowing this, he had devised a discreet strategy to help little Hoshi, while also helping himself. On one of the afternoons they spent together, while sitting next to the girl watching the boy playing on the swings, Shikamaru decided it was time to implement his plan.

"Hoshi already knows how to use the _Byakugan, _right?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Not yet," Hanae replied. "Children learn to use it after they turn ten."

Shikamaru nodded, and pretended to be thinking. "Don't you think it would be better if he learned earlier?". The girl looked at him, confused. "I mean, it would be good for him to have the _Byakugan_, so he can know if there are Main House Members nearby when you're not around," he clarified.

The girl thought for a few moments, and apparently decided it didn't seem like a bad idea. "I never thought about it, but I think you're right."

She called her brother with a sweet voice, and the boy got off the swing and ran towards them. "Hey Hoshi," Shikamaru said. "We were thinking that maybe it would be fun for you to do some training. What do you say?"

"Train?" The boy repeated. His eyes widened and his eyes lit up. "Like ninjas do?"

Shikamaru smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. "Yeah. Would you like that?"

Hoshi responded by making little jumps and clapping his hands. Like all children, he admired ninjas, and dreamed of becoming one one day.

"Fine," Hanae announced as she stood up. "I guess it's time for you to learn to use the _Byakugan._"

Hoshi started jumping again, trying to prove that he was more than ready for his first lesson. For the rest of the day, Hanae explained how to activate the _Byakugan_, and Shikamaru simply watched. At first it was impossible for the boy to achieve it, but at the end of the day he had managed to activate it a few times, although for a very short time.

"I think we should stop for today", Shikamaru commented when the sun was starting to drop in the sky. "We don't want your eyes to get too tired. It'll be better to go slowly."

The siblings said goodbye and walked away, promising that they would return the next day to continue the training. Shikamaru knew he had less than 24 hours to prepare the items he needed, so he went back to the forest house.

Although it had been a long time since then, he had never forgotten the dream he had had about the great white tree and the strange smoke-eyed mask. He recalled that when he put on the mask, everything had acquired a strange white tint, so white that the huge tree in front of him seemed to disappear. He remembered that dream vividly since it had happened the same night he asked Neji how it was to see through the _Byakugan_. "It's as if everything has been dyed a bright white," the Hyuuga had said. Shikamaru knew his own mind very well, and he was sure that his brain had analyzed Neji's explanation and created an image for him to visualize it. If there was a chance that the _Byakugan _wasn't able to see certain colors clearly, that would be a huge advantage against the Hyuuga clan.

The next day, Shikamaru returned to the park to meet the brother and sister, but this time his backpack was full of objects that he had carefully selected. He arrived a little earlier than they agreed, to have time to hide the things around the park without being seen. When he finished, he sat patiently and waited.

Finally the two kids arrived, and for the first time Hoshi didn't run straight to the swings. He was eager to continue his training.

"I told him he had to rest his eyes, but he kept practicing while I slept," Hanae explained, looking at her brother with a slight shade of reproach. "But the good news is that he can hold the _Byakugan _for almost a full minute already."

That was impressive. In just one day the boy had learned to activate the _Byakugan_, and with just a few more hours he could already hold it for several seconds. To be persistent was undoubtedly part of being a Hyuuga, although Shikamaru had already learned this from Neij. "That's great, Hoshi " the Nara congratulated him. "How about we run some tests to see how it works?" The boy cocked his head to the side, silently asking what kind of tests he had in mind. "It will be easy, you'll see. Look at that tree." Shikamaru raised an arm to point to a thick tree that was about ten meters from them. "Can you see through it?"

Hoshi frowned, focusing on the trunk. Shikamaru watched him clench his fists tightly at the sides of his body as he activated his _Byakugan_. It took him several seconds to adjust his sight, but he finally smiled broadly, showing that he had succeeded. "I can!", he exclaimed.

"Well done!", Shikamaru encouraged him. "Can you tell me if there is something leaning against the trunk on the other side?"

The boy concentrated on his objective again, squinting. After a moment, he smiled again. "Yes, there is a rake on the other side of the tree!"

"A rake?" Hanae asked, and turned to regard Shikamaru suspiciously. "How did you know it was there?"

Remaining relaxed, the Nara shrugged. "I saw it when I was coming. I think the person who takes care of the park must have forgotten it there. Let's try to see more things, shall we?"

He had hidden various objects in the surroundings, and they were all in different shades of white. Some more opaque, others brighter. He hoped that with that simple experiment he would be able to determine which was the exact color that could be confused with the background color of the _Byakugan_.

He was relieved when he discovered that Hoshi was unable to see some of the objects he had hidden. Without saying a word, he made a mental note of all the things that the boy overlooked. A couple of hours later, Hoshi seemed to lose interest in training, probably because he felt he had mastered the basics of the _Byakugan _already. Hanae told him that was enough for the day, and the little boy walked away to get on the swings. Shikamaru remained next to her, silently organizing his thoughts. Now that he was alone with Hanae, it was time to move on to the second point of the investigation.

"This was a good idea, wasn't it?", he commented to the girl, who was watching her brother tenderly. "Now we can say he will be a little more secure and prepared."

Hanae exhaled with what Shikamaru knew was resignation. "I suppose. Although it doesn't mean he is safe. The Main House has _Byakugans _too, and they can use them to find him. And even if he can see them approaching, he can't run away from the Cursed Seal."

Shikamaru felt his heart skip a beat inside his chest, but he hid it. The girl had brought up the topic on her own, so it would sound less strange for him to ask about it. "What do you know about the Cursed Seal?", he questioned.

Hanae shrugged her shoulders. "Probably the same as you. It is a ruthless and cruel seal that fries the eyes and the brain." She shuddered at the thought, and Shikamaru didn't blame her. He had seen the body of a person murdered with the Cursed Seal the night he witnessed Hiro's death. He still remembered the huge hole in the center of the boy's head, and the deep pool of blood that he laid on. Shikamaru concentrated on keeping himself in the present. He couldn't afford to get distracted.

"That's not much," he replied. "Maybe you know something else but you don't realize it."

"Something else?", Hanae repeated. "Like what?"

Shikamaru pretended to think for a few seconds. "I don't know. Umm… Is it permanent?"

At hearing his question, the girl turned slowly to watch him. She seemed to suspect something strange again.

"You're asking me if it can be removed," she replied.

_Damn, she's smart, _Shikamaru thought. But if he had caught her attention with that question, maybe there was a way to remove the Cursed Seal. He shrugged, pretending he was only partially interested in the subject. "Well…. yeah. So, it's possible?"

Hanae frowned and turned her gaze back to her brother. "There is a jutsu to remove it, but it can only be done by the person who placed the Cursed Seal, and that person is always the clan's most prestigious elder."

Shikamaru knew that, thanks to a conversation he had had with Hiashi a while back. His father, Neji's grandfather, was still in charge of placing the Curse Seal on the Branch House Members, therefore it stands to reason he was the only one who could remove them. That was very valuable information. "Has it ever happened?", he asked, doing his best to not make it obvious how desperate he was to know more.

Hanae fidgeted a little on her seat. "Only once that I know of, and it was many years ago. Before the father of the current leader, Hiashi, was named Head of the Clan, the family that inherited that title was different." Shikamaru listened carefully. Until then he had believed that the Hyuuga clan leaders had always belonged to Neji's family. "Back then, the clan's head was a man named Hotaru. He removed the Cursed Seal from his youngest daughter, at the request of his wife."

"What was the girl's name?" Shikamaru asked. If he could find her, he would love to ask her some questions.

"I don't know," Hanae answered. "It doesn't matter though, because she's dead. When the Main House found out what Hotaru had done, they hunted her down and killed her. Her mother died soon after, I suppose from sadness. Then they removed the title of clan leader from Hotaru and transferred it to Hajime, who is the father of the current leader."

Shikamaru remained silent, processing what he had just heard. It was quite a depressing story, although it shouldn't surprise him that there were even darker and murkier things he didn't know about the Hyuuga clan. It wasn't enough, he needed more data. "Is Hotaru still alive?", he asked cautiously.

Hanae shook her head. "No, he was already old when all this happened. He died a few years later."

Shikamaru bit his tongue in frustration. If the parents and daughter were dead, then no one was left alive related to the event. It seemed that he had reached the end of that path when something occurred to him. If the murdered girl was a Branch House Member, that meant she must have an older brother or sister who was in the Main House. There was still a small ray of hope. "So there are no family members left?"

Hanae looked at him with a little boredom, as if she didn't understand why this topic seemed so interesting to him. "Well, the older brother still lives. He's a silent and strange Main House member, who doesn't relate too much to others like him. He still carries the shame of what his father did. I suppose he is also resentful, if his father had not violated the rules, he would be the leader of the clan now."

Shikamaru nodded, feeling that his plan might come to fruition, if he played his cards well. "What is his name?", he questioned.

Hanae looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Hideki," she replied. "But what does it matter? I mean, what are you going to do? Go and ask him about what happened? He'll never tell you anything."

Shikamaru shook his head. Of course he wasn't going to do that, that would alert the Main House that he was asking questions about them. But there was more than one way to find out what a person was thinking. "I was just curious," he replied, as he said to himself that he already knew exactly whose mind he wanted Rajah to read.

He decided to change the subject, so as not to raise suspicions. A few hours later he said goodbye to the siblings and started walking towards the forest house. He needed to contact his former sensei immediately. There was no time to lose.

He walked through the door with his mind racing. That wasn't good, because he needed to be calm to concentrate if he wanted Rajah to hear him. Before leaving, the man had explained to him how to access the space of his mind where they had spoken many times. He needed to do one of the things that Shikamaru hated more than just about anything: meditate. He hated it not only because it was boring, but because it required him to empty his mind completely. That was extremely difficult for him. His brain never wanted to slow down, and it had always taken him several hours to clear his thoughts. He sat on the floor in the center of the main room and closed his eyes, trying to focus.

The first hours were absolutely fruitless. He was too anxious, and his mind insisted on repeating over and over the conversation he had had with Hanae. Finally, more because of fatigue than anything else, his thoughts began to slow down, until eventually, they stopped. When he felt his body fade away Shikamaru remained calm. He knew that feeling, and it meant that his efforts had finally succeeded.

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself sitting in a huge warehouse with incredibly high ceilings filled with rows and rows of shelves crammed with all kinds of objects and papers. This was his mind, a giant place full of information. Rajah had suggested he organize it a bit, but Shikamaru simply didn't have time to worry about it. His mind seemed to work despite the disorder, so he didn't consider it a pressing need. He stood up, hoping his sensei could hear him, though he had no clue how far away the man was.

"Rajah-sensei!", he yelled. There was no response. He put his hands to his mouth in an attempt to amplify the sound. "Rajah-sensei!". Still, he got nothing. He continued to scream for several hours, louder and louder, determined to do his best to make his sensei listen to him.

When he finally decided to stop and returned to the real world, he realized that it was already morning. He had accomplished nothing, but he would keep trying. For the next four days he spent the mornings looking for traces of Hiashi, and the afternoons hanging out with the Hyuuga kids. At night, he entered his mind and called his sensei's name over and over, refusing to give up.

His throat felt dry from screaming even though he knew he wasn't actually using his voice. He was exhausted, but that didn't matter to him. He needed to get to the end of it all, and nothing would stop him from trying to contact his sensei.

"Rajah-sensei!", he repeated for the millionth time. "Come ON! RAJAH-SENSEI!"

"Would you stop that?", a voice came from behind him. Shikamaru was startled and jumped as he turned around. There was Rajah, with his colorful robes, his long dreadlocks, and his inevitable cigarette between his fingers. "I heard you the first time."

Shikamaru approached, congratulating himself for not having given up hope that his sensei would come to his call. "Then why didn't you get here earlier?"

Rajah exhaled a long cloud of smoke. "Because I was very far away. It took me several days to get back to Konoha. I can't fly you know?". He looked around, staring at the messy shelves. "I see that this place is still chaos. Do you mind if we go out? Being in your mind makes me dizzy, it is too disorganized."

A few seconds later, Shikamaru found himself sitting back on the floor of the forest house. Rajah was standing beside him, looking around the room. "Your last task went very well. This place looks great."

"Thanks." Shikamaru replied as he stood up. "And thanks for coming. I know you have other concerns, so I really appreciate you being here."

Rajah waved a hand in the air to downplay the fact. "No problem," he replied. "So, what do you want?"

Shikamaru took a step towards him. "We had a deal, remember? If I took your stupid IQ test, you would read someone's mind for me."

The man rolled his eyes. "Right. I was hoping you had forgotten about that, but you never forget anything, do you? You have a target chosen I assume?" Shikamaru nodded firmly. Rajah joined his hands and began to rub them, as if preparing for what came. "Well, tell it to your wish-granting sensei."

The moment of truth was getting closer. After years of waiting he might be about to find what he needed to defeat the Hyuuga clan. Shikamaru swallowed, and answered: "His name is Hideki Hyuuga. He is a Main House member."

Rajah nodded. The Nara had already told him that the person he would choose would probably be a Main House member, so he already expected it. "And why him?", he asked.

The man had just been inside his mind, so he already knew the answer to that question, but Shikamaru decided to respond anyway. "I think he may have been present the only time a Cursed Seal was removed."

Rajah nodded again. "And if he wasn't?"

Shikamaru clenched his teeth. That was a possibility, and he knew it. But he still had to try. "Let's hope he was."

They spent the next few days preparing to ambush Hideki. It was necessary to know who he was, and where to find him. Fortunately Rajah knew his face. "I fought alongside Konoha shinobis during the war," he explained to Shikamaru. "I know almost everyone who was there. I don't know him personally, but I've touched a few people who have. Let me tell you, he seems very sullen. It won't be easy to get close to him."

"Then we'll have to trick him", the Nara replied without hesitation.

Once they found him, they began to follow him discreetly. Hideki rarely came out of the Hyuuga domains, and he didn't speak a word to anyone. He was a serious, morose and grumpy old man. They had only seen him talk to a bar waitress, when he went there to drink some _sake _on two occasions. Apparently it was something he did regularly, which reminded Shikamaru of his father. Luckily, the old man did not end up in the same state as Shikaku. Hideki drank with moderation.

The third day they watched him enter the same bar and sit at the same table, they already had a plan for Rajah to touch him. It was simple and somewhat silly, but Shikamaru was sure it would work.

The Nara entered the bar a few minutes after Hideki received his _sake_. He approached the waitress concentrating on the part to be played. "Good morning miss," he greeted cordially, in a voice loud enough for the old man to hear him. "Would you be so kind as to pour me some _sake_?"

The woman regarded him with a frown. "How old are you? You look under age."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Well yes, I am." He lied. "But I just want to try it. See why everyone makes such a fuss about it, you know?"

"I cannot give alcohol to minors.", the woman replied coldly. "You need to go or I'll have to call the owner."

Shikamaru implored her a little more, and then he turned around grumbling. He started to walk towards the door, but stopped next to Hideki. The old man noticed, but ignored him.

"Hey, Sir," the Nara whispered. "Could you give me a sip of that?"

Hideki looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "No." he replied harshly. "Go away."

"Just a little bit." Shikamaru insisted. The waitress was busy serving other customers, so she didn't notice that the impertinent teen was bothering the old man. "Please?"

"I told you to go away." Hideki repeated angrily.

"Fine, fine." Shikamaru sighed, and pretended he was going to walk away. But when he saw the old man drop his guard, he rushed over to the table to try to grab the glass of _sake_. Hideki wasn't going to allow such insolence. His hand shot out and grabbed Shikamaru's forearm tightly to stop him. As they struggled, another person entered the bar. The Nara knew who it was.

"What's going on here?", his sensei shouted behind him. "What are you trying to do to that poor man, boy?"

"He wants to steal my sake." Hideki growled, as he continued to grip Shikamaru's arm.

"He won't let me try it!", the Nara whined.

Rajah approached them, feigning irritation. "He don't have to do that", he said to Shikamaru. "Also, you're a child." The man put a hand on his shoulder, and with the other one he grasped the old man's wrist to make him release him. "You better go play outside brat, and stop making a nuisance of yourself."

Shikamaru lowered his head, and withdrew from the bar with a defeated expression. The contact had occurred. Rajah had touched the old man, and that was all he needed to be able to see inside his mind. Now his sensei had to stay to drink something, so it appeared he had had a reason to enter the bar. Shikamaru returned to the forest house to wait for him.

It took almost three hours for the man to return. "What the hell were you doing?", the Nara asked when Rajah finally walked through the door of the forest house.

"What was I doing? I was playing my role very well", he replied nonchalantly. His breath reeked of alcohol. "I had a couple of drinks, to make it look credible."

Shikamaru was going to protest, but there were more important things at stake. "Doesn't matter. Could you read his mind?"

Rajah didn't speak for a few moments. At first Shikamaru thought it was due to his drunken state, but then he realized he was thinking. "Yes. And I'm not happy that I did. This man has witnessed many atrocities that I'd have preferred not to see."

Shikamaru took a step towards him. "Tell me.", he demanded.

Rajah sat down on the _tatami, _crossed his legs and ran a hand over his face, exhaling sadly. Finally, he began to speak. "Well, he's the son of the former clan chief, Hotaru, but you already knew that. He was his father's favorite, being the oldest son, but he always felt that his mother loved his sister more. And he couldn't understand that, of course, because she was a Branch House member. When his mother asked his father to remove the girl's Cursed Seal, he did everything to get in the way and convince him not to do it, but the man ended up agreeing."

Shikamaru felt his body trembling. He clenched his fists to control himself. "Was he there when they removed the Cursed Seal?". Rajah closed his eyes slowly, and nodded. "Can you show me?"

For a few moments, his sensei did not move. He really seemed to be affected by the things he had just discovered, and Shikamaru felt sorry for putting him through that. Finally, Rajah extended a hand towards him. "Come."

He felt a tingling traveling through every nerve in his body. After so much time spent researching, he had finally found it. Trying to contain his nerves, he sat across from Rajah and took his hand.

The air shook, and the forest house disappeared. After a turbulent journey, they were standing somewhere else. It looked like a family home, but it was almost completely dark. The only light came from a small candle sitting on a shelf. Rajah was standing next to him. Without saying a word, he pointed to the darkest corner of the room. Shikamaru followed his finger, and saw four people.

"This is a mistake father," a voice said. Shikamaru could barely see his face in that dim light, but he could discern that it was a very young Hideki. "The clan will never forgive you."

"Please, Hotaru." It was a woman's voice. "I just want to protect our daughter."

Of the four figures, Hotaru's was the tallest. The man was standing in front of the last person, the smallest of all the silhouettes. The candlelight sizzled, and lit part of their face for a few seconds. The Nara saw the glitter of an emerald inscription on a child's forehead. It was the girl, Hideki's sister. Shikamaru felt chills when he realized that she couldn't have been more than eight or nine years old, ten at the most. That was the girl the Hyuuga clan had murdered, as punishment for removing the Cursed Seal. Shikamaru almost appreciated not being able to see her full face, because he knew that if he did, it would be burned into his memory for the rest of his life.

Hotaru didn't speak. He just shook his head in resignation, and took a few hesitant steps toward the girl, shuffling his feet. Even in the dark, Shikamaru could tell that the man was waging a great battle between his heart and mind. Behind him his wife was crying, her fingers clasped, pleading. Hotaru raised both hands. He put one on his daughter's forehead, and raised the other one in front of his own eyes. His fingers formed a seal, and then another, and then another. Shikamaru watched closely. He had to record all of it in his memory. He couldn't miss a single detail. If he did, his plan wouldn't work.

Hotaru said the last words of the spell, and suddenly a blinding light flooded the room. Shikamaru had to close his eyes, but he knew where the flash was coming from: the girl's forehead. He heard her scream with a piercing howl. He wanted to cover his ears, but he didn't. He waited for the light to fade and opened his eyes. The girl's mother lay on her knees on the ground, holding her daughter in her arms. Over and over, she stroked her forehead with her hand. The forehead where there was no longer any mark. The Cursed Seal was gone.

Shikamaru felt his heart stop beating for a few seconds. He had it. He had the damn spell. Quick as light, he ran his mind over the seals and the words. He remembered them perfectly. That was what he wanted. Now all he had to do was put the pieces in the correct positions, and start the game.

"That is enough." Rajah said next to him. "You have what you need."

He waved his hand briefly, and the room around them slowly vanished into a cloud of smoke. Shikamaru had one last look at the girl's silhouette on the floor before he landed back on the _tatami _in the forest house.

His skin burned as if it was boiling. Or rather, it pierced. He felt thousands of small, sharp needles digging into every cell in his body. His brain was out of control. Shikamaru felt as though all his neurons were exploding. The details of the final plan were beginning to fit together in his mind. He hardly heard Rajah when he spoke to him. His hard tone and serious expression eventually forced the Nara to focus on listening to what he was saying.

"Look kid, I know what you're thinking. And it is incredibly dangerous. You haven't really considered the problems you might encounter doing what you are planning. And I don't mean breaking the village's law. The Main House will go after you, and especially after him."

Shikamaru took a deep breath, and held his sensei's gaze. "I'll be ready," he said. "I'll be ready for everything."

Rajah stared at him intently for a few long drawn out seconds, expecting him to hesitate. But Shikamaru didn't budge. Finally, the man relaxed his face and closed his eyes in resignation. It seemed he had already accepted that the Nara was not going to reconsider no matter what warnings he was given.

"You are absolutely determined to do it, and nothing I say will change your mind." Rajah continued. "My other option is to reveal your plans to the Hokage or Hiashi, but the truth is, I think you have a pretty solid plan here. You have a good chance of making it work. Besides, I also can't stand those arrogant Hyuuga assholes. I know you've planned everything out, and I know you've thought of a phase two. I think I can help out with that. If you're really going to do this, it's in your best interest to have this information. It's something you already suspect anyway, but you aren't sure. Let me tell you: you were right."

Rajah began to tell him about a mission that had happened years ago when Shikamaru was still a child. A mission to assassinate the entire Uchiha clan, or almost all of them. Everyone in Konoha knew the story of the Uchiha massacre, and of the ruthless murderer who had perpetrated it: Uchiha Itachi. The traitor that had murdered almost his entire family and then escaped to join a gang of assassins. Rajah told him that Hideki had participated in that mission, as had Neji's grandfather, who had led twenty other Hyuugas to determine the exact position of each Uchiha. No one had been able to hide. Itachi had found them all, and slaughtered them. Everything had happened thanks to the help of the Hyuuga clan, and by order of the Council.

"With this information you might be able to win." Rajah said in a calm voice.

Shikamaru looked at him with wide eyes. He couldn't believe the help his sensei was giving him. With that information, he no longer had anything to worry about. That was probably Konoha's best-kept secret, and Shikamaru suspected that not even the Hokage knew about it. Now he had a very powerful weapon. Extortion.

He tilted his head towards Rajah, who was watching him calmly. "I... Thank you," he whispered. "For helping me."

The man shrugged and leaned back. "I hope you can save that kid." he said, referring to Neji. "And the other Branch House members as well."

Shikamaru smiled. If Rajah believed he could do it, then he had to do it. "I will."

* * *

He was walking towards the park to meet with Hanae and Hoshi again. He no longer needed anything from the siblings, but he couldn't simply cut off his relationship with them. Furthermore, he considered it very helpful to have friends within the clan who could tell him if anything suspicious happened behind the walls of the Hyuuga domains. Not to mention, they were good kids and he enjoyed spending time with them. He was only two blocks from reaching the park, when a voice spoke from behind him.

"Kid."

Shikamaru spun around. He was starting to get annoyed with people approaching him like that without warning. He was about to release a curse, when he met Hiashi's serious gaze.

"Sir," the Nara replied breathlessly. "Wow, you scared me. When did you get back?"

"This morning," the man replied. His face weary but reflected something else. Disappointment? Perhaps he had failed to verify Shikamaru's theory about the seeds. The Nara was somewhat nervous at the possibility the disease that ravaged the Land of Tea perhaps had nothing to do with the Hyuuga clan. "Come with me."

Hiashi started walking in the opposite direction of the park. Shikamaru followed. For just a few brief seconds, he saw the man activate his _Byakugan_. He was undoubtedly making sure that there was no one nearby who could hear their conversation. Once he had checked the perimeter, he deactivated his _Byakugan _and stopped.

"I could not get a water sample." he said gravely. "They did not allow me to cross the border. Doctors fear a massive infection, and want to prevent it from spreading to Konoha. I waited several days for the opportunity to cross, but the borders are very well guarded."

_Fuck, _Shikamaru thought. So finding evidence to support his theory was going to be more difficult than he expected. "Neji couldn't help you?" he asked.

Hiashi shook his head. "I was not permitted to see him. All the shinobi are very busy containing the population."

"Shit," Shikamaru whispered, forgetting for a moment to maintain manners in the presence of a clan head. "We need those samples."

The man nodded slowly. "I know." He looked extremely concerned. "Listen, boy. The situation is serious. The number of patients is staggering, and the doctors are nowhere near finding a cure. If this epidemic is due to the poison of the Hyuuga clan, it is very important to act quickly. We need a direct order from the Hokage to cross the border. It's the only way they will allow us to enter."

Shikamaru frowned. "You think we should tell Tsunade-sama everything we know." It wasn't a question.

Hiashi nodded again. The Nara would have preferred to wait until he had concrete evidence to inform Tsunade, but apparently that wasn't an option. They looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement, and began the walk towards the Hokage mansion.

They had to wait several minutes outside the office, as the Godaime was busy. Finally, the door opened and Shizune appeared behind it. "Sorry for the delay," she apologized. "You can come in now."

Shikamaru waited for Hiashi to enter the office, and then entered behind him. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, her face hidden behind the large stacks of papers she was going through. She looked up at the newcomers and frowned. Surely she never expected to see Hiashi and Shikamaru together, and she figured her day was about to get a whole lot worse than piles of paperwork.

"What did you do now?", she asked, looking at the Nara reproachfully.

The boy was about to defend himself, but Hiashi stepped forward. "We have a few things to report, Tsunade-sama. And I assure you, it is of the utmost importance that we have your full attention."

The woman eyed them suspiciously, but finally leaned back in her chair and gestured for them to start. Hiashi and Shikamaru exchanged a brief glance, and then began to speak.

Telling the Hokage everything they knew took a long time. In order for her to understand the situation Hiashi had to explain what Shikamaru had learned about the Hyuuga poison, and how they had used it to eliminate outsiders of the clan married to Branch House members. Then he reminded her of the deal that had been made between Hisao and that mysterious ambassador long ago to redistribute land, and how they had confirmed that the land was being used to increase seed production. He told her about the symptoms of poisoned people. Upon hearing them Tsunade sat up a little in her chair. Could she have recognized those same symptoms among those infected in the land of Tea?

Shikamaru was silent, as was the Godaime. Hiashi explained that they believed that could be the explanation for the pandemic, and that they required special permission from her to obtain the samples. Once he finished speaking, he simply waited for the Hokage to respond.

Tsunade didn't speak for a long time. Her face showed surprise and dismay. No doubt she understood the seriousness of the situation. If a Konoha clan was involved in the deaths of so many people from a neighboring country it could trigger an international incident. She lifted her hand to her face and pressed her thumb and forefinger to the bridge of her nose. After a few seconds, she lowered her hand and looked up at Hiashi.

"How did you find all of this information?", she asked the man.

Hiashi tilted his head down. "It was actually the boy. He discovered everything."

Tsunade turned her gaze to Shikamaru, who shrugged, feeling exposed. "This is why you haven't made progress with the Akatsuki investigation, isn't it?"

Shikamaru hesitated. "It is hard to create a strategy against them. We know so little about their abilities." he apologized.

Tsunade shook her head, indicating that was not important now. "And how long have you known all of this? You should have informed me a long time ago."

"We wanted to have proof before bringing this theory to you," Hiashi replied. "But now that things on the border are spiraling out of control, we no longer have the luxury of waiting until we have definitive proof."

The Hokage stood up and began to pace. "This is a grave situation. You're telling me that the Hyuuga clan has been using that poison to kill innocent people for years, and that they are now also using it to decimate the population of the Land of Tea?"

"We're actually not sure about that," Shikamaru commented. "If the theory is correct, the clan has provided the seeds to those who are poisoning the population, but perhaps they are not part of the operation. Or maybe they are. We still can't say one way or the other."

Tsunade stopped. "That's true. Maybe the Hyuuga clan is part of this, but we don't know who is really behind it all. Maybe it's the monks, or the ambassador."

Shikamaru watched the two adults lower their heads to think, and decided to ask a question. "Excuse me, Godaime-sama. What country is that man an ambassador from?"

The Hokage didn't even look up to answer him. "He is not an ambassador for a country, but for a faith that has followers throughout the world. I was quite surprised to learn that he was involved in corruption for money. I had heard that he was not a greedy man, and that he held his moral values in high regard, and was extremely religious."

In Shikamaru's brain, the electrical impulse that traveled through his neurons was so intense that he could almost hear it hum. Religious? Representative of a faith? He remembered what he had read in the library about the arrival of the son of the gods.

"That's it!", he yelled, unable to contain himself. "The ambassador is with the monks! They practice the same religion!". Tsunade and Hiashi looked at him strangely, but Shikamaru couldn't stop talking. His mind was going too fast. "He thinks that the treasure inside the temple is not an object, but an illumination! He wants to decimate the population to purify it!"

"What are you saying?", the Hokage asked as she stared at him in bewilderment.

"It makes sense.", Shikamaru continued. "They believe that a chosen one will come to save the worthy and eliminate the impure. Perhaps the ambassador thinks he is the chosen one, or works for someone who thinks that they are. Hell, he's sucking up the Branch House members' chakra, and maybe even the chakra of those that are sick to open that damn temple because he thinks he'll find god or something like that."

Hiashi and Tsunade looked at each other in alarm. "This is insane.", the Godaime exclaimed. "At any moment they could start infecting the north, trying to make more people sick and accumulate more chakra."

"Tsunade," Hiashi said. "We need to do our own tests, analyze the water in the Land of Tea. That way we will know if this is just a theory or if it is reality."

The Hokage nodded vehemently and started walking toward the door. "Absolutely," she said. "But I have to report this to the Council first."

A warning siren sounded in Shikamaru's ears. "Wait, no!", he yelled.

Tsunade turned to him and frowned. "This is a matter of international scope. I am required to tell the Council."

Shikamaru felt his heart pounding. The only way to stop the Hokage was to give her the most precious information he had. He trusted her, and he trusted Hiashi, so he decided to do it. "To a greater or lesser degree, the Hyuuga clan is involved in all of this. And I think the Council will try to protect them."

The expression of the two adults at his words was completely puzzled. "Why do you think they would do that?", Tsunade asked.

Shikamaru swallowed hard. "There is something you don't know, Godaime-sama."

For the next few minutes, the Nara related the story Rajah had told him about the Uchiha clan massacre. He put special emphasis on clarifying that everything had been at the behest of the Council. Judging by the looks on their faces, Shikamaru was sure that neither of them had been aware of these events. "This is why the Hyuuga clan has so much impunity to do as they please, and that is why there was no further investigation into any of the shady issues in which they were involved. Because the Council owes them a favor. They will do everything they can to defend them in exchange for their silence about what really happened to the Uchiha clan."

Both adults were pale. They had just realized that the corruption went far beyond a single clan, as the village Council itself was involved in one of the bloodiest events in Konoha's history. Tsunade was stunned. She was silent for a few minutes. When she finally recovered, she looked at Shikamaru with a pained expression.

"How do you know about this?", she asked.

The Nara knew that this question would come at some point, but Rajah had specifically told him that if anyone asked how he had obtained that information, he should not say his name. "Sorry, but I can't tell you that. I don't want to compromise the person who helped me."

The Hokage narrowed her eyes for a moment, studying his expression. Then she relaxed her face. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that Rajah has helped you. He is the least orthodox person I know."

Shikamaru lowered his head. The Godaime didn't seem angry with him or his sensei, but just in case, the boy decided not to say anything else.

"Tsunade, we need those samples", Hiashi reminded the Hokage.

The Godaime nodded. "Yes. I don't like acting behind the Council's back, but apparently they haven't been completely honest with me either." She circled her desk and searched among the countless papers. "I will write an authorization to cross the border. Shikamaru, form a team, now. Trusted shinobi, that won't reveal any details. You will lead the mission. As soon as you have the samples, bring them in for testing. And if you discover anything else, I want you to report it to me ASAP. Understood?"

Shikamaru looked at Hiashi, who nodded encouragingly. The boy turned to the Hokage and bowed respectfully. "Yes, maam."

* * *

**Hi! Long time without update. I'm very sorry!**

**Again I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. I know I've said this before, but from next chapter things will get more exciting. The real adventure is about to start! I know you guys probably wanted to see Neji in this chapter. Sorry for not including him, but he'll be back for the next one!**

**I'm sorry if the plot is a bit creepy because it has some similarities with the current situation the world is going through right now. I don't expect to make you feel sad or something like that, it's just how I planned this story from the start.**

**Thanks to my awesome editor Miranda Z who made a great job like always! She had been very busy but found time to work on this so thank you VERY MUCH!**

**Hope you're all doing great!**

**Till next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Neji looked through a window of the watch tower. A heartbreaking scene lay before his eyes. Rows and rows of tents placed one next to the other running along the border. He noted the red tops of those simple structures: they were for those that were in need of medical attention. Konoha's medics spent day and night in those tents attending to the scores of people that continued to arrive from the Land of Tea.

The rest of the border shinobi were standing quite close to each other forming a makeshift barrier in order to prevent anyone from crossing into Konoha. They were still no closer to knowing what was causing this, and that made the situation even more desperate.

Neji shook his head slightly, trying to focus on what needed to be done. He looked down and saw the map open on the captain's desk. He used to request Neji's help numerous times each day to make sure no one had been able to cross to the Land of Fire. Thankfully it had not happened, yet. Fortunately, captain Gushiken efficiency and ability to make quick decisions had prevented things from getting out of control, but they could not afford to let their guard down. Neji's eyes followed his captain's finger across the map, playing close attention from over his shoulder when a sudden sensation caused him to look up sharply.

His senses were on full alert at all times to be able to perceive any change in the amount of chakra that was always flowing through the border area. This allowed him to detect when someone was approaching from either direction. That's how Neji knew that his uncle had been there just a few days ago. The shinobi made him return, because only people with an official authorization could cross to the other side. Neji had wanted to ask what he was doing here, but he was simply too busy at that time. He had wanted to write to his uncle later, but he had had no chance to do it. So he was still curious about the man's reason for approaching the border.

Because of this, his heart began to race when he felt chakra coming from the Land of Fire. Could it be his uncle again, this time with an authorization to cross? Neji was about to activate his _Byakugan _to see, when his skin started tingling. There was no mistaking the touch of that warm energy against his body, even from a distance. It did not matter how tired he was, he would always know Shikamaru's chakra.

The next thing he noticed was that he wasn't alone. Neji detected a number of shinobi walking just behind him. Without wasting any more time he activated his _Byakugan_ and focused his sight ahead. About half a kilometer away, Shikamaru was advancing quickly towards the border followed by his team. He recognized all of them. Ino, Choji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, and Sai. And of course, trotting behind them was Akamaru.

Neji had to repress a surprised breath. It hadn't been long since the last time they had seen each other, but Shikamaru's appearance was completely unexpected. Captain Gushiken realized he was now staring to the front with his _Byakugan_, and turned with a questioning expression. The Hyuuga swallowed to compose himself and informed him that there was a team from Konoha approaching. Gushiken stood up and walked to the stairs immediately. Neji followed him, with his eyes still glued on Shikamaru.

They waited for the team to arrive at the border. The Nara's face was calm but serious. He seemed to be very focused on what he came to do, whatever it was. When the shinobi that guarded the zone blocked their path, Shikamaru retrieved a paper from his vest and handed it to them. After making sure everything was in order, the shinobi returned the paper and allowed them to cross. The Nara walked with purpose to meet with him and the captain. His team followed him.

Gushiken gave a small smile when the Nara stopped in front of him. He was too tired to manage a better smile, but he obviously held Shikamaru in high esteem. "It is good to see you boy," he greeted. "I hope you are bringing me good news."

Shikamaru bowed briefly to the captain and gave Neji a quick look and a tiny nod which the Hyuuga returned. "It's too soon to tell Sir," he answered. He extended the paper he had in his hand to Gushiken. The man took it and read it. While he did, Shikamaru and Neji exchanged another look. He couldn't read the Nara's expression. He wanted to ask what was going on, but he waited patiently, expecting a clue reflected in Shikamaru's face. He didn't find it.

Gushiken made an approving sound and lowered the paper. "Looks like the Godaime has authorized you to cross the border and investigate this shit show," he said. His tired blue eyes stared at the Nara with relief. "And I'm glad she did, because we need all the help we can get. I'm not surprised she chose you. With that mind of yours you might be able to figure out what the hell is going on here."

Shikamaru bowed a little again. "We will do our best Sir," he answered.

Gushiken nodded. "I will assign someone to accompany you, " he added. "Nothing personal, I'd just like to have one of my men there as well."

Neji saw his chance. The captain was about to turn around to summon someone when the Hyuuga made a step forward. "I volunteer to go with them Sir."

Gushiken stopped and watched him, regarding him with the same tired smile. "I wouldn't expect less from you Neji," he said. "I don't like the idea of not having your _Byakugan _to check the movement of people, but it seems almost impossible that someone could manage to cross without us noticing at this point. And perhaps you could be useful to them. After all they don't know the area, and your eyes could be an advantage." He put a huge hand over Neji's shoulder. "I trust you'll be as efficient and responsible as always."

The Hyuuga nodded firmly. "Of course Sir," he replied. Gushiken escorted them to the other side of the border line, passing the watchtower and the line of medical tents. Once there, they said goodbye and started walking, heading towards the vast fields full of crops in the Land of Tea.

When the tensions dissipated a little the team relaxed. Tenten approached Neji and gave him a tight hug, though they didn't stop walking. "Surprised to see us?" The girl asked with a friendly smile.

"Indeed," Neji answered, awkwardly returning the hug. He directed his next words at Shikamaru, who was walking just a few steps ahead of him. "Can you tell me what is going on?"

The Nara turned his face and inch to look at him over his shoulder. It seemed like he was about to speak, but Ino did it first. "We came to try to prove Shikamaru's theory about what's causing this disease. He thinks someone might have poisoned the water."

Neji frowned as Tenten let him go. If that was true, it would explain why contact with those infected didn't seem to spread the illness. He had already started to suspect it wasn't contagious. But how had Shikamaru arrived at that theory?

"Who would do that?" He asked the Nara, who was looking ahead again. "And how?"

Shikamaru didn't turn this time. "Seeds," was all he said. Neji realized immediately what that meant, and he didn't miss the fact that the boy had not answered his first question. It was because the answer was obvious, of course. The Hyuuga clan. If the disease was caused by the seeds his clan produced, the same that had made his mother sick and then killed her, then they were involved.

Neji's heart contracted with rage. He could believe that, certainly. He knew his clan was capable of the most ruthless and horrible things any mind could imagine. The team explained that they had come to take a water sample for analysis, and to take a look around. Shikamaru remained silent during most of the trip while they moved through endless fields. He was probably thinking about what would happen if he was right. Having a clan from Konoha involved in the death of so many people from a neighbouring country was a delicate situation. The Nara only spoke again about an hour after they left the border, to make an observation.

"I expected to see more sick people at the border," he said in a meditative tone.

Neji knew he was talking to him, so he took the opportunity and approached, falling in step beside him. "Did they seem few to you?"

Shikamaru shrugged a little. "No, but I expected more. Knowing the population in the Land of Tea, I imagined more people had tried to escape."

Neji understood the logic in that thought. "The citizens of this country are particular," he explained. "They are very attached to their lands, and most of them prefer to die there than to leave." That was what the people who arrived at the border carrying their loved ones had told him: that almost everyone in the Land of Tea would rather accept death than die away from their lands. Shikamaru nodded, but said no more. He was processing the new information, trying to see where it fit. At seeing his expression, Neji could almost hear the gears in his brain spinning at high speed, while his mind worked like the great machine it was.

After walking for another half an hour they finally reached the first village. The scene was devastating: at all times anguished wails and sobs rose from the modest houses where people tended to their sick relatives. At the farthest end of the village a few men were digging graves to bury the dead. Neji still couldn't understand why these people hadn't left yet, and he was sure Shikamaru was asking himself the same thing.

Following the Nara's instructions, Neji inspected the territory with his _Byakugan_. In comparison to the Land of Fire, it wasn't a very big country. Even so, it took them more than a couple of hours to get a clear picture. Neji described everything his eyes could see to Shikamaru. The rest of the team walked slowly behind them letting the Nara work on his plan. Again, Neji felt that when he was close enough, he could almost hear Shikamaru's brain buzzing.

"Every second it makes more sense," the boy whispered, closing his eyes without stopping the slow march of his feet. "I had wondered why someone would choose this place and no other for an infection, but now we're literally walking over the answer." His hands were shaking with tension at the sides of his body. To hide it, Shikamaru closed his fists tightly. "The Tea is surrounded by the sea, with the exception of the narrow strip the makes the border with us. It doesn't have a single river or creek flowing through it. The only source of fresh water are the three huge lakes probably formed by heavy rainfall in the past, which more than likely overflow during major storms then reduce to almost nothing during the dry season, but it doesn't go anywhere." He kept talking hurriedly, as if his mind was going too fast for him to put it into words. "This water doesn't reach other lands. And all the people in the Tea must make use of this water to meet their needs, which makes it ridiculously easy to poison all of them."

Shikamaru squeezed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "There's a calculating mind behind all this. Someone smart, meticulous, who chose this place from many options, and has created a strategy to reach a specific goal."

Neji listened attentively to avoid losing the Nara's train of thought. He looked tired, but what worried him the most was the unstable tone of Shikamaru's voice. The way it seemed to be caused by a powerful obsession. This was obviously not just a mission for him. He was taking the issue personally, and Neji knew it was because the mystery involved the Main House.

"Maybe we should stop to make a plan calmly," he suggested. "You really look like you need to rest a moment."

Shikamaru shook his head and lowered his hand, opening his eyes to look forward. "We can't waste any time. We need to get those samples and send them to the Godaime. The faster we move, the faster we'll know what's going on." He turned a little to look at Neji, and gave him a shaky but warm smile. "I'll be fine. I'll sleep for several days after we're done."

That was a lie. Something told Neji that Shikamaru wouldn't sleep until he got to the bottom of the problem, and solved it. The best thing to do was to act fast, like he said. They spent the whole day marching to the different lakes to take the water samples. The team seemed pretty bored with the task. They marched steadily, almost without talking, but Neji noticed that every time they came close to a town, they were afraid to look into that direction. Each of them was very aware of the suffering the villagers were experiencing, and wanted to put an end to that situation as much as Neji did.

They finished gathering the samples late that night. Standing at the edge of a great lake, they could see a small community just in front of them. Thanks to the light coming from the houses, they could distinguish the dark silhouettes of people moving around. The team turned around to leave. Shikamaru followed them, but Neji saw him turn to take one last look over his shoulder. A second later, he stopped walking and turned around completely. Neji did as well.

A small group was leaving a house, carrying two people who appeared to be in their last moments. Neji had no doubt about it because of the chants coming from the villagers, rising into the night like a sad murmur. He had heard them many times, and they always started when someone was approaching the end. In front of them, a man with a robe led the way. It was a priest. They watched the group marching towards the lake. Neji saw Shikamaru's eyes pinned on them. He approached the water to observe. His team waited in silence. The Hyuuga decided to follow him and came to rest next to him.

Shikamaru watched the scene with every ounce of his concentration. Despite the fact that the group was pretty far away, he didn't ask Neji to use his _Byakugan _to see better. So he didn't activate it. It was like he was expecting to see something very specific. "A priest?" He asked Neji, without removing his eyes from the little ceremony. The two sick people had been placed in the grass, and the rest of them were raising their voices to the sky in a fervent prayer.

"This country is very religious," he answered, watching the priest making strange hand gestures over the two convalescent people. "They think their souls will only find rest after death if they die in their lands. At the border they demanded a priest to be present in those moments, because they need one to guide the souls to wherever they believe they will go."

Shikamaru frowned deeply. "Well, what a wonderful service they're providing then." The sarcasm was evident, but there was no trace of humor in his voice. "Whatever service that man is providing, is not free."

* * *

This was the second perfect explanation as for why the nefarious person or people responsible for all this had chosen the Land of Tea for developing the plan. Shikamaru could see it clearly now: because everyone who lived here was completely insane. To put their beliefs before their health made no sense at all.

He watched the priest across the lake, performing his spiritual pantomime for his grieving audience. Shikamaru couldn't tell from where he was, but he had no doubt that if he could see that man from a closer distance, he would find long and deformed ear lobes at the side of his face, and probably a shining bald head under his hood. Just like the person who had made the pact with the seal forgers, and like the man he had seen talking to Hisao. Shikamaru was sure they were all part of the same religious order. And what did religions do, besides asking for money? Try to control people's minds. Religions offered a happy eternal life after death, but didn't care all that much about the pain and injustices of life. Despite that, religion told those who suffered, "this will not be so horrible forever. Someday the end will come, and a new good life will be waiting there for you, guaranteed for eternity." The population from the Tea was still very attached to their beliefs. They were too superstitious and fearful of the gods, which made them so much easier to manipulate than others. He squeezed his fists so tight that he felt his nails digging his flesh.

He didn't say anything to Neji though, because he wasn't sure of how much he should share with him. If the Hyuuga discovered he had a huge and very dangerous plan against his clan, he wouldn't let him continue with it. So Shikamaru decided to be very careful and keep quiet to prevent himself from saying too much.

Behind him, his teammates were starting to ask why weren't they proceeding with the mission. What was so interesting about the farewell of those two people? Most of his friends didn't even want to witness it because it was just too heartbreaking. But Shikamaru had to see it. He raised a hand without turning, telling everybody to shut up and let him watch until the end. Nobody protested.

Neji, standing next to him, watched as well. They saw the priest leaning down to perform the last stage of the ritual. They couldn't discern what he was doing to the still alive bodies, but Shikamaru had a pretty good idea. Like proving his point, a second later a glowing yellow light emerged from the two dying people, and floated around for a few moments. Then it disappeared. They couldn't tell where it had gone, but again, Shikamaru thought he knew. Neji had seen it too. They watched the priest giving his last condolences to the families and turn to leave while the crying group gathered around the now dead people took them up and started heading to the cemetery where the graves were ready, waiting to be filled.

When the chants of the villagers faded in the air, the night was left in absolute silence. After a long while, Naruto dared to talk.

"Can we go now?" He asked in a gloomy tone.

Neji thought it was time to leave too, but to his surprise, Shikamaru didn't turn around. Instead, he started walking around the lake's edge, approaching the village. "In a second," he answered shortly. "I need to check on something."

Without another word, he walked away. The team followed him. "Where are you going?" Tenten asked. "We shouldn't bother those people now. They're grieving."

Shikamaru turned just enough so they could see part of his authoritative expression. "We have to be quiet, so no speaking," he said. "It will only take a few minutes." He turned to Neji and fixed his black penetrating pupils on him. The Nara pointed two fingers to his eyes, in a clear sign that the older ninja understood immediately. He activated his _Byakugan_ to make sure that no one would see them approaching. Shikamaru stared ahead, heading to the cemetery.

When his feet sunk into the warm earth he felt his stomach making a twist. This wasn't going to be pretty, but he had to do it, just to be sure. He heard his team stopping behind him while he kept walking towards the graves. The two recently filled ones only had a thin layer of dirt covering them. The job would probably be finished the next morning. Without questioning it, Shikamaru advanced directly to them and fell to his knees in front of the first one. With his bare hands he started removing the earth. After a little he saw the door from the coffin. His fingers flew to the simple clasp. Then he grabbed the door and, with a decided movement, he opened it. At his back his friends were horrified.

"What are you doing?" Ino whispered. "Are you crazy? How could you do that?"

Shikamaru didn't hear her. He studied the face of the recently dead man. Forty years old, approximately. Probably had had kids. Without letting the image get to his core, he searched with his hand in the clothes of the man and tore up his shirt right over the chest. In the faint light of the stars an inscription shone. There it was. The trace of the _Gasei _Seal. The same he had seen on Hiro's body. They were killing these people to steal their chakra.

He lifted his head and looked at the amount of graves surrounding that one. People from the Tea probably had very weak chakra, and minimal amounts of it at that. It would take a great number of them to gather just a little. He thought of the other villages, with their own cemeteries full of graves, and he felt he didn't want to be there anymore. He closed the coffin and covered it with earth again. Then he stood up and turned around to leave. He walked past his teammates, knowing that they were watching him with mixed feelings.

Nobody spoke. Shikamaru lead them to the other side of the lake again before he stopped. It took all the strength he had to control his emotions and turn to face them. Naruto was pouting, Choji rubbed his nape with a sad expression, and Ino seemed to be crying a little. Neji's eyes were fixed on his, trying to read him.

"Sai," Shikamaru said, pulling the water samples out of his pockets. Obedient as always, Sai approached and stood in front of him. "Make a bird with your sketchbook, or something that allows you to fly. Take these to the Godaime." He handed him the samples. "Don't give them to anyone but her. And tell her that the Seal hypothesis is confirmed. They're using them."

Fast, but with complete control, Sai took out his sketchbook. Less than a minute later he was fading away in the distance, mounted on some kind of griffin created with his jutsu. Shikamaru watched him fading into the night and tried to calculate how fast that creature could fly. How long would it take them to reach Konoha? How long would it take the Hokage to get the samples analyzed? All he could do was wait. And it sucked.

According to the plan, Tsunade's answer would be sent back with Sai. To him, and only to him. Shikamaru realized his heart was racing, like the gallop of a runaway horse. When the next orders came with the laboratory results he would finally know the truth. He would know if his theory was correct.

"Shikamaru?" a weak voice called from behind. The Nara turned around. Choji was looking at him with sad eyes. The rest of the team was just waiting in front of him in silence. In their gazes he could see they were upset and confused. They needed an explanation. He slid his eyes back to Neji again, but just for a moment. He had to tell his friends what he thought was really going on in that country. After all, he had chosen them because he truly trusted them. He made a few steps towards his team and started talking.

"I think you were all present the time we tracked a couple of bandits selling forbidden seals." Some of them nodded. "That seal in particular, the _Gasei _Seal, is used to absorb _chakra_. If it's placed on a dying person, it will capture the _chakra _that is freed in death. These people are not dying. They're being killed to steal their _chakra_. This is not a disease. It's a slaughter."

Ino was shaking in the darkness, trying to hold back her tears. Even Shino had his head down, though Shikamaru doubted he was crying. They felt sorry for those poor people, but they were also overwhelmed by the terrible act of injustice and villainy. He kept talking. "The seal leaves a mark." His voice was turning cooler, but he couldn't help it. "It's engraved on the skin like a brand. Those guys we saw being buried today…" He motioned with his head towards the far side of the lake. He didn't need to say what he had seen in the coffin he opened. They could put two and two together.

"Who is doing this?" Asked Naruto. His hands were clenched into fists at the sides of his body and he was shaking with rage, though his eyes were glassy.

"The priests." Shino said. Shikamaru looked at him and nodded slowly.

"The people think they need them to guide their souls to the eternal rest. And they do, in exchange for just a small repayment." He turned his eyes to Neji. The boy was watching him calmly, and looked the least shocked of all of them, because he knew there was more. Shikamaru had said nothing about the Hyuuga clan. Neji was the only one there who knew about their connection to the seeds. He feared the boy was about to mention it, but he said nothing.

"But," Shino started saying again. "We have known about these seals for a long time. We had located the place where they were being made. A team was supposed to have been summoned to continue what we started."

Shikamaru was slightly unnerved. He liked Shino. He was easy going and clever, but right now his intelligence could force him to reveal too much information. He kept his face unaffected. "A team was summoned," he replied. "But the investigation didn't progress. Probably because someone didn't want it to." From the corner of his eyes he saw Neji's look sharpening. He understood immediately that the summoned team had probably been made up entirely of Main House Hyuugas. Before anyone could ask anything else, Shikamaru turned around and started walking slowly. "We have to get back to the border and wait for the Hokage's orders. Let's get going."

They all turned to follow him back, crossing the dim fields in silence.

* * *

They were about half an hour away from the border. The sun wasn't visible yet, but the sky was starting to brighten on the horizon. There were no more questions about the mission fortunately, because Shikamaru didn't feel like talking. All he could think about was the samples. He would have run to the border, but the results would probably take a while. There was no point in losing patience.

His eyes sought out Neji in the faint light. The boy was walking by his side, but not too close. When Shikamaru first saw him that morning he had noticed immediately how tired he looked. The last weeks had been total chaos in the border, and it was obvious that he hadn't been able to get much rest. His eyes were half closed, as if he was about to fall asleep at any second. But suddenly, his eyelids widened and he lifted his head, alert.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, watching his lavender eyes under the first light of the day.

"I feel someone approaching," Neji answered, and immediately activated his _Byakugan_. In a second, his mouth opened with a strange look of… surprise? Shikamaru wasn't sure if that was the correct emotion. The Hyuuga stopped, and he did as well.

"Who is it?" Shikamaru questioned. Neji's face was making him nervous.

The strange expression mostly disappeared, but not entirely. "Hisao," he said. Probably without noticing it, he clenched his fists at the sides of his body. Shikamaru didn't miss it. "He has seen us, and he is coming this way."

The rest of the team had stopped too. _Of course he's coming this way_, the Nara thought. He had surely seen them with his _Byakugan_, and anticipated that Neji would notice his presence. The smartest thing to do was to approach the team and give them an explanation of what he was doing there, so far away from Konoha. An explanation Shikamaru knew would be a lie.

He signaled for them wait until the man reached them. As they did, he glanced at Neji again. He looked tense. When the sun started to ascend in the horizon he could see his face in more detail. His eyes had changed color. Shikamaru knew they could do that in certain situations. He had learned it long ago during an incredible night of passion with the Hyuuga. His eyes turned vibrant pink when he was excited. But this time the color was diluted. There was almost nothing left of the usuar lavender tone, and instead, Neji's eyes were a cold grey. He had never seen that color before. Or had he? He kept trying to remember and failing until Hisao finally got to where they were.

He turned around to face the man, who was smiling at them. Shikamaru had to suppress a sneer of disgust, because he knew that man was responsible for all the shit going on in the Land of Tea. He did his best to hide it, but he couldn't erase the hard expression from his face.

"Greetings, shinobi of Konoha," Hisao greeted them. "It is good to see people from home in this devastated place." _It's devastated because of you_, Shikamaru thought angrily. "Are you patrolling?"

Everybody expected the Nara to answer, because he was the captain. But he couldn't. It was taking all his energy just to hold himself in check so he didn't punch the man in the face. When it became obvious that he wasn't going to respond, Ino stepped shyly forward and did it for him. "We are, Hyuuga-sama," she said. "We came to try to find an explanation for this disease."

Shikamaru turned his eyes to Neji again. He was pale, very pale. His lips were tight, and his closed fists were shaking slightly from the tension though he was trying to remain calm. _What the hell is going on?_

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga-sama?" Shino asked. Shikamaru congratulated him mentally for doing so, and turned to Hisao again to hear the man's excuse.

"I came to visit an old friend of mine. He was very sick, and I wanted to say goodbye to him and thank him for his many years of friendship."

_Bullshit. He's here doing his bloody business. He probably got permission from the Council to cross the border. Those fucking imbeciles._

For a moment, Hisao's eyes landed on Neji, and his smile contracted strangely. It only lasted a second, but it was enough to make Neji's entire body shiver. Nobody saw it other than Shikamaru. The grey blaze in the boy's eyes was now evident, at least to him. The rest of the team had no idea that Neji's eyes had changed color. Shikamaru's mind raced through all the memories he had in his head of every time he had seen Neji in his life, and he searched through the colours. Lavender and pink, that was all he had seen. He focused on the Hyuuga's eyes, which now stared at Hisao with… what?

_Fear?_

That pale color, he had seen it once. The night Hisao killed Hiro after making his pact with the crazy ambassador. Neji's eyes had been glued to his trying to escape the horror that was being unleashed in that clearing. The expression was the same. Neji had almost screamed in despair. He had cried, and then he had thrown up. In that moment, Shikamaru had thought he was afraid of the man because he was a Main House member, and because he was using the Curse Seal to kill a kid just like him. And it still made a lot of sense. But that time, Neji's gaze had been so close to madness that Shikamaru had felt the need to shout too. There was something else. Something more personal…

_Hisao…_

A very clear fragment of the past froze in the center of his thoughts. An afternoon, walking through Konoha's streets, when he had seen a couple of idiot Main House Hyuugas messing with Neji. Then Hisao had appeared and yelled at them. The two guys released Neji immediately and he ran away. Shikamaru had figured he was nagging them for being so stupidly obvious in the middle of the streets. Nobody should know about the abuses that took place inside the clan. But now he realized he never really knew for sure that was the case, it was something he had theorized. His mind had found a gap and filled it. The truth could be something all together different. Hisao's words could have been more like, "hands off, he belongs to me." Shikamaru could almost hear him in his head. _If I can't have him, nobody can._

Hisao's real voice came to him distantly. "I will continue on my way," he was saying with his disgusting smile. "I wish you luck. I am sure our brave shinobi will solve this calamity."

Shikamaru didn't hear that last part. He was plugging the last numbers into the equation. The night of Hiro's death, Neji's pain and fear had been a lot more real and intimate than he had imagined. He had witnessed the person who had terrorized him his whole life killing an innocent boy with the Curse Seal. The Seal he had used many times to torture and take advantage of him. The one he could still use to kill him as well.

_How did I miss this? _He asked himself. In the present, Hisao was turning around and taking his first steps to leave.

Blood rushed to Shikamaru's ears. He felt the need to grab that man and smash him to the ground, and tear out his throat with his bare hands. The impulse flowed through his body like lightning, and he reached out a hand. It was shaking with hatred. But before he could make a step towards Hisao, someone stopped him, taking his other arm.

It was Neji. Shikamaru froze, but he kept staring at Hisao as he walked away calmly. It made his blood boil. He wanted to go after him and knock every one of his teeth out. Neji's hand tightened its grip on his arm.

"Don't," he whispered. Shikamaru stayed immobile, fighting his impulses. Of course he couldn't do it. He was in the middle of a mission, not to mention his plan. He couldn't just jump over Hisao and gut him like a rabid dog. It would ruin everything, and it would put Neji in danger. He watched the man go.

Neji's hand relaxed a little, but he didn't let go of his arm. Was he still shaking? Shikamaru wasn't sure. His mind was buzzing inside his head, so it could be just a sensation. He could still see Hisao's back as the man walked away, and that sight was a slap in the face.

"Shino," Shikamaru said without turning, in such a deep voice that he almost didn't recognize himself. He heard the Aburame approaching. "Can you attach a tracking bug to that man?"

Shino stood next to him and moved a wrist to his mouth. He whispered something to the millions of insects that moved under his skin. A tiny beetle flew from his sleeve and headed towards Hisao, following him. Less than a minute later, Shino lowered his arm. "It's attached," he said.

Neji let go of Shikamaru's arm. At his back, his friends were watching them.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru didn't answer. He didn't turn or move either. Suddenly he was afraid of seeing Neji's eyes, because he knew what he would find there: pain, and shame.

"That man was in the meeting with the ambassador, the time they made that deal." Shino said, almost in a whisper. "Right?"

"YES!" Naruto yelled. "He is the one who killed that other Hyuuga!"

Shikamaru felt he was about to choke. _Damnit Shino_. He didn't want things to get more out of control, but he wasn't going to defend that man by denying his crimes. He finally turned around and stared at the ground with dry eyes. "Yes," he said simply.

The whole team exchanged looks.

"What does it mean?" Naruto asked.

The silence seemed to go on forever. Finally, hesitating, Shino dared to speak again. "Is the Hyuuga clan involved in this?"

Shikamaru relaxed his shoulders and let out long sigh. He put his hands inside his pockets and nodded.

* * *

When they arrived at the border the Nara went immediately to meet with the captain. The rest of the trip had not helped to calm his nerves at all. Actually, he felt more tense and anxious than ever. After the encounter with Hisao, knowing what he knew now, the problem had become way more personal. Shikamaru promised himself that he would find a way to teach that bastard a lesson, without tearing apart his plan.

He climbed the stairs to the watch tower feeling like a big ball of frayed nerves. Hatred ran through his veins and spread to his whole body. The rush was useless. There wasn't news from the Hokage yet.

Shikamaru asked the captain about Hisao. The rest of the team was waiting downstairs, except for Neji, who was standing just behind him. Gushiken told them Hisao had arrived at the border with permission from Konoha's council to cross. They asked him what he was doing in the Land of Tea, and he gave them the same story about a convalescent friend. This didn't prove the members of the council were participating in the Hyuugas dirty dealings. Shikamaru imagined they simply denied the Hyuuga clan nothing. Anything they demanded, they gave them, no questions asked. In any case, they were guilty of gross incompetence at the very least.

So now all they could do was wait until Sai came back with the results. Neji walked down the stairs in front of him. He had not met his eyes yet. Shikamaru didn't want to push him, but he knew they were going to talk. They went outside and Shikamaru told the team they were just to sit tight until new orders arrived from the Godaime. Everybody scattered and the Nara and Huuyga were left alone. The sun was shining in the sky, though it had barely moved above the horizon. Neji slowly took a few steps away, facing the Land of Fire. Shikamaru waited for a moment, not knowing what to do. He knew he had to control himself. Be gentle, understanding, and not a killer psychopath. Finally he decided to follow him. The two ninja stood side by side contemplating the road to Konoha.

After a long silence, Shikamaru dared to glance at Neji. His eyes were lavender again. He was thankful for that. For a moment he had feared Neji's eyes would still be that cold grey.

"I understand how you feel." Neji said. Shikamaru jolted a little. He had been lost in the memory of those terrorized eyes. "But you need to control yourself."

His voice wasn't hard. He was calm, but he meant what he was saying.

"Why didn't you tell me it was him?" Shikamaru tried to keep his tone calm.

Neji shook his head and looked at him, frowning softly. He had overcome the shame and the pain. He was now focused on the danger. "Because I knew how you would react. You would want to seek revenge or something similar. And that could get us both killed. So you need to contain your impulses."

Shikamaru held his gaze. Then, he lowered his head and nodded once. He didn't say anything, because he couldn't promise that he wouldn't attempt just that. Of course he would seek revenge, for that and for everything. Neji's eyes returned to the horizon. Shikamaru watched him in silence.

"You need to understand that you can't put a stop to that man's evil," the Hyuuga said. His words were dripping with doom. "No one can. After my uncle… saved me from him, he just chose another Branch House toy. When he got bored with him, he killed him. It's as simple as that."

A memory of a rotten body tossed between some bushes with a hole in its head and a cloud of flies fluttering around it, made Shikamaru shiver. "Hiro?" He asked in a whisper.

Neji nodded. "He must have already chosen a new branch member. And if he hasn't yet, he will soon."

Shikamaru thought about little Hoshi, Hanae's brother. A tight knot formed in his throat. No. He wouldn't let that happen. He watched Neji's eyes, observing the clear sky with a mixture of resignation and sorrow. Shikamaru remembered the night everything had started. The first time he took Neji to the forest cabin to get him out of the rain because he was trembling in the middle of the street like a weak butterfly being pounded by the heavy drops. That night Neji's eyes were a tempestuous storm, bigger than the one falling over their heads. Shikamaru looked at the horizon too, expecting to see the silhouette of Sai's griffin rising in the sky like a millennial creature that could carry good luck. And hopefully change the horrible panorama of things.

* * *

**New chapter!**

**This took less time than the previous one, that's because my editor has been working very hard on the story! So thank to Miranda Z for her hard work!**

**Hope you like this chapter, things are starting to move!**


End file.
